Sinful Soul
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, AU, Dark, Gore. Summary: Naruto adalah psycho. Gaara adalah self-injury. Mereka hidup di dunia gelap penuh kebohongan dan bersaing dengan ganasnya hidup. "Manusia itu selalu memakai 'topeng!" Bad summary but the story is better. Review!
1. The Mask

Halo! Purinsha kembali hidup dan seperti biasa, akan meramaikan fandom naruto Indo dengan fic yg....hahahaha...jelek? Ya sudahlah, fic ini kubuat karena aku memang suka hal begini! Gelap, sadis! Owh yeah! XD

Untuk yg gak biasa dengan fic gore tidak disarankan baca fic ini, resiko tanggung sendiri lho ya :P

Satu hal lagi, karena aku orang yg sangat sibuk *dilemparin batu sama pembaca* jadi kalau fic ini peminatnya sedikit yah....paling ujung-ujungnya hiastus :D

Terus, karena updatenya random, ada baiknya masukin alert aja *itu gek kalau mau baca terusannya*, soalnya diupdatenya fic ini tergantung review dan mood aku sih XD

Pairingnya adalah NaruGaa dan slight KakaIru. Tapi, yaoinya gak kental banget kok, dan aman dari lemon, dijamin! ^_^b

Jadi, para fujoshi, jangan ngarep ya! XD *dibakar

Segitu aja kali ya? Ya udah deh...

Warning: AU, Dark, Gore, Miss Typo (haha, soalnya aku gak pernah ngecek tulisanku), hints for Yaoi

Disclaimer: Yaelah, semua udah pada tau kan?

* * *

Sinful Soul

Naruto POV

_Darah dan jeritan. Aku melihat dunia hitam kelam dimana tangisan dan raungan terdengar seperti kekal di sana. Aku tersenyum, aku merasakan sensasi menakjubakan di dadaku. Aku melihat tanganku yang berlumuran darah namun aku tidak takut sama sekali. Sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat senang! Tangan ini berlumuran dengan dosa, tapi aku tidak takut. Ayolah, manusia itu pasti akan mati bila saatnya tiba. Dan mempercepat kematian seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial kan?_

_Apa bedanya mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan menginjak rumput liar? Kan sama-sama membunuh...._

_Aku tahu aku gila. Namun sayangnya aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengubah diriku._

_Inilah diriku._

_Inilah diriku yang paling kelam dan gelap...._

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sama sekali tak lelap. Mataku terasa berat namun hatiku berteriak agar untuk segera terbangun agar tidak telat sekolah. Namun, yah....sebenarnya sih telat juga tidak apa-apa, paling cuma disuruh berdiri di koridor saja.

Lagipula lebih baik bila aku meneruskan peran sebagai "anak bodoh" di sekolah.

Aku tersenyum sinis dan segera terbangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku menggosok rambutku sampai poniku jatuh berantakan dan meregangkan tubuhku sedikit.

Saatnya untuk memulai hari penuh kebohongan yang lainnya.

Aku segera menepuk pipiku agar pikiran gelap itu tidak membayangi kepalaku terlalu lama. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wajahku menjadi terlalu serius.

Karena aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ceria.

Hah....ceria...andai mereka tahu yang sebenarnya....

Ayolah Uzumaki! Jangan biarkan wajah palsumu hancur begitu saja setelah kau bangun susah payah selama bertahun-tahun!

Aku mendesah lagi. Rasanya lelah setiap hari harus selalu meyakinkan diri seperti ini. Aku selalu harus bersikap sebagai Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, bodoh, tulalit, easy-going, bertemperamen tinggi, pejuang keras dan mudah bergaul. Melelahkan bukan? Tapi itulah 'topeng' buatanku.

Topeng yah, semua orang pasti memakai topeng. Topeng adalah sebuah sandiwara yang selalu kau gunakan di dunia nyata. Aku tahu, semua orang memakai topeng.

Termasuk aku.

Ya, aku seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria....

Dibalik topeng itu aku hanyalah.....

Seorang psychopath yang sedang mencari jati dirinya.....

Aku tersenyum, huh psychopath, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti tentang diriku. Mungkin orang-orang di luar sana tak pernah memikirkan "apa sebenarnya aku ini?", mereka hanya menjalani hidup dengan berpegang pada sebuah alur. Sekolah, bekerja, menikah. punya anak dan melewati masa tua. Begitu kan?

Andai aku tidak mengalami pengalaman menyakitkan saat aku masih kecil mungkin aku akan menjadi seperti mereka. Seperti orang-orang yang tidak berarti itu....

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar mandi di apartemenku, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang, berkulit sawo matang dan bermata biru. Di pipinya dihiasi buah "bekas cakar" pada tiap-tiap sisi. Sekilas nampak seperti anak remaja biasa tapi.....

Aku tersenyum sinis melihat mataku yang begitu gelap dan tajam. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat dirku sendiri tanpa topeng. Hal itu membuat aku tenang, meski aku selalu berbohong di luar sana namun setidaknya aku tidak berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Menyenangkan bukan? Aku percaya, di dunia ini hanya penuh dengan kebohongan, dunia ini merupakan sebua kompetisi berbahaya yang tersembunyi pada hati tiap-tiap manusia di dalamnya. Sekali kau membuka "sisi lemah"mu pada seseorang, maka orang itu bisa menghancurkan hidupmu kapan saja. "Topeng", "perlawanan", "persaingan", bagiku semua itu adalah arti dunia yang sebenarnya.

Benar begitu bukan?

Jangan pernah terbodohi dengan keindahan dunia ini, karena itu semua hanya kebohongan. Sekali merasakan apa itu penderitaan, tak ada yang mampu menghapusnya.

Begitu pula aku.

Aku cuma manusia tak berdaya yang tak mampu untuk menolak arus alur kehidupan. Karena itu aku berbaur dengan semuanya. Menciptakan topeng dan hidup sebagaimana mestinya.

Tanganku meraih keran dan memutar tuasnya, kedua telapak tanganku menyambut air yang mengucur dari dalam keran. Mataku dengan lirih melihat air di tanganku. Andai aku bukan terlahir sebagai manusia, maka aku tidak perlu mengalami hidup penuh kebohongan seperti ini.

Aku membasuh mukaku perlahan, sejenak pikiranku menjadi lebih tenang. Aku membasuh wajahku kembali, sekarang aku harus melupakan semua sisi gelapku dan semua pikiran beracun itu. Air kembali membasahi wajahku, lupakan semua kenangan buruk itu. Aku mematikan keran dan menatap kembali pantulan diriku di kaca.

Aku melihat seorang remaja laki-laki biasa menatapku balik, matanya cerah dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit nakal. Perfect! Inilah Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenal semua orang.

Saatnya untuk memulai hari baru penuh kebohongan kembali, ha....ha....ha.....

***

Gaara POV

Aku menatap jam alarm yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Aku menaruh jam alarm pada tempat semula dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku merasakan badanku lemas dan kepalaku melayang. Efek karena aku tidak nyaris tidak pernah tidur setiap malam.

Aku menggosok mataku yang terasa berat, namun semua pandangan menjadi kabur. Gelap dan rasanya tubuhku melayang tanpa tujuan.

Dan di sana aku melihatnya. Aku membelalakkan mata berusaha menyakinkan kalau ini hanya halusinasi efek dari insomnia. Namun, tak ayal tubuhku gemetar, aku bisa merasakan betapa berat tekanan dari semua kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan kembali menghantam kepalaku. Aku meringis dan berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam sakuku.

Saat aku merasakan tanganku menyentuh sebuah benda logam tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengelurkannya dan menoreh luka dalam pada telapak tangan kiriku. Rasa sakit menyerang dimana luka tersebut berada namun pandanganku kembali lebih jelas. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan kamarku lagi dan lega melihat bayangan orang itu sudah menghilang. Aku melirik luka di telapak tangan kiriku, darah segar mengalir dari luka gores yang panjang yang kubuat menggunakan pisau. Sensasi rasa sakit yang membuat mataku terbuka lebar dan pikiranku tenang sejenak.

Aku menyukainya. Aku menjilat darah yang mengalir di tanganku sedikit. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku senang menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Rasa sakit membuatku lupa betapa gelap dan kejamnya dunia ini bagiku. Kepalaku menjadi lebih ringan dan aku sadar kalau aku masih "hidup". Rasa sakit membuatku merasa nyata, ada dan memiliki arti. Terlebih rasa sakit bisa mengalihkanku dari semua bayangan gelap dari masa laluku yang kelam, bagus kan?

Setidaknya aku hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri dan tidak menyakiti orang lain, jadi bagiku ini bukanlah sebuah tindak kejahatan. Selama aku yang memegang kontrol atas semua rasa sakit ini bagiku semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.....

Namun sebenarnya aku percaya suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi karena kebiasaan burukku ini.

Aku mendesah, percuma memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang. Lebih baik aku segera bergegas berangkat ke sekolah, aku masih harus mengatur pertemuan rapat anggota OSIS nanti siang.

Ya, meskipun aku ini seorang self-injury namun kenyataannya aku adalh seorang ketua OSIS.

Aneh.....

Namun, aku harus berusaha keras dalam hidup bermasyarakat, meski aku mengakui kalau aku ini antis-sosial namun aku harus bisa menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik

Setidaknya aku ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal.

Setidaknya......

***

Naruto POV

Aku melangkah masuk menuju gerbang sekolah, senyum senantiasa terpulas di bibirku seakan aku baru menang lotre berhadiah milyaran. Aku menyapa dan melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak yang kukenal, aku pun membalas sapaan orang-orang yang mengenalku meski aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku membetulkan posisi ranselku sedikit dan menatap ke depan.

Satu lagi hari yang penuh kebohongan indah.

"Naruto!" aku menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Kiba melambaikan tanganku dari kejauhan. Ia berlari mendekat padaku dan memukul pundakku.

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali, kau tahu? Kupikir senyummu itu begitu lebar sampai membelah wajahmu jadi dua," candanya. Aku hanya tertawa sambil memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan ngomong ngaco, kau ini.....lupa minum obat ya?" sindirku. Kali ini Kiba yang meracau seperti anjing. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Kiba memiliki kepribadian yang mirip denganku, tak heran kami jadi cepat akrab.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku dan teman-temanku mau pergi ke Karaoke, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. Kami sudah memasuki gedung sekolah dan aku segera menghampiri loker sepatuku berada. Loker sepatu milik Kiba berada jauh dari milikku karena kami beda kelas. Aku mengganti sepasang sepatu sketchku dengan sepatu indoor sekolah.

"Oi, Naruto! Jangan lupa! Sepulang sekolah janjian di gerbang ya!" teriak Kiba dan ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Iya..iya aku tahu," sahutku meski tidak yakin kalau Kiba bisa mendengarnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki lantai 2. Kelasku ada di gedung sekolah sebelah barat di lantai 2. Sementara kelas Kiba ada di gedung sekolah bagian timur. Meski sebenarnya aku bingung, apa gunanya memisahkan satu angkatan di gedung yang berbeda, tapi yah, itu bukan urusanku.

Aku terus berjalan di koridor. Aku melihat keluar jendela, melihat langit yang cerah dan berwarna biru.

"Ekh? Bukannya hari ini hari Rabu? Gawat! Kan aku ada piket!" jeritku secara bodohnya baru sadar. Aku segera mempercepat laju langkahku dan bergegas menuju kelas. Namun, saat berbelok di tikungan koridor aku menabrak sesuatu sampai jatuh terjungkal ke tanah.

"Aduh....," ringisku merasa pinggangku sakit sekali. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan sadar siapa yang kutabrak.

_Sang Murid Sempurna, Ketua Osis, Sabaku no Gaara._

Aku tersenyum sinis saat ingat nickname orang yang kutabrak. Gaara adalah murid teladan yang selalu dijuluki "sempurna" oleh para guru dan para murid. Dibandingkan dengan siswa bandel dengan otak pas-pasan sepertiku benar-benar berbeda kasta. Kasarnya, seandainya diibaratkan, dia itu golongan bangsawan sementara aku rakyat jelata.

Tapi, karena sekolah ini sekolah yang adil dan memandang hak asasi manusia, maka rakyat jelata sepertiku bisa sekelas dengan seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya.

Aneh ya?

"Oh, maaf!" kataku setelah lama melamun. Aku segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang kotor karena debu. Kulihat Gaara terduduk di lantai, sejak kutabrak tadi ia tidak bergerak. Hanya terdiam, duduk di sana tanpa suara.

"Anu, Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku membungkukkan badan dan mengulurkan tanganku, berniat membantunya berdiri. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang dingin. Ia tidak menyambut uluran tanganku dan berdiri dengan tenaganya sendiri. Aku pun menarik kembali tanganku, merasa jadi orang bodoh.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, kau bisa melukai orang lain bila berlari di koridor seperti tadi," tagurnya dengan nada datar. Dengan raut wajah nervous, aku hanya bisa tertawa ironis sambil menghaturkan kata maaf

Ia membetulkan posisi dasinya yang agak mirip dan saat itu aku baru sadar kalau tangan kirinya terbalut perban. Ia tampak sadar kalau tatapanku tertuju pada perban putih yang ada di tangan kirinya. Aku menatap matanya dan ia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku hampir ingin menampar diriku sendiri saat sadar aku nyaris membiarkan topengku pecah di sini. Aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap tenang.

Ada sesuatu pada diri orang ini yang berbeda.

Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Luka itu....apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya perwujudan dari sopan santun yang standar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku terjatuh kemarin," jawabnya. Sebuah jawaban yang standar pula.

Ia pun berjalan melewatiku. Aku sadar mataku masih terpaku padanya. Namun, aku segera mendesah dan mencubit pipiku sedikit.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk melepaskan topengmu, Uzumaki Naruto," bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

***

Naruto POV

Aku segera meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya terbuka. Kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam apartemenku yang sepi dan hampa. Aku membuka sepatuku dan melipat kaus kaiku masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan pelan aku pakai sandal rumah dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

Satu lagi hari yang penuh kebohongan.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku menolak ajakan Kiba untuk ke Karaoke. Mengahmbur-hamburkan uang dan waktu hanya untuk menyanyikan lagu. Belum lagi aku harus terus memasang topeng ini setiap saat. Aku mendesah dan aku berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku melihat di pantulan cermin, diriku dengan topeng yang mulai retak.

Ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Aku selalu menjaga agar topengku selalu terlihat sempurna, bila timbul retakan, aku tak ingin menanggung resiko saat topengku pecah di hadapan banyak orang.

Kepalaku sampai pusing karena aku harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra agar tak ada yang tahu kalau topengku retak.

Karena aku adalah "Uzumaki Naruto, anak bandel yang selalu ceria, ramah, murah senyum, emosian dan mudah bergaul".

Lalu siapa diriku sebenarnya?

Siapa diriku di balik topeng ini sebenarnya?

Meski aku menanyakan hal itu tetap tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya.

Aku mendesah lagi. Aku menyalakan keran dan membasuh mukaku dari debu dan keringat. Aku masih ingat saat topengku retak.

Saat aku bertemu dengan Gaara.

Namun, hal itu tak menjawab apapun. Aku sering bertemu dan bertatapannya di kelas, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindari karena kami adalah teman sekelas. Tapi, aku tahu yang membuat topengku retak adalah dirinya.

Namun, mungkin ini juga karena diriku. Aku membiarkan hatiku yang paling gelap menyeruah keluar saat aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini.

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tertarik.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sudah sejak lama aku telah menutup diriku. Kupercaya kalau aku hanya "sendiri", aku tak membutuhkan orang lain. Hatiku membatu dan rasa simpatiku sirna, yang tersisa hanyalah topeng penuh kebohongan. Tak pernah sekalipun aku membiarkan seseorang mempengaruhi diriku, tapi mengapa.....

"Yang pasti luka di tangannya itu bukan karena jatuh, meski dijuluki sebagai murid yang sempurna tapi ternyata seorang Sabaku no Gaara bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong," gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku meraih handuk yang tergantung di sebelah wastafel dan menghapus air yang mengalir di wajahku.

Semua orang memiliki topeng, termasuk si Ketua Osis itu. Dan kuakui, ia mengenakan topeng yang sangat langka kutemui.

Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan topeng macam apa yang ia kenakan dengan kata-kata.

Aku menoleh lagi pada cermin, kulihat topengku sudah runtuh dan mataku kembali menjadi gelap dan dingin.

Mata yang gelap. Mata yang mati dimana kau tak bisa temukan cahaya kehidupan di sana.

"Ia.....memiliki mata yang sama," gumamku lagi. Di balik topengnya yang dingin dan kuat, terdapat sepasang mata yang gelap sama seperti yang kumiliki.

Jadi, karena itu.....

"Ya sudahlah, meskipun ia juga memiliki mata yang sama denganku, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku," gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kring....Kring...."

Aku terkejut melihat telepon rumahku berbunyi. Jarang ada yang meneleponku lewat telepon rumah, biasanya teman-temanku meneleponku lewat HP.

Aku segera meraih telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" jawabku, berusaha mendengar suara siapa yang ada di seberang sana.

"Ah, Naruto?" aku kenal betul suara siapa itu.

"Kakashi-sensei?" tanyaku agak terkejut, lupa memakai nada bicaraku yang kencang dan cepat. Aku segera berdeham.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanyaku lagi setelah memastikan suaraku sudah 'seceria' biasanya.

"Iruka...."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Hatiku kalut namun kuusahakan untuk tenang. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi-sensei kucerna baik-baik agar aku paham situasi yang sedang ia terangkan padaku. Hanya dengan nada bicaranya, aku tahu Kakashi-sensei sedang menyampaikan kabar buruk. Setelah ia selesai bicara aku hanya dapat menjatuhkan gagang telepon ke lantai.

Badanku gemetar karena emosiku meluap.

Sudah kubilang bukan? Manusia itu selalu begini

***

Naruto POV

Aku berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Aku bahkan tak peduli kalau topeng yang kukenakan masih jauh dari sempurna namun sayangnya hal itu bukan yang penting sekarang.

Karena, Iruka-sensei, waliku yang setidaknya masih kupercaya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam mengalami kecelakaan.

Dan, meski Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan kalau Iruka mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang merupakan "murni kecelakaan mobil" namun setengah dari diriku tak percaya hal itu.

Setibanya aku di depan ruang gawat darurat aku melihat Kakashi-sensei yang terduduk di bangku yang disediakan khusus untuk orang yang menunggu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk mencoba menyempurnakan topeng yang kugunakan.

Setelah kurasa topengku sudah lumayan sempurna aku membiarkan dirkku yang paling gelap tertidur.

Meski aku yakin tak akan sepenuhnya berhasil pada saat seperti ini.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" jeritku dengan panik. Ya Tuhan! Iruka-sensei kecelakaan! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!? Ini pasti sengaja, ya ini pasti sengaja! Atau mungkin ini cuma April Mop? Atau ini cuma mimpi? Tak mungkin satu-satunya waliku, Iruka-sensei kecelakaan!? Tidak mungkin!

"Naruto, jangan berteriak di rumah sakit!" tegur Kakashi-sensei dengan nada gemetar. Dari matanya aku tahu ia sama paniknya dengan diriku.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dengan tubuh gemetaran, aku mengampirinya dan menggoncang tubuhnya. Aku merasa sangat kesal, panik, takut, bingung, marah dan sedih pada saat yang sama. Aku merasakan tubuhku bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Iruka....kecelakaan mobil saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang," jawabnya lirih. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kecelakaannya?" tanyaku masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Jalanan licin karena baru saja hujan turun, ban mobil Iruka tergelincir dan mobil pun tak bisa dikendalikan, akhirnya....mobil Iruka menabrak pembatas jalan dan terpental karena kecepatan yang sangat tinggi," jelas Kakashi-sensei. Aku melihat mantan guru SDku yang biasanya selalu ceria dan tampak tenang terlihat begitu terpukul dan depresi.

"Mobil Iruka jatuh terbalik dan terseret sampai kira-kira 20 meter dari tempat ia menabrak pembatas jalan," lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku dan mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahku.

Kecelakaan yang sangat....sangat dahsyat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa kritis kondisi guru Iruka sekarang.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menatap computer dengan mata dingin dan gelap. Sudah sejak lama akhirnya Iruka-sensei dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, dokter bilang Iruka-sensei sedang mengalami koma dan berada dalam masa yang sangat kritis. Ia mengalami gagar otak dan banyak kerusakan organ dalam yang ia alami.

Kakashi-sensei, orang yang kutahu paling dekat dengan Iruka-sensei (karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih meski mereka tak pernah mengakui hal itu secara terang-terangan) setia menunggu Iruka-sensei di luar ruang ICU.

Dan aku? Kini aku memiliki pekerjaan baru untuk dilakukan.

Orang kebanyakan mungkin menganggap kalau itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Namun, aku ingin memastikan dengan caraku sendiri bahwa kecelakaan itu memang cuma kecelakaan biasa. Aku men-scrool window mencari berita kecelakaan yang dengan cepat menyebar di internet. Kupandangi baik-baik foto TKP yang terpampang di beberapa website berita. Aku mencermati dengan serius potongan-potongan berita yang tersebar di beberapa forum.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku menaruh curiga di tempat Iruka-sensei bekerja.

Ya, sudah sejak lama Iruka-sensei beralih profesi menjadi seorang karyawan di sebuah kantor swasta. Karena beliau sangat tekun dan menakjubkan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Iruka-sensei naik jabatan hanya dalam waktu kurun beberapa tahun.

Itulah sebabnya aku bisa memiliki apartemenku sendiri sementara Iruka-sensei tinggal bersama Kakashi-sensei, gaji Iruka-sensei sepadan dengan jabatannya.

Aku menaruh curiga pada perusahaan tempat Iruka-sensei bekerja, Hiiragi Company. Aku mengakses website Hiiragi Company dan mencek beberapa hal. Aku melirik jam yang ada di sebelah computer. Jam setengah 12 malam. Sekarang pasti tak ada kegeiatan di perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang perekonimoan itu.

Aku mendesah dan meregangkan tubuhku. Aku tahu ada yang tak beres dengan perusahaan ini, namun aku harus bersabar sampai pagi agar bisa menghack jaringan data Hiiragi Company. Lagipula sekarang sudah larut, lebih baik aku pergi dari warnet ini dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Kakashi-sensei pasti masih menunggu Iruka-sensei di sana.

Dan mungkin, aku butuh sedikit istirahat.

Namun yang jelas, besok akan kutelusuri kasus kecelakaan Iruka-sensei ini.

Bukan kah sudah kubilang? Dunia ini penuh kebohongan? Dunia fana ini penuh dengan kompetisi kotor. Dan sayangnya, kejadian ini kembali membuka mataku pada kenyataan itu.

***

Gaara POV

Aku melirik telapak tangan kiriku yang terluka. Pagi ini aku begitu gegabah dan melukai diriku di tempat yang mudah dilihat orang. Benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilakukan. Seharian ini semua orang terus menerus bertanya ada apa dengan tangan kiriku dan terus menerus aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jawaban yang sama.

Lain kali aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan hal ini. Aku harus memilih tempat dimana orang tak bisa melihat lukaku.

Aku meraih silet yang ada di pinggi wastafel. Kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin, begitu banyak luka dan memar yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaian tertutup yang selalu kukenakan. Aku menyugingkan sebuah seringai. Luka-luka ini membantuku lupa dengan semua masalahku dan masa laluku. Setiap sebuah luka ditorehkan pada diriku aku merasakan sensasi yang sulit dikatakan dengan kata-kata. Sakit, perasaan hidup yang semakin menguat, pikiran yang terasa dibelah dua dan juga lenyapnya segala beban yang ada di pundakku.

Tapi, meski aku senang menyakiti diriku bukan berarti aku senang disakiti oleh orang lain. Luka yang kubuat tak terasa sakit namun bila orang lain yang membuatnya, aku bisa merasakan jiwaku tercabik-cabik. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun memang begitulah adanya.

Karena takut terluka, aku tak pernah membiarkan diriku dekat dengan orang lain. Aku tak ingin orang menyentuhku, aku tak ingin orang menyakitiku, aku tak ingin orang merasai diriku. Cukup hanya dengan mencintai diriku, aku sudah mengerti betapa manisnya hidup ini.

Tapi, sayangnya, sebagai manusia yang tak berdaya, aku tetap harus terus bersosialisasi untuk bisa terus hidup. Bersosialisasi berarti hidup di tengah masyarakat. Hidup di tengah masyarakat berarti tingginya resiko akan muncul seseorang yang akan menyakiti diriku.

Sakit. Tangis. Jeritan. Raungan. Meringis. Luka. Darah. Air mata. Api. Pisau. Tatapan dingin. Bisikan menyakitkan. Rintihan. Hentikan. Sakit. Sendiri. Kesepian. Aku ingin berhenti. Permohona. Tolong. Terjebak. Bunuh. Siksa. Perkosa. Curi. Hantam. Pukul. Tolong aku. Tendang. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. SAKIT!

Menakutkan....manusia itu sangat menakutkan. Aku bahkan takut pada diriku sendiri. Seandainya aku terlahir bukan menjadi manusia. Betapa mengerikannya manusia. Aku merasa harus terus menerus melukai diriku untuk meyakinkan kalau aku ini kuat! Aku kuat!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Efek dari insomnia kembali datang, pikiranku labil dan emosi sering terguncang, aku sering melihat ilusi dan menjadi panik tiba-tiba.

Aku mendesah. Manusia sangat menakutkan. Tapi, mungkin diriku lah sebenarnya yang paling menakutkan. Seorang yang terkena insomnia yang depresi karena selalu dihantui dengan masa lalu yang kelam dan berakhir menjadi seorang self injury. Seseorang yang senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Tidak, tunggu, aku tak tahu apakah diriku ini seorang self injury atau bukan. Untuk mengklaim seseorang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti self injury, psychopath, ataupun paranoia harus melalui serangkaian tes medis dan pemeriksaan. Sangat merepotkan bukan? Karena itu aku tahu apakah diriku ini adalah seorang self injury atau bukan.

Banyak orang di luar sana yang sering mengata-ngatai orang psycho, paranoid dan sebagainya. Padahal sang psycho itu sendiri tak tahu apakah ia seorang psycho atau bukan.

"Gaara?"

Aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan silet ke lantai, aku hanya berhasil membuat luka kecil di pundakku sebelum pikiranku melayang tak karuan.

"Ya?" dengan pelan aku menjawab dari dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarku.

"Kamu makan malam ingin makan apa?" tanya kakak perempuan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Temari.

"Apa saja," jawabku datar. Aku mendengar kakakku menggumamkan sesuatu namun tak kupedulikan. Setelah ia pergi aku menarik napas lega. Aku membasuh beberapa lukaku yang masih baru dan membalutnya dengan perban. Setelah itu aku memakai kaos lengan panjang warna hitam dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Waktunya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Pekerjaanku sebagai Ketua Osis sudah menunggu di meja belajarku.

Yah...seorang berpenyakit mental seperti diriku ternyata masih bisa memiliki kehidupan yang cukup _normal_ ya?

* * *

Dan, sampai situlah!

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa itu self-injury, silahkan cari di google *dilemparin tomat sama pembaca*. Ok. Self-injury adalah sebuah penyakit mental dimana seseorang senang melukai dirinya sendiri, berbeda dengan masochist yang senang menyakiti diri sendiri demi mendapatkan kepuasan seksual, self-injury lebih seperti pelampiasan rasa stress dengan melukai diri sendiri atau pun 'menjaga' diri sendiri dengan menyakiti diri sendiri. Seorang self-injury senang menyakiti diri sendiri namun sangat takut bila dilukai oleh orang lain. Latar belakang munculnya penyakit mental self-injury itu sendiri bermacam-macam, di antaranya stress, masa lalu yang tidak bahagia, keluarga tidak harmonis dan sebagainya.

Segitu aja kali ya? Sayang, data self-injury dalam dikit banget sih :P

Kapan2 kucari, chapter berikutnya akan kujelaskan apa itu psychopath secara mendetail, jangan salah sangka. Ternyata, pengertian psychopath itu bener-bener beda dengan yang selama ini kita tahu lho ^_^

Jangan lupa! Reviewnya! Bila ada yg ingin menyumbangkan ide ataupun pertanyaan silahkan kirim lewat PM atau review. Bagi spammer juga silahkan, saya tidak keberatan, malah mungkin senang *dasar gila

R-E-V-I-E-W!

Jangan lupa, berlanjutnya fic ini ada di tangan anda, review sedikit farewel! XD *digebuk masa

Adios~ *terbang pake sapu sihir


	2. The Weakness

Update! Update! Karena banyak waktu luang akhirnya bisa update juga ini cerita :D

Yosh, ceritanya mulai berkembang nih, Naruto sama Gaara udah mulai muncul hubungannya, tapi chapter depan lebih seru. Kasus kecelakaan Iruka-sensei juga mulai terkuak, hm.....

Udah deh, langsung aja, enjoy it

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku memijit dahiku yang pening karena mataku selama berjam-jam terus menatap layar computer. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah duduk di computer di dalam kamarku. Kemarin Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk pulang karena aku harus sekolah.

Indahnya, ternyata kewajiban sebagai pelajar masih harus dinomorsatukan.

Namun toh, akhirnya aku ada di di sini, di depan computer, di dalam kamar, sedang menyelidiki Hiiragi Company dan bolos sekolah.

Paling-paling aku akan kena hukuman besok, namun itu bukanlah hal penting. Lagipula ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku bolos sekolah.

Dan yang penting sekarang, aku sedang berusaha meng-hack jaringan data Hiiragi Company. Tentunya hal itu bukanlah hal mudah, semua proteksi, kode password dan keamanan canggih selalu menghambatku, tapi yah....

Aku tersenyum, tanganku meraih buku tebal yang masih berbau toko di samping komputerku. Aku memang lumayan ahli dalam hal meng-hack data namun aku butuh lebih banyak trik-trik baru untuk bisa menembus semua 'pertahanan' itu. Sebenarnya buku-buku yang aku beli semalam tidak begitu banyak membantu, namun setidaknya ini memperkuat dasar teknik meng-hack, sisanya aku belajar sendiri.

Aku menutup buku itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada layar computer dan kembali meng-hack data.

Setelah berkelit dari beberapa pertahanan, akhirnya aku berhasil membuka jaringan data Hiiragi Company.

"Ah....ini...."

Ternyata dugaanku benar....

***

Gaara POV

Aku melirik bangku di sebelahku yang kosong. Si pirang yang selalu berisik itu hari ini tidak masuk. Memang hal itu tidak penting, tapi pak guru menyuruhku untuk pergi ke rumahnya untuk memberikan fotocopyan pelajaran hari ini.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar, tapi yang membuatku keberatan adalah aku tak tahu dimana rumah Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya. Kenapa tugas ini tidak diberikan pada orang lain?

Namun, yang paling anehnya, nyaris tak ada seorang pun di kelas ini yang tahu dimana rumah Uzumaki.

Sangat aneh, padahal kupikir Uzumaki itu orang yang supel dan memiliki teman yang banyak, otomatis banyak orang yang tahu tentang dirinya bukan? Masa tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu dimana ia tinggal?

"Ah, maaf Yamanaka-san?" aku memanggil teman sekelasku yang bermbut pirang panjang dengan poni menutupi satu matanya. "Ya?" ia bertanya balik.

"Kau punya nomor handphone Uzumaki-kun?" tanyaku. Kurasa lebih baik aku bertanya alamat Uzumaki Naruto pada orangnya sendiri. Yamanaka mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik ia segera memberikan nomor handphone Uzumaki padaku. Dengan cepat aku meng-savenya di handphoneku sendiri dan segera mengirim pesan.

_Uzumaki-kun, ini aku Sabaku no Gaara. Aku disuruh Pak Guru untuk mengantarkan fotocopy pelajaran hari ini padamu. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkannya langsung._

Setelah pesannya terkirim, aku memasukkan hanphoneku ke dalam kantung baju dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Sebenarnya Uzumaki sering bolos, namun Pak Guru bilang, wali Uzumaki mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, karena Uzumaki berada semalaman di rumah sakit, hari ini ia minta ijin untuk istirahat.

Belum tentu juga ia ada di rumah, mungkin saja ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, pikirku. Aku berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin langsung pulang, badanku sedang tidak sehat jadi aku ingin beristirahat di rumah. Aku sudah memaksakan diri seharian, rasanya aku sudah sampai batasnya. Namun, aku harus memberikan fotocopyan ini pada Naruto dulu.

Aku merasakan handponeku bergetar, aku segera mengambilnya dan membuka pesan baru dari Uzumaki.

_Aku ada di mini market di dekat stasiun, kalau mau datanglah kemari, akan kutunggu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya. Aku jadi tidak enak sudah merepotkanmu. Atau kau bisa memberikan fotocopyan itu lain kali, jika bisa aku besok akan masuk (^_^)_

Aku segera mengirimkan balasannya. Usul Uzumaki bagus juga, aku bisa menyerahkan fotocopyan ini lain kali, namun aku merasa tidak enak jika harus melakukan itu. Pak Guru sudah memberi tugas ini padaku, ini tanggung jawabku untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku mengecek suhu tubuhku dan mendesah, mungkin besok malah aku yang tidak masuk.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menatap keluar jendela, aku berada di kafe di samping mini market. Gaara memutuskan untuk menemuiku. Dengan beberapa alasan aku memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Gaara tahu dimana rumahku berada. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak enak jika memberitahukan dimana apartemenku berada. Rasanya, aneh saja, lagipula semua akan jauh lebih aman jika ia tidak tahu.

Aku mendesah dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke laptop di depanku. Aku kembali mengecek jaringan data Hiiragi Company. Dengan menggunakan jaringan internet WiFi, meng-hack akan jauh lebih gampang karena keberadaanku akan lebih sulit diketahui. Meski memang, ada resiko orang-orang melihatku meng-hack di sini. Tapi, sudahlah, seorang remaja wajarkan bermain sedikit dengan internet?

Aku mengecek data pengeluaran keuangan Hiiragi Company sambil meneguk sedikit teh yang kupesan tadi. Mengapa sepertinya data pengeluaran di sini berbeda hasilnya dengan pendapatan? Pendapatannya sedikit namun kenapa pengeluarannya besar sekali? Perusahaan seperti ini seharusnya sudah bangkrut sejak dulu. Aku kembali mengecek hal lain dan menemukan kalau perusahaan ini tidak memiliki hutang apapun, lalu darimana dana bisa mengalir?

Aku memijat dahiku dan berpikir keras.

Korupsi?

Pendapatan yang sebenarnya dikorupsi dan dimasukkan data pendapatan palsu? Lalu, jumlah pengeluaran yang besar berasa dari para koruptor?

Cuma itu satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal.

Tapi, korupsi bukan hal asing untuk hal seperti ini dan kalau memang benar perusahaan ini mengandung banyak koruptor apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Iruka-sensei.

Aku meng-hack data karyawan perusahan dan mengecek lagi gaji, pendapatan, jabatan dan hal-hal lainnya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kudapat saat mengecek data Iruka-sensei.

Sangat bersih.

Beliau tak pernah mengkorupsi uang perusahaan sepeserpun. Lalu....

Aku menjetikkan jari. Itulah jawabannya, Iruka-sensei mempunyai jabatan penting di perusahaan, sementara para survisornya melakukan banyak korupsi. Mereka ingin menyingkirkan Iruka-sensei karena takut perbuatan mereka ketahuan? Atau malah sudah ketahuan?

Aku mengecek lagi potongan-potongan berita yang kusimpan disuatu file dan mengeceknya baik-baik.

Rem blong dan ban selip adalah penyebab kecelakaan. Aneh bukan?

Terlalu disengaja, seharusnya bila rem blong sejak awal, Iruka-sensei pasti akan membawa mobil itu ke bengkel, bahkan kemungkinan besar Iruka-sensei tak akan sampai di kantor. Jika memang rem blong terjadi karena kurang perawatan, maka itu juga aneh, bukankah minggu kemarin saat aku menelepon Iruka-sensei ia sedang berada di bengkel untuk melakukan pengecekan rutin untuk mobilnya? Tidak mungkin hanya dalam waktu seminggu mobil sudah rusak lagi, terlebih lagi rem blong.....

Apa orang-orang di Hiiragi Company itu yang mensabotase mobil Iruka-sensei?

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku. Iruka-sensei adalah orang baik, tapi ia justru kalah dengan orang-orang jahat? Kenapa dunia ini selalu tidak adil!? Kenapa Iruka-sensei tidak curiga pada teman-teman sekantornya? Harusnya ia menyadari kejanggalan perusahaan ini dan segera pergi!

Tapi, memang hidup ini tidak segampang itu. Iruka-sensei sudah mendapatkan "titik lemah" para koruptor itu sehingga ia dilenyapkan. Tapi, seharusnya Iruka-sensei juga tidak bersikap lemah, ia harus kuat!

Memang di dunia ini kita tidak bisa bersikap lemah. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Harus bersikap kuat! Manusia benar-benar kotor, sikap mereka seperti binatang, "yang kuat adalah yang menang, yang lemah adalah yang kalah". Benar-benar..... Bahkan Iruka-sensei, orang yang sangat baik sekalipun akhirnya terjerumus seperti ini?! Lalu apa gunanya ia bersikap baik selama ini?

Aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar, memecahkan pikiranku sesaat. Dengan kesal aku membuka handphoneku dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_Uzumaki, kau berada dimana? Aku sudah berada di mini market_

Ah, aku lupa.....Gaara!

Aku segera meminum tehku sampai habis dan segera mematikan laptopku. Dengan buru-buru, aku memakai "topeng"ku kembali dan segera berlari melesat keluar café.

Terima kasih pada kenyataan baru ini, aku sudah tahu kenyataan di balik kecelakaan yang menimpa Iruka-sensei.

Namun, kini apa yang harus kulakukan!?

Tenang Uzumaki, tenangkan dirimu. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mini market. Aku melihat Gaara berdiri di depan rak majalah, aku menenangkan diriku dan menghampirinya. Tak lupa, senyum ceriaku kupajang dengan bangga.

"Hey! Gaara!" aku memanggilnya dan menepuk bahunya. Ia terkejut dan menegang di bawah sentuhanku. Aku sempat memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya namun aku tidak menanyakan apapun.

"Kau lama sekali," katanya dengan nada rendah, dan meski samar kusadari kalau suaranya agak serak.

"Maaf, aku keenakan makan di café, jadi lupa," kataku sambil tertawa bodoh. Sudahlah, Gaara, aku ingin cepat pulang dan memikirkan cara balas dendam ke Hiiragi Company dengan cara yang bagus dan menyenangkan!

"Uhm....fotocopyannya?" tanyaku mengingatkan Gaara. Ia tampak baru sadar dari lamunannya dan segera membuka ranselnya. Aku menunggunya dengan tak sabar.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan fotocopyan. Aku tersenyum dan mengambilnya, sekilas aku melihat wajahnya sedikit merah dan napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Orang tuli sekalipun bisa tahu kalau keadaan Gaara sedang tidak sehat.

"Kau tak apa, Gaara? Kau tampak...." belum sempat kuselesaikan perkataanku, aku terkejut melihat Gaara limbung, jatuh ke arahku. Dengan sigap aku segera menangkapnya.

"Ga-Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik. Bodohnya diriku, banyak orang melihatku dan menimbukan kerumunan, dengan terpaksa kutarik si rambut merah ini dan mengungsi ke taman yang sepi. Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Aku duduk di bangku taman dan menidurkan Gaara di pangkuanku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya terkejut saat tahu kalau Gaara itu ringan sekali, tapi yah....bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Aku mengusap dahinya dan akhirnya tahu penyebab kenapa Gaara bisa jatuh pingsan seperti ini. Ia terkena demam tinggi. Aku jadi kagum, dengan demam seperti ini ia masih bisa sekolah? Bahka mengantarkan fotocopyan padaku? Wah, benar-benar murid teladan sekali – kalau tidak ingin kubilang bodoh.

Aku dengan perlahan memindahkan posisi tidur Gaara agar aku bisa bangkit. Aku meraih sapu tanganku dan berjalan menuju pancuran air. Apa aku harus membawa Gaara ke rumahnya? Rumahnya dimana saja aku tidak tahu. Bisa kutanyakan ke teman-teman sekelas sih, tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskan keadaan ini pada keluarganya.

Atau kubawa saja ke rumahku? Itu jauh lebih berbahaya, lebih baik ku bawa Gaara pulang ke rumahnya saja.

Aku menyalakan keran air dan membasahi sapu tanganku sedikit dan memerasnya agar airnya tidak menetes-netes kemana-mana. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku kembali ke tempat Gaara berbaring, tangan kananku meraih handphoneku dan dengan cepat mengetik sebuah pesan yang menanyakan dimana alamat rumah Gaara dan mengirimkannya ke semua anak di kelas.

Tepat saat aku kembali ke tempat Gaara, aku melihat wajahnya lebih pucat dari yang tadi. Dia memang terkena demam tinggi, saat demam seperti ini memang sangat menyiksa, kepala pusing seperti mau pecah, bahkan tiduran pun tak membantu sama sekali. Aku melipat sapu tanganku dan meletakkannya di dahi Gaara, agar bisa menenangkannya sedikit.

Aku menunggu balasan SMS dari teman-temanku sementara aku duduk di samping bangku Gaara. Mungkin Ketua Osis yang teladan ini akhirnya menyerah karena terlalu banyak kerjaan. Yah, entahlah.

Aku mendesah, dengan bosan aku membuka laptopku dan mengecek apa yang kulakukan sebelum aku bertemu Gaara.

Balas dendam ke perusahaan Hiiragi Company....

Ya, itu benar. Bagaimana caranya? Yang paling kuinginkan adalah mereka semua berlutut minta maaf di depan Iruka-sensei dan mengakui perbuatannya. Tapi, tentu saja tak bisa semudah itu. Belum tentu juga ini dilakukan secara kelompok, mungkin yang mencelakakan Iruka-sensei adalah individu dari Hiiragi Company, tapi perusahaan itu sendiri tidak terlibat apapun.

Memang, aku harus meniliti hal ini lebih jauh lagi.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang sebaik Iruka-sensei bisa terjerumus ke hal seperti ini. Karena ia adalah orang yang bersih, ia justru celaka. Apa bila Iruka-sensei ikut berkorupsi maka ia tidak akan celaka. Lalu sebenarnya mana yang benar dan mana yang salah? Aku sudah sering melihat, betapa sulit bagi seseorang untuk memperjuangkan apa itu yang disebut "kebenaran". Padahal kebenaran itu sendiri memiliki arti yang rancu. Contohnya, di negeri Eropa, free seks merupakan hal yang wajar karena banyak orang melakukannya, sehingga itu dianggap "benar". Tapi, untuk negara bagian Timur yang menganut nilai dan norma yang kuat, free seks merupakan sesuatu yang "salah". Aneh bukan?

Artinya, saat semua orang di sekitar Iruka-sensei melakukan korupsi, karena banyak yang melakukannya maka itu dianggap "benar". Dan, karena Iruka-sensei tidak melakukannya, maka itu dianggap "salah". Setidaknya, itulah hukum yang berlaku di perusahaan itu, kan?

Benar dan salah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah dan benar dalam hal ini.

Aku sering melihat, banyak orang yang memperjuangkan kebenaran namun justru terjerumus jatuh, kalah dengan kejahatan. Aneh, sekali....

Sama seperti banyak penjahat yang tidak diadili sebagaimana mestinya.

Aku bahkan terkejut saat menerima kenyataan kalau hukuman orang yang mencuri ayam jauh lebih berat daripada pejabat berkorupsi 1 milyar (A/N: itu berlaku di Indonesia). Padahal jelas-jelas yang pejabat yang berkorupsilah yang bersalah lebih besar, dengan berkorupsi ia telah merugikan banyak warga negara, sementara orang yang mencuri ayam, mungkin saja ia melakukan itu karena lapar dan tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Orang yang mencuri seperti itu bisa terkena penjara 1 sampai 5 tahun, sementara pejabat yang berkorupsi hanya terkena hukuman 1 tahun atau bahkan bila ia mensabotase pihak yudikatif bisa saja ia tidak terkena hukuman sama sekali

Lalu, sebenarnya mana yang salah dan mana yang benar?

Apakah membunuh penjahat itu salah? Apakah membunuh orang tidak berguna itu salah? Apakah berkorupsi itu benar? Apakah melukai orang yang baik itu benar?

Aku memijit dahiku, merasa kepalaku pusing tidak karuan. Mataku terasa buram, rasanya bila aku terus berpikir seperti ini aku akan jatuh pingsan....

Aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar lagi. Aku segera membukanya dan menerima sms masuk.

Dari Ino, si penggosip paling hot satu sekolah, ia memberitahu dimana alamat rumah Gaara sekaligus bertanya "mengapa kau menanyakan alamat rumahnya?". Daripada kerepotan menjawabnya, lebih baik kujawab besok saja, bila bertemu orangnya langsung.

Aku menghela napas panjang, hampir saja aku lupa kalau Gaara ada di sebelahku dan sedang menderita demam tinggi. Yah, bukan masalah besar sih. Semua orang pasti akan mati, untuk apa meributkan penyakit kecil semacam demam tinggi?

Aku membaca alamat Gaara sekali lagi. Tidak jauh, bila naik bis cuma memakan waktu 15 menit. Tapi tentu aku tidak bisa membawa Gaara seperti ini ke dalam bis kan? Akan banyak orang yang melihat, akan banyak orang yang bertanya, akan banyak orang yang sok khawatir namun kenyataannya tidak membantu apa-apa.

Merepotkan. Dasar manusia yang selalu memakai topeng

Tapi, aku juga membantu Gaara seperti ini karena "topeng"ku. Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya di sini, biar ia terbangun sendiri dan pulang sendiri. Atau bahkan membusuk sampai mati, aku tidak peduli. Kematiannya tidak memberi dampak besar pada kehidupanku, paling jauh hanya memakan waktu 2 hari untuk melayat dan memilih ketua osis yang baru.

Tapi, tentu bila aku biarkan hal itu terjadi bsia berbahaya bukan? Aku orang yang melihat Gaara seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan fans Gaara padaku bila mereka tahu aku meninggalkan idola mereka dalam keadaan sekarat di taman.

Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanku sendiri, bukan untuk Gaara.

Aku memang egois, aku tahu itu, tapi yang penting aku tidak naïf.

Sudah, sudah, hentikan Naruto, bila kau berpikir seperti itu terus tidak akan habisnya.

Aku mendengus, ya sudahlah, langsung pada intinya saja. Lebih baik naik taksi. Mahal sih, tapi supaya aku mendapat kesan baik dari keluarga Gaara. Yah, supaya tidak repot juga sih.

Aku mengambil sapu tanganku yang basah, dengan cuek kulipat dan kumasukkan ke kantung jaketku. Aku menarik tangan Gaara dan memapahnya. Seperti yang kubilang, Gaara itu ringan, tapi tetap saja berjalan jadi susah kalau sambil memapah orang.

Setelah berusaha sekerasnya, aku sampai di pinggir jalan raya. Ingatkan aku untuk olahraga di akhir minggu, sudah terlalu lama aku mengurung diri di kamar sampai tubuhku terasa kaku seperti ini.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada tak si lewat. Setelah menunggu sekian menit, akhirnya satu taksi berhenti di depanku. Supir taksi membukakan pintunya dan membantuku memasukkan Gaara ke dalam. Aku pun ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Jalan Sunagakure, blok 5, no. 44," kataku memberi alamat Gaara. Supir taksi itu pun mengangguk dan segera menyetir mobil ke alamat yang kusebutkan. Aku melirik argo taksi, mengecek apakah argo taksi itu sudah dikutak-katik sehingga memberikan ongkos jalan yang lebih mahal adri standar yang seharusnya.

Setelah yakin argo taksinya benar, aku menyenderkan diriku ke kursi dan melirik Gaara yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Entah bagaimana reaksi keluarganya nanti bila sampai rumah.

Orang yang matanya dingin dan gelap sama seperti diriku.

Mata yang dingin dan gelap tak bisa terbentuk begitu saja, bahkan penjahat kelas kakap sekalipun belum tentu punya mata seperti mataku ini. Lalu, kenapa si Ketua Osis teladan ini memiliki mata yang sama seperti diriku?

Tapi, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, kesalnya juga aku jadi penasaran.

Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, tidak perlu menarik diri ke dalam permasalahan orang lain, nanti jadi terjerumus sendiri......

***

Gaara POV

Aku terbangun di kamarku dengan kepala berdenyut sampai membuat ruangan ini serasa berputar. Aku mengerang sedikit dan mencoba untuk bangun. Badanku sangat lemas dan kepalaku sakit. Akhirnya, setelah memaksakan diri sekian minggu, badanku pun akhirnya menyerah.....

Tunggu dulu.....

Aku tidak ingat aku pergi ke kamar, aku bahkan tidak ingat aku pulang ke rumah. Lalu, kenapa ku bisa berada di sini?

"Gaara! Kau sudah bangun!?" jerit Temari membuatku kaget. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Aku kaget sekali saat temanmu mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah, katanya kau pingsan karena demam tinggi. Ia baik sekali, ia mengantarkanmu pakai taksi. Ia memberikan salam padamu, katanya semoga cepat sembuh," oceh Temari panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa mencerna sedikit dari perkataannya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku singkat, namun aku tahu Temari mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, yang rambutnya pirang dengan kulit sawo matang itu, aku tidak menyangka kau punya teman sebaik dirinya," kata Temari lagi, ia meraih handuk basah yang ada di dalam baskom di meja dekat tempat tidur dan memerasnya, kemudia meletakkannya di dahiku.

Aku merasa tubuhku lebih rileks dan bisa berpikir lebih focus. Uzumaki Naruto mengantarkanku sampai rumah? Tunggu....jangan-jangan aku pingsan saat menyerahkan fotocopyan pelajaran untuknya?

"Kau terkena demam tinggi Gaara, tapi sekarang setelah beristirahat kau nampak lebih segar, demammu juga sudah turun tapi masih sedikit tinggi. Besok kau tidak perlu masuk, aku akan menulis surat ijin untuk gurumu," tambah Temari lagi, bersikap layaknya seorang Ibu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Nanti saat masuk kau harus ucapkan terima kasih pada temanmu itu, pasti mahal mengantarmu memakai taksi," katanya lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

Setelah mengecek suhu tubuhku lagi, Temari akhirnya keluar dari kamarku. Aku menghela napas panjang, merasa pening setelah mendengar ocehan yang begitu panjang. Tapi......

Uzumaki Naruto mengantarku sampai rumah? Setelah aku pingsan di depannya? Yah, hal yang wajar sih, kalau ia tidak melakukan itu berarti ia adalah orang berhati dingin. Meski kami jarang mengobrol di sekolah, tapi kami tetap teman sekelas. Aku sudah mengantarkan fotocopyan pelajaran padanya meski aku sedang sakit dan ia mengantarkanku sampai rumah karena aku pingsan, impas kan?

Handphoneku yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidur berbunyi, dengan lemas aku mengambilnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk. Setelah kubuka, ternyata berasa dari si rambut pirang itu.

_Yo, Gaara. Kau sudah bangun? Kau pingsan tiba-tiba membuatku kaget setengah mati! Kupikir kau kenapa, tidak tahunya demam =_____=". Kuantarkan kau sampai rumah pakai taksi lho, dompetku jadi tipis, harus kau ganti ya! Becanda, aku melakukannya dengan tulus kok :P _

_Semoga cepat sembuh, Ketua Osis (^_^)b_

Aku membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. Padahal kami tidak akrab, tapi tampaknya perkataan kalau Uzumaki-kun itu ramah dan pandai bergaul tampaknya benar. Tapi.....

Aku tidak suka matanya......

Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatku tak ingin berada dekat dengannya. Senyumnya memang cerah namun matanya terlihat "mati". Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Tapi, kalau bisa aku tak ingin terlibat apapun dengannya

Namun, demi menjaga sopan santun, lebih baik kubalasa SMSnya.

_Terima kasih, Uzumaki-kun. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Aku juga berharap aku akan segera sembuh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya._

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, aku kembali menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Rasanya capek sekali, namun aku senang bisa beristirahat di kamarku yang tenang ini. Dan besok aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas ketua osis yang sangat merepotkan.

Handphoneku kembali berbunyi dan menampilkan pesan masuk.

_Ya, sama-sama. Aku tulus kok, percaya deh :D_

_Besok aku akan mengantarkan fotocopyan pelajaran padamu, gantian, boleh kan? ^^_

Aku mendengus dan segera men-reply pesannya.

_Ya, terima kasih. Kau boleh mengantarkan fotocopyan pelajaran padaku, kalau memang hal itu tidak merepotkanmu._

Ternyata Uzumaki-kun itu tipe orang yang selalu men-reply semua SMS yang masuk ya? Ketika handphoneku kembali berbunyi, aku segera membukanya dan melihat apa isinya.

_Ya, hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu. Besok aku akan ke rumahmu, nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh.....er......kalau bisa sih :P_

_Selamat malam Gaara, semoga cepat sembuh ^^_

Aku tersenyum sedikit dan jatuh tertidur sebelum sempat menjawab pesan itu.

Namun sayang, mimpi yang menyambutku di alam sana bukanlah mimpi yang indah.

***

* * *

Dan itulah chapter kali ini :D

Seperti janjiku di fic yg kemarin, aku bakal nerangin apa itu arti psycopath:

Psikopat tak sama dengan gila karena seorang psikopat sadar sepenuhnya atas perbuatannya. Gejalanya sendiri sering disebut dengan psikopati, pengidapnya seringkali disebut "orang gila tanpa gangguan mental". Menurut penelitian sekitar 1% dari total populasi dunia mengidap psikopati. Pengidap ini sulit dideteksi karena sebanyak 80% lebih banyak yang berkeliaran daripada yang mendekam di penjara atau di rumah sakit jiwa, pengidapnya juga sukar disembuhkan.

Dalam kasus kriminal, psikopat dikenali sebagai pembunuh, pemerkosa, dan koruptor. Namun, ini hanyalah 15-20 persen dari total psikopat. Selebihnya adalah pribadi yang berpenampilan sempurna, pandai bertutur kata, mempesona, mempunyai daya tarik luar biasa dan menyenangkan.

Bahkan ada penelitian mengatakan kalau Psikopat itu rata2 jenius, mereka berpenampilan sempurna dan menyenangkan, tidak menyendiri (kalau menyendiri artinya anti-sosial). Jadi, jangan suka mengecap orang Psikopat cuma karena mereka suram dan jarang bergaul, karena Psikopat sendiri itu tidak kasat mata, dan bisa saja ada di sekitar kita.


	3. The Crack

Maaf ya semuanya, karena internetku putus untuk 4 hari! Meski ini fic udah jadi pas hari Minggu, baru sempet ngpload sekarang :(

Maaf, jangan ada yg marah ya.....

Oh ya, untuk semua reviewnya terimakasih banyak! Bener2 makasih banget :)

Bagi yg merasa pusing dengan sikap dan kepribadian Naruto yang berubah-ubah, biar kujelaskan. Sikap Naruto yang ceria dan hyperactive itu cuma "sandiwara" yang sangat nyata sampai-sampai tidak terasa sebagai akting. Sementara sikap Naruto yang dingin dan kelam adalah sifat yang "sebenarnya". Jadi, dimohon jangan ada yang pusing lagi ya....

Maaf bila ada hal yg kurang jelas, silahkan tanya lewat review.....

Dan karena sekarang musim sekolah sudah dimulai jadi updatenya fic ini akan semakin.....random? Yah, berharap saja, bila ingin saya update fic ini secepatnya silahkan kirim PM, saya akan update segera

* * *

Gaara POV

_Gelap. Aku memandang dunia hitam dimana aku tak melihat apapun, tak mendengar apapun dan tak merasakan apapun. Aku berputar, menoleh ke samping dan berpikir. Dimana ini? Tapi, dunia ini tetap kosong._

_Dunia yang hampa...._

_Aku menghela napas panjang dan mencoba berpikir lagi, namun aku tersentak saat melihat sesosok tubuh di depanku. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan. Aku tak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat diriku dengan jelas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku tak merasakan kakiku menapak apapun, namun aku tidak jatuh dan bisa berjalan. Udara dingin sempat menghentikan langkahku. Rasanya dunia memang selalu terasa hampa dan dingin bagiku. Aku berjalan lagi, menghampiri sesuatu yang tak kuketahui di depanku._

_Namun, langkahku berhenti setelah kusadari "apa" yang berbaring di depan sana._

_Itu adalah diriku._

_Diriku yang lain? Aku mencermati wajahnya, tak berani menghampirinya lebih dekat. Itu benar diriku, tapi....._

_Wajahnya penuh darah, pakainnya tersayat-sayat dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu tersiksa. Butuh waktu lama sampai aku mengerti semua ini._

_Ti...tidak mungkin, ini mimpi kan? Ini mimpi kan? Aku harus segera bangun, aku harus segera bangun! Aku tidak ingin melihat ini! Kumohon seseorang bangunkan aku! Aku tidak ingin berada di sini, dunia ini, kenangan ini, semuanya menyayat jiwaku._

_Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan permintaanku. Aku harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini, dimana pun asal jangan di sini._

_Aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku tapi kakiku tak mau bergerak. Aku kebingungan dan panik, aku mencoba lagi dan hasilnya nihil._

_Orang itu akan segera datang! Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi! Biarkan aku bangun! Kumohon! Siapapun! Bebaskan aku dari rasa sakit ini! Kumohon! Aku akan jadi anak baik, aku tidak akan membangkang lagi, kumohon hentikan.....hentikan......._

_Ayah......._

"_UWAAAAAAAA!!!!" Aku tersentak mendengar jeritan diriku yang lain. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menutup telingaku. Badanku gemetar, aku berusaha membayangkan kalau aku tidak berada di sini namun tidak berhasil. Aku hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu sampai semua ini selesai. Namun, semua jeritan itu menyayat hatiku, kenangan yang gelap itu kembali datang. Aku menggigit bibirku, aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu lagi....._

_Aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya, rasa sakit pada hari-hari penyiksaan itu, sampai setiap harinya aku selalu berharap aku akan mati segera, bagaimana dia menghancurkan semua impianku, bagaimana kejamnya ia merebut semua cahayaku, bagaimana jahatnya dia menyiksa diriku. Sakit dan darah selalu menemaniku, tangisku selalu mengalir, namun semuanya tak pernah berhenti._

_Sampai sekarang pun......_

_Aku membuka mataku dan melihat dia, dia sedang menyakiti diriku yang lain, sementara diriku yang lain meronta dan menangis. Rasa sakit meledak di tubuhku. Aku menjerit sekerasnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit ini....rasa sakit ini....._

"_Tolong....seseorang.....tolong aku......" dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku melihat diriku yang lain memohon dengan mulut penuh darah. Namun aku tahu, meski aku bicara sampai suaraku hilang dan tenggorokanku sobek, tak akan ada yang pernah datang. Tak ada yang menolongku._

_Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir. Dadaku sakit, semua ingatan ini....._

_HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT LEBIH DARI INI! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!_

Aku tersentak bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk tenang, semua keringat dingin masih mengalir dan adrenalinku terpacu tak terkendali.

Aku meraih sebilah gunting di meja dekat tempat tidur. Aku memandangnya, melihat bagaimana wajahku terpantul di metal perak itu. Jariku meraih kancing piyamaku dan melepasnya. Aku memperlihatkan semua luka yang sudah kutorehkan pada diriku sendiri. Dengan hati-hati aku menyayat kulit di dadaku perlahan, tidak terlalu dalam namun tidak terlalu dangkal. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalari dadaku.

Ya....inilah yang selalu kucari, sensasi ini.....pikiranku kosong dan rasa sakit menghapus rasa takutku. Aku mendesah lega meski detak jantungku masih terasa terlalu cepat.

Aku tidak percaya aku kembali memimpikan masa kelam itu. Aku tak menyangka masa kelam itu masih bisa bangkit meski sudah kucoba untuk kukubur dalam-dalam.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengacungkan gunting ke atas, siap menusuk kakiku dengan luka yang lebih dalam. Namun, sebelum aku dapat menghunuskan gunting itu, tanganku gemetar dan akhirnya membiarkan logam tajam itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi berkelontang.

Tenanglah Gaara, tenangkan dirimu, apa jadinya kalau aku melukai diriku secara berlebihan?

Aku mencongkel luka sayat yang barusan kubuat di dadaku, rasanya masih sakit, aku mencongkel lebih dalam sampai darah segar kembali mengalir. Mungkin dengan jarum rasanya aku jauh lebih terasa. Aku melihat pinggiran bantalku dan menemukan jarum pentul tertancap di sana, aku selalu menancapkan jarum pentul di ujung bantal dan gulingku, agar aku mudah menemukan mereka. Aku menyembunyikan pisau lipat di bawah tempat tidur, silet selalu menanti di dompetku dan gunting dengan setia selalu ada di mejaku. Kamarku dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata penyiksaan diri, agar aku tidak kehabisan senjata. Meski aku kehabisan senjata, aku masih bisa membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

Aku melihat jarum pentul itu dan menusuknya ke lukaku. Aku menariknya sedikit ke pinggir sehingga bisa mencongkel lebih besar. Aku mengerang sedikit, namun rasanya nyaman. Setelah rasanya cukup, aku menarik jarum pentul itu dan membersihkannya dari darah, kalau tidak bisa karatan. Aku mengecek lukaku, cukup lebar dan darah masih menetes meski tidak sampai mengotori seprei. Aku bangun dan tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku.

Dengan waktu singkat aku membersihkan lukaku dan membalutnya. Meski aku suka melukai diriku tapi aku tak ingin terkena infeksi.

Setelah selesai aku keluar kamar mandi, ketika berjalan aku masih bisa merasakan tubuhku agak melayang dan hidungku masih mampet. Kapan demam ini akan sembuh sepenuhnya?

Aku menghela napas dan meraih piyama yang tergeletak di kasur dan memakainya kembali, tak begitu peduli dengan piyama yang basah karena keringat itu.

Aku melihat jam, masih sore. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di kasur, karena beristirahat lebih banyak lebih baik, tapi harus hati-hati jangan sampai tertidur....

Aku tidak mau mengalami mimpi buruk macam tadi lagi setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Gaara?" aku kaget ketika mendengar suara Temari di seberang pintu kamarku.

"Ya?" balasku, meyakinkan kalau aku sudah bangun.

Ia membuka pintu kamarku – tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengetuk. Dan aku bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya dengan jelas.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu dan mengantarkan fotocopy pelajaran hari ini," jelas Temari. Uzumaki melangkah masuk ke kamarku bersamanya. Ia tersenyum padaku namun aku tidak membalas apapun, hanya terus menatapnya tajam.

Sudah kukatakan, kan? Aku tak suka orang ini. Matanya, aku tak suka matanya.

"Kutinggal kalian berdua ya, akan kubuatkan kalian teh," kata Temari dan segera menghilang menuju dapur. Kesunyian memenuhi kamarku dan membuat Uzumaki tampak tegang.

"Ah, ini fotocopyannya, balasan untuk yang kemarin," kata Uzumaki menyodorkan kertas-kertas HVS bertumpuk, aku meraihnya dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum padaku namun sekali lagi tak kubalas senyumnya.

"Jadi...bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya yang terkesan basa-basi sekali.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku kemarin," balasku. Ia tertawa kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku melakukannya dengan tulus kok," katanya.

"Oh ya, Gaara."

Aku mengangkat daguku agar bisa bertemu mata dengannya.

"Piyamamu itu.....kelunturan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk padaku. Aku mengecek apa yang ia maksud dan kaget melihat ada noda darah di bagian depan piyamaku. Pasti karena tadi....seharusnya aku ganti baju.

"Sepertinya bukan kelunturan.....itu bekas saus?" tanyanya lagi, aku menatapnya tajam dan mengangguk. Ia tertawa dan aku hanya diam. Setengah bagian diriku merasa lega karena dia tidak curiga. Namun, setengah bagian diriku yang lain merasa aneh, mengapa rasanya aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku kira itu darah."

Aku terpaku sejenak. Dan kesunyian kembali merayap di antara kami.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin itu darah kan? Paling-paling itu bekas saus saat kau makan kan?" tanyanya yang terdengar seakan sedang mengejek. Namun, aku hanya mengangguk. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Gaara, noda saus begitu susah hilang lho," katanya lagi, aku hanya bisa diam tidak merespon.

Aku merasa ia sedang mempermainkan aku, aku merasa ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku merasa ia tahu kalau ini noda darah bukan saus, tapi ia sengaja berakting seakan ia tidak tahu. Tapi, kenapa....

"Ini tehnya, ada kue juga lho," kedatangan Temari memecah pikiranku dan aku hanya bisa terpana melihat Uzumaki menyambut kedatangan Temari – atau kuenya? – dengan suka cita. Ia meraih kue jahe dan segera memakannya tanpa menawarkan padaku dulu. Temari tertawa dan ia ikut tertawa. Sementara aku hanya diam memandangi mereka berdua.

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini. Tapi, apa?

***

Naruto POV

Aku tersenyum memikirkan percakapanku dengan Gaara.

"_Aku kira itu darah."_

Ia benar-benar kaget saat aku menanyakan itu, sampai aku yakin "topeng" yang selalu menggantung di wajahnya retak untuk sesaat. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu darah, orang bodoh sekali pun pasti tahu, terlebih bekasnya masih baru.

Aku berputar di kursiku. Sudah berjam-jam lewat sejak aku pulang dari rumah Gaara. Setelah berakrab-akrab ria dengan kakak Gaara akhirnya aku pulang. Tentunya dengan membawa oleh-oleh satu hal:

Gaara itu self-injury.

Tak ada yang lebih masuk akal dari itu. Bila ia mengalami penganiayaan maka wajahnya tak akan terlihat seperti itu, sikapnya benar-benar sempurna, seakan "tidak ada apa-apa" padahal ada luka baru di dadanya sampai membuat piyamanya kotor dengan darah. Ia tidak menyembunyikannya, ia tidak menahan rasa sakitnya, ia tidak berusaha mengelak seperti orang bodoh, ia tetap tenang meski agak terguncang. Yang seperti itu, ia pasti self-injury.

Yah, self-injury atau bukan itu juga tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi, aku cuma suka melihat dirinya tanpa topeng. Tidak, kuralat, aku suka melihat semua orang tanpa topeng. Aku lebih suka orang jahat yang jujur daripada orang baik yang pembohong. Sebenarnya memecahkan topeng orang itu gampang, namun kepuasan karena sudah berhasil memecahkan topeng milik Gaara memang berbeda.

Yah yah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja, jangan pikirkan si rambut merah itu lagi. Lebih baik sekarang aku pikirkan masalah Hiiragi Company.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa balas dendam ke Hiiragi Company? Lagipula aku juga belum tahu siapa yang ikut andil dalam sabotase kecelakaan Iruka-sensei. Memang harus dicari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Aku segera membuka komputerku dan kembali meng-hack jaringan Hiiragi Company.

Aku terus mencari petunjuk atau apapun, tapi tampaknya sang pelaku tidak sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan petunjuk di sana begitu saja. Sang pelaku pastinya adalah koruptor di perusahaan itu, bisa jadi semua koruptor adalah pelakunya tapi bisa juga cuma salah satu di antara mereka yang merupakan pelakunya.

"Oh, aku belum menelepon Kakashi-sensei hari ini," gumamku baru sadar. Aku selalu menelepon Kakashi-sensei minimal sehari sekali sejak Iruka-sensei di rawat di rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Aku segera meraih handphoneku dan menelepon Kakashi-sensei. Aku mundur dari computer (karena menelepon di depan computer membuat mesinnya berbunyi aneh) dan pergi ke teras untuk mendapat sinyal lebih baik.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tak lupa untuk menggunakan suaraku yang keras dan ceria bila Kakashi-sensei menjawab nanti. Namun, setelah sekian lama aku tidak menerima jawaban apapun dan mailbox pun menjawab panggilanku, terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan mailbox, aku mencoba menelepon Kakashi-sensei sekali lagi. Namun, sayangnya usahaku tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ada apa dengan Kakashi-sensei? Ia tidak menjawab panggilanku tapi mungkin saja ia sedang berada di kamar mandi? Aku melirik jam dinding, sekarag masih jam 5 sore. Biasanya jam segini Kakashi-sensei masih berada di rumah sakit, aneh.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu selama 5 menit. Aku menghela napas dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Kurebahkan badanku ke tempat tidur dan menatap handphoneku dengan malas. Setelah sekian menit aku menunggu, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menelepon Kakashi-sensei lagi. Namun, sekali lagi teleponku tidak dijawab.

"Kakashi-sensei kemana sih?" gerutuku pelan. Aku mencoba lagi, merasa kesal sekaligus penasaran. Setelah menunggu akhirnya panggilanku diangkat juga.

"Ya?" jawab Kakashi-sensei di seberang telepon.

"Bukan, 'ya?', Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei kemana sih!?" jeritku menggunakan nada bicara 'topeng'ku. Nada bicaraku sebenarnya kan sangat rendah dan dalam, tapi karena tidak cocok dengan imej topengku, jadi terpaksa aku menggunakan nada tinggi begini. Agak mencekik tenggorokan sih, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Oh maaf, tadi ada polisi datang, jadi aku tak bisa menjawab teleponmu," jawaban Kakashi-sensei menghentikan pikiranku yang tadi melantur. Apa? Polisi?

"Eh? Kenapa ada polisi?" tanyaku dengan nada panik. Apa polisi datang untuk meminta keterangan tentang kecelakaan? Tapi kan Iruka-sensei belum bangun dan Kakashi-sensei bukanlah saksi mata sehingga tak bisa dimintai keterangan, kalau dokter yang memeriksa Iruka-sensei sih masih masuk akal.

"Iruka-sensei.....diduga ikut terlibat dalam penggelapan uang perusahaan," jelas Kakashi-sensei dengan nada getir.

Butuh waktu lama sampai aku mencerna kenyataan itu.

"APA!?" jeritku marah. Aku merasa di seberang sana Kakashi-sensei menjauhkan hanphonenya dari telinganya dan menggerutu sesuatu.

"Ya aku tahu, ini pasti cuma salah paham, ini baru dugaan saja Naruto, kau tidak perlu cemas," jelas Kakashi-sensei. Aku tahu, meski bicara begitu Kakashi-sensei pasti sama paniknya denganku.

Aku hanya mendengus dan berkata "ya" lalu menutup telepon. Aku segera berbalik ke komputerku dan kembali menghack jaringan data perusahaan sialan itu.

Aku terkejut menemukan data keuangan mulai dari pendapatan, pengeluaran dan hal-hal lainnya sudah berubah total dari sebelumnya. Kemarin aku tidak mengecek data keuangan karena sibuk mengecek data karyawan untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang membuat Iruka-sensei kecelakaan.

Jadi begitu, bukan hanya disabotase agar Iruka-sensei mengalami kecelakaan, namun beliau juga dituduh melakukan penggelapan. "Sudah jatuh tertipa tangga pula" mungkin adalah peribahasa yang tepat untuk keadaan ini. Namun, jelas-jelas Iruka-sensei tidak bersalah. Semua data ini sudah dipalsukan dan semuanya meng-kambinghitam-kan Iruka-sensei.

Menyalahkan Iruka-sensei meskipun beliau tidak bersalah. Menodai nama baiknya meski beliau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Melukai beliau meskipun beliau selalu berbuat baik.

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku dan mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

Manusia-manusia brengsek! Berani-beraninya mereka! Benar-benar kotor! Licik! Kejam! Betapa bejat kelakukan mereka!

"SIALAN!" teriakku kesal dan memukul meja sampai tanganku sakit.

Brengsek! Sialan! Kenapa dunia ini seperti ini!? Untuk apa kau bersikap baik bila pada akhirnya kau tetap terjerumus ke kegelapan.

Semua orang sama saja, semuanya hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Menari-nari di atas penderitaan orang sama sekali bukan masalah. Uang, kekuasan dan martabat adalah segalanya di dunia ini. Lalu dimana kebenaran? Dimana keadilan? Dunia ini sudah busuk! Busuk! Bahkan lebih dari busuk! Hewan saja masih jauh lebih baik dari manusia. Manusia begitu kotor, hanya dikendalikan oleh hawa nafsu, egoisme, dan sikap-sikap menjijikkan lainnya. Manusia selalu memakai topeng, tak ada lagi setitik kejujuran di dunia ini! Tak ada! Semuanya sama saja! Bahkan temanmu sendiri juga bisa menusuk dari belakang dengan penuh senyum. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya, tidak ada. TIDAK ADA!

"Dunia ini cuma permainan, yang kuat adalah yang menang dan yang lemah adalah yang kalah, ha....ha....ha, benar begitu kan?" gumamku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Rasa sakit di dadaku meledak, rasa sakit ini ada akibat amarah dan rasa pedih yang selalu terpendam selama ini. Dendam kepada semua manusia busuk di muka bumi ini.

Napasku tersenggal-senggal sementara tanganku dengan lemah meraih dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Aku ingin bebas dari rasa sakit ini.

Aku ingin semua orang tahu akan rasa sakit ini.

Aku ingin melihat topeng semua orang runtuh dan memperlihatkan betapa busuk jiwa mereka sebenarnya.

Aku ingin tanganku bermandikan darah kotor mereka sementara mereka menjerit meminta pengampunan.

Aku akan memenangkan game kehidupan ini.

Akulah yang kuat, akulah pemenangnya.

Seringai terpoles di bibirku. Aku melirik ke luar jendela, melihat matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Napasku amsih tersenggal-senggal namun kupaksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku berjalan sedikit terbungkuk karena dadaku masih terasa sakit. Tanganku menggapai tuas lemari dan mengayunnya terbuka. Aku mencari sesuatu yang selalu terpendam di dalam lemariku. Itu kubeli karena tahu suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi dan aku akan membutuhkan.

Hari dimana aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku yang akhirnya meledak dan untuk menghentikan ini aku butuh sebuah ritual kecil yang melibatkan orang lain, darah dan jeritan.

Dengan senyum aku meraih sebuah tongkat besi berwarna hitam yang terkubur di belakang tumpukan-tumpukan baju bekas.

Sebuah pemukul baseball besi berwarna hitam.

Ya, benda ini jauh lebih hebat daripada senjata tajam. Aku jauh lebih suka senjata tumpul karena senjata tumpul bisa menjadi senjata yang tidak berbahaya dan bisa menjadi senjata yang sangat berbahaya dalam waktu yang sama.

Aku menarik sebuah tas besar dan meraih sebuah jubah hitam panjang yang kubeli untuk Halloween tahun lalu. Mataku menemukan sebuah topeng yang terkubur dibelakang kardus, aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Dadaku makin sakit, sudah saatnya aku membebaskan perasan ini.

Seringaiku kembali terpulas.

Waktunya permainan dimulai.

***

Gaara POV

Aku membaca fotocopyan pelajaran yang diberikan Uzumaki tadi siang. Dengan baik kupahami dan kubuka buku pelajaranku agar aku bisa lebih mengerti. Sebagai Ketua Osisku aku tidak boleh sampai ketinggalan pelajaran. Aku membuka buku catatan soal matematikaku dan menyalin lagi fotocopyan itu ke dalamnya. Jari jemariku dengan lincah menari di atas kertas, mencatat angka demi angka yang ada di fotocopyan.

Aku meregangkan tanganku saat sadar aku sudah mencatat lebih dari dua halaman. Mataku melirik ke luar jendela yang sudah gelap. Mungkin nanti malam akan hujan. Berarti besok juga harus bawa payung, mungkin akan besok akan hujan lagi.

Aku mendengus dan kembali mencatat. Sampai akhirnya gerakan berhenti ketika kilat menyambar di depan mataku yang kemudian diiringi dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar.

Mataku terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya badanku gemetaran. Aku tidak takut dengan hujan lebat, tapi aku takut dengan kilat yang selalu membawa kenangan buruk pada hari itu.

Darah, jerit, tangis, luka, pukulan. Semua itu selalu terulang. Semua....semua.....

Aku segera membuka laci meja belajarku dan menarik sebuah cutter. Badanku menegang ketika sekali lagi sebuah kilat menyambar dengan keras. Dengan cepat aku menorehkan sayatan memanjang di lengan kiriku. Darahku mengalir tetes demi tetes. Rasa sakit kembali datang dan aku menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Aku segera mematikan lampu meja belajarku dan berbalik menuju tempat tidur. Aku merebahkan diriku dan berusaha sebisa mungkin melupakan suara guntur yang ada di luar sana. Aku membiarkan darahku terus mengalir, tak peduli dengan seprei yang kotor dengan darah, itu bisa kubersihkan nanti.

Hujan turun diiringi dengan guntur dahsyat selalu membuatku takut. Gelap, dingin dan berisik. Suara guntur yang menusuk sampai ke jantung. Hawa dingin yang menggigit kulit. Dan juga bau tanah yang memenuhi udara.

Aku meraih mp3 playerku dan segera memasang earphone di kedua telingaku. Aku berusaha focus dengan lagu yang mengalun di telingaku, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan guntur yang terus menggelegar di luar.

Mengapa ada banyak hal yang membuatku selalu ingat dengan semua kenangan buruk itu? Apakah aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk lupa? Apakah semua kenangan buruk itu akan terus menghantuiku sampai aku mati?

***

Naruto POV

Napasku terasa tercekik. Udara dingin dan hujan yang terus mengguyur membuat tubuhku mati rasa. Namun, pikiranku focus pada satu hal.

Ritual untuk melenyapkan semua rasa sakit di dadaku ini.

Aku tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya hatiku memikirkan bahwa akhirnya aku bisa membebaskan rasa sakit ini. Semua pikiran gelap dan putus asa yang selalu mendendam pada semua orang di dunia ini.

Aku harus hidup di balik topeng menjijikkan bersama semua manusia busuk itu.

Penderitaanku akhirnya berakhir pada hari ini.

Atau mungkin penderitaanku yang baru akan dimulai pada hari ini.

Namun, selama aku bisa membebaskan rasa sakit ini, aku tak peduli.

Aku menarik tudung jubahku lebih jauh agar air hujan tidak membasahi wajahku. Kulihat trotoar yang sepi dan gelap. Hujan begitu deras, nyari tidak ada orang di luar sini.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, tak melihat arah tujuanku. Tanganku dengan lemas terus menggenggam baju di depan dadaku, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit yang tak bisa kutahan lagi. Pundakku menahan beban tas samping besar yang didalamnya terdapat sebatang tongkat baseball.

Mataku terpaku pada sebuah gang gelap diantara dua toko yang lampu masih menyala. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara jeritan dan tawa di antara terpaan hujan. Kulangkahkan kaki ke sana dan mengintip di balik tudungku yang menutup setengah pemandangan.

Aku melihat tiga orang anak murid sekolahan yang dari seragamnya saja aku tahu mereka bukan anak baik-baik. Di balik mereka aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menangis dengan pakaian yang dirobek-robek.

Orang buta pun tahu keadaan macam apa yang ada di depanku ini. Di balik gang gelap, dimana tak ada seorang pun yang peduli, jeritan menggema dan darah mengalir. Kupikir ini tempat yang cocok untuk ritual kecilku.

"Hei siapa kau?" salah satu dari mereka akhirnya sadar keberadaanku. Aku menurunkan tudungku dan memperlihatkan wajahku yang ditutupi topeng rubah. Kali ini aku memakai topeng sungguhan, topeng rubah yang kebeli dari festival beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa-apan topeng itu?" tanya para murid berandal itu dan mereka semua tertawa melecehkan. Setengah hati aku bersyukur mereka berbeda sekolah denganku. Aku melirik gadis yang terduduk di tanah yang becek, matanya mengharapkan pertolongan. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menolongnya, aku tidak ada urusan dengan gadis itu, yang aku inginkan hanya tiga orang berandalan berjiwa busuk ini.

Aku membuka ranselku dan menarik sebuah tongkat baseball, tawa mereka terhenti dan tampaknya mereka tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Mereka berteriak marah namun aku tak memperhatikannya. Aku hanya tahu aku mengayunkan tongakt baseballku sekuatnya dan membuat satu dari mereka terkapar, kuinjak dia dan menikmati jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dadaku terasa meledak, namun bukan karena rasa sakit, pikiranku terasa melayang dan adrenalinku terpacu cepat. Aku menendangnya dan dua temannya menerjangku. Entah kekuatan macam apa yang menguasai tubuhku, tapi aku hanya merasakan satu.

Kenikmatan. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan ini hanya dengan satu kata, rasanya....mungkin hal ini akan kurasakan bila aku mencoba obat-obatan terlarang, jiwaku melayang dan pikiranku kosong, namun ragaku diselebungi dengan hal asing yang membuatku sangat bahagia.

Aku menyeringai di balik topengku. Satu di antara mereka mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat. Aku tidak takut, aku tetap menerjang mereka. Mengayunkan tongkat baseballku hingga kudengar jeritan melengking yang membuat jiwaku tergelitik sehingga aku tertawa sekerasnya.

Aku sadar betapa mengerikan tawa yang kukeluarkan. Tawa dingin yang sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan gadis malang itu hanya terdiam sambil gemetaran.

"Ayo! Buat aku merasakannya lagi!" jeritku senang dan menerjang mereka. Mereka berbalik, seakan ingin kabur. Namun tidak kubiarkan mereka. Aku menikmati rintihan tangis mereka. Semua jeritan yang berkumandang di telingaku membuat hatiku meledak senang. Kulihat topeng busuk yang mereka kenakan hancur, memperlihatkan betapa tak berdayanya jiwa mereka. Aku tersenyum dan kembali tertawa. Aku tak pedulikan permohonan ampun dari mereka. Aku terus mengayunkan tongkat baseballku, menendang, memukul dan melakukan apapun sampai jeritan mereka semakin keras dan kesenanganku semakin memuncak.

Mereka menangis meminta pertolongan, merasa tak berdaya akan semua siksaan yang kuhadiahkan pada mereka. Aku justru tertawa, rasanya sangat...gila.

Ketika akhirnya semua jeritan meredam, aku baru sadar ketiga orang menyedihkan itu sudah terpakar di tanah bersimbah darah. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya luar biasa lega. Jiwaku yang selalu terbebani dengan semua kebohongan dunia untuk sekali ini terasa ringan. Aku melirik pada tongkat baseballku yang bergelimang darah. Jubahku dan topengku pun penuh dengan cipratan darah. Aku kembali tertawa. Aku tak menahan tawaku dan terus tertawa senang di antara terpaan hujan.

Gadis yang malang itu terus meringkuk tanpa suara, seakan menungguku menghabisinya. Aku meliriknya namun hanya mendengus, aku tak peduli dengannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun, aku tahu ia akan terus bungkam tentang kejadian ini. Aku melirik seragamnya dan wajahnya, ia akan kuingat, bila ada kabar tentang kejadian ini sampai ke telingaku maka aku tahu dimana aku akan menemukannya.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menaruh telunjuk di depan topengku, memberi isyarat untuk "diam" kepadanya dan aku mengayunkan tongkat baseballku yang penuh darah dan menunjuk pada tiga orang menyedihkan yang terkapar di dekatku, ia mengangguk dengan badan yang gemetar hebat, ia mengerti ancaman yang kusampaikan secara non-verbal. Pesanku adalah "diam atau kubuat kau bernasib sama dengan mereka". Aku tersenyum di balik topengku dan segera pergi. Aroma darah masih terasa pekat di hidungku. Dan mereka yang terkapar di belakang sana, aku tahu mereka masih hidup, namun aku berharap mereka akan diliputi rasa trauma dan terlalu takut untuk bicara akan hal ini. Tenang, mungkin bila ada waktu aku akan "menjenguk" mereka, meski aku tidak tahu nama mereka, namun cuma dengan wajah dan baju seragam sekolah aku bisa tahu semua data kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Rasanya sangat ringan dan menyenangkan. Aku senang, rasanya aku memegang kuasa akan hidup mereka.

Aku membuka topengku dan menjilat tongkat baseballku yang masih basah akan darah.

Senyumku kembali tersimpul di sudut bibirku.

Ingatkan aku untuk melakukan hal ini lagi....lain kali.

* * *

Segitulah, maaf kalau kurang sadis, mungkin moodnya kurang dapat. Naruto di sini udah mulai kelihatan nih psyconya :D

Dan hubungan Naruto dengan Gaara akan terjawab di chapter depan! Akhirnya!!!! XD

Untuk kesempatan kali ini aku akan bahas tentang insomnia lebih dalam....sekedar menambah pengetahuan untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gaara :)

**Insomnia** adalah gejala kelainan dalam tidur berupa kesulitan berulang untuk tidur atau mempertahankan tidur walaupun ada kesempatan untuk itu. Gejala tersebut biasanya diikuti gangguan fungsional saat bangun.

Insomnia sering disebabkan oleh adanya suatu penyakit atau akibat adanya permasalahan psikologis. Penyakit insomnia yang terjadi terus menerus bisa menimbulkan halusinasi dan guncangan mental. Karena saat tidurlah otak kita beristirahat, maka bila tidak tidur otak kita akan mengalami gangguan tertentu. Seperti gampang resah, halusinasi, pusing dan gejala-gejala lainnya. Meminum obat tidur bukanlah solusi yang terbaik karena bisa mengakibatkan candu obat-obatan, dan terus minum kafein untuk membuat kita terus terjaga bisa membuat tubuh kita rentan penyakit karena kurang istirahat. Maka, bila di sini ada yang sering begadang, tolong kurangi kebiasaan itu karena bisa membuat tubuh cepat sakit (kejadian nyata yang saya alami, sakit 2 minggu sekali dan kadang pingsan karena kebanyakan begadang *herannya masih belum kapok juga).

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya!

Dadah, sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	4. The Relationship

Huaaa....maafkan aku semuanya, udah lama gak update soalnya lagi super sibuk banget :'(

Tapi tenang, fic ini gak bakalan hiastus kok ;)

Silahkan baca!

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku menguap sepanjang pelajaran fisika, membuat Kurenai-sensei hampir mencolok mataku dengan kapur. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah tertawa dengan sweatdrop besar. Wajar saja aku ngantuk, selain karena memang pelajaran fisika ini bikin ngantuk, tapi yang jelas ini semua karena aku begadang semalaman membuatku menjadi sangat mengantuk.

"Hore! Hibiki-sensei tidak masuk! Kita bebas 2 jam pelajaran!" jerit Ino yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru. Spontan anak-anak menyambutnya dengan sorak sorai bergembira dan suasana kelas segera menjadi gaduh, mereka menghiraukan tugas yang di berikan Hibiki-sensei.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk tidur, hanya dengan menaruh kepalaku di atas lipatan tanganku, dengan cepat aku tertidur pulas.

Namun, tentu saja tidur di kelas yang gaduh itu tidak menyenangkan, aku terus terbangun oleh teriakan-teriakan dan suara-suara gaduh teman-temanku.

Setelah sekian kali terbangun, aku menyerah juga dan memutuskan untuk bersantai dan mendengarkan musik dari MP4ku. Beberapa temanku menanyaiku "kenapa aku kelihatan tidak bersemangat" dan aku hanya menjawab dengan "ngantuk" sambil mengucek-ucek mataku yang belekan.

Musik mengalun pelan di telingaku, kalah dengan sorak sorai teman-teman sekelasku yang bagaikan sebuah kebun binatang yang hewan-hewannya kabur semua.

"Hei kau tahu? AKhir-akhir ini berandalan sekolah-sekolah sekitar sini semua menghilang loh."

Aku segera menoleh ke sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang ngerumpi di sebelahku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan mengecilkan volume musik, sambil pura-pura terus mendengarkan lagu.

"Aneh ya? Kau tahu tidak, anak-anak brandal yang suka mangkal dekat minimarket depan stasiun, mereka sudah tidak kelihatan lagi lho."

"Iya, anak-anak bertampang preman yang suka ada di gang gelap sebelah sekolah kita juga sudah tidak kelihatan lagi."

"Aneh ya?"

"Seperti ada pembela kebenaran yang sedang membersihkan kota ini ya?"

"Dasar kamu! Kebanyakan baca komik!"

"Tapi baguskan? Sekarang jadi lebih tentram untuk kita."

Aku mendesah dan kembali membesarkan volume musik. Keadaan sekarang makin berbahaya. Orang-orang sudah mulai curiga dengan hilangnya para anak-anak brandalan kota ini, bila begini terus hanya tinggal butuh waktu saja sampai jati diriku terbongkar.

***

Gaara POV

Aku menjatuhkan pisau yang kugenggam dengan bunyi berkelontang ke lantai. Tanganku gemetaran begitu pula dengan tubuhku, sampai akhirnya aku jatuh berlutut sementara tanganku menggantung pada wastafel. Mataku dengan lirih memandang torehan luka yang kubuat pada lututku.

Darah segar mengalir dan rasa sakit masih tertinggal di sana.

Tapi ini tidak cukup.

Tidak cukup!

Aku segera bangkit dan segera membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar mandi yang berkeramik. Namun saat aku hendak membenturkan kepalaku untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, rasa ragu muncul di dadaku dan aku segera kembali jatuh berlutut.

Aku bukan merasa takut akan rasa sakit, tapi aku menjadi ragu dan perhitungan. Setiap aku ingin menorehkan luka, aku harus memilih tempat dimana orang tidak bisa melihat luka itu. Namun, semakin hari, aku semakin takut untuk melukai diriku, aku takut orang akan tahu. Aku tak bisa menorehkan lukaku terlalu dalam dan semakin hari aku semakin takut untuk melukai diriku.

Seandainya aku bukan ketua osis!

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Bagaimana caraku agar mendapat keberanianku kembali? Masa lalu kelam itu selalu menghantuiku setiap malam dan diriku yang tak mampu menyakiti diriku sendiri membuatku merasa tak berdaya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku hanya ingin menerima rasa sakit, aku hanya ingin bebas.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menggenggam erat tongkat baseballku dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dengan kesal aku memukul lantai sampai kepalan tanganku terasa sakit. Para koruptor brengsek sialan itu membuat data-data dan bukti-bukti palsu sampai berhasil membuat polisi meringkus Iruka-sensei. Hanya karena Iruka-sensei sedang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, mereka mengurungkan niat itu. Sampai Kakashi-sensei pun diinterogasi sebagai saksi.

Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kesal! Kesal! Aku sangat kesal!

Aku ingin melampiaskan rasa panas yang ada di dadaku ini ke suatu hal. Namun, pembicaraan yang tadi kudengar di sekolah membuatku ragu. Orang-orang mulai curiga, rumor mulai menyebar luas. Aku terus dan terus membantai para berandalan satu demi satu. Menikmati setiap tetesan darah yang jatuh dan tangis yang berkumandang. Namun, tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu terus menerus.

Orang-orang sudah mulai curiga.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghantam lantai begitu keras dengan tanganku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Rasa sakit di dadaku ini tak bisa kutahan untuk selamanya. Aku butuh sebuah pengalihan dimana aku bisa mencurahkan semua amarah dan kebencianku pada sesuatu.

Bagaimana dengan membunuh semua kucing dan anjing liar di kota ini?

Tidak, aku benci manusia tapi aku tidak sebenci itu pada binatang. Binatang memang menyebalkan tapi itu karena insting mereka, berbeda dengan manusia.

Lalu apa? Apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Aku mendesah dan merebahkan diriku ke lantai. Napasku berat dan kepalaku pusing, hal ini semata-mata karena rasa sakit di dadaku terus membumbung tinggi hingga membuatku sulit berpikir.

Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa terus begini.

Aku meraih tongkat baseballku yang terlupakan di lantai dan segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk ritual kecil yang akan segera kulakukan.

Masalah ini akan kupikirkan nanti, sekarang lebih baik melepaskan rasa sakit ini terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendesah dan segera mengambil tas hitam besar yang sering kugunakan. Kali ini lebih baik aku tidak menggunakan jubah hitamku karena terlalu mencolok. Aku segera mengambil beberapa helas baju dan memakainya sekaligus dan kututup semua dengan satu sweater besar warna coklat. Badanku terlihat menggembung. Yah, ini untuk menghindari resiko seseorang akan mengenali postur tubuhku.

Aku mengambil topi kupluk yang tergantung di gantungan baju dan segera memakainya untuk menutupi rambutku. Topeng yang biasa kukenakan dengan rapat kutaruh di dalam tas bersama dengan tongkat baseballku.

Aku mendengus dan meraih kunci apartemen. Aku juga harus berhati-hati agar para tetangga tidak melihatku keluar dengan pakaian aneh seperti ini.

Tapi, untuk malam ini, aku akan menikmati kembali sebuah ritual kecilku yang menyenangkan

***

Gaara POV

"Berandalan sekolah hilang satu persatu?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap kakak perempuanku tajam.

"Masa kau ketua OSIS tidak tahu sih? Aku saja yang anak kuliahan tahu," kata Temari dengan nada merendahkan. Aku hanya bisa diam.

Aku memang mendengar beberapa rumor aneh, tapi kupikir karena anak-anak sekolah itu kerjanya suka cari sensasi dan mengheboh-hebohkan cerita jadi kuanggap itu angin lalu saja.

"Memang seperti apa sih rumornya? Aku juga belum pernah dengar tuh," tambah Kankurou sambil mengunyah makan malamnya. Aku kembali menyuapkan sesuap nasi ke mulutku sementara otakku berusaha mereka ulang semua rumor yang pernah kudengar.

"Katanya, anak berandalan dari SMA Jigo tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit. Lalu, kemudian banyak anak-anak berandalan yang suka mangkal di beberapa tempat hilang satu persatu, tidak hilang ditelan bumi sih, tapi mereka sudah menghilang dari tempat mangkal mereka," kata Temari kemudian meneguk air putih.

Kankurou mangut-mangut dengan mulutnya yang penuh nasi. Aku hanya bisa terus berpikir. Aku memang pernah mendengar rumor ini, tapi tidak kusangka kalau ini serius. Setidaknya, rumor yang diceritakan Temari biasanya bukan cuma sekedar bualan belaka.

"Anak-anak bulletin di kampusku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mewawancarai salah satu dari berandalan yang menghilang, tapi tak ada yang berhasil membuat mereka angkat bicara," lanjut Temari lagi.

"Lho? Kok bisa?" tanya Kankurou bingung, aku jadi ikut heran. Kupikir, anak Kuliahan setidaknya lebih "menang" daripada anak SMA.

"Entahlah, kata temanku sih mereka terlihat trauma, wajah mereka babak belur dan ketika ditanya tentang luka-luka itu mereka hanya diam dan tidak mau bicara sepatah kata pun," jawab Temari kemudian menyeruput sup miso.

"Trauma?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya, trauma. Entah karena apa, tidak ada yang mau menjawab," tambah Temari lagi.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan berpikir sejenak. Trauma? Anak-anak berandalan dengan tampang sangar yang bahkan tidak takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah saja bisa trauma? Trauma pada apa? Karena apa?

"Sudahlah! Bukannya dengan menghilangnya para berandalan tengil itu adalah hal yang baik? Kan jadi lebih aman, terutama untukmu juga Gaara," kata Kankurou yang kemudian tersedak karena bicara sambil makan.

Sementara kakak-kakakku ribut dengan "tersedak" dan "menyodorkan air" aku hanya termenung sendiri.

Brandalan-brandalan itu jelas takut pada sesuatu dan membuat mereka trauma. Dan sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Sesuatu itu mungkin lebih mirip seseorang atau suatu kelompok. Apakah ada anak-anak berandalan baru yang lebih kuat dan membantai berandalan-berandalan lain? Ah tidak, tampaknya bukan begitu. Bila memang benar begitu pasti sudah terjadi tawuran sejak rumor ini tersebar.

Lalu apa? Apa ada seseorang atau suatu kelompok yang membantai anak-anak berandalan demi keamanan kota? Tampaknya terdengar konyol sekali, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada.

Terlebih, sesuatu yang bisa membuat para berandalan sangar itu trauma.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Siapa yang bsia berbuat seperti itu?

Dewa kematian? Polisi? Hantu? Atau orang gila?

Atau....psychopath?

"Ah, Gaara, bisakah kau membelikanku satu rim kertas print ukuran A4 di mini market? Aku harus mengerjakan tesisku," kata Temari membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku baru sadar kalau kedua kakakku sudah selesai makan malam dan aku buru-buru menghabiskan bagianku.

"Mau tidak? Kau ada PR tidak?" tanya Temari dengan nada bernyanyi. Aku tahu itu caranya untuk membujukku melakukan sesuatu, karena ia tidak suka mengandalkan Kankurou yang suka membangkang.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ada PR," kataku. Segera setelah membereskan mangkuk dan piring bekas makan malam, aku segera pergi ke mini market yang berjarak sekitar 300 meter dari rumahku.

Entah kutukan atau berkah, tapi Kankurou membuat ban sepedaku meletus tadi siang dan belum ditambal hingga sekarang, jadi aku terpaksa jalan kaki.

Aku melangkahkan kaki di trotoar yang temaram, hari belum begitu malam namun jalanan ini sepi seperti tak ada orang di sini. Langkah kakiku pun terdengar jelas. Aku memasukkan tangaku ke kantung jaketku dan mendesah.

Pikiranku melayang memikirkan rumor yang Temari ceritakan tadi. Siapa ya yang bisa membuat berandalan-berandalan trauma?

Psychopath?

Seramnya, jika hal itu benar berarti itu sama sekali bukan hal bagus. Psycopath yang membantai brandalan-brandalan sekolah, terdengar seram dan mengerikan bukan?

Tapi.....jika itu benar.....

Mungkin, psychopath itu bisa membantuku dalam masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku saat menyadari mangsaku adalah brandalan yang satu sekolah denganku. Sial kah diriku? Ya, mungkin langit sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Aku mendengus dan menimang apakah aku akan membantainya atau tidak. Atau kucari berandalan lain saja? Tapi, berkat rumor yang tersebar itu, semakin sulit untuk menemukan grup berandalan yang lengah. Sekarang mereka semua berkelompok lebih dari 5 orang dan lebih siaga. Hanya cari masalah saja jika aku menantang mereka, resiko jati diriku akan ketahuan nanti.

Yah, resiko adalah resiko. Aku tidak akan bisa maju bila tidak berani mengambil resiko. Aku pun melangkah keluar dari bayangan gelap dan mengundang perhatian mereka. Dengan cepat – terima kasih pada rumor yang menyebar – mereka segera menyerangku dan kuhadapi mereka dengan tongkat baseballku. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar mereka tak sadar siapa aku sebenarnya.

Ha...ha...ha.... berdoa...tak mungkin doa seorang psychopath seperti diriku akan ketahuan.

Namun, tampaknya aku jauh lebih kuat dari mereka. Aku tertawa dibalik topeng rubahku dan menyerang mereka lebih ganas. Setiap darah yang menetes membuatku gila dan semakin hilang kendali. Untuk sekali ini aku ingin mencoba melihat seperti apa mata kosong yang kehilangan warna.

Kehilangan nyawa....

Aku tertawa nyaring dan bersiap menghantam salah satu bajingan tengik yang ada di depanku dengan tongkat baseball besiku.

Setidaknya sampai sebuah bayangan berkelebat di depan mataku dan membuatku berhenti sejenak.

Rambut merah dan mata hijau kebiruan itu menghentikan gerakanku.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Kenapa...?

"Ketua OSIS!?" jerit para berandalan sekolahku yang tentu saja mengenali ketua OSIS tercinta mereka.

Gaara berdiri di depanku, dengan tangannya terbentang seakan siap melindungi berandalan sekolah yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kalian semua, ayo cepat lari!" pekik Gaara dengan nada tinggi. Seakan baru sadar dari tidur, semua berandalan yang kuhajar lari tunggang langgang, sontak aku ingin mengejar mereka sampai sebuah tangan yang meraih lengan kananku membuatku berhenti.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Gaara menatapku tajam.

Apakah sebaiknya kutukar mangsaku dengan dirinya?

Tidak...tidak...ia terlalu pintar.

Tapi ia adalah seorang self injury bukan? Self injury sangat takut bial dilukai oleh orang lain bukan? Jeritan yang terdengar dari dirinya pasti akan lebih memuaskan daripada berandalan-berandalan brengsek itu.

Tapi, tetap saja ia terlalu pintar. Resikonya terlalu tinggi.

Aku hendak pergi, meski tadinya terbesit dipikiranku untuk memukul Gaara sampai pingsan namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi, merasa tidak puas dan kesal namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tunggu."

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Gaara masih berdiri di belakangku, menatapku menembus topengku. Orang biasa seharusnya merasa terintimidasi atau ketakutan, tapi yang terjadi padanya adalah kebalikannya. Ia berani menatapku dengan tajam, meskipun ia telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana aku sudah menghajar para berandalan-berandalan lemah tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya dengan nada tenang. Entah apa yang membuatku menurut kata-katanya, tapi aku hanya diam dan tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

"Aku.....entah bagaimana aku menjelaskan hal ini, tapi aku.....aku....memiliki satu permintaan untukmu," kata Gaara yang sejenak tampak tidak yakin.

Permintaan? Permintaan untuk tidak menyerang berandalan-berandalan lagi?

"Kau pasti sadar kan? Terus menerus menyerang para berandalan anak-anak sekolah itu lama kelamaan akan memancing perhatian polisi, bila kau begitu terus kau akan berada dalam bahaya," terang Gaara. Aku hanya terus diam dan menyetujuinya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu tapi....sebagai ganti dari semua berandalan-berandalan yang ingin kau hajar, kau boleh....menghajar diriku bila kau mau," katanya dengan nada sangat rendah. Mataku yang berada di balik topeng terbelalak.

Seorang self injury, menawarkan dirinya untuk disakiti untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?

Apakah ini jebakan?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah, beruntung aku sudah memasang alat penyamar suara di balik topeng ini, jadi aku tidak perlu takut suaraku akan dikenali olehnya.

"Aku.....ingin menawarkan sebuah.....kerja sama.....," kata Gaara membuat dahiku mengernyit.

"Kau bisa lukai aku untuk memuaskan dirimu dan aku....bisa menikmati luka yang kau berikan."

***

Gaara POV

Aku menatap tajam psychopath yang ada di depanku. Aku yakin dia itu psychopath, tawa nyaring saat ia membantai berandalan-berandalan tadi adalah buktinya. Dan, bila itu benar, berarti orang yang ada di depanku ini sangat berbahaya.

Aku bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku setelah mendengar semua yang kukatakan. Aku terdengar sok dan bodoh. Aku menawarkan diriku untuk disakiti sepuasnya olehnya. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Tapi, bila aku beruntung, hal ini akan menjadi hal bagus. Aku sudah hampir tidak bisa menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku memang takut disakiti oleh orang lain, namun bila aku membiarkan orang itu menyakitiku dengan sengaja dan dengan seijinku, mungkin rasanya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan saat aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri dan mencoba untuk tenang. Bila ia menolak dan akan menyakiti diriku, yang perlu kulakukan adalah lari sekuat tenaga dan pergi ke mini market yang tak jauh dari sini. Ia pasti tidak akan berani berbuat apa-apa di tempat yang ramai dengan pakaian mencolok seperti itu.

Kesunyian bergulir di antara kami, detik demi detik berlalu, aku tahu ia sedang berpikir namun kesunyian ini membuatku tegang dan sedikit takut.

"Penawaranmu....menarik," katanya membuatku tersentak.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan konsekuensinya?" tambahnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini lebih rinci, tapi....bisa kah kau membuka topengmu? Setidaknya, aku perlu tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," kataku dengan nada pelan. Ia terdiam namun kemudian terkikik pelan, hampir membuatku lari secepatnya karena takut.

Tangannya bergerak dan meraih topeng rubah yang menggantung di wajahnya. Jantungku berdebar saat akhirnya aku bisa melihat siapa ia sebenarnya.

Rambut pirang, mata biru dan bekas cakar pada pipi.

"Kau....," kataku dengan mata membelalak, sulit percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ya, aku," katanya dengan nada enteng.

"Uzumaki Naruto," kataku berusaha untuk tenang kembali. Orang yang selalu tertawa riang, semangat, ceria dan biang kerok di kelas, meski sebenarnya aku tahu itu bukanlah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah....

Psychopath....

"Yo, Ketua OSIS, nampaknya hubungan di antara kita akan jadi semakin menarik ya," katanya dengan nada ceria. Aku hanya bisa sedikit merinding.

Entah, apa yang akan terjadi padaku mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

***

Naruto POV

Aku tersenyum melihat ketua OSIS yang biasanya cool dan tenang kini bergidik di depanku. Yah, apa boleh buat, ia sudah tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya, wajar baginya untuk merasa takut.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, kami memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih lanut di apartemenku. Kami berdua akan membuat kesepakatan, agar semua hal jadi jauh lebih terkontrol dan sesuai rencana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Gaara sambil menatapku dari seberang meja. Aku mendengus dan memainkan jariku.

"Mungkin karena aku adalah psychopath? Entahlah," kataku dengan nada enteng. Ia menatapku tajam, tampak tak suka dengan nada bicara yang kugunakan.

"Kau sendiri, kau adalah seorang self injury kan?" kataku. Ia tidak tampak kaget, atau setidaknya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Ternyata kau memang tahu," katanya dengan nada rendah. Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu, semua itu jelas terlihat," tambahku.

"Jadi...bagaimana?" tanya Gaara. Aku mengangkat satu alisku, menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menulis kesepakatan kita di kertas dan menandatanganinya?" tanya Gaara. Aku tertawa kecil, dingin dan seram. "Memangnya kita akan membuat surat perjanjian tanah?"

"Setidaknya untuk bukti," katanya. Jelas sekali kalau Gaara suka dengan suatu formalitas. Aku mendengus.

"Terserah saja," kataku.

"Boleh aku minta pulpen?" katanya, dengan sangat mengejutkan, menggunakan bahasa sopan. Aku melihatnya sudah memegang kertas yang tampaknya ia ambil dari satu pack kertas print yang ia beli tadi.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil satu pulpenku yang tergeletak di meja kemudian melemparkan itu padanya. Gaara menangkapnya dan segera menulis.

"Jadi, kau ingin kesepakatan yang seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum dengar alasan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Gaara," kataku mengingatkannya. Ia berhenti menulis dan membalas tatapanku. Setelah hening sejenak, akhirnya ia mulai bicara.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku self injury kan?" tanyanya.

"Justru itu aku bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, aneh bagi seorang self injury mau untuk dilukai oleh orang lain," kataku.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau aku ini self injury atau bukan tapi.....," ia berhenti bicara dan tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Aku menunggunya bicara. Setelah diam sejenak, ia kembali angkat bicara.

"Tapi, aku butuh bantuan seseorang untuk menyakitiku, aku sudah....hampir tidak bisa menyakiti diriku sendiri lagi," katanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan akan sebuah depresi.

"Tidak bisa menyakiti diri sendiri lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, itu benar. Karena itu aku butuh bantuan orang lain," katanya lebih mantap.

"Bukankah akan berbahaya bila ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan hal itu dan melukaimu secara berlebihan?" tanyaku merasa ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi.....aku sudah membulatkan tekad."

"Dan aku ingin, kau yang melukai, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Akhirnya, maaf ya kalau banyak miss typo dan terlalu sedikit, buru-buru banget buatnya :(

Kali ini saya akan membahas soal trauma:

**trauma** adalah suatu gangguan kecemasan yang timbul setelah mengalami atau menyaksikan suatu ancaman kehidupan atau peristiwa-peristiwa trauma, seperti perang militer, serangan dengan kekerasan atau suatu kecelakaan yang serius. Peristiwa trauma ini menyebabkan Anda memberikan reaksi dalam keadaan ketakutan, tak berdaya dan mengerikan.

Segitu aja cukup kali ya?

Ya sudah, jangan lupa! Review!!!! Dengan banyak review saya akan update lebih cepat!!!!


	5. The Bonds

maaf, update lama. Sibuk luar biasa sih. Dan makasih untuk semua reviewnya! Oh ya, ada yang nanya, kira-kira Sasuke bakal muncul tidak ya? Ya saya serahkan hal itu kepada para pembaca saja. Jika kalian ingin Sasuke muncul maka akan saya munculkan, tapi sebagai musuh bukan sebagai saingan cinta Naruto ^^

Tapi, mungklin jadinya saya akan jadi sedikit mem-bashing dia. Tapi, terserah para pembaca juga sih, mau dia muncul atau tidak?

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku menulis kesepakatan antara aku dan Uzumaki. Dalam hati aku terus berpikir apakah hal yang sedang kulakukan ini berbahaya atau tidak. Aku tahu, aku terbilang kuat dan nilaiku sangat bagus dalam olahraga, namun Naruto adalah seorang psychopath yang sudah membantai banyak brandaan-brandalan sekolah.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan mencoba untuk focus. Sekarang aku sedang menulis kesepakatan kami, aku mencoba sebisanya agara kesepakatan yang aku tulis ini setidaknya bisa melindungi diriku. Aku sepakat dengan Naruto, ia bisa menyakiti diriku sesuka hatinya sebagai gantinya, aku harus siap dan mengijinkan ia melukaiku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit macam apa yang akan menungguku bila aku membiarkan dirinya menyakiti diriku semaunya.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata Uzumaki menembus kepalaku, namun mataku terus terpaku pada kata-kata yang kutulis. Aku sangat takut, instingku mengatakan untuk segera lari dari tempat ini. Aku tak menyangka, dibalik topeng wajah bahagianya, Uzumaki adalah seorang yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai," kataku dengan suara tegas. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Mana sini, coba kulihat," katanya dan tanpa basa-basi segera merebut kertasnya dari tanganku. Matanya segera membaca kesepakatan yang kutulis. Setelah selesai membaca ia mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Aku mencoba untuk tegar meski sejujurnya aku merasa takut.

"Dengan begini hubungan di antara kita jadi semakin rumit ya, Ketua OSIS?" katanya, karena itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban, aku hanya diam saja.

"Sepertinya satu-satunya tempat dimana kita bisa melakukan ritual kecil kita cuma di apartemenku saja," katanya seraya melempar kertas perjanjian kami yang akhirnya mendarat di depanku. Aku memungutnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Dan sebaiknya di sekolah kita bersikap seperti biasa saja," tambahku. Ia mengangguk setuju. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah ke arahku. Aku mencoba untuk beradu pandang dengannya. Matanya yang kelam dan dingin serasa menusuk, namun aku tak ingin kalah dengannya. Bila aku bersikap lemah, aku bisa dihancurkannya dengan mudah.

Aku harus menjadi kuat.

"Bagaimana kalau kesepatan ini kita setujui sekarang dan segera melakukan ritual kecil kita? Ini salahmu, aku tidak puas menghajar berandalan-berandalan itu karena kau menghentikanku di tengah jalan," katanya dingin. Aku bergidik sedikit dan mengangguk ragu. Dengan cepat kubaca kertas perjanjian itu sekali lagi, berusaha mencari apakah ada kesepakatan yang merugikanku. Setelah yakin tak ada, aku segera menandatanganinya.

Setelah selesai, aku menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen pada Uzumaki, ia pun membubuhi tanda tangannya.

"Ini biar kau yang simpan," katanya kembali menyodorkan kertasnya padaku. Aku melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung bajuku.

"Sekarang...," katanya sambil berjalan menjauhiku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lebih suka disakiti dengan senjata tajam atau senjata tumpul?" katanya dengan senyuman dingin yang membuatku gemetaran.

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk tegar.

"Senjata tajam, aku kurang suka dengan memar," kataku. Ia mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Tangannya membuka laci dan mengambil sebilah cutter yang menkilat di kegelapan. Aku menelan ludahku.

Ini pertama kalinya diriku di sakiti oleh orang lain setelah sekian lama. Aku tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa rasa sakit itu, tapi aku harus mencobanya.

Uzumaki berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menatap matanya. Ia tidak membalas tatapanku, matanya terus terpaku pada sebilah cutter di tangannya. Ia pun berlutut di depanku, sementara aku duduk di kursi.

Aku melipat lengan bajuku dan menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka yang ada di sana. Ia mengerti, Uzumaki mengarahkan cutter itu pada lengan kiriku dan menarik segaris luka di sana. Aku mengerang sedikit. Rasanya memang beda, karena bukan diriku yang menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Rasanya panas, sakit dan perih. Aku mengelus luka itu perlahan. Rasa sakitnya lebih sakit daripada saat aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Karena bukan aku yang memegang kuasa atas rasa sakit ini.

Namun, tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Rasanya masih tetap sama, sakit yang membuat jiwaku melupakan betapa penatnya dunia ini. Aku mendesah dan mencoba mengontrol diri. Aku tak ingin lepas kendali di depan Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya kau cukup menikmatinya," katanya. Aku meliriknya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kurang menyenangkan untukku. Seharusnya setidaknya kau menjerit," katanya dan kini tangannya mengacungkan sebuah jarum. Aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan tidak kuhentikan dirinya. Dengan pelan, ia mencungkil lukaku dan kini sebuah jeritan berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Rasa sakitnya memang lebih menyakitkan, aku hanya bia merintih sementara ia tersenyum. Aku melihat matanya sekilas namun dengan segera menyesal. Ia sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya nampak puas. Seakan-akan ia begitu menikmati menari-nari di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Nah, setidaknya seperti itu, lumayanlah," katanya dengan nada enteng. Aku hanya terus terpaku sementara jiwaku terbelah menjadi dua, yang satu menari-nari menikmati rasa sakit sementara yang lainnya ketakutan akan dirinya.

Ia segera menghilang ke suatu ruangan. Aku lega untuk sementara. Tanpa sadar, diriku tertekan akan keberadaannya. Rasanya seperti katak yang dipelototi ular, jangankan untuk bergerak, bernapas pun sudah sulit.

Aku mendesah. Aku sudah terlanjur mengambil jalan ini. Bagaimana pun akan kutempuh resikonya selama aku masih bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

***

Naruto POV

Aku melirik Gaara yang sedang membersihkan lukanya. Aku ingin ia membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pulang. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko bila ada orang melihat ia keluar dari apartemen ini dengan luka segar di lengan kirinya.

Setelah menutup luka itu dengan plester ia pun segera pamit dan pergi dari apartemen kecilku ini.

Aku mendesah panjang dan segera duduk di depan computer.

Aku tak percaya, akhirnya aku menjalin kesepakatan dengan Ketua OSIS cerdas itu. Betapa keputusan yang sangat berbahaya. Sekarang kami memegang kelemahan satu sama lain. Ia tahu kalau aku psychopath dan aku tahu kalau ia adalah self injury.

Sangat berbahaya.

Namun, kesepakatan ini memang cukup menguntungkan. Aku bisa mengalihkan rasa derpesiku padanya dan berhenti menghajar berandalan. Hal itu jauh lebih aman daripada berkeliaran di kota dan membantai orang-orang.

Tapi, hanya ada satu hal yang aku sesalkan.

Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Aku tidak suka menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Hubungan antar manusia sangat rumit dan selalu berakhir pada perpecahan. Namun ada kalanya hubungan antar manusia bisa menjadi semakin erat, meski kata "erat" di sini tidak selalu berarti positif. Bisa menjadi teman dekat bisa menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

Aku selalu berhati-hati dalam membuat hubungan dengan seseorang, setidaknya saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, aku hanya melakukannya sebagai bagian dari aktingku saja. Namun, Gaara sudah memiliki koneksi langsung pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku pun memiliki koneksi langsung pada dirinya yang asli. Dan anehnya, hubungan di antara kami tidak didasari atas rasa kepercayaan. Namun, kami saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Entah sampai kapan hubungan yang rapuh dan rumit seperti ini bisa bertahan.

Dan bila saat akhirnya hubungan ini harus hancur tiba, aku harus melenyapkan dirinya.

Gaara sudah memegang rahasiaku yang paling besar. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dirinya membongkar identitasku yang sebenarnya kepada dunia.

Untunglah ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari betapa besar resikonya bila ia berani membeberkan rahasiaku.

Aku mendengus berat dan segera menyalakan komputerku. Waktunya untuk kembali memikirkan soal kasus yang menimpa Iruka-sensei.

Namun, sayangnya pikiranku tidak bisa focus.

Karena kepalaku terus dihantui dengan sosok si rambut merah.

***

Gaara POV

Aku menyingkirkan tugas OSIS yang menumpuk yang ada di sebelahku. Kepalaku terasa penat dan pusing. Hanya ditinggal beberapa hari tugas OSIS sudah menumpuk sedemikian rupa sampai tak ada celah di mejaku untuk sekedar membaringkan tangan.

Wajar saja, karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival sekolah.

Aku mendengus. Meski rumor tentang hilangnya para berandalan misterius itu masih terdengar di sana-sini, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat para murid-murid untuk mengadakan festival sekolah yang merupakan program tahunan ini.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas daftar pementasan yang akan diadakan di gedung olahraga. Setiap kelas akan memilih untuk mementaskan sesuatu, mulai dari band, dance, hingga pembacaan puisi. Festival akan diadakan dua hari. Jadi, selain punya tugas untuk berpartisipasi dalam membuat suatu tempat yang menarik seperti café atau rumah hantu, tiap kelas juga dibebankan untuk menampilkan suatu pemenatasan yang berdurasi 20 menit.

Merepotkan, jujur, ini sangat melelahkan. Dan aku, sebagai ketua OSIS pasti selalu dibanjiri dengan program acara, proposal dan segala tetek bengek lainnya yang berkaitan dengan festival sekolah ini.

Namun, selain beratnya beban tugas OSIS, yang membuat pikiranku berat lainnya adalah....

Hubunganku dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakan hari pertama kami membuat kesepakatan. Kini, setidaknya dua hari sekali aku akan pergi ke apartemennya dan melaksanakan ritual kecil kami berdua. Ya, ritual kecil, itulah sebutan Uzumaki mengenai hal yang kami lakukan.

Ia menyakitiku dan aku menikmati luka yang ia buat.

Betapa sinting hubungan ini, namun kami berdua memang tidak normal.

Kami bukan teman, bukan juga musuh, kami hanya orang yang saling memanfaatkan keadaan satu sama lain.

Setiap luka yang ia torehkan membuatku puas, dan setiap jeritan yang kudengarkan padanya membuatnya tenang.

Dan disaat seperti ini aku masih harus sibuk dengan tugas Ketua OSIS?

Ya ampun, aku sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Terlebih lagi, kelasku akan mementaskan sebuah drama.

**Flash Back**

"Baiklah teman-teman, ada yang punya usul kita akan membuat stand apa?" tanyaku kepada semua teman-teman sekelas. Iniakh tugas sebagai ketua OSIS, di kelas pun jadi ketua kelas. Aku harus menampung usul teman-temanku dan menentukan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk festival sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu?" tanya salahtu anak cowok. Sekretaris segera menulisnya di papan tulis. Dengan segera papan tulis segera menjadi penuh dengan ide-ide mulai dari yang normal sampai yang paling aneh. Mulai dari rumah hantu hingga sulap.

"Bagaimana dengan pementasan nanti?" tanya Sakura padaku. Aku hanya mendesah. Sudah harus mendirikan stand, kami juga harus melakukan pementasan. Belum lagi khusus untukku, sebagai ketua OSIS pasti ketiban jadi seksi repot yang mengurus semuanya.

"Ada yang punya ide untuk pementasan?" tanyaku lagi. Setelah meladeni usul-usul satu demi satu. Akhirnya kelas kami akan membuka stand café dan juga pementasan drama.

Aku memandang kedua ide yang tertulis di papan tulis dengan wajah capek. Tentu saja, kelasku rata-rata lebih banyak ceweknya, tidak heran ide yang terpilih juga rasanya benar-benar cewek sekali.

"Cafenya harus ada maidnya ya," usul salah satu cowok yang langsung menuai pro dan kontra dari anak-anak sekelas.

"Kalau begitu, harus ada hostnya juga," kata Ino membalas, dan anak-anak cowok langsung tertawa-tawa.

Dengan suara keras aku berusaha menenangkan mereka. Namun, sekali sudah ribut, anak-anak kelas ini memang sulit untuk tenang kembali.

"Aku, aku mau jadi host!" kata Uzumaki dengan semangat dan menuai tawa dari teman sekelas.

Namun, aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Masih sulit untuk percaya kalau Uzumaki yang ceria seperti ini adalah seorang psychopath. Dan beberapa luka di tubuhku kini adalah hasil buah tangan darinya.

Aku segera menenangkan diriku. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang selalu ceria dan cukup nakal. Dia hanya seorang teman sekelas. Tidak lebih.

Setelah berhasil membawa diri, aku kembali mencoba menenangkan kelas. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Uzumaki. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengannya di sini. Kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak memperlihatkan hubungan kami sebenarnya dan bersikap biasa saja di sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan dramanya? Kita akan memerankan drama apa?" tany Ino tampaknya semangat. Aku mendesah, belum selesai urusan masalah café datang lagi drama.

"Ada yang punya ide?" tanyaku lagi mulai putus asa, dengan cepat ide segera berhamburan. Aku hanya bisa membantu menenangkan kelas sementara sekretaris sekali lagi mencatat ide satu demi satu.

Pokoknya yang ada di kepalaku sekarang cuma mengenai festival sekolah. Kelasku akan membuka café, yang sepertinya akan menjadi campuran maid dan host café. Soal pengurusannya mungkin bisa kuserahkan pada wakil ketua kelas dan sekretaris. Soal drama, mungkin aku tidak akan ikut turut serta, aku akan bekerja di belakang panggung saja. Lagian sebagai anggota OSIS aku juga harus mengawas jalannya acara.

"Gaara?" tanya Sakura membuatku menoleh. Secara tidak sadar aku jadi melamun sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kelas kita akan mementaskan drama 'Putri Salju'," katanya dengan nada bicara tidak yakin.

"Eh? Putri Salju?"

**End of Flash Back**

Setelah puas dengan semua tugas yang kuterima, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga. Hari sudah sore namun sekolah masih ramai. Banyak murid-murid yang masih sibuk menghias kelas dan menata ini itu. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak punya energi ekstra untuk membantu kelasku sendiri.

Mataku menatap senja yang semakin merambat di langit yang cerah. Aku mendesah. Betapa hari yang melelahkan.

Aku meraih sebuah kunci yang tersimpan di dalam kantungku, ini adalah kunci cadangan apartemen Uzumaki yang ia berikan padaku kemarin.

Apa aku ke tempatnya saja sekarang? Kepalaku terasa penat, bila terus begini, bayangan kelam itu pasti datang nanti malam.

Uzumaki, hanya ia yang bisa membantuku sekarang.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menggerutu pelan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah. Bagaimana tidak? Badanku penuh dengan peluh, noda cat dan juga debu. Seharian ini, aku harus kerja bakti membersihkan kelas dan diperintah-perintah oleh para cewek-cewek yang tidak mau melakukan kerja berat. Jika aku tidak memakai topeng, sudah kubantai semua cewek menyebalkan itu. Untung aku masih bisa menjaga agar topengku tidak hancur di sekolah, meski berkali-kali aku selalu terbakar oleh amarah.

Aku menaiki tangga di gedung dimana apartemenku berada, satu demi satu anak tangga kupijaki sementara hatiku terus menerus mendidih dan seakan siap untuk meledak.

Aku mengambil kunci yang ada di kantung celanaku dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci, setidaknya sampai saku sadar kalau pintunya sudah dibuka.

Aku mengurungkan niatku dan menaruh kunci kembali ke kantungku dan memutar tuas pintu. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau kebiruan. Bibirku menyeringai. Ia ada tepat di saat aku membutuhkannya.

Aku menutup pintu yang ada di belakangku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia hanya bersandar pada dinding sementara matanya terus terpaku padaku.

"Yo, Gaara, sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku dengan nada basa basi. Ia mendesah, jelas sekali ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara yang kugunakan.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura manis, Uzumaki, kau tahu alasan kenapa aku datang ke sini," katanya. Aku dengan segera mengubah air mukaku menjadi serius. Memang percuma untuk beramah tamah dengannya sementara dirinya sudah mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku membuka sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Kulihat ia bahkan masih memakai sepatu dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak memijakkan kaki di apartemenku. Masih menghargai privasi orang lain? Atau memang ia menungguku?

"Ayo masuk," kataku dengan nada datar. Aku menyodorkan sepasang sandal rumah padanya. Ia menerimanya dan segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah tersebut.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku sementara ia mengikutiku dari belakang dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Hari ini ingin dilukai dengan cara apa?" tanyaku dengan nada bernyanyi. Aku mulai menikmati ritual kecil yang masih terbilang baru ini. Memang benar, rasanya tidak sepuas saat aku membantai para berandalan itu. Karena Gaara jarang sekali menjerit dan mengerang. Namun, meski cuma sesaat, aku bisa melihat sisi lemah dari dirinya. Di saat ia menikmati rasa sakit yang kubuat, topeng yang ia kenakan pecah dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya padaku.

Seorang self injury yang tidak berdaya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka bakar?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan segera meraih sebuah korek api gas. Aku memandangnya yang tampak sedikit takut, namun ketakutannya justru membuatku senang.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, sementara tangan kananku bermain-main dengan korek api gas, menyalakannya sebentar lalu mematikannya lagi. Tangannya yang pucat dengan berlahan membuka kancing lengan bajunya dan melipatnya sampai sesiku.

Sampai sekarang ia hanya membiarkanku melukai di lengan kirinya saja, seperti masih butuh waktu sampai aku bisa melukainya di tempat lain.

Aku meraih pematik korek gas dan melihat api biru menjilat-jilat kecil di ujung pematik. Ia ikut memperhatikan api itu. Matanya yang hijau tampak menyala saat sinar api terpantul di sana.

Dengan perlahan aku mengarahkan api ke kulitnya yang pucat dan membakarnya pelan. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan jelas sekali ia sedang menahan rasa sakit, namun karena ia tidak protes maka aku terus membiarkan api kecil itu membakar kulitnya.

Namun perhatianku kualihkan pada wajah Gaara yang secara langka menampilkan banyak ekspresi yang jarang kulihat di sana. Sakit, kesal, marah, takut dan bahagia.

Aku senang melihat wajah aslinya yang seperti ini.

Karena sekarang, Gaara adalah milikku. Milikku seorang.

***

Gaara POV

Aku gemetaran sedikit ketika bertemu pandang dengan Uzumaki. Ia tampak jelas sekali menikmati melihat diriku kesakitan. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa sakit yang ia torehkan padaku membuatku merasa bebas dan bahagia.

Rasanya seperti melepas adrenalin dan bertaruh akan bahaya yang mengancam jiwa, rasa sakit yang ia berikan padaku teramat sangat sakit daripada yang biasanya kulakukan.

Tapi justru itu membuatnya sedikit istimewa.

Rasanya sedikit membuatku ketagihan. Aku suka rasa sakit, dan mungkin luka yang ditorehkan setiap orang akan memiliki rasa sakit yang berbeda-beda.

Entahlah, yang jelas aku tak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyakitiku selain Uzumaki. Cuma dirinya yang kuizinkan menyakitiku. Hanya dirinya.

Meski rasanya aku selalu bertaruh nyawa setiap ia menyakitiku, aku takut dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan bila ia ingin membunuhku. Tapi, mungkin justru hal itulah yang membuat sensasi rasa sakit yang ia berikan menjadi berbeda.

Ia mematikan pematik api dan pergi melangkah menjauhiku, meski aku bisa merasakan matanya masih terpaku padaku.

"Akan kuambilkan alcohol dan kapas, tunggu sebentar," katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan sementara jemariku mengelus pelan bekas luka bakar yang masih baru. Rasanya panas dan perih seakan kulitku akan mengelupas.

Namun rasanya melegakan. Nyaman dan bebas.

Ah...entah sampai kapan aku akan begini terus.

Entah sampai kapan aku akan bergantung pada Uzumaki terus.

Dan entah sampai kapan sampai akhirnya Uzumaki akan membunuh diriku.

* * *

Huhuhu, chapter ini pendek banget ya? Maaf kan saya. Saya juga gak sempet cari bahan untuk membahas sesuatu jadi sayang sekali untuk chapter ini saya gak bisa membahas apa-apa. Tapi saya janji chapter depan saya akan membahas sesuatu. Mungkin dari para pembaca ingin menanyakan tentang sesuatu? Penyakit jiwa atau autis misalnya? Tanya saja, saya akan mencari jawabannya nanti

Ok, adios, sampe ketemu chapter depan. Jangan lupa review ya~


	6. The Disturber

Maaf semuanya, gila, udah berapa lama aku gak apdet *bletak

Maaf..maaf, tadinya aku mentok, agak bingung dengan cerita ini. Tapi kahirnya lanjut juga. Maaf ya, terlalu lama delay ^^

Yah, makasih untuk Uzukaze Touru, aku terharu, tidak menyangka ada yang begitu menantikan cerita ini *plak

Ya udah, enjoy

Kalau memang pada mau cerita ini lanjut, review ya *dibom

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku membuka mataku yang berat, mengerjapkannya sedikit dan kemudian mendesah. Badanku penuh peluh dan kepalaku terasa pening. Ini akibat bila tidur dengan mimpi buruk menggentayangi.

Dengan raut wajah kusut aku bangun dan duduk sebentar di pinggir tempat tidur. Sudah seminggu lamanya aku terjebak tak bias menelusuri jaringan data Hiiragi Company lebih jauh. Aku tak tahu apakah akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menghack data mereka dan menyewa programmer untuk memblokir semua hacker.

Tentu saja itu bukan berita bagus, nama baik Iruka-sensei sudah tercoreng dan masa depannya bias saja dihabiskan di dalam tahanan.

Dan untuk orang yang sangat disiplin, jujur, dan berbakti seperti Iruka-sensei, bias saja ia memilih untuk hara-kiri daripada mendekam di penjara.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Dasar koruptor-koruptor brengsek, mengkambing hitamkan orang yang tidak bersalah dan menghapus dosa orang yang bersalah. Asal demi uang, manusia bias melakukan hal terbejat sekalipun, entahkah itu menari-nari di atas penderitaan orang lain atau menyengsarakan banyak rakyat.

Uang, martabat dan nafsu, hanya hal-hal itulah yang selalu memenuhi kepala manusia-manusia kotor. Cinta bias dibeli, kejahatan bisa dihapus dan martabat bias dilukis.

Masih kecil saja sudah menipu, lihat saja di sekolah, masih muda saja sudah mencontek. Itu sama saja membesarkan koruptor dan penjahat masa depan. Mau jadi apa nanti? Manusia bertopeng dengan hati kotor? Hanya demi kemenangan sendiri sampai gelap mata dan mencelakakan yang lainnya?

Aku mendesah, bila berpikir tentang manusia-manusia kotor begitu terus tidak aka nada habisnya.

Aku melirik jam weker yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

Jam 10….

Sekarang hari Rabu….

Ah, aku telat masuk sekolah.

"Bolos saja lah," gumamku dengan nada datar. Lagipula hair ini juga tidak akan belajar full, toh semua kelas sedang sibuk untuk menyiapkan festival sekolah. Festival sekolah akan diadakn Jum'at lalu dilanjutkan di hari Sabtu.

Peduli amat, bolos juga tidak apa-apa.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini aku tak perlu memakai topeng lagi, aku hanya perlu menantikan mangsaku yang pasti akan datang hari ini.

Oh, mengenai mangsa….

Sebentar berbicara tentang mangsa, kalau tidak salah Gaara bilang kemarin kalau sekarang akan diadakan penentuan tokoh dalam drama. Tentu saja, karena yang membuat naskah dan segala hal merepotkan lainnya adalah Sakura dan Ino, aku sudah setengah yakin kalau mereka membuat undian untuk menentukan tokohnya.

Tapi, berarti memang lebih baik tidak masuk hari ini, kalau tidak masuk berarti tidak kebagian peran kan? Paling nanti aku hanya kebagian pengurusan latar belakang saja.

Aku tersenyum, yah, sudah kuputuskan bolos saja.

Dengan segera, aku mengambil baju ganti, melempar piyamaku ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan segera memakai baju santai. Aku meregangkan otot tanganku sebentar segera setelah aku duduk di depan computer.

Waktunya untuk kembali mencoba meng-hack data perusahaan Hiiragi Company.

Bila gagal, aku akan mencoba menghack data jaksa penuntut yang disewa Hiiragi Company.

Aku tersenyum kembali dan segera memainkan jari tanganku di atas keyboard.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menoleh ke seluruh kelas, mencari yang tidak ada. Ya, hari ini Uzumaki Naruto tidak masuk. Ia membolos lagi. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku yang sedang mempertanyakan apa yang ia lakukan di rumah. Tapi, itu bukan urusanku. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau.

Selama kami tidak melanggar kontrak yang kami buat

"Gaara?"

Aku menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Ya? Ada apa Haruno?" aku balik bertanya, setengah lupa kalau aku sekarang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Hari ini jam terakhir bebas, kita manfaatkan waktu itu untuk menentukan orang-orang yang akan berperan di drama ya?" kata Sakura. Aku hanya mengangguk, bukan ide yang jelek.

"Aku dan Ino sudah membuat undian untuk menentukan tokoh-tokohnya!" kata Sakura lagi, dari ekspresinya ia seperti mengharapkan satu pujian dariku.

"Oh, itu bagus," kataku dengan datar. Undian….eh? Tunggu dulu…

"Apa kau memasukkan nama pengurus kelas dan petugas OSIS dalam undiannya juga?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak panic.

"Eh, iya. Semua nama murid kelas kita kumasukkan, undiannya juga tidak dibagi untuk peran cowok dan cewek, supaya semua adil," katanya.

"Aduh, Haruno. Aku dan beberapa pengurus kelas akan sangat sibuk dalam festival, aku tidak bisa ikut drama," kataku setengah kesal. Namun, sayangnya, aku tahu perempuan yang ada di depanku bisa dibilang kuat.

"Tapi Gaara, kan itu tidak adil. Beberapa orang juga sibuk dengan demo ekskul dan stand, setiap orang bisa punya banyak kegiatan dalam festival, tapi kalau kita bisa menjadwalnya dengan bagus pasti tidak ada masalah kan? Aku juga harus menjaga stand merangkai bunga dan menjadi maid di café kelas kita pada hari yang sama, besoknya ikut drama, aku juga sibuk. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak ikut," bantah Sakura panjang lebar.

Aku hanya menatap Sakura tajam, sangat kesal namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memang aku tidak masuk ke dalam ekskul manapun, tapi pada festival yang berlangsung selama dua hari, tugas yang menungguku sudah setinggi gunung yang pasti akan membuatku babak belur mengerjakannya.

Namun, hatiku berkata untuk tidak beragumen dengan gadis berambut pink di depanku ini. Terlalu merepotkan bila ia justru berbalik marah padaku.

Setelah Sakura tampak puas, melihatku tidak bisa membantahnya, ia pergi dan menulis rencananya di papan tulis.

Aku hanya mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi.

Kenapa aku bersedia menjadi ketuas OSIS?

Kenapa orang-orang setuju dan memilihku jadi ketua OSIS?

Aku memejamkan mataku, kepalaku pening dan penat. Dengan perlahan aku bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi, sekarang sedang pergantian jam pelajaran, kelas cuma rebut saja, pergi sebentar juga tidak apa-apa.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, dengan pelan aku meraih kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan aspirin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk membawa aspirin kemana-mana. Karena, aku sering sekali terkena penyakit sakit kepala, setengah karena insomnia, setengahnya lagi karena beban hidup.

Segera setelah mencapai kamar mandi, aku meraih wastafel dan mencuci muka. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Mataku tertuju pada lengan kiriku. Setiap aku bergerak, luka-luka yang ada di lengan kiriku selalu bereaksi. Mengingatkanku akan psychopath berambut pirang.

Aku mendesah, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang ada di dadaku. Campuran antara takut dan senang.

Aku membuka botol aspirin dan segera menengguk dua butir pil. Kalau sudah begini aku merasa sedikit lebih lega.

Segera setelah rasa pusingku mulai memudar, aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mandi.

Deg!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, rasanya seperti ada yang memperhatikan aku…

Tapi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku menggebrak meja dengan mata kesal menatap layar computer yang mati. Aku dikejar aplikasi yang selalu memindai data setiap dua menit sekali. Semua akses serta kode yang aku masukkan selalu putus, dan aku terpaksa mencabut kabel power computer secara langsung agar aku tidak tertangkap basah.

Mungkin, aku harus meminta bantuan hacker sungguhan.

Tapi, mana bisa. Selain hacker yang asli susah dicari, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain campur tangan dalam masalah seperti ini.

Aku menggeretakkan gigi dan memukul meja sekali lagi.

Sepertinya memang sudah mustahil untuk menghack data-data Hiiragi Company. Lagipula, semua atanya sudah dipalsukan dan tak aka nada orang bodoh yang meninggalkan bekas penggelapan uang perusahaan di data perusahaan yang bisa diakses oleh semua karyawan.

Jalan satu-satunya adalah meng-hack computer jaksa penuntut yang disewa oleh petinggi-petinggi Hiiragi Company untuk mengurusi kasus yang menjerat Iruka-sensei.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya mengakses computer pribadi seperti itu?

Nomor serinya saja tidak tahu.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah kembali. Sepertinya buku tentang hacking yang kubeli pun cuma bisa berbuat sampai di sini. Lebih dari ini harus ditangani oleh seorang professional.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan meregangkan badan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan penat sejenak.

Mungkin, mulai dari sini aku harus bertindak secara fisik.

Sangat berbahaya, namun tidak ada jalan lain.

Sekarang, aku harus memilih langkah selanjutnya.

Pikiranku diganggu oleh bunyi handphone di atas meja belajarku. Begitu aku lihat, ternyata pesan dari Sakura.

_Naruto, aku tahu kamu bolos sekolah dan sekarang sedang tidur di rumah. Sekarang, pergi ke sekolah untuk ikut undian untuk menentukan tokoh-tokoh drama atau kupatahkan lenganmu jadi 2!_

Pada saat seperti ini kenapa harus ada festival yang menyusahkan sih?

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menoleh ke belakang, daritadi aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Sejak istirahat, semua anggota OSIS dispensasi untuk rapat. Sekarang sudah hampir jam pelajaran terakhir. Rapatnya memang sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas terlebih dahulu, aku jadi telat.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan aku mendengar langkah kaki ekstra di belakangku.

Memang ada yang mengikutiku, tapi siapa? Sekarang koridor sekolah sepi karena semua kelas sedang belajar. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, aku mulai memasuki koridor yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah timur dan barat, koridor yang tidak memiliki jendela dan hanya seperti lantai dengan atap dan separuh dinding.

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat ada tangan yang menyergap lenganku, memaksaku untuk berhenti berjalan dan hampir jatuh ke belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, berusaha untuk terhilat setenang mungkin.

Aku melihat tiga orang murid laki-laki, aku segera sadar bahwa mereka adalah murid kelas tiga.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Nah, ketua OSIS yang manis, bisa ikut kami sebentar?"

Naruto POV

"Yo, Sakura!" sapaku begitu aku membuka pintu kelas, yang kuterima adalah pukulan penghapus papan tulis.

Aku segera terbatuk dengan debu kapur yang berterbangan, benar-benar sambutan yang hangat.

"Akhirnya kau dating juga Naruto! Lihat, sudah jam berapa nih!" omel Sakura diiringi tawa anak-anak lain.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa cengengesan meskipun dalam hati aku ingin mencekik si rambut pink ini sampai mati.

"Maaf Sakura, aku sakit perut tadi," kataku dengan tampang memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Maafkan saja, lalu cepat selesaikan ini jadi kita bisa pulang," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sakura hanya melotot padaku sebentar dan akhirnya berbalik kembali dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

Aku mengedipkan mata pada Shikamaru yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan malas.

"Oi, Sakura kenapa sih, maksa banget dia," kataku segera menyelinap ke sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ah, nggak tahu tuh. Soalnya daritadi banyak yang belum datang, jadi undiannya belum selesai-selesai," kata Shikamaru dengan tampang bosan.

Aku melihat ke depan kelas. Setiap peran diberi nomor dan setiap siswa seperti di suruh mengambil nomor di dalam kotak yang ada di meja depan kelas.

"Lho, kok peran Putri Saljunya masih kosong?" tanyaku.

"Iya tuh, aneh kan. Padahal nyaris semua anak di kelas sudah mengambil lho. Kalau nggak kebagian peran, kertas yang diambil nggak ada nomornya, artinya kebagian mengurus di balik layar," jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku, aku jadi pengurus layar," timbrung Chouji di sebelah Shikamaru, mulutnya penuh keripik kentang.

"Aku jadi prajurit istana, ah merepotkan," kata Shikamaru kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Oh begitu….," kataku baru mengerti.

"Oi! Naruto! Ayo sini cepetan ambil undiannya!" pekik Ino dengan muka seram. Aku tersentak dan segera mengambil undian.

"Nomor 12," kataku ketika melihat nomor pada kertas di tanganku.

"Yah, prajurit," kata Sakura dengan nada kecewa. Ia segera menulis namaku di bagian prajurit.

"Lho? Memang kamu maunya aku jadi apa?" tanyaku.

"Yah, jadi Putri Salju, soalnya peran utama malah belum ada yang ngambil," kata Ino, mewakili Sakura.

Tarikan undian sih, coba dipilih dari awal…

"Memangnya siapa saja yang belum menarik undian?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling kelas.

"Oh, tinggal Gaara, dia dispensasi OSIS," kata Sakura.

"HA! Artinya Gaara jadi Putri Salju?" jeritku tak percaya dibarengi tawa anak-anak lain.

"Yah nggak tahu juga, itu juga kalau dianya mau. Kalau nggak, terpaksa kita ulang undiannya," kata Sakura dengan raut masam.

"Tapi aneh ya? Kok Gaara belum dating juga, padahal anak-anak OSIS lain sudah kembali dari sejam yang lalu lho," kata Ino sambil melirik ke jam.

Aku ikut melirik jam. Mungkin ia telat karena tugas OSIS, tugas sebagai ketua OSIS memang berat. Tapi, Gaara yang biasanya seharusnya bisa sampai tepat waktu saat undian dimulai.

Mungkinkah…?

Terjadi sesuatu padanya?

IoI

Gaar POV

Aku tidak terlalu kaget melihat ketiga orang yang sedaritadi mengikutiku membawaku ke tempat yang sepi. Entah apa yang membuatku tidak berteriak, namun aku tahu niat mereka sama sekali tidak baik.

Cara nereka menarik tanganku, membuat memar sedikit tangan kananku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menarik tanganku kembali, cara ia menariknya sangat sakit. Dan aku tidak ingin disakiti oleh mereka. Namun, dua orang yang berjalan di belakangku pun memberikan hawa yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang peralatan olahraga yang terpisah dengan gedung lain, mereka membuka kuncinya dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam.

Cara mereka mendorong sangat kasar, sampai aku jatuh terungkur ke lantai yang berdebu.

Cahaya yang berasal dari pintu yang terbuka segera menghilang begitu mereka menutup satu-satunya pintu ruangan ini.

Jantungku berdebar keras, sudah kuduga, mereka akan menyakitiku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Apa aku harus meminta bantuan? Tanganku segera meraih handphone yang ada di kantung celanaku, namun sebuah ayunan dari tongkat baseball kayu menghantam tanganku dan membuat handphoneku jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi berkelontang.

"Kalau kamu mau bekerja sama dengan kami, maka rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang."

Tapi, aku tahu mereka bohong. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Tubuhku sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa di siksa. Terbiasa di sakiti meskipun selalu memberikan trauma berkepanjangan sampai aku tidak tahan untuk untuk tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Tapi, aku tidak mau disakiti mereka.

Aku tidak mau.

Tolong!

Naruto!

Aku…tidak mau disakiti lagi. Aku tidak mau….jadi boneka ayah lagi!

* * *

Ok, terima kasih, sampai di situ saja

Mungkin, chapter depannya akan lebih panjang lagi, tapi tidak tahu kapan mau nulisnya *plak

Oh ya, kemarin (atau beberapa bulan yang lalu) ada yang tanya tentang porphyria

Nah, ini yang berhasil aku dapatkan

Porphyria adalah suatu kelainan pada proses biosintesis heme, bagian dari hemoglobin, komponen sel darah merah yang berfungsi mengikat oksigen dan mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Pada penderita porphyria, terjadi peningkatan ekskresi porphyrin, enzim yang berperan dalam sintesis heme. Penumpukan porphyrin dalam jaringan tubuh menyebabkan urin berwarna merah keunguan, kulit sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari, dan -dalam beberapa kasus- penderitanya mengalami anemia parah.

Kemiripan beberapa gejala porphyria di atas dengan ciri-ciri vampir dan drakula yang melegenda di masyarakat menimbulkan dugaan bahwa porphyria adalah penyakit di balik mitos tersebut. Anemia parah dan urin berwarna merah keunguan disinyalir sebagai akar lahirnya legenda vampir peminum darah.

Porphyria terdiri dari beberapa tipe dengan beragam gejala. Tidak semua jenis porphyria memperlihatkan gejala ke-'vampir'-an. Secara umum, porphyria dibagi dua: acute porphyria dan cutaneous porphyria. Acute porphyria menyerang sistem saraf, dengan gejala nyeri di bagian perut, muntah, konstipasi, diare, lemah otot, demam, dan halusinasi. Cutaneous porphyria menyerang neuron saraf kulit, menyebabkan kulit penderitanya sangat sensitif dan mudah melepuh jika terkena sinar ultraviolet. Porphyria jenis inilah yang sering diidentikkan dengan ciri-ciri vampir.

Segitu aja mungkin ya? Cukup kan?


	7. The Love

Maaf lama nih updatenya, habis sibuk pengen bikin komik *promosi nih* sama baru selesai ulangan.

Oh ya, warning nih, ni chapter ada yaoinya, sampe ada kissingnya segala, hehehe, bagi yang gak suka jangan baca ya. Tapi gak ada lemon sih, jadi tenang aja

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku menatap HPku yang tidak berguna. Sudah berulang kali aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Gaara, namun HPnya tidak aktif. Rapat sudah lama selesai, seharusnya ia sudah menyalakan HPnya sedari tadi kan? Atau ia lupa? Tidak, Gaara bukanlah orang yang pelupa, pasti ada alasan lain.

Aku melirik jam di kelas, sekarang sudah hampir jam 6 sore. Beberapa anak masih tinggal di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah, namun suasananya sudah sepi. Aku memandang keluar jendela kelas. Sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si rambut merah sekarang.

Aku kembali melirik jam di kelas. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya semenjak Gaara menghilang. Tak ada yang melihatnya sesudah rapat OSIS, apakah ia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Namun, ia sudah jarang melukai dirinya sendiri lagi, ia mulai bergantung padaku.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau tidak pulang?"

Aku menoleh menatap Kiba yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Aku segera tertawa ketika melihat mukanya penuh cat. Yang ditertawakan hanya mendengus saja.

"Sudah, berhenti tertawa! Aku sudah lupa ditertawakan berapa kali hari ini!" seru Kiba kesal. Aku menahan tawaku namun gagal.

"Kok bisa begitu sih, hhahaha, mukamu abstrak banget," kataku sambli menggenggam perutku. Kiba menghampiriku dan mengunci leherku sampai aku teriak kesakitan. Setelah ia tenang, akhirnya ia melepaskanku.

"Ini semua gara-gara Hinata tadi. Padahal sudah kubilang yang ngambil kaleng cat anak cowok saja, tapi malah dia yang mengambil. Akhirnya ia jatuh nimpa aku, cat ini kan cat kayu, susah bersihinnya," kata Kiba dengan panas sambil berusaha mengelap wajahnya yang lengket oleh cat berbagai warna.

"Oh gitu," kataku masih tersenyum, namun perhatianku kembali teralihkan ke luar jendela.

"Kelasku akan membuka stand rumah hantu, kau apa Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Kelasku akan membuka maid café," kataku. Kiba mengangguk.

"Kok kau belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Tidak, sedang memutuskan untuk menolong seseorang atau tidak," kataku jujur. Sebodoh-bodohnya seseorang, pasti sadar kalau Gaara sedang dalam bahaya. Aku sudah sadar itu, tapi aku masih memikirkan untuk menolongnya atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami makin dalam. Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolongnya kan?

"Ya tolong dong! Kalau kau memang peduli padanya!" kata Kiba sambil menempeleng kepalaku. Aku membalas menempeleng kepalanya dengan keras. Ia hanya tertawa.

"Ah, tapi dia bisa jaga diri kok, buat apa ditolong, mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan?" kataku. Kiba menatapku terdiam.

"Yah, tapi kalau kau sedang memikirkannya sekarang itu bukti kau peduli padanya kan? Kalau memang tidak peduli kau seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi. Tolong saja, berbuat baik sedikit tidak akan merugikanmu kan?" tanya Kiba sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku tersentak pada kata-kata Kiba.

"Ah, aku harus pulang nih. Aku harus cari cara untuk membersihkan cat-cat di wajahku ini," kata Kiba lalu berbalik pergi.

"Pakai tiner saja Kiba," kataku masih sempat menggoda Kiba yang berhasil membuat dia berteriak kesal padaku. Aku kembali menatap ke langit.

Tolong ya? Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga.

Tapi, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan Gaara?

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku bergidik di lantai yang berdebu. Sudah sejak lama sejak orang-orang yang melukaiku pergi. Mereka mengaku hanya ingin membuat "codet" wajahku sedikit karena mereka kesal dengan seluruh perhatian murid-murid perempuan yang teralihkan padaku.

Taoi, sakit, sakit sekali. Aku tidak suka mereka, aku tidak suka dengan luka yang mereka berikan padaku. Cara mereka menatapku seakan ingin aku lenyap dari dunia ini, seakan musibah yang menimpa mereka adalah kesalahanku.

Rasanya sangat sakit, berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir. Beberapa lebam dan luka gores di wajahku terasa terbakar setiap kali otot di wajahku bergerak. Begitu juga dengan beberapa luka lain di tubuhku. Tanganku masih diikat dengan lak ban, dan kakiku diikat dengan tali. Ruangan penyimpanan peralatan olahraga ini sangat gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk dari jendela kecil sebagai ventilasi di ruangan ini.

Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin rasa sakit ini pergi. Sakit, sakit sekali, aku tidak tahan! Rasanya panas, perih dan sakit. Aku tidak bisa menerima luka yang diberikan orang lain padaku, kecuali dari Naruto, karena hanya dia yang kuijinkan untuk melukai diriku. Tapi yang lain tidak! Aku memang self-injury, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menerima semua luka kan?

Aku bergetar, kepalaku mulai pusing lagi. Aku melihat suasana menjadi gelap dan bayangan itu datang lagi. Bayangan yang selalu mengejar diriku. Namun, tubuhku terlalu sakit untuk merespon. Yang aku bisa lakukan adalah merintih. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku selalu bertahan hidup dengan siksaan dari Ayah. Semua luka yang ia berikan semakin hari semakin terasa sakit. Trauma berkepanjangan serta tubuh yang terbiasa sakit membuat diriku selalu menikmati dan menderita karena luka. Sampai akhirnya, Temari dan Kankurou memutuskan membawaku ke luar kota, jauh dari Ayah.

Kami hidup dengan tunjangan Paman Shukaku. Temari tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke universitas, tapi ia memilih bekerja sambil menekuni hobinya menulis. Kankurou juga  
selalu menyempatkan diri untuk kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah. Tapi, mereka berdua melarangku untuk bekerja. Aku tidak bisa membalas mereka apa-apa selain dengan belajar dengan giat.

Tapi, kini aku sudah menjadi self-injury. Apa yang bisa kubanggakan pada mereka. Aku sadar sekali hidupku tidak berguna, tapi selama aku masih punya mereka aku akan mencoba hidup senormal mungkin.

Air mataku kembali jatuh. Badanku masih tersiksa dengan rasa sakit, hatiku pun berdebar kencang dipenuhi dengan rasa perih.

Di depan semua orang aku mencoba menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS yang bisa diandalkan. Aku selalu menyembyunyikan diriku yang lain, diriku yang merupakan seorang self-injury dengan derajat rendah. Namun, aku selalu ingin menemukan tempat dimana aku bisa melepas semua topeng dan merasa nyaman.

Namun, tempat seperti itu tidak pernah ada. Dan, aku juga hanya perlu menunggu sampai semua orang tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku sedikit, terasa perih dan sakit namun aku sudah bosan terkurung di sini. Terkurung di tempat gelap seperti ini membuatku susah mengontrol pikiran gelapku.

Tapi, tidak bisa. Rekatan lakban di pergelangan tanganku sangat kuat, aku berusaha lagi namun tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit pada lenganku yang luka.

Ah, siapa yang akan menolongku di sini? Siapa yang sadar kalau aku menghilang?

Aku menangis lagi. Temari, Kankurou, tolong aku….

Naruto….

"BRAK!"

Aku terkejut melihat pintu mendadak di tending terbuka. Cahaya dari matahari senja menyeruak masuk, membuat mataku sedikit mengerjap karena terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Aku melihat ia di sana, berambut pirang keemasan karena terpantul oleh cahaya oranye langit. Matanya menajam ketika melihatku.

Ia mendesah lalu kemudian menghampiriku. Ia berjongkok di depanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam melihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya. Aku hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan lirih, mataku masih berkaca-kaca, namun sebisa mungkin wajahku masih lurus tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Aku hanya diam, hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia menarik sebuah pisau lipat dan memotong lak ban serta tali yang mengikat kaki dan tanganku.

Sesudah aku bebas, aku mencoba untuk bangun. Namun, tubuhku menjerit kesakitan. Sakit yang sangat aku benci. Sakit yang membuatku lebih memilih kematian daripada harus hidup dengannya.

Aku meringis menahan sakit. Tidak mampu bangun, apalagi berdiri.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius. Aku baru sadar kalau ia sudah melepaskan topengnya meski ia masih dilingkungan sekolah, namun aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya kembali merespon Naruto dengan rasa sakit.

Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan begini. Aku bahkan tidak ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin membuat Temari dan Kankurou khawatir bila aku pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka begini.

Naruto mengukurkan tangannya padaku, menarik tubuhku hingga aku bisa duduk di lantai. Aku menatapnya sementara ia balik menatapku.

"Siapa? Biar kubalas mereka," katanya dingin. Aku menggeleng. Ia meraih kepalaku, dan menggenggam sisi wajahku dengan keras, memaksaku untuk melihat matanya yang tajam dan gelap.

"Katakan, Gaara!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin menusuk. Aku menggeleng lagi, bisa berbahaya jika ia melukai seseorang di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang pergi begitu saja sesudah ia melukai mangsaku," katanya lagi. Hal itu membuatku mengerjap dan menatapnya. Aku gemetaran tanpa sebab. Tapi, dadaku terasa sedikit hangat. Meski hanya sekedar "mangsa" tapi Naruto peduli padaku.

Aku terus terduduk di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Kukunya yang tajam meninggalkan bekas, namun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia melukaiku bukan karena ingin, dan itu membuat lukanya tidak terasa sakit.

"Sekarang kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada lelah. Aku menatapnya. Aku merasa sedikit sungkan. Aku tidak ingin pulang, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa pulang. Namun, aku tidak seenaknya pergi ke tempatnya. Kami bukan siapa-siapa, hubungan di antara kami hanya hubungan yang saling memanfaatkan kelemahan satu sama lain.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tanpa basa basi, ia mengangkat tubuhku dan mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Aku kaget saat tubuhku berhadapan dengan punggungnya. Tangannya yang kuat menopang kakiku sehingga aku tidak jatuh.

"Pegangan yang kuat, kau ini merepotkan tahu," katanya. Namun, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan lenganku lebih erat ke lehernya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto sekarang, aku hanya bisa membayangkannya saja.

Aku merasa detak jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Namun, kupejamkan mataku, aku merasa senang. Aneh, ia adalah seorang psychopath namun aku merasa aman bila bersama dengannya.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku pulang ke apartemenku dengan energy ekstra. Bagaimana tidak? Aku harus menggendong seorang Ketua OSIS tak berdaya yang ada di punggungku. Namun, mungkin yang membuatku lelah adalah tatapan orang-orang kepada kami. Aneh ya? Aku kan cuma menggendongnya saja. Kenapa sih orang-orang selalu begitu?

Aku merogoh kunci apartemenku dan segera membuka pintu. Aku membuka sepatuku dengan asal-asalan, membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai tak karuan. Aku segera berjalan lagi, menuju ruang tidurku yang berantakan. Setelah sampai di tempat tidur, dengan perlahan aku melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi menopang Gaara sampai ia akhirnya ia terduduk di kasur dengan pelan.

Aku berbalik menatapnya, ia hanya menunduk, entah ini cuma bayanganku atau tidak tapi aku bisa melihat merah semburat di pipinya yang pucat.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Kakiku melangkah lagi, mencari saklar lampu dan segera menekannya karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku juga segera menutup korden dan melepaskan kancing baju seragamku. Hari ini aku tidak memakai gakuran, karena buru-buru aku hanya pakai kemeja putih saja. Gaara melihatku segera memerah kembali wajahnya. Aku meliriknya namun tidak peduli. Aku segera melempar kemejaku ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah kaos yang tergantung di kursi dan memakainya.

Aku membuka lemari pakaikanku. Sedikit sadar bahwa sepasang mata hjau masih mengawasiku. Aku mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna hitam yang sudah tidak kupakai sejak lama. Kuendus sebentar, tapi tidak apek sih. Aku segera menutup pintu lemari dan berbalik menuju Gaara.

"Ini, pakailah," kataku.

"Atau mau mandi dulu?" tanyaku lagi, sadar bahwa badan Gaara penuh debu dan luka.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu," katanya pelan sambil menggenggam piyama yang kuberikan.

"Pakai saja kamar mandinya, akan kupesankan sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti," kataku berjalan kembali ke meja belajarku dimana komputerku sudah menunggu untuk dinyalakan. Aku harus menyusun rencana baru untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kasus yang membelit Iruka-sensei.

"Terima kasih."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Gaara yang masih duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa ia berterima kasih padaku. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau alasan aku menolongnya tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Aku memang tidak suka melihat mangsaku direbut orang lain.

Namun, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab rasa terima kasihnya. Gaara akhirnya bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku menyalakan komputerku dan membaca ulang hasil hack yang dulu kudapatkan. Aku cuma perlu bukti data pengeluaran dan pemasukan dana dari Hiiragi Company. Meski data di computer bisa dipalsukan, tapi pasti Hiiragi Company mempunya data pembukuan yang asli di perusahaannya.

Apakah aku harus mencurinya?

Aku tersenyum, yah. Mulai besok, aku akan menyusun rencana untuk membobol masuk ke Hiiragi Company. Aku harus mengecek daftar patrol, jumlah kamera pengawas dan jam pulang para karyawan.

Tapi, sekarang aku harus mengurus si rambut merah merepotkan itu dulu.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku meringis sedikit saat air hangat dari shower membasuh badanku yang penuh luka dan debu. Tapi, rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku sengaja berlama-lama di shower agar semua lukaku bisa bersih. Meski rasanya masih perih, namun aku lebih peduli dengan dadaku yang berdebar keras sedari tadi. Kenapa perhatian dari Naruto membuatku risih? Padahal aku sadar pasti ia menolongku dengan mengharapkan suatu balasan.

Tapi, tetap saja. Dadaku masih berpacu keras, membuat pipiku semakin memerah. Aku menyentuh wajahku yang merah karena air hangat dan juga karena perasaanku yang tidak kumengerti.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku mematikan shower dan mengeringkan diriku dengan handuk. Saat hendak meraih piyama yang Naruto pinjamkan padaku, aku baru sadar.

Oh tidak, bagaimana dengan pakaian dalamnya?

Wajahku memerah dan aku segera menepuk-nepuk wajahku. Aku bisa memakai celana boxerku lagi kan, tidak perlu cemas.

Tepat di saat aku meraih lagi bajuku yang kotor, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Aku tersentak kaget karena sadar yang mengetuk adalah Naruto.

"Gaara, ini, aku lupa meminjamkanmu celanaku," katanya dengan nada santai. Wajahku kembali memerah, semerah rambutku. Dengan perlahan, aku menggeser sedikit pintu kamar mandi, aku hanya membalut diriku dengan handuk. Entah kenapa aku merasa malu sekali. Aku menulurkan tanganku dan segera meraih celana yang Naruto serahkan. Aku segera menatap pintu lagi dan bersandar padanya dengan dada berdebar-debar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku melangkah lagi, berusaha mengambil piyama yang kugantung dekat shower. Namun, kakiku terpeleset di air yang menggenang. Aku jatuh menghantam lantai dengan tanganku yang berusaha menahan benturan di depan dadaku. Namun, sebuah tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku pun berteriak. Rasa sakit dari semua luka-luka di tubuhku menyerangku lagi, membuatku meringis menahan sakit.

"Gaara?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pintu kamar mandi di buka dan mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku. Wajahku kembali menjadi merah padam saat kulihat handuk yang kupakai tadi sudah terjatuh di sampingku, membiarkan tubuhku telanjang bulat.

Namun, tampkanya Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia berlutut di sebelahku dan membantuku duduk. Dadaku berdetak kencang saat tangannya menyentuh pundak dan pinggangku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, sudah jatuh tertiban tangga pula," katanya bermaksud mengejek. Aku hanya menunduk kebawah dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu wajahku sudah semerah rambutku dan jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Aku kaget saat Naruto menarik daguku, memaksaku menatapnya, aku tak sempat menutupi ekspresi kaget pada wajahku.

"Oh, begitu," katanya sambil menyeringai membuat wajahku sukses bertambah merah.

Ia segera bangkit dan meraih handuk yang terlupakan dan melemparnya ke kepalaku.

"Sudah, cepat pakai baju sana. Habis itu akan kuobati lukamu," katanya. Aku mengangguk cepat, tapi masih terduduk, tak berani berdiri karena Naruto masih melihatku.

"Ternyata kau punya badan yang bagus juga ya, Gaara," kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Aku tersentak dan menoleh padanya, namun yang kulihat hanyalah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Tapi, aku bisa mendengar suara cekikikannya dari balik pintu yang hanya bisa membuatku kembali memerah karena malu.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku membersihkan luka-luka gores di wajah Gaara dengan seksama, meski sudah berusaha tapi teap saja aku tidak bisa menghiarukan semburat merah yang terus menghiasi pipinya. Mungkin karena ia habis mandi air hangat. Badannya pun wasih wangi sabun.

Aku menarus kapas yang sudah penuh dengan warna darah dan mengambil plester. Aku menempelkannya satu-satu di setiap luka. Aku memalingkan wajah Gaara ke samping, untuk melihat apakah ada luka lain, namun setelah yakin tidak ada aku segera membereskan kotak P3K milikku.

"Oh, ya, buka bajumu," kataku. Gaara tersentak dengan muka semakin memerah.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tubuhmu juga terluka kan? Aku ingin lihat lukanya," kataku. Jujur, aku kesal setiap melihat luka-luka yang dibuat oleh orang lain pada tubuh Gaara. Dia adalah mangsaku, cuma aku yang boleh menyakitinya.

"Tidak perlu, cuma memar saja," katanya menolakku. Aku menatapnya tajam, mengira-ngira sikapnya sejak tadi. Apakah ia masih malu dengan insiden di kamar mandi tadi? Aku tidak mengira ia bisa malu cuma karena hal begitu. Memang aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang dari belakang karena ia jatuh menelungkup, tapi aku tidak merasa ada masalah dengan itu.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," kataku tidak ingin memaksa Gaara. Aku segera mengembalikan kotak P3Kku kembali ke kolong meja.

"Kau ini gay, ya Gaara," celetukku sekenanya. Aku ikut kaget saat mendengar Gaara terkejut. Aku menoleh padanya dengan wajah penasaran sementara wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu," kata Gaara cepat. Aku mengangguk dan menyeringai. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa tergoda seperti ini, tergoda untuk mempermainkan Gaara.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malu tadi saat di kamar mandi?" tanyaku, berusaha menggodanya. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum nakal saat wajah Gaara terlihat nervous.

"Aku tidak pernah…telanjang di depan orang sebelumnya," kata Gaara, tampaknya jujur. Aku mengangguk lalu sengaja menggeser diriku agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Sesuai perkiraaanku, Gaara menggeser duduknya agar bisa menjaga jarak denganku. Aku kembali menyeringai. Binggo, aku menemukan kelemahannya yang lain.

"Tapi aku kan cowok, jadi santai saja," kataku lagi. Gaara mengangguk, namun kurang meyakinkan padaku.

Aku menggeser dudukku lagi, agar bisa lebih dekat duduk dengannya. Sebelum Gaara menjauh, aku meletakkan tanganku di pahanya, membuat dia memekik kaget. Aku menyeringai dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tempat tidur saat ia lengah.

Matanya terbuka lebar, menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti rambutnya. Aku tersenyum, berusaha tersenyum semanis dan sepalsu mungkin. Kupastikan kedua tanganku sudah menggenggam ke dua tangannya agar ia tidak bisa kabur. Aku memerangkap dirinya di antara kedua kakiku.

Ah, betapa senangnya mempermainkan orang.

"Kau tahu apa Gaara? Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku ini gay atau bukan," kataku dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Gaara semakin memerah dan panic. Aku menurunkan wajahku sampai di samping wajahnya dan mengembus napas, ia bergidik, aku tersenyum. Lalu, aku memindahkan wajahku ke samping lehernya yang mulus pucat. Perlahan, aku lepas tangannya dan memeluknya erat membuat ia panic dan berusaha memberontak.

"Na, Naruto! Hentikan!" serunya panic. Aku hanya tertawa dan mengecup dan menjilat lehernya membuat Gaara gemetaran dan mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa, Gaara? Kau suka kan? Mungkin saja kau ini gay," kataku kembali mengecup dan menghisap leher Gaara. Gaara berusaha memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, namun mulutnya tetap mendesah pelan, membuatku senang karena berhasil mempermainkannya.

"Kau milikku, jadi jangan macam-macam," kataku dan menggigit leher Gaara hingga berdarah. Gaara memekik kesakitan sementara aku menjilat darah yang mengalir dari bekas gigitanku.

Aku merasa puas dan melepaskan pelukanku, aku perlahan bangun, tak lupa melihat ekspresi Gaara terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya merah, penuh keringat dengan mata yang tampaknya sedang menikmati luka yang kuberikan padanya. Kuputuskan untuk bermain dengan dirinya lebih lama. Bila aku berhasil, aku bisa membuat dirinya terikat padaku selamanya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mengecup bibirnya, menangkapnya saat ia lengah. Gaara tersentak, namun tak kubiarkan dia untuk pergi. Aku memeluk tubuhnya lagi, menaruh tangan kiriku di belakang kepalanya dan tangan kananku di pinggangnya.

Aku memang bukan gay, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk berciuman dengan laki-laki atau perempuan. Bagiku, mereka semua sama saja, yang beda hanya tubuhnya saja, isinya sama-sama busuk.

Tapi, yah, bibir Gaara tidak buruk. Bibirnya mungil dan lembut, membuatku ingin mempermainkannya lebih lama. Apalagi saat aku menyadari Gaara terkulai lemas dalam ciumanku, bahkan mulai mencium balik.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Gaara kaget dan membuka mulutnya, aku mengambil kesempatan itu dan menyelinapkan lidahku ke dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara mendesah dalam ciuman kami, tapi aku menikmatinya, menikmati mempermainkan tubuh dan perasaannya.

Aku menggigit bibir Gaara lagi, membuatnya berdarah, namun aku tahu Gaara senang. Ia menglungkan lengannya di leherku, menarik diriku lebih dalam. Aku menyeringai dan mengelus pinggangnya, membiarkan tanganku menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ngh….Naru,"desah Gaara membuatku tersenyum. Gaara, apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kalau iya, akan kubuat kau terjerat padaku selamanya. Akan kumanfaatkan dirimu. Kuhisap darahmu, membuat dirimu menggeliat panuh kenikmatan sementara aku mengambil semua yang kau punya. Akan kuterima cintamu dengan senang hati, asal kau mau jadi budakku selamanya.

Tapi, Gaara orang yang berbahaya kan? Meski ingin memafaatkan dia selamanya, tapi pasti tiba saat dimana keberadaannya membahayakan diriku, mempengaruhi diriku dan mengikatku padanya.

Aku menyudahi ciuman kami dan melepaskan pelukanku. Napas kami tersenggal-senggal. Aku memasang seringai sementara ia hanya melihatku dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi kenikmatan. Pipinya masih merah dan badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau cuma mempermainkanku kan?" tanya Gaara. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil menyeringai, aku bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," kata Gaara pelan. Aku tidak menoleh padanya dan hanya mengangguk.

Hubungan kami tidak boleh lebih dalam dari ini. Bila hal itu sampai terjadi, akan segera tiba dimana saat aku harus menghabisi Gaara karena sudah terlibat terlalu jauh denganku.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menatap Naruto yang baru selesai mandi, aku hanya menarik selimut lebih dalam, tak mampu menyembunyikan diriku yang terbakar rasa malu. Naruto masuk kamar dengan telanjang dada, dengan tangannya yang masih memegang handuk.

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan diriku tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Naruto menatapku, aku dengan cepat melempar pandanganku ke arah lain.

Ada apa dengan diriku? Apa maksud ciuman tadi? Apa Naruto hanya ingin melukaiku seperti biasa? Apa ia akan melakukannya lagi? Aku….kenapa meskipun ia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku…kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri? Kenapa?

Aku memejamkan mata, dadaku masih berdebar kencang. Tubuhku masih terasa panas. Sangat panas.

"Apa kau ingin masuk besok?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di pinggir kasur, dekat denganku. Aku menarik sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat, merasa lebih aman dengan begini.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin aku masuk dengan wajah begini," kataku dengan nada tenang.

"Yah, apa lagi ada hickey begitu," kata Naruto dengan sedikit tawa. Praktis, aku segera meraih bekas gigitan Naruto yang berbekas merah di leherku.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kau akan terpilih jadi Putri Salju, lho," kata Naruto, baru ingat perkataan Sakura tadi.

"EH!" Gaara kaget dan segera bangkit, menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Soalnya cuma kau saja yang belum narik undian, apalagi peran Putri Salju juga belum ada yang kebagian," kata Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk, lagipula, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau aku harus memerankan Putri Salju?" kataku panic. Naruto hanya tertawa. Aku tertegun sebentar, jarang sekali Naruto tertawa tanpa topengnya. Berarti ini, tawa Naruto yang asli?

"Kata Sakura, sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi, dia marah sama kamu soalnya kamu tidak datang, tapi yang dapat peran memalukan bukan cuma kamu saja kok, yang lain juga dapat," kata Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kamu?" tanyaku, penasaran dengan peran Naruto.

"Cuma jadi prajurit sampingan saja kok," kata Naruto. Aku mengangguk.

"Yang jadi pangerannya, siapa?" tanyaku lagi, merasa agak bergidik.

"Yang jadi pemeran pangerannya Butcho," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"EH? Si gendut itu?" tanyaku kaget saat tahu Butcho lah yang jadi pemeran pangerannya, ia bahkan lebih gendut dari Chouji!

"Tapi dia memang jado acting lho, dia kan anak teater," kata Naruto lagi, meski aku tahu ia hanya bermaksud mengejekku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan menjatuhkan diriku ke tempat tidur.

"Oh ya, malam ini kita tidur bersama, aku tidak punya kasur lain," kata Naruto dengan cuek.

"Eh! Ta..tapi!" kataku panic, masih belum sembuh dari insiden tadi.

"Kalau kau mau tidur di lantai sih terserah," kata Naruto dengan cuek.

"Aku mau pesan pizza untuk makan malam," kata Naruto lagi, tak memperdulikan protesku dan hilang ke ruangan lain.

Aku mendesah lagi, berusaha menenangkan dadaku yang berdebar makin kencang.

Naruto, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Perasaan apa ini?

* * *

Ok, aku ingin bahas review dari

**The Masked Fog Princess **

** brrti aku termasuk self-injury? aku juga sering nonjok, nendang serta membenturkan kepala ke tembok klo lagi stress. tp ga kenceng". aku ga pernah -ga brani- ngelukain diri make benda tajam. benda tajam yg aku punya cuma gigi & kuku. plg cuma lecet, baret" atau cuma berbekas. klo stress otak jd penat. tba" nangis, nafas ga beraturan, kesel, dll.**

Ok, Princess, itu memang termasuk salah satu perilaku self-injury. Tapi, setiap orang memang punya "bakat" untuk menjadi self-injury seperti suka mengorek-ngorek bekas luka, gigit kuku dan yang lainnya. Tapi, mungkin untuk taraf kamu sudah mulai condong ke arah yang berlebihan, aku juga suka gigit jari sampai berbekas kalau lagi kesal. tapi, sebaiknya kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu kamu kurangi.

Ada 2 alasan kenapa self injury melukai diri (yang umum sih), pertama karena ingin mehilangkan rasa stress atau melampiaskan emosi. Yang kedua, sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri karena takut dilukai orang lain. Memang agak kompleks, jadi agak susah dijelasin kenapa dia lebih memilih melukai dirinya lebih dulu daripada dilukai orang lain dengan harapan orang yang akan melukainya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melukai dia.


	8. The Feeling

Hello minna, maaf ya telat update. Ada alasan lain lagi nih. Aku baru kena DBD, Demam Berdarah, huhuhuhu, memang lagi mewabah di lingkungan tempat tinggalku, dan RT/RW sialan gak mau mengadakan penyemprotan jadinya nyebar deh kemana-mana. Habis kakak cowokku kena, aku yang kena DBD. Aku sakit sekitar 9 hari, termasuk dirawat di RS 4 hari terus istirahat di rumah 5 hari. Jadi liburan ini, aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Jadi gak bisa update fic juga, huhuhu, maaf ya…

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku menatap Naruto yang tertidur di meja komputernya. Kepalanya terbaring di meja sementara satu tangan masih memegang mouse. Ia, tampak lelah. Apanya yang mau tidur satu kasur?

Setelah kami menghabiskan pizza yang ia pesan – dan aku baru tahu kalau ia punya nafsu makan yang cukup hebat – ia segera mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan aku menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ia menatap computer terasa aneh dan berbahaya. Rasanya seperti terdapat kemarahan yang terpendam.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tampaknya sudah benar-benar ketiduran. Aku meraih selimut dan menyelimutkan badannya. Bila begitu terus ia akan masuk angin dan aku tidak berani memindahkannya. Tampaknya ia masih belum selesai dengan urusannya. Aku melihat layar computer yang menyala dan berusaha untuk tidak memerdulikan apa yang ada di sana.

Aku kembali berjalan ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan diriku. Aku lelah dan badanku masih sakit. Aku harus segera tidur.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku terbangun tersentak seakan ada orang yang menamparku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan akhirnya sadar bahwa aku ketiduran di depan computer. Aduh, sudah jam berapa ini? Aku melirik jam dan melihat jarum menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

Aku kaget saat melihat selimut yang menyelimuti punggungku. Pantas aku tidak kedinginan, biasanya kalau ketiduran di depan computer aku akan terbangun kalau sudah kedinginan. Aku melirik melihat orang yang sudah menyelimutiku. Si rambut merah sudah tertidur pulas. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi ia sudah mendapatkan selimut yang lain, mungkin ia mengambilnya dari lemariku.

Aku segera mematikan computer, malam sudah larut dan aku juga perlu tidur. Aku segera menghampiri kasur, melupakan selimut yang tadi menyelimutiku tergolek di lantai. Aku segera membaringkan diri tepat di samping Gaara. Kasurku memang tidak besar, cuma single bed ukuran biasa. Tapi, Gaara tidur sangat tenang, tidak bergerak ke sana kemari dan itu cukup membuat kasur ini cukup untuk kami berdua.

Aku menarik selimut yang di gunakan Gaara, tak peduli kalau sebagian tubuhnya jadi tidak tertutup selimut. Ia mengerang dalam tidurnya, tampaknya tak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ia bergeser dan tidur tepat di sampingku dengan tangan menggenggam selimut yang ada di dadaku. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Aku mendesah dan membiarkan saja kalau Gaara tidur terlalu dekat denganku.

Aku segera memejamkan mataku dan terlelap.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menatap kulkas yang kosong. Ya ampun, apakah Naruto tidak punya apa-apa selain mie ramen instan dan makanan instan lainnya?

Namun, wajahku segera memerah saat ingat bagaimana dekatnya posisi kami saat aku bangun dari tidur. Entah itu salahku atau salahnya, tapi wajahnya sangat dekat denganku karena kami tidur menggunakan bantal yang sama. Napasnya sangat terasa dan hangat tubuhnya benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku bangun tanpa membangunkannya dan segera cuci muka, berusaha menghapus warna merah di wajahku.

Dan kini, di sinilah aku, berusaha untuk membuat sarapan. Aku hanya berhasil menemukan telur dan sosis juga roti tawar. Aku segera memanggang roti dalam toaster dan mencari penggorengan. Heran, Naruto cuma punya satu di apartemennya ini. Tapi, memang barang-barang di apartemen Naruto terbatas, seperti gelas, piring, handuk dan semacamnya. Karena, memang ia cuma tinggal sendirian.

Aku segera menggoreng telur orak-arik dan merebus sosis. Setelah jadi, aku mengambil roti yang sudah matang dan mencari wrapping plastic. Aku menggulung roti yang sudah diolesi mentega bersama telur dan sosisnya lalu kubungku dengan wrapping plastic dan menekannya dengan kuat agar gulungannya tidak terbuka kembali. Lalu, kubuka wrapping plastic dan memotong-motong rotinya menjadi tiga.

Aku kembali mengulangi semuanya dengan bahan yang ada sampai aku mendapatkan dua belas potong roti gulung. Aku tersenyum, merasa puas. Aku lumayan terbiasa memasak di rumah, meski memang aku cuma bisa memasak yang sederhana saja.

Aku mengecek rice cooker untuk melihat apakah nasi sudah matang. Memang aneh sih, roti dicampur nasi tapi salah Naruto soalnya dia tidak menyimpan bahan makanan lain di rumah. Aku membuka tutup rice cooker dan segera membuat nasi gulung. Aku menyelipkan buah plum – yang kutemukan tersembunyi di dalam kulkas, untuk masih bisa dimakan – dan melapisinya dengan lembaran nori. Aku sengaja membuat onigiri bentuk tabung untuk sekali suap, aku hanya membuat 6 buah onigiri.

Sayang Naruto tidak punya sayur segar, padahal lebih bagus kalau semua ini ditambah salad.

Aku segera membereskan semuanya dan sadar saat aku melihat sosis dan telur yang masih tersisa. Nasi juga masih ada.

Aku memperhatikan semuanya dan entah kenapa tercetus sebuah ide.

Ini semua sekalian untuk bentou saja. Daripada sayang. Namun, apakah tidak aneh kalau aku membuatkan Naruto bentou, kan hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, tentu saja aku tidak butuh bentou.

Ya sudahlah, daripada sayang. Aku segera mencari kotak bekal dan akhirnya berhasil menemukannya di lemari dekat dapur. Kotak bekal yang sudah berdebu dan kusam, untung dari plastic. Aku segera mencucinya dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Lalu kuberi buah plum di tengahnya di tambah nori untuk menutup nasinya. Lalu kupotong-potong sosisnya berbentuk gurita – agak mencong sih, maklum. Kugoreng telur lagi untuk membuat tamagoyaki dan menyusun semuanya di kotak bekal.

Selesai. Aku melihat bentou buatanku. Bentou yang isinya sama saja dengan menu sarapan mungkin agak kurang mengenakkan, tapi seperti inilah aku membuat bentou di rumah. Aku, Temari dan Kankurou tidak bisa membebani Paman Shukaku terlalu banyak jadi kami terbiasa hidup dengan hemat. Aku malah sudah terbiasa tidak sarapan saat aku masih tinggal bersama Ayah.

"Oh, Gaara."

Aku kaget dan menoleh, kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun. Dapur ini sempit, jadi terasa sekali kalau ada orang yang masuk ke dapur.

Naruto melihatku dengan wajah tertegun kemudian matanya bergulir menatap makanan yang kusiapkan. Wajahku memerah, entah kenapa malu sendiri. Aku membuat sarapan tanpa ia minta, bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau sarapan?

"Kau buat apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiriku. Aku melap tanganku yang kotor dengan celemek yang kugunakan – entah kenapa Naruto punya celemek dan aku bisa menemukannya.

"Cuma roti gulung dan onigiri untuk sarapan dan karena masih sisa jadi kubuatkan kau bentou," kataku menjelaskan. Ia menatap makanan yang kubuat dengan penuh selidik, agak sakit hati juga, aku kan tulus.

"Akan kusiapkan makanannya di meja makan, kau cuci muka dang anti baju dulu saja sana," kataku lagi, sadar kalau Naruto masih acak-acakkan, baru bangun tidur.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera pergi dari dapur. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, namun aku tahu ia tampaknya menerima makanan yang aku buat untuknya…dan diriku juga.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku duduk di meja makan dengan perasaan bingung. Sudah lama aku tidak sarapan begini. Aku terbiasa sarapan sendirian dengan hanya makan mie instan atau makan roti tawar – yang tidak dibakar – bersama dengan segelas susu, aku bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk memakai mentega atau selai.

Dulu, saat aku masih tinggal bersama Iruka-sensei juga sama. Kami selalu makan roti lapis atau roti bakar atau makanan sisa makan makan malam.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Sosok Gaara di dapur tadi, memakai celemek dan membuat sarapan membuatku merasa….asing? Rasanya, aneh. Aku merindukan sosok seperti itu tapi pada saat yang sama aku juga tidak kenal dengan sosok itu.

Entahlah, aku sudah lupa. Mungkin itu adalah impianku saat masih kecil. Saat masih sendiri di panti asuhan. Selalu mengharap seorang ibu akan membuatkanku sarapan enak setiap pagi. Bukannya diberi sarapan seperti orang yang dipenjara.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Aku tersentak dan menatap Gaara. Aduh, aku jadi melamun.

"Ah, tidak. Tak ada apa-apa," kataku dan kemudian segera merapatkan tanganku.

"Itadakimasu," kataku, dulu kalau lupa mengucapkan ini Iruka-sensei akan melarangku makan.

"Itadakimasu," susul Gaara. Aku menatapnya, rasanya berbeda dengan tadi malam saat kami makan pizza di kamar. Ini seperti….keluarga?

Aku mendengus, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu dari kepalaku. Aku segera mengambil onigiri dan memakannya sekali suap. Tidak buruk, campuran garam dan cuka di nasinya pas. Ternyata, Gaara cukup berbakat masak juga.

Kami makan dengan tenang, tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Meski kadang-kadang kami menatap satu sama lain, tapi kami focus dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Uhm…enak?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Lumayan."

Ia tersenyum, tampak senang dan puas. Pipinya sedikit merona dan ia kembali melanjutkan makan. Aku sendiri segera mengambil roti gulung yang terakhir untukku dan memakannya. Rasanya memang enak, sederhana, dan….hangat….

Kenapa Gaara membuat sarapan? Apa ia tak suka mie instan? Untuk apa ia repot-repot membuat sarapan?

"Gochisousasama," kataku menyudahi sarapanku. Aku segera membereskan piring dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring. Gaara masih belum selesai makan, ia makan lambat sekali. Seakan ia makan sekali gigit mengunyah 20 kali, memang sih itu standar mengunyah makanan agar makanan tercerna secara mekanis dan kimiawi dengan maksimal di dalam mulut. Tapi, tetap saja itu kelamaan.

"Ah, jangan lupa bawa bentounya Naruto," kata Gaara segera makan buru-buru. Aku melirik bentou yang sudah rapi terbungkus kain. Jujur, benar-benar jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku bawa bentou ke sekolah.

Dulu, Iruka-sensei terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan bentou, paling banter ya roti lagi, roti lagi. Kecuali kalau ada acara karya wisata, atau festival olahraga dan semacamnya, Iruka-sensei baru mati-matian menyiapkan bentou.

Dan, sekarang, kenapa Gaara membuatkanku bentou? Karena sisa? Tapi kan, semua itu bisa ia makan buat makan siang nanti. Kenapa ia buatkan untukku?

Aku menatap Gaara, merasa bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan wajah datar. Aku hanya menggeleng dan segera memasukkan bentou buatannya ke dalam tasku.

"Nah, aku berangkat ya," kataku, segera pergi ke pintu depan, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih makan.

"Ah, tunggu Naruto," ia segera mengikutiku, meninggalkan sarapannya yang masih sisa.

Aku mengambil sepatu dari rak sepatu dekat pintu dan segera memakainya. Aku menatap Gaara dari balik bahuku, sedari tadi ia hanya menatapku dari belakang. Mau apa?

"Anu, nanti beritahu alasan aku tidak masuk sekolah pada wali kelas ya, surat keterangannya menyusul," katanya, akhirnya bicara juga. Aku mengengguk, tanpa diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu.

"Oh ya Gaara, apartemen ini aku kunci dari luar nanti. Kau tidak ada perlu ke luar rumah kan?" kataku. Aku merasa tidak perlu memberikan kunci apartemenku pada Gaara. Untuk apa? Lagipula aku tidak sepercaya itu padanya.

"Ya, tidak ada," katanya. Tampaknya, ia sudah menduganya.

Aku segera bangun dan meraih gagang pintu sebelum akhirnya Gaara bicara lagi.

"Anu, nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya Gaara. Aku menatapnya, dengan ekspresi datar dan hati bingung.

"Mungkin agak sore," kataku sekenanya. Gaara mengangguk, tampaknya merasa puas dengan jawaban tidak pasti begitu.

"Itterashai," katanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ittekimasu."

Aku membuka pintu dan keluar apartemenku. Merasa bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang dari tadi menggangguku.

Gaara, kenapa rasanya begitu susah untuk tidak memperdalam hubungan kita? Kenapa meskipun tanpa sadar kau tetap mendekat, secara mengerikannya terasa sangat wajar dan normal?

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku kembali ke meja makan dan menghabiskan sarapanku. Wajahku memerah dan dadaku berdebar-debar. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kenapa tanpa sadar aku menanyakan Naruto akan pulang jam berapa? Ditambah dengan "itterashai" pula. Aduh ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?

Naruto itu psychopath, ia cuma sebatas "rekan kerja" tidak lebih.

Tapi, kenapa perasaanku…

Aku meraih dadaku yang masih berdebar kencang.

Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku menatap bentou yang ada di depanku. Aku segera meraih sumpit dan mulai makan. Aku terdiam sebentar ketika Shikamaru dan Chouji ikut bergabung denganku. Aku makan di atap sekolah, sengaja mencari tempat untuk sendiri. Entahlah, moodku hari ini terasa aneh, hatiku terus menerus bimbang akan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti.

Tapi, taka pa. Di sekolah aku selalu memakai topeng, tak akan ada yang tahu.

"Lho, Naruto, tumben kau bawa bentou," kata Shikamaru membuka bentouny sendiri sementara Chouji mulai memakan roti-roti yang tampaknya ia beli dari kantin.

"Oh, iya," kataku seadanya, bisa ngomong apa aku?

"Siapa yang buat, kan kau tidak bisa masak," kata Shikamaru. Aku tersedak, lupa akan hal itu. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya lupa. Cuma bagian dari acting saja.

"Uhm…," aku tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau punya pacar," celetuk Chouji membuatku kembali tersedak.

"Tidak mungkin, Chouji. Ia tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tuh," kata Shikamaru yang kutahu memang pintar. Meski cuek, tapi susah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ah, ini….yah, cuma bentou biasa kok," jawabku yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab apapun.

"Dari penggemar rahasiamu itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Aku menatapnya, baru ingat aku punya seorang penggemar rahasia yang terkesan seperti stalker. Kadang-kadang aku menemukan surat cinta darinya atau beberapa hadiah, pernah juga aku menemukan kue buatan tangan darinya di loker sepatuku.

"Anggap saja begitu," kataku sambil menyugingkan senyum.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Kami bertiga menoleh untuk melihat si muka anjing datang menghampiri kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba?

"Kucari kau kemana-mana, ternyata ada di sini toh," kata Kiba segera duduk di sebelahku. Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya memberikan salam lalu makan. Kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu berempat.

"Lho, kau bawa bekal nih?" tanya Kiba membuatku mulai lelah. Kenapa sih orang-orang begitu senang campur tangan pada kehidupan orang lain? Aku bawa bekal juga tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada kehidupan mereka.

"Iya, terus kenapa?" tanyaku mulai bosan. Kiba hanya menatapku sambil membuka roti kantin yang ia beli. Aku juga sering sekali makan siang dengan roti kantin.

"Ah, tidak. Cuma, minta sosismu dong," kata Kiba tanpa basa basi merebut sumpitku dan memakan satu sosisku.

"Hey! Jangan ngambil seenaknya dong!" kataku kembali merebut sumpitku dari Kiba. Kiba hanya tertawa diiringi desahan Shikamaru dan senyuman Chouji.

"Enak lho, Naruto. Aku juga mau bawa bentou, tapi ibuku terlalu malas untuk membuatnya," kata Kiba mulai melahap rotinya. Aku kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutku, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Aku sendiri juga lebih senang masakan rumah, namun karena kesal aku jadi beralih pada mie. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku depresi. Jadi tanpa sadar aku lebih suka makan junk food, makanan instan dan mie.

"Ibuku justru maksa, katanya supaya aku tidak jajan di luar," kata Shikamaru sambil memasang muka malas, memandang potongan wortel di sumpitnya namun akhirnya memakannya juga.

"Ah, kalau punya pacar yang bisa membuatkan bekal pasti enak ya," kata Kiba lagi. Chouji mengangguk setuju.

"Idih, pasangan bodoh banget," kataku cuma tertawa.

"Alah, kau juga pasti pengen kan, Naruto. Siapa sih yang gak mau punya pacar jago masak?" tanya Kiba dengan muka kesal. Aku cuma kembali tertawa. Shikamaru hanya kembali menggumamkan 'merepotkan'.

Jago masak ya? Membuatkan makanan dan juga bentou. Huh, bisa punya pendamping seperti itu memang bagus. Tapi, aku belum pernah memikirkan pacar dan pendamping lagi sesudah aku sadar betapa busuknya dunia ini. Bilang cinta tapi selingkuh. Bilang cinta tapi menyiksa. Apanya yang cinta? Habis putus cari yang lain. Itukah yang namanya cinta? Apa cinta memang sedangkal itu? Aku tidak butuh cinta seperti itu.

Tapi memang, aku membutuhkan satu tempat. Tempat dimana aku bisa pulang, bisa menyebut itu rumah. Dimana aku tak perlu memakai topengku dan merasa nyaman. Dimana ada seseorang yang akan membalut tanganku yang penuh dosa.

Huh, tempat seperti itu terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.

Lagipula tak ada tempat yang cukup aman di dunia ini. Semuanya berbahaya, penuh jebakan dan rayuan pahit.

Aku menutup mata dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu lagi.

Meski entah kenapa bayangan seseorang berambut merah hadir di benakku.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku puas menatap kamar yang sudah bersih. Aku sudah mencuci semua piring kotor yang menumpuk. Aku juga sudah mencuci baju kotor yang kini sudah terjemur rapi di teras. Semua ruangan juga sudah kubersihkan. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah Naruto akan menyukai ini atau tidak. Tapi, aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang bisa bersantai di depan TV seharian, meskipun ketika kucek Naruto punya banyak DVD film horror dan suspense yang bagus.

Mungkin lain kali aku akan pinjam.

Aku melirik tumpukan CD yang ada di meja belajar. Naruto cukup punya banyak CD lagu, seperti anak muda pada umumnya. Ia juga punya beberapa kaset game konsol tipe strategi, fighting dan RPG. Sekilas isi kamarnya terasa sangat normal sampai aku menemukan tongkat baseball besi yang dulu ia gunakan untuk membantai orang.

Aku meraih satu kaset CD lagu. Ternyata Naruto lebih senang lagu pop dan instrument music. Siapa yang menyangka? Kupikir, dengan topeng cerianya itu ia akan jauh lebih suka lagu rock atau metal. Tapi, ternyata ia mengoleksi theme song dari beberapa game yang ia mainkan dan juga beberapa themen song lain yang tidak kuketahui.

Mungkin, mendengar salah satu dari CD tak ada salahnya juga. Aku segera memutar CD lagu yang kupilih secara acak dan memutarnya di CD player. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar lnstrumen yang dimonopoli oleh gitar akustik mengalun dengan tenang.

Aku membayangkan Naruto yang mendengar lagu ini untuk menenangkan dirinya. Aku meraih buku pelajaran yang ada di meja belajarnya dan mulai belajar sambil duduk di lantai. Aku masih harus belajar, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran.

Aku bergidik saat mendengar lagu berganti menjadi lagu seram yang misterius didominasi dengan alat music tradisional jepang seperti koto dan yang lainnya. Tidak buruk sih, tapi cukup seram juga. Cocok dengan yang punya.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali belajar. Kadang, aku merasa aneh. Kenapa aku bisa bersikap begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Seakan kami kawan lama. Biasanya aku pasti merasa sungkan bila berada di rumah orang lain meskipun itu adalah rumah saudaraku sendiri. Tapi, sekarang aku berada di rumah seorang psychopath yang dikunci dari luar dan sedang mendengarkan CD lagu miliknya tanpa ijin. Aku juga tidak perlu menambahkan kalau aku sudah membuatkannya sarapan, bentou, membersihkan rumahnya juga.

Aneh, sangat aneh. Kenapa aku bisa bersikap begini tanpa rasa takut.

Pertama kali aku melihat Naruto tanpa topengnya, yang kurasa cuma rasa takut. Tapi, kini aku bisa melihat sisi lain dirinya yang lebih lembut. Memang tidak sebaik orang lain, banyak orang lain yang lebih baik dan ramah dari dirinya, tapi ia mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membuatku tenang dan merasa nyaman.

Aku menyentuh bibirku perlahan. Dan tadi malam, Naruto….

Mukaku memerah saat mengingat insiden itu. Tanganku berpindah dan perlahan meraba leherku dimana bekas merah gigitan masih berbebekas di sana.

Hickey, love bite, suatu tanda yang biasanya digunakan orang untuk 'menandai' bahwa seseorang itu adalah 'miliknya'.

Terkesan seperti hewan yang suka menandai wilayahnya, tapi entah kenapa bekas gigitan ini membuatku….

Merasa kalau aku adalah milik Naruto.

Mukaku kembali memerah. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa meskipun aku sudah berusaha yang bisa kupikirkan adalah Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto? Kenapa? Sejak kapan aku selalu memikirkannya?

Aku berusaha untuk kembali belajar. Namun, sosok si pirang tak mau enyah dari pikiranku.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku berdiri menatap sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Gedung perusahaan pusat Hiiragi Company. Bisa dibilang perusahaan ini memang sangat sukses dan sedang dalam masa emasnya.

Aku melihat dari pintu masuk utama yang terbuat dari pintu kaca. Aku bisa melihat lobi dengan sangat jelas. Semua karyawan harus masuk dengan menggunakan tanda pengenal dan memasukkan kartu pada sebuah mesin slot yang agak mirip dengan mesin pemeriksa karcis kereta yang ada di stasiun. Untuk yang berkepentingan harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

Susah juga ya, keamanannya cukup ketat, banyak satpam berkeliling juga.

Setidaknya untuk bisa menyelinap masuk aku harus mengetahui daftar patroli dan juga denah lokasi ruangan setiap lantai. Kalau soal denah, mungkin ada di data Hiiragi Company yang sudah aku hack. Tapi, kalau soal daftar patroli….

Mungkin, aku harus mencarinya sendiri.

Aku segera menghampiri salah satu satpam. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang satpam. Aku mengangguk.

"Anu pak, sebenarnya saya dapat tugas dari sekolah untuk mensurvey dan melakukan wawancara singkat dengan orang tertentu. Saya kebagian untuk mensurvey keamanan suatu tempat, jadi uhm….saya bisa wawancara bapak tidak?" jelasku. Sang satpam menatapku bingung sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia percaya cerita karanganku. Toh, memang kadang-kadang sekolah suka memberikan tugas-tugas yang aneh.

"Tapi saya sedang bertugas dik, mungkin kamu bisa tanya bagian informasi yang ada di sana," kata sang satpam, ternyata cukup susah dirayu juga.

"Yah, kan saya disuruh mewawancarai bagian keamanan pak, bukan bagian informasi. Lagipula ini wawancara singkat kok, sambil berdiri begini juga tidak apa-apa," rayuku lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mewawancarai polisi saja?" tanya satpam itu penuh selidik.

"Kalau itu tugas teman saya yang kebagian mensurvey dan mewawancarai tentang keamanan Negara pak, saya sih cuma keamanan tempat. Saya lihat di sini keamanannya keren sekali, sampai ada mesin untuk memeriksa kartu karyawan itu," kataku lagi. Berusaha untuk berakting semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Oh ya, mesin itu memang dibuat untuk mencegah adanya penyusup dan sekalian untuk mendata daftar kehadiran karyawan," kata satpam itu. Aku mengangguk, bingo.

"Tapi, kan bisa masuk lewat pintu belakang lho pak, di gedung ini juga ada pintu belakangnya kan?" kataku lagi.

"Memang benar, tapi digedung ini sudah dipasang banyak kamera pengawas, jadi bila ada orang yang menyusup dari pintu belakang akan segera ketahuan," katanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, merasa cukup kagum dengan keamanan perusahaan ini.

"Wah, keren sekali pengamanan gedung ini. Satpam yang bertugas juga ada banyak ya pak?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha untuk mengorek informasi dengan cara senormal mungkin.

"Yah lumayan, kurang lebih ada 5 orang," kata sang satpam. Aku mengangguk, tak lupa untuk memasang wajah kagum.

"Wah, berarti di gedung ini jarang ada pencurian atau penyusupan ya, pak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Begitulah, dik," kata sang satpam. Aku mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih ya pak," kataku kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Ya, sama-sama dik," kata sang satpam dan aku pun tersenyum licik dalam hati.

Sisanya tinggal mencari daftar patroli dan letak kamera pengawas. Ternyata mudah sekali mengorek informasi dari satpam itu.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara into di buka. Apakah Naruto sudah pulang? Aku melihat jam, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, dia benar-benar pulang sore. Sepertinya Naruto mampir ke suatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah.

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aku melihat Naruto sedang melepaskan sepatu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, aku bisa bilang moodnya sedang lumayan bagus. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang baik?

"Okaerinasai," kataku, tanpa sadar. Naruto mendongak, melihatku sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas salamku.

"Tadaima," katanya dengan nada datar.

Naruto segera memakai sepasang sandal rumah dan berjalan melewatiku, aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan kulihat ia memasuki kamarnya. Namun, Naruto terppaku di depan pintu, seakan kaget dengan sesuatu.

Oh, gawat! Aku lupa!

"Oh, tadi aku sudah membereskan rumahmu, Naruto," kataku, mempercepat langkahku dan sampai di samping Naruto. Naruto hanya diam, membuatku cemas.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula," kataku cemas.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menaruh tasnya di kursi dekat meja belajar. Aku hanya memerhatikannya. Lalu, Naruto berjalan ke ruangan lain, agaknya mengecek bagaimana aku membereskan ruangan.

Ia juga melihat tumpukan baju bersih yang sudah kering, tentu saja sudah kulipat rapi. Ia berbalik menatapku. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, merasa takut juga sedikit berdebar-debar.

"Kenapa kau membereskan rumahku?" tanya Naruto. Oh, gawat! Jangan-jangan Naruto tidak suka kerapihan?

"Tidak, aku suda menginap dan makan gratis di sini, jadi….setidaknya aku ingin membalasmu," kataku, dengan hati-hati berusaha menyusun kalimat.

Naruto menatapku dalam dan menghampiriku.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu melakukannya, tidak perlu memasak atau membereskan apapun," kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kenapa? Apa ia tidak suka? Apa salahku?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, merasa sedih.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap sok akrab denganku, kau tahu kan Gaara? Kontrak kita cuma tentang kamu kulukai dan aku bisa melukaimu," katanya dengan nada kesal. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seakan sedang merasa sangat kesal.

"Tapi, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati," kataku, tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto mendorongku ke tembok dan memerangkapku dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi samping tubuhku. Wajahnya sangat serius dengan matanya yang menusuk dadaku. Rasa takutku kembali datang. Apakah Naruto marah?

"Justru itu, justru karena kau melakukannya dengan senang hati, Gaara. Aku tidak suka," katanya dengan nada rendah dan dalam. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha mendekat Gaara? Kenapa kau selalu membuat keadaan memaksaku untuk mendekat denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah lelah. Aku menatapnya, menggigit bibirku. Aku bisa mengerti apa maksudnya.

Naruto, tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tidak ingin mendekat dengan siapapun. Tidak butuh siapapun. Termasuk aku.

"Kau membuatkanku sarapan, membuatkanku bentou sekarang kau merapikan rumah, kemarin aku menolongmu, kenapa sih kau ini tidak bisa menjaga keadaan dan sikapmu sendiri, Gaara?" hardiknya kesal. Aku hanya memejamkan kedua mataku. Badanku sedikit gemetar.

"Aku…aku hanya….," kataku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, Naruto. Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan itu.

"Yang kau inginkan, cuma ini kan?" tanya Naruto. Aku memekik saat satu kukunya yang tajam menggores leherku. Aku memejamkan mata, rasa sakit itu. Ya…ya…itu, memang itu yang kubutuhkan….

Tapi, tidak! Tidak, bukan cuma itu! Itu bukan alasan kenapa semua perasaan ini ada.

"Bukan….bukan…," kataku dengan suara parau. Aku menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang gundah. Dadaku berdebar-debar, merasa takut juga….ada perasaan lain….

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata tajam, aku bisa melihat api amarah di pupilnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan? Kenapa luka yang biasanya membuatku melayang bahagia kini terasa kurang memuaskan?

"Lalu apa!" bentak Naruto kesal. Aku terkejut dan menutup mataku sambil menggeleng. Aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku terkejut ketika aku merasakan Naruto mengecup bibirku. Ia menggenggam satu tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, aku menutup mataku. Aku menggengam baju depannya dan dengan perlahan menciumnya balik. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, badan dan kakiku terasa lemas. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahku sedikit, membuatku membuka mulut karena kaget dan ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku terkejut dan mendesah sedikit. Gerakan lidah Naruto dalam mulutku membuatku gemetar. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam bajunya lebih erat, entah kenapa aku merasa membutuhkan pegangan.

Waktu semakin berjalan dan akhirnya Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dan bibirku. Aku menatapnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhku masih gemetaran dan aku tahu wajahku pasti semerah rambutku. Dadaku berdebar dengan sangat keras sampai terasa sakit. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Itu kan, yang kau mau," katanya dengan nada dingin. Aku melihat Naruto, ia juga tersenggal-senggal namun ia sama sekali tidak senang…matanya dengan tajam menatapku…

Ia menciumku…bukan karena apa-apa. Cuma untuk melihat, bagaimana reaksiku terhadapnya. Aku bersandar ada dinding. Dadaku terasa sakit, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Jangan begitu lagi."

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Lupakanlah perasaan itu Gaara. Lupakan saja."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, masih tidak mengerti.

"Pada akhirnya perasaanmu lah yang akan menghancurkan dirimu dan juga diriku."

"Naruto."

"Lupakanlah. Lupakan saja, Gaara."

"Apa yang kau…"

"Lupakan perasaan cintamu padaku."

Aku menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Jantungku masih berpacu kencang sementara Naruto berjalan meninggalkanku ke ruangan lain. Perlahan, tubuhku jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan punggung masih bersandar pada dinding.

Aku…aku….

Jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

* * *

Hoa, akhirnya bisa update juga. Oh, aku senang dengan banyaknya review dan gak nyangka di salah satu reviewer, ada yang beneran self-injury. Ya ampun O.O

Aduh...banyak juga yang ternyata suka menyakiti diri sendiri ya? Waduh, meski terasa normal, tapi ada baiknya kebiasaan itu dikurangi atau malah dihilangkan karena bisa jadi nanti malah tambah parah. Aku juga sering nyiksa diri. Begadang terus, minum kopi, gigit jari atau tangan sampai berbekas dalam, tapi yah, sekarang sih sudah berkurang.

Kali ini, aku menanggapi review ini:

**numpang review  
**

**hmm aku msh belum mngerti, kenapa para self injury lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri daripada dilukai orang lain.**

**bukannya sama aja tuh? sama-sama luka kan?**

**trus kenapa mereka takut disakiti? mereka melukai dirinya sendiri,lalu menikmati sakit yang dihasilkan luka itu.. toh apa bedanya dengan orang lain? rasa sakitnya sama, jenis lukanya kalau perlu juga sama... tapi kenapa?**

**hmm mohon penjelasannya ya senpai, yah kalau tidak keberatan sih, hehehe. :) soalnya gak tahu kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengan kasus self injury ini. oh ya aku mau tanya lagi nih..**

**orang yang menderita self injury itu beneran ada ya?**

**di indonesia ada tidak? kalau ada, senpai tahu tidak cara mengenalinya?**

**hehehe sori pertanyaanku banyak banget, habisnya kalau ada yang buat penasaran, aku gak bisa nahan diri untuk**

**bertanya..^/^**

**ok deh, kutunggu kelanjutannya ya senpai?**

**nanti ada adegan percintaannya kan? NaruGaa atau GaaNaru?**

**kyaaa~ jadi tidak sabar nunggu XD**

**apdet kilat ya?**

**ok deh**

**Ganbatte kudasai senpai :D**

Ok, jujur aku bingung bagaimana cara menjawab ini review. Uhm…kenapa self injury tidak suka dilukai orang lain? Jawabnya adalah karena ia tidak bisa memegang kuasa atas luka yang akan diberikan padanya. Tentu berbeda rasanya saat kepala kita terbentur tembok karena salah kita sendiri daripada saat kita didorong oleh teman kita kan? Seperti itu saja. Rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh orang lain tidak bisa dikontrol, intinya kita tidak tahu luka macam apa yang akan ia berikan. Itulah yang membuat self injury tidak suka dilukai orang lain. Bila ia melukai dirinya sendiri, ia memegang kuasa penuh atas luka yang akan ia berikan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu rasa sakit yang akan ia terima seberapa besar, ataupun bagaimana berbahayanya luka itu.

Seperti itu. Ada juga yang sengaja melukai diri sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Jadi, ia melukai dirinya agar orang lain mengurungkan niat untuk melukainya. Contoh, sengaja membuat diri sendiri menjadi jelek agar terhindar dari resiko diperkosa. Ada lho orang yang sengaja melakukannya karena takut.

Yah, mungkin ada alasan lain juga, tapi saya tidak tahu karena jalan pikir setiap individu berbeda.

Orang yang menderita self injury benar-benar ada, kamu bisa cek di antara reviewer dan tanya langsung padanya (saya juga kaget lho)

Di Indonesia jelas ada, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu menonjol karena kesadaran masyarakat atas penyakit mental masih rendah. Semua orang berpenyakit mental dikatakan gila, padahal tidak benar begitu.

Bagaimana cara mengenalinya? Uhm…mungkin kamu bisa melihat luka yang tidak wajar pada tubuh self injury. Atau bila ia teman kamu, kamu bisa tahu kalau dia adalah self injury bila ia terluka terlalu sering sampai tidak wajar. Namun, untuk menentukan apakah seseorang menderita self injury atau tidak perlu diperiksa ke psikiater atau dokter kejiwaan.

Oh, ya tentu ada adegan percintaan di sini, NaruGaa sayangnya, kurang demen sama GaaNaru, hehe. Tapi, mungkin percintaan yang berbau angst.

Untuk update kilat, maaf ya. Orang sibuk nih, updatenya jadi random. Hehehe, tapi update terus kok, sabar ya


	9. The Unbeloved

hallo semua, akhirnya...bisa update lumayan cepet juga. Hehehehe...

Okay, aku seneng banget nerima review dari reader semua, makasih yang udah review ya...

Dan, aku heran...waduh...kok jadi banyak yang nanya di review ya, soal penyakit mental dan semacamnya gitu. Aduh, aku bukan psikolog, tapi aku usahain untuk jawab satu-satu deh.

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan perasaan tak menentu, entah kenapa aku merasa gundah namun lega karena sudah mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan. Memang benar, aku akhirnya sadar kalau secara perlahan namun pasti, Gaara jatuh cinta padaku. Entah bagaimana ia bisa merasa seperti itu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Namun, yang pasti perasaannya padaku hanya akan menjadi penganggu bagiku.

Aku duduk di meja belajar dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Benar, membuktikan bahwa Iruka-sensei tidak bersalah. Aku segera mengambil sebatang pensil dan mulai menghitung dan menulis. Aku sedang menghitung peluang bagaimana susunan satpam di kantor pusat Hiiragi Company. Pastinya penjagaan lebih ketat saat malam hari. Kurang lebih satpam yang bertugas ada 5 orang, tapi mungkin itu belum termasuk dengan jumlah orang yang mengawasi kamera pengaman.

Aku segera menghitung kembali peluang bagaimana jadwal patrol satpam dengan memperkirakan luas gedung dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk satu patrol. Untuk sekali ini aku bersyukur telah mempelajari bagaimana cara menghitung peluang pada pelajaran matematika.

Aku segera mencoret hasilnya saat aku sadar aku salah menghitung. Jumlah peluang dibagi dengan….akh!

Aku menggeratakkan gigiku saat aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa focus sama sekali.

AAku tersentak saat menyadari pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku melihat dia di sana. Dengan rambut merahnya yang hampir menutupi matanya, namun kepalanya sedikit menunduk sehingga aku tak bisa melihat matanya. Namun, aku tahu ia menangis atau setidaknya baru saja selesai menangis. Badannya sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya yang masih mengusap wajahnya membuatku sedikit tidak enak.

Ia berjalan menuju lemariku dan membukanya, mengambil baju seragamnya yang sepertinya sudah ia cuci dan kemudian ia pergi keluar dari kamarku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku hanya termangu dan kembali berkutat dengan rumus peluang di depanku.

Namun, sayang sekali pikiranku masih belum bisa focus. Aku kembali mendesah. Ayolah, Naruto. Kau tidak salah, kau hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kau katakana, kataku pada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Tapi, apakah mungkin aku…menyakitinya terlalu dalam? Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan dan berpikir kembali.

Apa boleh buat, apa yang Gaara lakukan membuatku berada dalam posisi terancam. Aku cuma ingin menegaskan kalau ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku dan harus melupakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tahu, mungkin sekarang ia sudah membenciku. Ia sudah mengambil seragamnya, kemungkinan besar ia akan pulang….

Mungkin, hubungan kami yang rapuh akhirnya akan putus sampai di sini. Ya, mungkin memang begitu. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari dia. Namun, itu akhirnya aku akan kembali ke hari dimana aku akan berkeliaran di kota dan mencari mangsa untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal.

Tidak bagus, tapi bila aku terus mempertahankan Gaara, resikonya akan semakin besar. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku kembali tersentak saat aku mendengar pintu menjeblak terbuka. Aku melihat Gaara sudah memakai seragamnya dan di tangannya terdapat bajuku yang kupinjamkan padanya. Matanya merah dan sedikit bengkak, namun bekas air mata di pipinya sudah tidak ada. Dari ekspresinya, aku tahu ia sedang bersusah payah menahan air matanya untuk jatuh kembali.

Ia akan pergi….

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau bersedih.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," katanya sambil menyerahkan bajuku padaku. Aku hanya menerimanya dengan bisu. Dan di saat itulah ia menghilang, ia lari, mungkin sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang menyiksa dirinya.

Aku hanya bisa memandang tempat dimana ia menghilang. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang jelas…

Aku merasa sedikit kehilangan….

Sial.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menenggelamkan diriku ke kasur yang empuk dan nyaman, namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku mengalir. Aku terus mendengar pintu kamarku yang terkunci digedor dengan keras. Tentu saja, aku tidak heran. Aku masuk menerjang rumah tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Temari dan Kankurou yang pasti khawatir dengan kepergianku kemarin. Namun, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa sekarang.

Perlahan, aku meraih dadaku dimana jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Kian keras kian sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku berusaha mengusap air mataku yang terus mengalir tapi percuma, aku hanya bisa terus menangis. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis sebanyak ini.

Tidak, kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?

Aku merasa miris, aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin cintaku ditolak bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya? Dan…cinta, apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Air mataku terus jatuh, seakan ingin membuktikan betapa dalam rasa yang kupendam untuknya.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaan ini bisa ada, bisa lahir, bisa muncul.

Aku tidak tahu.

Semua itu bagaikan setitik air, saat aku pertama kali melihatnya tanpa topeng. Saat aku pertama kali dilukai olehnya. Saat ia pertama kali membersihkan lukaku. Saat ia menatapku dengan matanya yang dingin dan gelap.

Perlahan, aku bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang lebih halus, yang lebih baik. Aku bahkan bisa merasa nyaman dan aman berada di sampingnya, meskipun dirinya sendiri adalah ancaman bagiku.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua perasaan ini bisa ada?

Sedikit demi sedikit, bagaikan setitik air yang jatuh ke dalam gelas. Setitik demi setitik, semua titik air itu menyatu dan perlahan memenuhi gelas itu dengan air jernih.

Begitulah perasaanku padanya. Tanpa aku sadari, sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai memenuhi ruang kosong di hatiku. Dan saat aku sadar.

Tidak, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, aku sudah telat dan tak bisa menghapus perasaan ini dari hatiku.

Dan kini, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan yang ditelantarkan ini?

Naruto sudah menolakku, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku bisa bicara dengannya lagi atau tidak.

Aku kembali menangis, dadaku terasa sangat sakit, sangat perih. Sejak awal, perasaan seperti ini adalah hal yang terlarang. Bagaimana pun adanya, tak mungkin perasaan ini membuatku bahagia.

Tapi, apa dayaku?

Aku membuka mataku yang masih dipenuhi air mata, semua pandangan tampak kabur dan tak jelas, aku berusaha menarik napas namun akhirnya malah terisak.

Sekarang, hubungan kami sudah hancur. Naruto tak akan mau mendekati diriku lagi. Bila aku mendekatinya, maka ia akan membunuhku, mencabik diriku tanpa ragu.

Tanpa Naruto, aku….tidak….tidak mau. Sejak kapan aku jadi begini? Tidak, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Kenapa ia selalu ada di pikiranku?

Aku tidak mau. Meski hanya berada di sampingnya, tapi aku ingin bersama dengannya. Aku takut dengan sisi gelapnya, namun sisi baiknya selalu membuatku nyaman. Tanpa Naruto, aku akan kembali seperti dulu, berusaha melawan rasa takutku sendiri, melukai diriku sendiri, dan terus memakai topeng di depan semua orang.

Semua masa itu tidak menyenangkan, meski sedikit namun saat berada bersama Naruto aku bisa merasa senang. Dengannya, aku tidak perlu memakai topengku dan aku bisa bersikap sebagai diriku sendiri. Ia bisa menerimaku dan sikapnya padaku tidak berubah.

Aku rindu sosoknya, sosok tanpa kata-kata yang menerima diriku apa adanya.

Namun, sosok itu telah membuangku, mengusirkku dan menelantarkan aku.

Kini, hanya ada aku dan perasaan yang menyiksa dalam diriku.

Naruto….

Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apakah salah bila aku mencintaimu?

Yang kuinginkan hanya berada di sampingmu,

Karena, hanya dirimu lah yang menerima diriku sepenuhnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah dengan mata depresi. Tidak, semakin aku memikirkannya semakin hatiku menjadi sakit. Aku tidak mau…aku….

Dengan panic aku segera membuka laci meja dimana sebuah lampu malam berada di samping tempat tidur. Tanganku segera menarik keluar sebuah gunting dimana pisaunya merefleksikan diriku yang lusuh.

Naruto….

Darahku mulai mengalir.

Naruto….

Kulitku mulai mengelupas, menampilkan daging merah segar penuh darah.

Naruto….

Tangan dan kakiku mulai dipenuhi darah merah, membasahi baju, celana dan sepraiku.

Naruto, setiap darah yang kuteteskan di sini adalah untuk melupakan dirimu. Tapi, berapa banyak yang harus kutumpahkan untuk melupakan diriku sepenuhnya?

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku menatap keluar jendelaku yang merupakan dua pintu geser berukuran besar dan tentu saja terbuat dari kaca. Langit begitu gelap di luar, namun cahaya bulan membuat malam ini lebih cerah dari biasanya. Hari ini, bulan purnama tampak lebih besar dari biasanya. Dan sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang, hanya menatap bulan tanpa arti.

Aku mendesah, hari ini aku sulit focus. Sudah sehari sejak hubunganku dan Gaara putus. Hari ini, seperti biasanya, aku pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk dimarahi Sakura karena tidak latihan, harus mempersiapkan kelas untuk maid café dan tertidur saat belajar.

Aku mendesah, festival sekolah akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Mengapa festival yang bodoh seperti itu diadakan?

Aku kembali menatap bulan, sejak kemarin aku gelisah. Ya, gelisah.

Mengapa aku merasa gelisah? Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan hubunganku dengan Gaara yang sudah hancur, tapi sayangnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa gelisah karena hal itu.

Semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, hubungan manusia pada akhirnya selalu ditakdirkan untuk hancur, tak peduli dengan cara apa, pada akhirnya manusia akan sendiri. Ya, itu adalah kematian. Mati hanya sendiri, tak aka nada yang bersedia menemani. Manusia pada akhirnya akan sendiri juga, lalu mengapa aku gelisah hanya karena hubunganku dengan Gaara sudah tidak ada?

Aku tidak pernah takut untuk menjadi sendiri, tidak, dulu aku takut tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi. Hubungan antar manusia itu hanya hubungan saling memanfaatkan, lalu kenapa….kenapa…?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa aku merasa gelisah?

Aku mendengus dan berbalik berjalan menuju kasurku yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela. Aku membaringkan badanku dan kembali mendengus.

Sebenarnya, kenapa aku takut pada perasaan Gaara terhadapku?

Kenapa…apakah mungkin….tidak, tidak itu tidak mungkin…..

Tanpa sadar aku memukul keras bantal yang kupakai untuk berbaring. Kepalanku begitu kuat sampai aku yakin kalau kukuku akan meninggalkan bekas di telapak tanganku.

Aku dan Gaara bukan apa-apa, meski untuk Gaara aku lebih dari sekedar apa-apa. Aku sendiri masih heran, mengapa seseorang yang sedingin dan anti-sosial seperti Gaara bisa jatuh cinta pada psychopath seperti diriku. Padahal dirinya masih waras, mengapa ia bisa cinta padaku?

Emosi manusia memang aneh, pepatah bilang kalau cinta tak bisa di tebak datangnya, cinta itu buta.

Aku menyeringai, huh pepatah bodoh. Selama aku bisa menjaga perasaanku sendiri aku pasti bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Kebanyakan manusia bodoh di luar sana selalu termakan oleh emosi mereka sendiri.

Dan ternyata Gaara adalah salah satu dari mereka, manusia yang tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Padahal perasaan itu tidak berarti apa-apa selain menghalangi tujuan yang ingin kau raih.

Dan perasaan Gaara hanya akan menghalangiku, membebaniku dan menjerumuskanku, aku percaya itu.

Inilah yang terbaik. Putus hubungan dengan Gaara. Mengenai nafsu haus darahku….bisa kuurus nanti.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku memandang paha dan betisku yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam luka. Nyaris sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk luka baru. Aku beralih pada bahuku, mungkin aku bisa menorehkan luka baru di sini sambil berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan leher.

Aku mengambil sebilah pisau lipat di sampingku, aku membetulkan posisi kakiku yang tengah duduk di kasur. Dengan perlahan, aku menorehkan segores luka panjang di bahu kiriku. Lukanya cukup dalam sampai darah mulai menetes mengotori dadaku dan seprei. Namun, aku tidak peduli.

Rasa sakit mulai datang, membuat tubuh dan pikiranku lupa akan segala hal di sekitarku. Namun, rasa sakit ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadaku.

Ya, tak bisa, aku ingin luka lagi, lebih sakit lagi sampai aku bisa melupakan luka yang ada di hatiku ini. Aku menusuk bahuku lebih dalam lagi, sampai aku yakin mata pisau yang kugenggam hamper menyentuh tulang bahuku. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit. Tapi, rasa sakitnya luar biasa. Dengan cepat, aku mencabut pisau yang menancap di bahuku dan darahpun deras mengalir.

Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat pisau dan tanganku penuh dengan darah. Ya, rasa sakit seperti ini yang bisa membuatku lupa. Aku tidak mau mengingat dia lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Aku tidak mau.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur. Membiarkan luka segar yang ada di bahuku terabaikan. Aku bisa mengobatinya nanti, tapi aku masih mau menikmati semua rasa sakit ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, menghiraukan darah merahku mengalir menodai sepreiku yang berwarna merah marun. Nantinya pasti akan berbekas hitam saat darahnya kering, namun aku bisa mengurusnya nanti.

Sesaat, aku ingin tidur. Namun, jika tidur, hal yang muncul dalam mimpiki adalah dia. Ya, dia yang sudah membuatku terjerat oleh pesonanya, atau aku yang berserah diri padanya.

Aku membuka mataku, melihat kamar suramku yang hamper semua benda dan dinding didominasi oleh warna coklat dan merah.

Sudah 4 hari aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku masih terlalu sakit dan tidak stabil untuk bersekolah kembali. Memang, hari festival sudah semakin dekat namun apa daya, aku tidak bisa untuk merasa tenang beberapa hari ini.

Emosiku naik turun dan aku terus menerus menorehkan luka di tubuhku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk lupa. Ya, aku ingin lupa tentang dirinya. Semua kenganganku bersamanya hanyalah mimpi belaka. Semua itu tidak berharga lagi. Tidak lagi.

Semuanya hanya mimpi.

Ya hanya mimpi.

Dan perlahan mataku pun terpejam dan jiwaku tertarik kea lam mimpi.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku melirik bangku yang kosong di serong kananku. Ya, hari ini pun Gaara masih tidak masuk. Apakah ia masih sakit hati? Tapi, apa peduliku?

"Naruto!"

Aku tersentak dan tersenyum nervous saat melihat Sakura dengan wajah murka di depanku.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Ayo cepat bereskan bangkunya supaya kita bisa latihan drama," jerit Sakura membuatku bangkit dari kursi dan segera menggeser meja ke pinggir. Ya, kelasku mengadakan latihan drama setiap pulang sekolah. Untuk yang mendapat peran, dengan alas an apapun tidak bisa lolos dari latihan, termasuk aku.

"Alah, tokoh utamanya saja tidak ada," kataku dengan nada cuek. Ya itu benar, keputusan sudah bulat kalau pemeran utama alias Putri Salju adalah Gaara. Kalau aku tidak salah Sakura sudah menjenguk Gaara sekaligus mengantarkan naskah drama ke rumahnya kemarin. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Gaara saat tahu ia masih tetap menjadi Putri Salju untuk drama kelas kami.

Tapi…apa peduliku?

"Heh, jangan mengeluh. Seharusnya kau senang, kau kan dapat peran sebagai prajurit yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh Putri Salju nanti," kata Sakura yang ternyata masih ada di sampingku.

"Ah, siapa juga yang mau," keluhku. Setengah dari diriku tidak senang karena itu artinya aku akan berdialog dengan Gaara. Aku, sebagai prajurit akan menggiring Gaara sebagai Putri Salju, ke hutan lalu berusaha membunuh dia di sana namun tidak bisa dan menyuruh Gaara lari. Memang, dialogku tidak banyak, meski peranku membutuhkan acting yang cukup merepotkan.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah bila sang prajurit membunuh Putri Saljunya saat itu juga. Khu…khu…

Tapi, kalau jadinya begitu ceritanya tidak bakal jalan sih.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Tidak, hentikan berpikiran gelap atau topengku akan retak di sini.

"Ayo, Naruto latihan. Kita mulai dari adegan kau mau membunuh Putri Salju," kata Sakura yang bertingkah bagai Sutradara. Shikamaru yang berdiri tak jauh dariku hanya mendesah dan bergumam "merepotkan".

"Kok aku sih? Kan ada adegan cermin ajaib itu," protesku yang malas berakting. Berakting sambil mengenakan topeng cukup susah, apalagi acting prajurit yang harus mampu menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tega untuk membunuh Putri Salju.

"Itu kan sudah latihan kemarin, sudah jangan protes, ayo cepat!" kata Sakura mengomel. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan kesal. Aku pun segera melangkah ke tengah kelas, di tengah lingkaran yang di bentuh murid. Semua bangku dan meja sudah dikepinggirkan.

Aku mengerling dialog yang ada di kertas yang kugenggam kemudian mulai berakting.

"Oh, tuan putri. Aku…aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuhmu," kataku berusaha untuk mendramatisir nada bicaraku yang hampir membuatku muntah.

Lalu di sana seharusnya ada dialog Putri Salju.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik, merasa konyol karena harus latihan sendiri untuk adegan dialog 2 orang. Aku membayangkan Gaara ada di depanku, terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan. Tidak sulit.

"Ibumu yang jahat telah memerintahkan aku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Pergilah tuan putri, pergilah! Atau kau akan dibunuh oleh ibumu," kataku lagi dengan acting sambil menunjuk kea rah papan tulis yang kuanggap hutannya ada di sebelah sana.

Konyol.

"Yosh, itu bagus Naruto! Cuma lebih sedikit menghayati lagi pasti jadi lebih bagus, ok adegan selanjutnya!" kata Sakura sok ngatur. Aku segera pergi menuju Shikamaru yang kini sedang sibuk mengecat kayu-kayu dan kertas yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk pedang dan tombak bohongan.

"Merepotkan," kataku, mencuri kata 'khas' Shikamaru.

"Memang," katanya sambil mengecat kayu yang kutebak akan dijadikan pedang, atau lebih tepatnya pedang-pedangan.

"Sepertinya susah bila kau tak ada lawan main," kata Shikamaru, melirikku dan berhenti mengecat.

"Memang, kayak orang gila bicara sendiri," keluhku kemudian membaca kembali naskah dialog entah punya siapa yang ada di lantai.

"Untung aku cuma jadi pajangan saja," kata Shikamaru yang juga kebagian peran jadi prajurit tapi tak ada dialog satu pun. Ia cuma kebagian jadi prajurit yang berdiri di belakang Ibu tiri Putri Salju.

"Huh, enak," kataku dengan kesal. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, apa jadinya nanti saat adegan ciuman?" tanya Shikamaru membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Eh?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak baca ya? Di naskah disebutkan kalau Putri Salju akan terbangun saat berciuman dengan Pangeran," kata Shikamaru dengan nada datar , dirinya kembali mengecat.

"EH!" jeritku kaget. Shikamaru menutup telinganya, kaget karena aku berteriak di sampingnya.

"Memangnya ini cerita Putri Tidur?" kataku kesal, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka itu. Gaara…akan dicium oleh orang lain.

Gaara itu milik-oh….tidak….ia sudah bukan mangsaku atau apapun lagi untukku.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi kenapa, hati ini terasa panas?

* * *

Okay, kali ini aku mau bahas tentang self-injury lebih mendalam dan juga masochist untuk perbandingan.

Okay, Self-injury adalah orang yang suka melukai diri sendiri untuk melampiaskan rasa stress atau untuk bentuk pertahanan pada diri. Bentuk melukai diri sendirinya bisa macam-macam, termasuk membiarkan diri sendiri terluka dengan saja seperti menjatuhkan diri dari tangga atau membiarkan orang melukai dirinya. Seperti halnya manusia, self injury juga berbeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka memiliki kecenderungan yang berbeda untuk menerima rasa sakit. Ada yang lebih suka disakiti dengan benda tumpul atau tajam, jalan pikiran mereka agak sulit dimengerti oleh orang biasa. Tapi yang jelas, membiarkan diri sendiri untuk menerima rasa sakit dengan sengaja adalah gejala self-injury.

Lalu, apa bedanya dengan masochist? Ok, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda, tapi daripada untuk melampiaskan stress atau bentuk perlindungan diri, masochist itu **memang **senang melukai diri atau dilukai orang lain. Dan, masochist lebih merujuk untuk kegiatan seksual dan sering dikaitkan dengan BDSM (nah lho, ntar jangan-jangan ada yang gak tau BDSM pula). Masochist adalah seseorang yang senang menerima rasa sakit terutama untuk kegiatan seksual, jadi bagi masochist, agar mereka bisa mendapatkan gairah seksual, mereka akan lebih senang merasa sakit saat sedang seks (bisa jadi mereka memang lebih sinting dari self-injury, oh maaf bagi merasa ada yang tersindir).

Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menanggapi orang yang terkena self injury? Yah, pada dasarnya mereka hanya manusia biasa yang sedang 'sakit'. Jadi, mereka perlu perlakuan khusus. Jangan menekan mereka dengan melarang mereka melukai diri sendiri (yang berujung hanya bikin stress nambah) tapi cobalah untuk didekati dan dicari tahu apa masalahnya. Karena self injury biasanya mempunyai masalah yang akhirnya mereka melarikan diri dengan melukai diri. Tenang, tidak perlu takut pada mereka karena mereka tidak akan melukai kita dan mereka hanya manusia biasa yang perlu pertolongan.

Ada yang nanya psikopat itu dalam bidang apa saja? Waduh, saya kurang ngerti pertanyaannya. Maksdnya dalam bidang perekonomian, pendidikan, gitu? ="=

Hm, mungkin yang kamu maksud, psikopat bisa dalam hal apa saja? Yah, banyak, psikopat itu adalah orang yang melakukan kejahatan tanpa merasa bersalah dan menganggap itu benar. Mereka posesif, penjilat, parasit dan senang memanfaatkan orang lain. Mereka tidak suram (tergantung orangnya juga) bukan orang yang selalu pundung di pojokan, karena justru senang memanfaatkan orang, mereka cenderung terlihat manis dan baik. Posesif, angkuh, keras kepala, egois dan senang melihat orang menderita adalah ciri psikopat. Stalker pun bisa jadi psikopat. Psikopat bisa mencakup banyak hal, namun mereka itu transparan.

Kenapa orang bisa menjadi psikopat, self-injury, masochist dll? Biasanya karena faktor psikologis. Alasannya sama kenapa ada orang yang suka pakai narkoba meskipun tahu resikonya tinggi. Biasanya mereka tertekan oleh suatu masalah dalam waktu yang lama. Bisa juga karena faktor genetik, tapi kemungkinan itu kecil. Intinya, orang yang terkena penyakit mental adalah orang yang mentalnya tertekan dan akhirnya rusak karena suatu masalah. Masalah ini bisa bermacam-macam, besar kecilnya masalah pun tergantung pada orangnya.

Dan, yang terakhir (akhirnya). Ada yang minta penjelasan soal autis. Okay, autis bukanlah penyakit mental, tapi yang jelas autis belum diketahui penyakit yang berasal darimana dan disebabkan oleh apa. Autis adalah hilangnya kemampuan berkomunikasi seseorang dengan orang lain dan dunia luar. Mereka sulit mengerti bahasa dan hal-hal lainnya. Cara mereka mengekspresikan perasaan mereka pun sulit dimengerti. Mereka bagaikan terkurung di dalam dunia mereka sendiri, mereka bukannya tidak mau mengerti dunia normal tapi mereka **tidak bisa**. Mereka biasanya sangat pasif namun bisa sangat liar saat keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi. Mereka juga mempunyai 'rutinitas' yang tak bisa diubah, bila diubah maka akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mengerti rutinitas itu. Mereka benci perubahan. Karena perubahan itu abstrak dan sulit dimengerti, dan dunia yang selalu berubah adalah neraka untuk mereka. Jalan pikir mereka mirip mesin, untuk nyala tekan ON, mau mati tekan OFF dan yang lainnya, bila diubah maka rusak, gampangnya seperti itu.

Autis juga memiliki minat yang aneh pada benda-benda yang bagi kita tidak menarik. Lucunya, rata-rata orang autis adalah orang yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Ya, mereka beda dengan orang idiot. Mereka pintar, sayangnya mereka kehilangan kemampuan berkomunikasi mereka dengan dunia luar. Terkurung dalam dunia sendiri dimana orang lain sulit mengerti.

Maka, saya sarankan satu hal. Jangan pernah pakai kata "psikopat, parno, autis, idiot, gila, sinting" untuk bercanda jika kalian tidak tau arti yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi, kata autis lagi ngetren, cuma karena lebay sedikit dibilang "autis" sementara orang-orang autis di luar sana sedang kebingungan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengerti dunia luar yang terasa bagi neraka untuk mereka.

Paham kan? Mudah-mudahan, anak-anak FFN di sini gak ada yang pernah pakai kata-kata "penyakit" itu untuk bercanda.

See you next time, kalau ada yang mau tanya lagi, silahkan


	10. The Acting

Hello minna~

Ok, aku cuma mau ngingetin kalau di chapter ini sadis dan gorenya lagi ilang, itu aja.

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mataku menerawang, menatap sebuah pintu yang ada di depanku. Ya, pintu kelas. Setelah sekian lama,akhirnya aku kembali masuk sekolah. Tentu saja, hanya tinggal seminggu lagi sampai festval sekolah diadakan. Sebagai ketua osis aku tidak bisa absen terus menerus dari tugas.

Aku segera meraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya terbuka. Aku harus siap saat aku bertemu dia. Aku memang belum sepenuhnya baik-baik saja tapi aku harus tetap siap.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kelasku yang ramai. Kulihat, kelas sudah hampir penuh. Banyak anak-anak yang berteriak ketika melihatku dan menanyai kabarku, mungkin aku menghilang terlalu lama.

"Ya ampun, Gaara, akhirnya kau masuk juga!" seru Sakura dengan wajah bersyukur. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Anak-anak yang lain pun ikut mengerumuniku. Menanyai kabarku. Dan yang lainnya. Aku berusaha meladeni mereka namun malah jadi kepayahan. Dasar mereka, pura-pura khawatir tapi sebenarnya tidak kan?

Saat itulah, mataku terpaku. Di sela-sela anak-anak murid yang menghalangi pandanganku, aku melihat dia duduk di bangkunya, menatapku lurus. Selama beberapa detik kami bertemu pandang sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan pergi ke luar kelas. Hatiku masih berdegup kencang, dan rasa sakit di dadaku kembali kambuh.

Naruto….

Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja, tentu saja. Aku lah yang lebih bergantung padanya selama ini, bukan sebaliknya.

Satu persatu anak-anak murid mulai meninggalkan aku saat rasa penasaran mereka sudah sirna. Aku pun duduk di bangkuku dan berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Ini akan jadi hari yang berat.

Naruto POV

Aku memandang guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas dengan tampang malas. Padahal sudah mau festival, tapi tetap saja jam belajar full. Kurang kerjaan sekali.. Aku mendesah dan jari-jariku terus bermain dengan pulpen, memutar-mutarnya karena bosan.

Kulihat di sampingku Shikamaru setengah tertidur dengan kepala sudah terbaring di atas meja sedangkan Chouji sedang makan snack diam-diam.

Aku mendesah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Di saat itulah pandanganku terhenti pada si rambut merah. Ia duduk di barisan yang sama dengan Shikamaru dan duduk 3 meja dariku. Punggungnya terlihat jelas dan aku tahu ia sedang menulis apa yang guru catat di papan tulis.

Akhirnya hari ini ia masuk kembali namun sampai saat ini kami belum bicara satu patah katapun kepada satu sama lain. Tentu saja, karena hubungan kami sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dari caranya bergerak yang hati-hati dan agak kaku, kurasa dibalik seragam gakuran hitam yang rapi itu terdapat banyak luka yang sudah ia buat sendiri. Wajahnya agak pucat menandakan ia kurang tidur dan kurang darah. Hebat juga, meski keadaan begitu masih bisa datang ke sekolah.

Kurasa dia sudah tidak membutuhkan diriku lagi.

Aku mendesah dan dengan malas mulai mencatat apa yang guru terangkan di depan kelas. Namun, aku tak bisa menahan mataku untuk tidak curi-curi pandang ke si ketua osis yang keras kepala.

Aku tersentak saat bel pulang berbunyi dan guru pun akhirnya keluar. Tampaknya aku terlalu hanyut dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai lupa waktu. Tapi, meskipun sudah waktunya pulang tetap saja aku tidak bisa pulang. Karena masih ada latihan drama tidak berguna itu.

"Ayo semuanya! Pinggirkan mejanya, kita latihan drama lagi!" seru Sakura dengan suara lantang. Dengan setengah menggerutu aku segera membereskan mejaku dan bangkit dari kursi. Kulihat Shikamaru menggeser mejanya sambil menguap sementara Chouji masih sibuk makan. Aku segera menggeser meja dan kursiku ke pinggir lalu mengambil naskah drama yang ada di tas.

Memang sih dialogku pendek dan gampang, tapi aku kan Naruto yang berotak lamban dan cepat lupa, jadi harus selalu bawa naskah drama bila tidak ingin dipukul Sakura.

Kulihat Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Gaara. Hanya dari raut wajahnya saja aku tahu Gaara tampak kesal dan menyesal. Tentu saja, ia adalah ketua osis yang dibanggakan para guru dan murid namun kini ia harus menjadi putri salju? Ha…ha….ha….aku ingin lihat tampangnya nanti di panggung.

Beberapa anak segera menghilang ke ruang pakaian ganti untuk ganti baju dengan baju olahraga, memang gila si penulis naskah ini, masa putri salju ada adegan pertarungannya segala? Memang sih, cerita ini sudah tidak bisa disebut putri salju lagi. Mulai dari ciuman dengan pangeran dan perang dengan ibu tiri putri salju bagiku terdengar seperti akhir cerita putri tidur.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," kata Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahku dengan tangan memegang tombak bohongan.

"Ya, aku ingin pulang," kataku dengan tampang malas. Chouji lalu menghampiri aku dan Shikamaru. Mulutnya masih asik mengunyah snack. Aku segera memasukkan tanganku ke kantong snacknya dan ikut makan.

"Sudah selesai membuat latarnya Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru, memang Chouji kebagian jadi pengurus latar panggung.

"Sudah kok," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan pipi gembulnya.

"Hei! Ayo latihan semuanya! Mulai dari adegan awal!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang, membuatku tersedak snack dan batuk-batuk diiringi tawa Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Seorang siswi berdiri di samping Sakura berperan sebagai narrator.

"Pada suatu hari, di suatu kerajaan hiduplah seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya seputih salju dengan wajah yang sangat menawan. Namanya adalah putri salju," cerita sang narrator mengawali kisah. Aku sudah mendengar dialog ini berulang kali sampai bosan, namun rasa bosanku hilang saat Gaara berjalan ke tengah kelas, di tengah lingkaran yang dibuat anak-anak sekelas.

Aku melihat hampir seluruh murid laki-laki berusaha menahan tawa termasuk diriku. Gaara dan kata "cantik" memang kurang nyambung meski bagian "kulitnya seputih salju" itu pas sekali. Ku lihat Gaara dengan tampang serius dan setengah malu mulai berakting.

"Namun, sang ibu tiri putri salju tidak menyukai kecantikan putri salju. Ia membuat putri salju mengenakan baju lusuh dan disuruh menjadi pembantu di istana," lanjut sang narrator. Mendengarnya, Gaara duduk di lantai dengan kakinya yang ditekuk dan diselonjorkan di lantai. Tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari membuatku sadar kalau ia sedang berakting mengepel lantai. Tawa anak-anak hampir meledak, lucu rasanya melihat Gaara dengan pose yang cewek sekali berpura-pura mengepel lantai.

"Kalau aku, mungkin lebih baik jadi pohon saja daripada jadi putri," kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai berusaha menahan tawa. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tanganku menutup mulut agar tidak tertawa.

"Ratu memiliki cermin ajaib yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya," lanjut narrator lagi. Aku melihat Gaara buru-buru bangkit dan segera berlari kecil ke pinggir, menandakan bagiannya sudah selesai. Lalu, Ino masuk. Mukanya yang judes dan sok cantik pas sekali dengan perannya.

"Oh, cermin ajaib! Jawablah pertanyaanku! Siapa wanita yang paling cantik di negeri ini," kata Ino dengan suara angkuh dan tawa yang tidak pada tempatnya, justru mengundang cekikikan dari anak-anak sekelas.

Ino memandang cermin oval yang tidak begitu besar di tangannya. Lalu cermin itu menjawab….err, maksudnya siswa yang bertugas menjadi seiyuu dari cermin itu menjawab.

"Wanita yang paling cantik di negeri ini adalah Putri Salju seorang, baju yang lusuh dan jelek tak bisa menyembunyikan parasnya yang cantik dan hatinya yang baik," jawab sang cermin….siswa itu.

"APA!" Ino berteriak dengan lengkingan yang tajam dan angkuh, sejenak membuat kelas terdiam dan terpesona, ternyata ia punya bakat acting juga. Maklumlah, namanya juga artis kapiran.

Ino berjalan, menaruh cermin di atas meja dan berpikir.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan putri salju, bagaimana pun. Akulah yang harus menjadi wanita tercantik di negeri ini," jawabnya dengan tampang sok cantik. Beberapa anak murid justru tertawa.

"Cepat panggil prajurit ke sini!" teriaknya pada prajurit pajangan yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah tempat dari di sisiku jadi di tengah lingkaran kelas.

Oh ya, ini saatnya aku tampil. Aku segera menggulung kertas naskah dialog dan berjalan menghampiri Ino, tak lupa untuk berjalan dengan gaya ala prajurit dan menekuk lutut member hormat pada Ino.

"Ada apa yang mulia ratu, apakah anda memanggil saya?" tanyaku sambil menatap Ino dengan tampang serius.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu. Aku menugaskanmu untuk membawa Putri Salju ke padang bunga di pinggir hutan. Carilah kesempatan lalu bunuh dia!" kata Ino dengan wajah kejam.

"A-apa? Membunuh putri?" tanyaku dengan tampang kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya, lalu masukkan jantungnya ke dalam kotak ini," kata Ino lalu menyodorkan kotak yang sebenarnya terbuat dari kardus. Aku menerimanya dengan wajah takut dan resah yang dibuat-buat. Tentu saja, aku tidak perlu berakting sebagus mungkin di sini, secukupnya saja.

"Laksanakan tugasmu, sekarang pergilah," kata Ino sambil menunjuk keluar. Aku segera berbalik pergi dan berjalan keluar kelas sebelum Sakura berteriak.

"Heh! Naruto, jangan pergi ke luar kelas!" herdiknya dengan tampang seram. Aku hanya tertawa nervous.

"Ha…ha…ha…, habis tadi katanya disuruh ke luar," kataku akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam kelas diiringi tawa anak-anak lain.

"Ayo, adegan selanjutnya!" kata Sakura lagi. Gaara berjalan ke tengah lingkaran dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia berjongkok dan berpura-pura memetik bunga khayalan. Dari sikapnya aku tahu kalau ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dariku.

"Naruto, pisaunya ketinggalan," kata Chouji melempar pisau dari kardus dan kayu ke tanganku. Sakura mendelik tajam padaku sementara aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepala.

Oh ya, dramanya. Aku segera menghampiri Gaara yang memunggungiku dengan pisau bohongan dalam genggamanku. Aku sadar betapa konyolnya ini, mana bisa membunuh orang pakai pisau yang diinjak langsung penyot, tapi ya sudahlah.

Aku bersiap menghunus Gaara, pisau terangkat tinggi tepat pada saat Gaara menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak melihatku dan berteriak. Sebenarnya pada saat itu juga aku ingin tertawa, mendengar Gaarsa berusaha berteriak seperti cewek namun gagal, tapi daripada dihajar Sakura, mending tahaan saja. Akhirnya aku menjatuhkan pisau itu ke lantai.

"Oh, tuan putri. Aku…aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuhmu," kataku mengulang dialog untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku jatuh berlutut di hadapan Gaara dan menatap wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat di sana, dibalik topengnya yang sedang berakting. Wajahnya yang terluka dan sedih, namun kucoba untuk pura-pura tidak melihat dan terus berakting.

"Kenapa prajurit, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Gaara. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku, membuatku tersentak. Entah matanya itu jujur atau acting namun aku hanya terus mengikuti naskah.

"Ibumu yang jahat telah memerintahkan aku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Pergilah tuan putri, pergilah! Atau kau akan dibunuh oleh ibumu," kataku dengan wajah panic. Gaara dengan acting panic segera bangkit dan berlari.

"Yosh, sampai di situ dulu!" kata Sakura. Aku mendesah lega dan segera berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar pada dinding.

Kulihat Sakura kembali bicara pada Gaara sebelum akhirnya ia beralih dan bicara pada anak-anak lain. Tampaknya mereka akan pergi berbelanja untuk mempersiapkan maid café.

Aku duduk di lantai di sebelah Shikamaru, meski baru latihan sebentar tapi sudah lelah. Mungkin karena aktingnya itu dramatis sekali ya?

Aku kembali melihat Gaara yang sudah menenteng tasnya. Tampaknya ia akan pergi dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis yang super sibuk. Aku mendesah. Mengapa tadi aku merasa seperti itu? Di tengah-tengah acting tadi aku sempat melihat Gaara, menembus topengnya. Saat itu juga aku terguncang melihatnya yang sedih dan terluka.

Apakah aku benar-benar melukainya sedalam itu?

Tapi…apa peduliku, ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku.

Di saat itu aku melihat, Butcho. Bukan namanya yang asli sih, tapi dia adalah siswa yang gendut dengan pipi gembul dan pantat lebar, rambutnya hitam dengan wajah yang bagiku kelihatan pervert. Dia kan yang menjadi pangeran? Memang sih dia anak teater jadi pasti jago acting, tapi…..dia akan mencium Gaara?

Sial…aku tidak rela.

Gaara POV

Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan badan limbung, aku capek dan badanku sakit. Memang setengahnya karena aku selalu melukai diriku namun tugas osis yang menumpuk cukup keterlaluan juga. Aku melihat keluar jendela di koridor, stand-stand sudah mulai berdiri di lapangan. Aku bersyukur kelasku akan mendirikan stand di kelas, bukan di lapangan.

Festival tinggal tiga hari lagi, waktu belajar sudah hampir tidak ada karena semua murid sibuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Lama kelamaan suasana festival semakin terasa, stand yang mulai berdiri, hiasan-hiasan yang dipakai dan anak-anak murid yang sibuk latihan.

Seandainya aku tidak patah hati, mungkin aku akan bisa menikmati semua ini.

Aku sering cemburu atau kesal sendiri melihat pasangan-pasangan yang bertebaran dimana dan bermesraan. Memang tidak mungkin aku dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih dan bermesraan seperti itu, membayangkannya pun aku tidak sanggup.

Tapi, ada kalanya juga aku ingin menjadi pelajar yang normal. Belajar, punya pacar, bermain bersama teman dan melakukan hal-hal yang lainnya. Namun, sayangnya hidupku jauh dari kata normal….

Aku mendesah dan segera masuk ke kelasku yang pintunya terbuka. Aku tersenyum saat kelas sudah hampir selesai didekorasi dan anak-anak yang lain masih sibuk mempersiapkan hiasan dan latar panggung yang sedikit lagi sempurna. Namun, pandanganku terhenti saat melihat Naruto memakai baju pelayan.

Badannya yang sigap dibalut dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rompi warna hitam. Dasi merah pun melingkar di lehernya. Di pinggangnya ia memakai celemek polos warna putih dengan celana bahan warna hitam. Tanpa sadar, wajahku memerah, ia kelihatan…keren….

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Naruto sudah tidak mungkin kujangkau lagi…

Tapi ia memang kelihatan keren sih….

"Bagaimana Gaara?" tanya Sakura sadar akan hadirnya diriku dan memutar Naruto menghadap padaku. Aku terkejut begitu pula Naruto.

"Seragam pelayannya bagus kan? Kupikir kalau cuma maid café saja mungkin akan kurang laku, jadi kupikir harus ada waiter cowoknya juga," kata Sakura dengan bangga. Aku kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahuku dan kulihat Ino sudah memakai seragam maid. Gaun warna putih penuh renda dengan celemek warna hitam yang berenda juga. Tapi, ia masih kalah mempesona disbanding Naruto.

"Gimana? Aku cantik?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata padaku yang hanya bisa membuatku terpana.

"Ino! Kok kamu sudah ganti sih! Kan belum kusuruh," kata Sakura menghampiri Ino dengan tampang seram. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino yang sudah menjadi pemandangan umum sehari-hari.

Aku hanya mendesah dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari mereka. Kulihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Ia sedang tertawa dan tampak kelihatan senang. Tapi, itu semua cuma topeng. Mungkin, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya tanpa topeng.

Aku mendesah dan menyandarkan diriku ke dinding. Aku segera mengeluarkan naskah dari saku celanaku dan menghapalnya. Tak ada waktu untuk pundung karena patah hati. Sekarang festivalnya tinggal tiga hari lagi.

"Oh ya! Semuanya, ayo latihan drama lagi!" kata Sakura yang tampaknya sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Ino.

Anak-anak kelas segera berkumpul meski mereka mengeluh.

"Sekarang latihan adegan itu ya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Iya, adegan pangeran mencium putri," kata Sakura. Aku tersentak dan segera memandang Butcho yang memandangku dengan…..ti-tidak…..tidak aku tidak mau!

Naruto POV

Aku memandang Gaara yang terbaring di tengah kelas dengan bunga dari kertas mengelilinginya. Ini adalah adegan dimana pangeran muncul yang artinya….

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha untuk focus. Anak-anak murid yang berperan jadi kurcaci sedang acting menangis. Lalu Butcho datang. Daripada mempesona, rasanya ketika ia berjalan justru ada gempa. Memang, aktingnya bagus. Wajahnya yang serius tampak berwibawa, namun ia tidak bisa menipuku. Wajahnya tampak…mesum…tidak…jangan-jangan….

"Hei, Shikamaru. Jangan-jangan Butcho itu homo," tanyaku pada Shikamaru dengan pelan. Shikamaru diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Nggak tahu juga sih, tapi yang jelas dia itu suka orang-orang yang bertampang cantik," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah agak khawatir. Entah khawatir karena apa. Kulihat Sakura dan Ino justru bertampang senang, jangan-jangan mereka fujoshi? Waduh….

Aku bisa melihat Gaara yang bergerak sedikit meski seharusnya ia berakting pura-pura mati. Tampaknya ia resah. Wajar sih.

Butcho bertanya pada para kurcaci tentang siapa yang tertidur itu lalu menghampiri Gaara. Di sanalah aku merasa panas. Aku segera berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Aku berlari mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang kotor. Aku berjinjit untuk melihat dimana posisi butcho di tengah lingkaran para murid. Aku yakin tak ada yang melihatku.

Tanpa ragu, aku melayangkan penghapus itu ke arah Butcho dan segera lari berputar kembali ke tempat semula. Anak-anak kaget saat melihat penghapus papan tulis terbang dan mendarat di kepala Butcho. Aku menyeringai saat Butcho menjerit dan anak-anak mulai gaduh dan riuh. Beberapa anak perempuan bertanya "siapa? Siapa?" sementara anak laki-laki menertawakan Butcho.

Kulihat Gaara sudah bangkit dan tersenyum, tampaknya lega karena adegan ciumannya batal. Lalu, kami bertemu pandang. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke Shikamaru yang sedang menguap.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan hal itu? Tapi, aku tahu….aku tidak rela bila seseorang menyentuh Gaara. Karena yang bisa menyentuhnya cuma aku. Dan bila aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, maka tak ada seorang pun yang kuperbolehkan menyentuhnya.

* * *

Ok, kali ini aku akan membahas tentang parno atau paranoid. Hahaha, apakah cuma pada jamanku aja ya kata parno ngetren?

Ok paranoid didefinisikan sebagai penyakit mental di mana seseorang meyakini bahwa orang lain ingin membahayakan dirinya. Intinya, dia merasa banyak orang yang mengincarnya dan membahayakannya. Gampang ketakutan akan suatu hal juga bisa jadi ciri paranoid, apalagi bila rasa takut yang muncul melebihi batas normal. Orang yang menderita paranoid biasanya memiliki halusinasi tentang bahaya di sekitarnya, mudah curiga pada orang lain dan negative-thinking.

Ada yang nanya juga soal narsis. Narsis adalah nama tumbuhan, hahaha, becanda tapi emang beneran ada kok. Narsis atau narsisme adalah perasaan cinta terhadap diri sendiri yang berlebihan. Sebenarnya hal ini wajar dan memang sudah ada dari sananya dalam diri setiap manusia. Tapi, bila sudah berlebihan inilah yang bisa menjadi penyakit mental. Orang yang terlalu narsis bisa menjadi arogan dan sombong. Narsisme juga menjadi salah satu ciri psychopath dan beberapa penyakit mental lainnya. Tanda-tanda orang narsis itu mungkin selalu menganggap dirinya yang paling cantik atau ganteng atau benar atau pintar, suka merendahkan orang lain, tidak mau menerima kritik dan sangat ingin eksis.

Oh, ada juga yang nanya. Katanya kakakmu (salah seorang reviewer) suka membuat orang lain menderita? Bukan fisik tapi hatinya yang dilukai? Oh, itu sih namanya dosa, hahahaha. Sebenarnya, di pengadilan sekali pun, orang yang membunuh karena dia itu jahat berbeda dengan ia membunuh karena dia psychopath. Kenapa? Karena psychopath adalah penyakit mental. Bedanya orang psychopath dengan orang biasa yang jahat adalah psychopath itu tidak pernah merasa dirinya salah. Biasanya, sejahat-jahatnya orang sekali pun, pasti tahu apa yang ia lakukan itu salah meski bersikap tidak tahu dan tidak mendengarkan hati nuraninya. Tapi, psychopath tidak. Dia tidak punya hati nurani dan menganggap semua perbuatannya benar, maka dari itu psychopath digolongkan sebagai penyakit mental dan mendapat perlakuan berbeda di mata hukum sekalipun.

Tambahan, biasanya seseorang mempunyai alasan untuk bersikap jahat atau pun melukai hati seseorang. Kalau dia itu cowok, itu lumrah karena cowok lebih sering berpikir secara logika daripada perasaan. Berbeda dengan cewek yang lebih mendahulukan perasaan daripada logika. Karena itu wajar kalau cewek sering menganggap cowok itu usil dan jahat. Padahal belum tentu tujuan si cowok jahat. Ada cowok yang suka menarik perhatian cewek dengan mengganggunya, tidak memperdulikan kalau si cewek gak suka digangguin. Ini kisah nyata dan aku yakin semuanya sudah pada tahu. Jadi, jangan sering sembarangan menilai orang. Orang yang bersikap baik sekalipun belum tentu baik. Ok?


	11. The Sacrifice

Halo semuanya, akhirnya aku update lagi fic ini. Lebih panjang dari sebelumnya ya...

Ok, nikmati aja

* * *

Naruto POV

_Aku memandang sebuah genangan darah yang berasal dari tubuh tergolek tak bernyawa di bawah tangga. Badanku gemetar dan mulutku ingin berteriak namun aku tak bisa bersuara._

_Tidak, bagaimana ini…dia….tidak aku tidak bermaksud. Aku memejamkan mataku sementara air mataku mulai jatuh mengalir. Badanku gemetaran hebat karena takut, marah, sedih, sesal dan semua perasaan lain yang menyerang dadaku kian sesak._

_Aku memandang ke belakang, dimana mereka menatapku dengan senyum. Aku melirik tanganku yang penuh darah._

_Tidak…tidak mungkin._

"_Naruto, kau membunuhnya!"_

_Tidak! Itu tidak benar, mereka…mereka membuatku melakukannya!_

"_Bukan, Naruto. Kau memang monster! Apa kau tidak tahu itu? Semua orang yang dekat denganmu akan celaka, semuanya akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Siapa yang mau berada bersamamu tidak ada!"_

_Badanku gemetar mengingat hari pedih di panti asuhan, dimana di sana aku lebih seperti disiksa seperti budak daripada disayang sebagaimana layaknya anak kecil._

_Di sana aku selalu sendiri, menanti pertolongan, menanti sebuah uluran tangan. Tapi tidak, tidak pernah ada yang datang menyelamatkan aku._

_Karena itu, aku putuskan untuk berdiri sendiri, berusaha sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi._

_Tapi, mereka…kenapa mereka membuatku…tidak….apakah mereka sudah merencanakan ini dari awal? Apakah mereka sudah memanfaatkan aku dari awal? Tidak…tidak mungkin….apa salahku? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?_

"_Kenapa! Kenapa kalian membuatku…kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" jeritku tak berdaya, suaraku serak karena tangis._

"_Kau baru sadar? Memang aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal," katanya dengan dingin. _

_Dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku memandang mereka. Tidak…mereka kejam sekali…apa salahku?_

"_Kau! Naruto! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!"_

"_Tidak…anakku! Kau sudah membunuhnya!"_

"_Dasar pembunuh! Sama seperti ayahmu!"_

"_Tidak! Semua tidak benar! Kenapa! Kenapa mereka menjebakku! Kenapa tak ada yang percaya padaku! Kenapa?"_

Aku tersentak terbangun dengan badan dipenuhi peluh. Napasku tersenggal-senggal dan perlahan aku mulai menenangkan diri. Sial…kenapa aku memimpikan kenangan buruk itu?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan melap keringat dari dahiku. Aku merasa pusing dan badanku sakit semua. Meski berusaha kulupakan, ternyata kenangan buruk itu masih tetap mengejarku sampai sekarang.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan payah aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari melirik jam dinding.

Jam 8 pagi. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa telat ke sekolah. Tapi, apa peduliku….?

Aku menapakkan kaki ke kamar mandi di apartemenku yang tidak begitu besar dan segera menggeser pintunya hingga tertutup. Aku segera membuka kaos polos dan celana jerseyku yang kupakai tidur dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor yang kini sudah menumpuk dengan pakaian kotor tak terurus.

Tanganku meraih tuas shower dan menyalakannya, mengucurkan rintikan air yang segera membasahi badanku yang lelah.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Moodku sangat jelek sekarang, rasanya sampai ingin membunuh orang dengan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya sampai menjadi 10 bagian.

Tapi, tidak…sekarang masih pagi lagipula aku sibuk…

Ya, sekarang ada hari Festival Sekolah.

Aku mendesah, indahnya….kenapa aku harus mimpi buruk pada malam sebelum festival sekolah seperti ini? Kini aku harus melewati hari melelahkan ini dengan mood yang sangat jelek.

Aku segera mengambil busa spons dan menuangkan sedikit sabun cair ke atasnya dan meremas-remasnya hingga keluar banyak busa, aku menggosokkan busa itu ke seluruh badanku. Wanginya membuatku sedikit tenang, tak ada buruknya juga aku membeli sabun dengan aroma terapi.

Setelah selesai menyabuni diriku, aku segera membasuh badanku kembali dengan air dingin. Setelah merasa segar dan bersih, aku beralih ke wastafel dan mencuci mukaku dengan pembersih serta menyikat gigi.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung dekat pintu. Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan cepat lalu kemudian baru sadar kalau aku lupa membawa baju seragam ke kamar mandi. Tidak masalah juga sih, toh aku tinggal sendiri.

Aku melilitkan handuk tersebut di pinggangku dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku segera menendang beberapa buku, kertas, kaos dan hal-hal yang lainnya yang berserakan di lantai kamarku dan berjalan menuju lemari. Aku mengambil kaos oranye, baju gakuran hitam serta celananya. Aku segera memakai semuanya dan mengambil tasku yang isinya cuma naskah drama dan kostum drama, kostum pelayan yang sudah dibuat kemarin, serta pisau bohongan yang terbuat dari kardus dan kayu. Memang, aku masih akan tampil besok, tapi sekarang aka nada gladi resik.

Aku melirik jam lagi, baru jam 8 lewat 15 menit. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan segera meraih roti tawar yang tergeletak di meja. Aku mengunyah roti tawar tersebut, tidak merasa perlu untuk menambahkan selai atau mentega lalu mengambil sekardus susu dari kulkas dan meneguknya langsung tanpa gelas.

Selesai dengan sarapan, aku segera beralih ke pintu depan, siap-siap berangkat.

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu meraih sepasang sepatu kets. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, semoga aku bisa mengenakan topeng dengan baik hari ini.

Aku segera bangkit dan meraih tuas pintu.

Waktunya untuk menjalani satu lagi hari penuh kebohongan.

IoI

Gaara POV

_Aku gemetaran menatap sosok di depanku. Aku memeluk kakiku dan tangisku terus mengalir tanpa henti. _

"_Dasar anak sial! Sudah membunuh ibumu, membuatku susah, sekarang kau mau apalagi!"_

_Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan terus menangis dengan isakan yang semakin lama semaki keras._

_Sebuah pukulan dan tendangan satu persatu kuterima, membuat tubuhku jatuh tersungkur dengan dipenuhi rasa sakit._

_Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menerima semuanya._

"_Andai saja kau tidak ada…andai saja kau tidak lahir…maka dia…dia."_

_Aku menatap ayahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ya benar, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia untuk melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya padaku. Ia sangat mencintai ibu, lebih dari siapapun. Karena itu, saat aku lahir dan ibu meninggal…ia tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku…_

_Apakah ini salahku? Apakah memang aku lebih baik tidak lahir?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku harus menjalani hari-hari dengan siksaan dan penderitaan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat seutas cahaya pada kehidupanku yang tidak memiliki arti ini? Kenapa? Aku juga…Aku juga tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini. Aku ingin tertawa, disayang, disentuh dan bahagia seperti anak-anak yang lainnya? Kenapa hanya aku yang harus menderita seperti ini?_

"_DASAR KAU ANAK MONSTER!"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang terasa berat, tanpa sadar aku mengulang mimpi buruk yang semalam kualami.

Bayangan gelap itu terus memburuku tanpa henti. Seakan ingin terus menyiksaku hingga aku hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku melangkah menuju sekolah dengan payah. Rasanya badanku berat dan kepalaku pening. Dadaku pun terasa sesak dan sakit. Jelas sekali keadaanku jauh dari baik.

Tapi, tidak bisa. Hari ini adalah hari pertama festival sekolah. Sebagai Ketua OSIS banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan hari ini. Mengawas, mengatur, dan mengurus hal-hal yang lainnya sebagai panitia.

Melelahkan, tapi inilah hidup.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah dihias. Aku melirik dan memandang stand-stand yang berjajar di sepanjang lapangan dan tertata rapi. Banyak stand makanan, mainan ataupun pameran. Banyak juga kelas yang lebih melilih untuk membuka stand di kelas saja. Tidak buruk sih.

Aku melihat banyak anak-anak murid lain yang tidak kukenal sibuk mempersiapkan stand meskipun sekarang baru jam setengah 8 pagi. Memang rajin, hari festival memang special.

Dan kenapa pada hari melelahkan seperti ini aku harus mengalami mimpi buruk di malam sebelumnya?

Tentu saja, luka yang berdenyut di lutut kiriku sudah berhasil menenangkanku, tapi tetap saja tidak mudah untuk bekerja dengan hati yang dipenuhi perasaan galau.

Seandainya Naruto masih….

Tidak, tidak bisa. Mulai sekarang aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. Ia hanya teman sekelasku, tidak lebih.

Ya, tidak lebih.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku ganti di kamar mandi baju pelayan yang terdiri dari sebuah kemeja putih, sebuah celana bahan hitam, sebuah celemek putih tanpa renda, sebuah rompi hitam dan sebuah scarf warna merah. Aku tahu Sakura pasti marah karena aku lupa mengenakan sepatu kulit hitam (yang sebenarnya aku memang sudah tidak punya dari awal).

Tapi tak apalah, siapa juga yang bakal ngeh?

Aku keluar dari toilet dan tersentak melihat Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet di sebelahku. Ia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, agaknya kaget. Namun, akhirnya kami mengalihkan pandangan dan aku pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Namun, aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku merindukan sosoknya, si rambut merah. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa….

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan segera bergegas ke kelas. Saat kumasuki kelas, kelas sudah tertata rapi bagaikan café. Meja-meja dan bangku-bangku sudah disusun sedemikian rupa, meja-meja diberi taplak dan vas, gorden warna-warni sudah dipasang, berbagai hiasan menggantung di sana-sini. Kulihat teman-temanku sibuk hilir mudik menyiapkan ini-itu untuk café nanti.

"Naruto! Kau ngapain bengong saja? Ayo cepat bantu aku!" hardik Ino yang sedang sibuk mengangkut botol-botol jus dan minuman ringan ke sudut kelas yang sudah diberi gorden, di sanalah "dapur" café ini. Yang memasak adalah anak-anak cewek, mereka membuat berbagai kue-kue dan nantinya juga memasak beberapa makanan simple seperti nasi kare atau misoshiru. Kalau minuman sih murni beli jadi seperti jus dan minuman ringan, paling nanti tinggal menuangkan air putih dan the bagi yang mau memesannya.

Aku hanya mendesah panjang selama membantu Ino mengangkut berbagai barang. Kulihat dibalik gorden di sudut kelas, anak-anak yang lain sedang sibuk memasak dan mempersiapkan menu.

Kenapa ya kita tidak buka rumah hantu saja? Persiapan settingnya juga ribet sih, tapi mungkin lebih gampang dari ini.

"Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana kostummu?" tanya Sakura mendadak muncul dari belakang dengan seragam maid. Tidak jelek, tidak jauh beda dengan Ino.

"Pas kok, tak ada masalah," kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"Ok deh, kalau begitu sekarang kita harus berjuang dengan café ini ya," kata Sakura lagi. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

ioI

Gaara POV

Aku memijat punggungku sebentar, daritadi aku sudah patrol keliling sekolah dua kali, rasanya lelah sekali. Aku berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang ada di lapangan, sekarang di sini ramai sekali, maklum lah, karena festival sekolah ini dibuka untuk umum, banyak sekali orang yang datang kemari.

Aku melihat banyak pasangan muda-mudi, keluarga, anak kecil berlalu-lalang di sekitar sekolah. Untuk anak kecil aku sengaja menanyakan apakah mereka pergi ke sini bersama keluarganya atau tidak, banyak juga yang tidak karena itu aku beri pamphlet dan peta sekolah supaya tidak tersesat. Banyak juga orang tua yang menanyakan beberapa stand tertentu, orang tua murid mungkin, yang ingin melihat aksi putra-putri mereka di stand kelas mereka.

Hari pertama saja sudah seramai ini, bagaimana dengan hari kedua? Semoga tak ada masalah.

Aku segera berbelok arah menuju gedung sekolah namun kaget saat ternyata aku menabrak seseorang di belokan gang. Aku terjatuh ke tanah sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Ia juga jatuh terduduk di depanku, dengan satu tangan memegang gelas jus yang kini isinya sudah tumpah kemana-mana. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam belah tengah dan disasak tinggi pada bagian belakang, saat ia menatapku kulihat matanya pun berwarna hitam kebiruan. Raut wajahnya tampak sok dan juga cool. Ia memakai kau putih dengan jaket kulit warna krem serta celana jins biru tua.

Ia bangkit lebih dulu dari aku dan kini sedang membersihkan celananya dari debu. Begitu sadar, aku juga segera bangkit dan membersihkan celanaku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kataku padanya. Ia mungkin sebaya denganku, tapi pastinya murid sekolah lain karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini.

Ia menatapku kemudian hanya memberikan seringai dan berlalu. Aku heran menatapnya, ia tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Aku bisa melihat banyak cewek-cewek terpesona dengannya dan menunjuk-nunjuknya, bahkan ada yang mengajak kenalan. Seperti orang terkenal saja, model mungkin? Entahlah.

Aku segera berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor kelas. Tidak sedikit juga nyempil stand-stand kecil yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor, ada juga stand yang di kelas. Banyak rumah hantu, café dan stand-stand lain yang berjajar di sana-sini.

Aku sendiri segera berjalan menuju café kelasku yang ternyata padat oleh pengunjung. Aku mengintip dari jendela kelas dan tersenyum melihat teman-teman sekelasku sibuk melayani tamu. Mukaku memerah saat aku tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sibuk melayani dua orang perempuan, senyum yang dipakainya lebih pantas disebut sebagai senyum seorang host. Dengan pakaian pelayannya dan bagaimana cara ia bergerak, tampaknya ia bisa memerankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan pria dengan baik. Tidak sedikit cewek-cewek terpesona karenanya. Bagiku, laki-laki berambut hitam tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Uh, apa yang sudah kupikirkan?

Naruto itu cuma teman sekelasku, tidak lebih.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku segera berlari ke gedung olahraga, terlambat untuk gladi resik drama. Sekarang sudah sore dan pengunjung tidak begitu banyak, jadi untuk yang berperan dalam drama ijin dulu dari café dan latihan di gedung olahraga. Aku sendiri sudah memakai pakaian prajurit. Rasanya seperti memakai kostum peterpan dengan warna dominan oranye dan coklat tua. Aku memakai kaus dengan kerah bertali berwarna oranye tua lalu sabuk coklat dimana pisau bohonganku bergantung, celana warna coklat tua dan sepatu boot warna hitam.

Aku melangkah masuk ke gedung olahraga dan kulihat banyak panitia dan anak-anak murid lainnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ini itu di dalam gedung. Aku segera menuju ke belakang panggung dan menemukan sebagian besar teman-teman sekelasku di sana.

"Oh, Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Aku hanya cenge-ngesan dan segera berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Lho, Sakura sama Gaara kok tidak ada?" tanyaku bingung, mencari-cari mereka.

"Lagi ada di ruang ganti," kata Shikamaru singkat. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri menyandar tembok sambil menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka berdua muncul namun aku perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk sadar kalau perempuan berambut merah panjang di sebelah Sakura adalah Gaara. Ia memakai wig warna merah panjang, gaun yang ia pakai berwarna merah marun dengan pita dan renda di sana sini berwarna pink dan putih. Pita yang melilit di pinggangnya dan diikatkan di belakang seperti obi pada kimono membuat bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat. Dari balik gaun, aku juga bisa melihat sepatu wanita yang untungnya bukan high heels, yang ia kenakan. Wajah Gaara yang pucat sudah dirias ala cewek, tidak mengherankan kalau sekarang wajahnya merah sekali karena malu.

Tapi, aku sendiri tidak bisa tertawa. Ia….terlihat….mempesona…

Oh! Aku ini mikir apa sih!

"Gimana dengan hasil karyaku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Gaara. Aku hanya bisa member senyuman sementara yang lain takjub dengan penampilan Gaara. Namun, kulihat Gaara bergidik saat Butcho menghampirinya dengan iler yang kelihatan banget di mulutnya. Ia menghindar dan tanpa ia sadari saat berbalik ia tersandung tali yang digunakan untuk menutup tirai panggung. Karena ia berada tidak jauh dariku, aku reflex menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Saat ia sudah bisa berdiri kembali, ia menatapku dengan wajah merah lalu melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Aku hanya bisa mendengus.

Sepertinya, tak mungkin hubungan kami bisa diperbaiki kembali.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menatap penonton dengan malu, aku yakin setengah dari murid-murid di sekolah ada di gedung olahraga ini untuk menontongku, Ketua OSIS yang memerankan Putri Salju. Namun, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memerankan Putri Salju ini.

Dan, kenapa sih di hari kedua festival sekolah ini pengunjungnya makin banyak?

Babak demi babak kuperankan sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk menepis rasa malu, untung tak ada yang menertawakan penampilanku yang memalukan ini. Semuanya berjalan baik, tak ada masalah yang berarti sampai pertengahan drama. Meski sesekali kuakui, saat secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang melihatku dari pinggir panggung yang tertutupi tirai, hatiku terus berdegup kencang dan mukaku memerah.

Andai ia yang jadi pangerannya…

Tidak, aku harus belajar melupakannya…

Tirai menutup saat menandakan kalau adegan terakhir akan dilaksanakan. Aku segera berbaring di atas karton yang sudah dihiasi bunga-bunga kertas, ceritanya kan Putri Salju mati dan dibuatkan peti kaca yang dihiasi bungan-bunga oleh para kurcaci.

Dalam waktu sekian detik, para kurcaci muncul di sekitarku, namun ketika tirai siap dibuka, aku mendengar teriakan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena aku menutup mataku, namun aku tersentak dan gemetar saat aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku dan aku mendengar bunyi benda jatuh yang sangat keras diiringi bunyi kaca pecah. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, bersamaan dengan terbukanya tirai panggung.

Aku terkejut melihat ia, rambut pirang dengan matanya yang biru menatapku, ia setengah memelukku dengan jarak muka kami hanya beberapa sentimeter. Namun, keterkejutanku bertambah saat darah merah mengalir dari luka sobek yang ada di kepalanya, bahkan aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memekik pelan saat aku melihat kelopak mata kanannya pun sobek dan mengalirkan darah dengan deras.

Na-Naruto…ada apa ini sebenarnya?

IoI

Naruto POV

Entah bagaimana ini semua terjadi, maksudnya, beberapa menit yang lalu aku sedang menonton drama dari pinggir panggung. Saat tirai ditutup untuk adegan terakhir, aku menyadari kalau satu dari sekian banyak lampu panggung yang tergantung di atas panggung bergoyang. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sadar kalau kabel yang menahan lampu itu akan putus. Aku tidak piker panjang lagi saat sadar lampu bermasalah tersebut tepat berada di atas Gaara yang tengah terbaring di tengah panggung.

Saat tirai akan dibuka, aku sudah melompat dan menerjang Gaara. Sakura berteriak, tampaknya ia juga sadar akan lampu tersebut. Aku mendarat tepat di samping Gaara pada waktunya, aku menarik kepala dan dadanya kepelukanku sebelum akhirnya lampu tersebut menghantam kepalaku dengan keras dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi pecahan berkelontang, lampu tersebut sempat meledak, membuat beberapa serpihan kaca menyembur ke berbagai arah dan membuat kelopak mata kananku sobek.

Aku hanya terpaku terus di sana, sebelum saat tirai terbuka sepenuhnya, Gaara membuka matanya dan terkejut melihatku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah padanya dan mengedipkan mata kiriku yang tidak terluka.

Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, aku melakukan semua ini tanpa piker panjang, semuanya bagaikan reflex.

Dan, enta kenapa aku tidak ingin mengakhiri drama ini di sini saja. Aku tahu, darah di kepalaku mengalir deras dan mata kananku pun berdenyut tak bisa dibuka.

Tapi, tampaknya Gaara mengerti pikiranku karena ia menutup matanya kembali. Saat tirai terbuka sepenuhnya, penonton memekik kaget. Memang, bukti ada lampu panggung yang ada di pinggir panggung mungkin tidak bisa mengelabui mereka, tapi taka pa, karena drama ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini.

Mana bisa aku membiarkan waktu yang sudah kukorbankan untuk berakhir begini saja.

"Tuan putri," kataku dengan suara serak. Agaknya, rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Maafkan aku," kataku dengan pelan. Aku bisa merasakan, badan Gaara yang ada di pelukanku gemetar sedikit.

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, atau setidaknya untuk duduk di samping Gaara. "Aku tidak pernah ingin melukaimu, atau menyakitimu, aku….sangat menyesal," kataku mulai berimprovisasi. Gedung olahraga hening, mungkin aktingku ditambah dengan darah yang terus mengalir membuat penonton terhanyut.

Tapi, samar-samar bisa kulihat, Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk di pinggir panggung, tentu saja karena mereka tahu darah yang mengalir dari kepalaku ini bukan bohongan.

"Hahahaha, jadi ternyata kaulah pangerannya!" Ino muncul dari pinggir panggung, jelas aku sadar kalau sekarang menjadi adegan pangeran melawan sang ibu tiri yangn sakti. Aku berusaha bangkit dan mencabut pisau bohonganku dari sabuk. Aku agak terhuyung karena ternyata pandanganku mulai kabur, tapi tak masalah, aku bisa bertahan sedikit.

"Ya, selama ini aku menyamar menjadi prajuritmu, untuk bisa menemukan putri sejatiku," kataku sambil melirik Gaara. Lalu, Ino tertawa sadis kembali dan menerjangku dengan cakar bohongannya yang panjang, dengan gerakan yang kuadaptasi dari kendo, aku melakukan gerakan menghunus dan menyabet perutnya, yang tentu saja pelan dan tidak melukainya.

"Ah, tidak!" Ino lalu berputar dan menjatuhkan diri ke samping panggung yang bertirai, acting yang sebenarnya berlebihan tapi tidak kuperdulikan karena kepalaku yang berdenyut lebih penting. Aku kembali menghampiri Gaara dengan napas terengah-engah, kepalaku pusing dan berat dan darah yang menetes di panggung adalah bukti kalau aku kehilangan banyak darah.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke samping Gaara. Aku genggam tangannya yang ternyata berkeringat.

"Tuan putri, tolong bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku," kataku pelan lalu perlahan aku menyentuh pipi Gaara yang halus dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku bisa mendengar pekik dan teriakan dari panggung, tapi sentakan dari tubuh Gaara yang menandakan ia juga kaget membuatku setengah tersenyum dalam ciuman kami. Saat kutarik kembali wajahku, Gaara membuka matanya, wajahnya merah terlihat cantik…atau mungkin karena aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah jadi berpikiran ngawur begini.

Perlahan, Gaara bangkit dan duduk dari posisinya yang berbarig, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pangkuan Gaara dan Gaara menangkapku dengan tangannya. Kulihat darahkan memercik ke tangan dan bajunya. Ia terlihat panic.

"Na-Prajurit! Tunggu, kenapa?" tanyanya setengah menjertit. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah. Kepalaku pening, mataku sakit, aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi, tenagaku pun sudah hilang.

Aku….akhirnya aku mengerti satu hal.

"Tuan putri, aku…mencintaimu," kataku pelan kemudian menutup mataku. Aku sudah lelah, cukuplah drama improvisasi sampai di sini. Sekarang aku harus diobati…kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa pergi ke dunia sana.

Aku merasakan air jatuh ke pipiku, namun aku tidak membuka mataku. Aku sadar, Gaara menangis, tangannya yang menahan tubuhku gemetar. Ia bukan hanya sekedar acting.

Lalu, aku mendengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Aku ingin tersenyum, konyol sekali diriku hari ini. Kalau sampai aku mati lalu masuk Koran, mungkin itu akan jadi artikel paling konyol sepanjang sejarah.

IoI

Gaara POV

Tepat sesudah tirai ditutup, semua teman-teman sekelas berlarian ke tengah panggung, menghampiri aku dan Naruto yang sudah tergolek lemas. Aku mendengar Sakura berteriak-teriak kepada panitia yang juga panic. Shikamaru menarik Naruto dari pangkuanku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan panic.

"Naruto, bangun Naruto!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang sangat panic, tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Tapi, wajahnya sangat pucat dan darah terus mengalir. Aku hanya bisa terduduk di tempat dengan air mataku terus mengalir.

"Ah…aku….tidak apa-apa kok," katanya lemah sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan bicara dulu," kata Shikamaru. Aku terus bergetar lalu mulai terisak. Aku tidak peduli meskipun ada orang yang melihatku menangis, mesku aku memakai gaun, karena Naruto…Naruto…

"Gaara, tenangkan dirimu," aku terkejut dan melihat Ino ada di sampingku dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Naruto sedang dibopong oleh anak-anak laki-laki dengan sobekan kain yang melilit di kepalanya untuk pertolongan pertama. Aku segera bangkit dan mengikuti mereka.

Dalam hati, aku terus bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto menolongku? Kenapa? Bukankah ia tak ingin memiliki hubungan yang dalam denganku? Kenapa ia justru menolongku sekarang hingga dirinya terluka parah seperti itu?

Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa?

Aku hanya bisa terus menangis sambil mengikuti rombongan yang membopong Naruto sambil terus mengingat sosok yang sudah melindungiku di panggung tadi.

* * *

Fiuh, akhirnya sudah sampai sini juga. Hahaha, maaf gorenya tidak terlalu banyak lagi. Tapi, seru kan?

Untuk kali ini, karena bosan dan capek, mari kita bahas kepribadian lewat golongan darah saja.

** Golongan darah A**

Biasanya orang yang bergolongan darah A ini berkepala dingin, serius, sabar dan kalem atau cool, bahasa kerennya. Orang yang bergolongan darah A ini mempunyai karakter yang tegas, bisa di andalkan dan dipercaya namun keras kepala. Sebelum melakukan sesuatu mereka memikirkannya terlebih merencanakan segala sesuatunya secara matang. Mereka mengerjakan segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan secara konsisten. Mereka berusaha membuat diri mereka sewajar dan ideal mungkin. Mereka bisa kelihatan menyendiri dan jauh dari orang-orang. mereka mencoba menekan perasaan mereka dan karena sering melakukannya mereka terlihat tegar. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka mempunya sisi yang lembek seperti gugup dan lain sebagainya. Mereka cenderung keras terhadap orang-orang yang tidak sependapat. Makanya mereka cenderung berada di sekitar orang-orang yang ber'temperamen' sama.

**Golongan darah B**

Orang yang bergolongan darah B ini cenderung penasaran dan tertarik terhadap segalanya. Mereka juga cenderung mempunyai terlalu banyak kegemaran dan hobby. Kalau sedang suka dengan sesuatu biasanya mereka menggebu-gebu namun cepat juga bosan. Tapi biasanya mereka bisa memilih mana yang lebih penting dari sekian banyak hal yang di cenderung ingin menjadi nomor satu dalam berbagai hal ketimbang hanya dianggap rata-rata. Dan biasanya mereka cenderung melalaikan sesuatu jika terfokus dengan kesibukan yang lain. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu secara berbarengan. Mereka dari luar terlihat cemerlang, riang, bersemangat dan antusias. Namun sebenarnya hal itu semua sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ada didalam diri mereka. Mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang tidak ingin bergaul dengan banyak orang.

**Golongan darah O**

Orang yang bergolongan darah O, mereka ini biasanya berperan dalam menciptakan gairah untuk suatu grup. Dan berperan dalam menciptakan suatu keharmonisan diantara para anggota grup tersebut. Figur mereka terlihat sebagai orang yang menerima dan melaksakan sesuatu dengan pandai menutupi sesuatu sehingga mereka kelihatan selalu riang, damai dan tidak punya masalah sama sekali. Tapi kalau tidak tahan, mereka pasti akan mencari tempat atau orang untuk curhat (tempat mengadu). Mereka biasanya pemurah (baik hati), senang berbuat kebajikan. Mereka dermawan dan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang untuk orang lain. Tapi mereka sebenarnya keras kepala juga, dan secara rahasia mempunyai pendapatnya sendiri tentang berbagai hal. Dilain pihak, mereka sangat fleksibel dan sangat mudah menerima hal-hal yang baru. Mereka cenderung mudah di pengaruhi oleh orang lain dan oleh apa yang mereka lihat dari TV. Mereka terlihat berkepala dingin dan terpercaya tapi mereka sering tergelincir dan membuat kesalahan yang besar karena kurang berhati-hati. Tapi hal itu yang menyebabkan orang yang bergolongan darah O ini di cintai.

**Golongan darah AB**

Orang yang bergolongan darah AB ini mempunyai perasaan yang sensitif, lembut. Mereka penuh perhatian dengan perasaan orang lain dan selalu  
menghadapi orang lain dengan kepedulian serta kehati-hatian. Disamping itu mereka keras dengan diri mereka sendiri juga dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Mereka jadi cenderung kelihatan mempunyai dua sering menjadi orang yang sentimen dan memikirkan sesuatu terlalu mempunyai banyak teman, tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri untuk memikirkan persoalan-persoalan mereka…

Segitu aja, bener atau nggaknya sih tergantung.


	12. The Question

Halo semuanya, selamat lebaran. Maaf ya, telat update. Habis, pembantu pulang jadi sibuk bersih-bersih rumah terus

Silahkan dinikmati

* * *

Naruto POV

Gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku pun tak berani membuka mataku yang kini terasa sangat sakit. Kepalaku terasa mati rasa dan tubuhku kaku. Hanya denyut pelan dari luka yang ada di dahiku yang mengingatkan aku bahwa aku masih hidup.

Aku merasakan banyak sentuhan, rasanya tubuhku dibawa pergi. Aneh…aku berpindah tempat tampa memijakkan kaki. Apakah aku dibopong? Entahlah, tapi siapapun yang membopongku kuharap memperlakukan tubuhku dengan baik karena aku belum mau mati sekarang.

Aku berusaha menarik napas, tapi entah kenapa paru-paruku tak bisa terisi penuh. Rasa sakit menjalar dari kepalaku ke seluruh tubuhku. Tetesan yang hangat masih terus mengalir. Darah? Apakah aku masih berdarah?

Aku mendengar suara-suara tapi semuanya begitu parau dan mendengung, aku tidak mengerti arti suara-suara itu. Tapi, aku bisa tahu bahwa banyak orang di sekelilingku.

Tubuhku terasa dingin dengan keringat rasa sakit yang membasahi seluruh badanku. Aku merindukan kehangatan. Apakah aku akan mati? Kudengar orang yang akan mati merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Apakah itu benar?

Sebenarnya, kenapa aku bisa jadi begini?

Oh iya, lampu panggung itu sudah menghantam kepalaku, baru pertama kali kurasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat sampai membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku terkena lampu panggung? Oh ya, dia…si rambut merah…

Kenapa aku menyelamatkannya?

Gaara POV

Setelah berganti pakaian aku segera pergi ke UKS dengan terburu-buru. Aku menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapa atau memanggilku. Aku masih ingin menangis dan mataku sudah merah. Detak jantungku masih berdebar begitu kencang, tubuhku masih merasakan kehangatan pelukannya, dan otakku tak bisa melupakan sosoknya yang melindungiku.

Pertanyaan terus muncul dalam benakku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Kenapa dia melindungiku?

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan kini, aku hanya bisa berlari, aku ingin kembali berjumpa dengannya, kuharap aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya, mendengar suaranya meskipun hanya dari jauh. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang terluka untuk melindungiku dan kenapa orang pertama itu harus dirinya? Bukan kah kami sudah putus hubungan? Lalu, kenapa?

Aku segera membuka pintu ruang UKS yang dipenuhi oleh banyak panitia dan teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Di dalam UKS, aku hampir tak bisa melihat Naruto karena terhalang oleh banyak orang. Rasanya seperti di dalam kereta. Aku berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan itu, berusaha mencari celah untuk mencapai tempat tidur dimana penolongku terbaring.

Setelah perjuangan keras, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dia. Penuh perban yang kini pun sudah merah karena darah meskipun perban itu masih baru. Di kepalanya terlilit banyak perban putih, kapas dengan plester pun menutupi mata kanannya, napasnya tersenggal dengan wajah pucat penuh peluh. Kulihat Sakura sedang berusaha melap keringat Naruto sementara Shikamaru di sebelahnya sedang berusaha menenangkan diri.

Aku menghampiri tempat tidur lebih dekat. Naruto masih memakai kostum prajuritnya yang kini penuh darah. Ia kelihatan kesakitan. Aku menggigit bibirku. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihatnya dalam keadaan begini. Tak ada matanya yang tersenyum palsu ataupun dingin, tak ada senyuman ataupun seringai di bibirnya, yang ada hanyalah wajah yang kelihatan menderita.

Aku gemetaran, entah kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Kenapa?

Dengan ragu, aku mengambil tangan Naruto yang terasa dingin dan penuh keringat, aku menggenggamnya erat karena aku tidak inggin kehilangan dia.

Tak apa-apa bila hubungan kami putus, aku bisa melihat ia dari jauh, tapi….aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku kalau aku sudah tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi dan tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya lagi.

Aku mendengar guru-guru berdatangan, mereka tampaknya sudah memanggil ambulans dan siap memindahkan Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Aku takut, apakah separah itu keadaannya? Kudengar dari anak-anak yang berbincang di sekitarku kalau pendarahan di kepala Naruto tak bisa berhenti, kelopak matanya sobek dan ada kemungkinan itu akan mempengaruhi penglihatannya. Aku semakin bergetar dan menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat.

Tidak…apakah semua ini salahku? Kenapa Naruto yang harus mengalami ini semua? Akulah self injury di sini, seharusnya akulah yang menerima semua rasa sakit, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto?

Seorang guru berbadan besar dan berjanggut menyeruak di antara para murid, aku mengenalinya sebagai guru Asuma, guru sejarah. Ia berkata bahwa Naruto akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit dan menyuruh kami untuk tenang. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?

Ia membopong Naruto keluar UKS, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikutinya. Aku terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan meihat Neji, kakak kelasku berdiri di belakangku.

"Aku sudah mencarimu daritadi, Gaara," katanya, ia tampak letih, mungkin ia juga dipusingkan oleh masalah ini.

"Neji…aku…," aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Kau ini Ketua OSIS kan, aku mengerti kalau kau pasti ingin menemaninya, tapi keadaan sangat kacau di sini, kau tidak bisa pergi," katanya dengan nada tegas dan wajah serius. Aku menggigit bibirku, ia benar, ia adalah saah satu kandidat Ketua OSIS yang entah bagaimana berhasil kukalahkan dan kini ia menjadi Bendahara OSIS, sebenarnya aku rela menyerahkan jabatanku padanya namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memusingkan hal itu.

"Tapi, aku ingin pergi. Naruto sudah menolongku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!" kataku dengan nada parau, aku tak peduli apakah aku terlihat egois dan cengeng sekarang, yang kuinginkan hanya berada di samping Naruto.

Neji mendelik, aku baru sadar kalau aku baru saja memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya, tapi sudahlah itu bukan hal penti. Akhirnya ia mendesah berat sambil memijat dahinya.

"Ya sudah, tapi ingat, kalau keadaan Naruto sudah membaik kau harus segera kembali ke sini Gaara," katanya kemudian tersenyum. Aku mengangguk, aku bersyukur ia orang baik. Lalu aku segera berlari sekuatnya, mobil ambulans pasti ada di luar sekolah, meskipun mungkin aku tidak akan diijinkan untuk naik ke dalam mobil tapi aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Naruto akan dirawat bagaimanapun caranya.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku duduk di bangku yang terdapat di lorong rumah sakit. Aku melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingku, ia menaruh tangannya di lutut dan memejamkan mata, sesaat tampak kelihatan seperti tertidur namun aku tahu kalau ia sedang menenangkan diri. Aku melihat lagi Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei yang ada di seberangku. Mereka sebagai guru juga turut mendampingi Naruto. Hanya aku dan Shikamaru yang diperbolehkan menemani Naruto ke rumah sakit sementara yang lain harus tetap tinggal di sekolah.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya sejak Naruto di masukkan ke IGD. Apakah lukanya separah itu? Apakah lukanya akan berbekas? Apakah ia akan cacat? Apakah nyawanya terancam?

Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya pintu IGD terbuka dan dari dalam ruangan keluar dokter wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua. Kami semua segera bangkit tapi aku membiarkan Asuma-sensei yang berbicara dengan dokter tersebut.

"Ia sekarang baik-baik saja. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti dan tak ada luka permanen pada kepalanya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku bisa menarik napas lega.

"Tapi mungkin matanya akan mengalami sedikit gangguan penglihatan, kelopak matanya tersobek cukup parah meskipun bola matanya sama sekali tidak tergores. Tampaknya ia menutup matanya saat kelopak matanya tergores, untunglah demikian, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan buta permanen," tambahnya lagi. Aku kaget, memandang dokter tersebut dengan mata lebar. Tidak mungkin….

"Jadi, Naruto akan buta?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah panik.

Dokter tersebut menggeleng. "Saya kurang tahu, saya akan menyuruh dokter spesialis mata untuk mengecek keadaannya nanti," katanya. Lalu, kemudian dia pergi sambil mengatakan bahwa Naruto harus dirawat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap setelah 2 jam beristirahat di IGD.

Kulihat Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan tampaknya sedang memberitahu teman sekelas, Kurenai-sensei pun sedang menelepon seseorang yang kukira adalah wali Naruto sementara Asuma-sensei sedang bertanya pada suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang IGD.

Aku hanya terpaku di tempat, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, mulutku terasa beku, otakku kosong dan mataku hanya terus terbelalak.

Naruto…tidak…kumohon, jangan biarkan Naruto buta karena aku.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menatap keluar jendela, hari sudah sore, langit perlahan berubah dari biru menjadi oranye. Aku berpaling melihat sosok yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur. Sudah sejak lama Naruto dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap kelas 1, bangsal ini diisi oleh 4 orang pasien yang dipisahkan oleh gorden berwarna biru. Shikamaru dan Kurenai-sensei sudah kembali ke sekolah sementara Asuma-sensei sedang keluar untuk merokok.

Aku sendiri sudah mengirim sms pada Neji bahwa aku tak akan kembali hari ini. Ia tampaknya marah tapi tidak protes dan membiarkan aku tetap menunggu Naruto.

Aku duduk di bangku di samping tempat tidur, melihat Naruto yang terbaring dengan baju dari rumah sakit. Kepalanya dipenuhi perban, namun kini terlihat lebih baik karena tidak basah oleh darah. Matanya masih dibalut kapas sementara mata kirinya yang baik-baik saja masih tertutup rapat. Ia tampak lebih sehat dan sedang tertidur.

Aku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ia akan hidup dan aku masih bisa melihatnya lagi dari jauh.

Tapi, aku harap matanya akan baik-baik saja. Dokter wanita itu…namanya Tsunade, mengatakan kalau bisa melihat atau tidaknya Naruto bisa diketahui kalau luka di kelopak mata Naruto sudah sembuh, sampai saat itu tiba Tsunade tidak memperbolehkan kapas yang menutup mata kanan Naruto dibuka.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari festival sekolah akan jadi seperti ini. Aku bersyukur besok libur jadi tak akan ada beban.

Dengan perlahan, aku kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sekarang tangannya sudah jauh lebih hangat daripada di sekolah tadi, aku berharap ia cepat sembuh segera.

Aku kaget saat jari tangan Naruto bergerak dalam genggamanku dan kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Dengan spotan aku melepas tangannya dan memandang Naruto.

"Naruto…," panggilku dengan panik. Ia mengerang pelan dan tangannya perlahan memegang kepalanya yang dipenuhi perban. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya melirikku. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, aku hanya terus diam dan menanti Naruto untuk bicara.

Matanya yang biru kini sedang melirik keadaan sekitarnya, agaknya ia menyadari kalau ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Gaara…," katanya pelan dengan suara parau. Dadaku berdegup kencang, sudah lama ia tidak memanggil namaku lagi.

"Ya, Naruto? Apakah kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia menggeleng pelan namun kemudian mengerang kesakitan, tampaknya luka di kepalanya membuatnya kesakitan. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jangan pergi," kata Naruto kemudian menutup matanya lagi. Aku tersentak, kaget dan bingung. Tapi, kemudian perlahan ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Setelah diam sejenak aku menggenggam balik tangannya.

Aku tahu sekarang wajahku sudah memerah dan dadaku masih berdebar kencang. Naruto tidak ingin aku pergi, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Aku…merasa senang…

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata, silau….ternyata sudah pagi. Rasanya kemarin berlalu cepat sekali. Pada sore hari Gaara pulang karena jam besuk sudah habis, kami sama sekali tidak bicara setelah aku mengatakannya untuk tidak pergi dan aku percaya hari ini ia akan kembali ke sini. Pada malam hari Kakashi-sensei datang, ia tampak lega saat melihat keadaanku yang membaik.

Kini ia pasti sedang ada di apartemenku. Kalau kembali ke rumahnya memang terlalu jauh.

Aku mendesah dan berusaha untuk tidak menggerakkan kepalaku. Rasanya masih sakit dan berdenyut kencang. Tapi, yang pasti aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk mencoba menggunakan otot disekitar mata kananku. Rasanya aneh melihat hanya dengan satu mata, tapi rasa sakit yang masih terasa di mata kananku memperingatkan aku untuk tidak coba-coba membukanya.

Aku mengerti keadaanku, kata dokter bedada besar itu, kemungkinan aku bisa buta atau setidaknya mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Memang masuk akal sih, serpihan kaca yang meledak dari lampu gantung itu memang menggores kelopak mataku cukup dalam, seandainya saat itu bola mataku kena, mungkin bola mataku sudah dicabut sekarang karena luka parah.

Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu? Kenapa aku menolong Gaara?

Aku memejamkan mataku, kepalaku berdenyut lagi, mengingatkan aku untuk tidak berpikir terlalu banyak.

Tapi, lampu panggung itu…mungkinkah lampu itu jatuh karena perbuataan seseorang?

Ah, entahlah, aku berusaha untuk tidak ambil peduli dan mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

IoI

Gaara POV

"Oh jadi temanmu yang berambut pirang itu sudah menolongmu?" tanya kakakku yang berkuncir empat, aku mengangguk sambil memakai sepatuku. Aku akan berangkat untuk menjenguk Naruto lagi, aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya.

"Iya, dia sudah menolongku," kataku, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit memerah. Temari yang ada di belakangku ikut berjongkok bersamaku.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa aku ikut denganmu sekalian, untuk berterimakasih padanya," kata Temari sambil melirikku.

"Tidak, jangan," kataku cepat. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak mau Temari ikut bersamaku, tapi perasaanku mengatakan agar tidak membawa ia bersamaku. Naruto sudah bangun dan aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya, aku tidak ingin Temari tahu.

Temari memasang muka cemberut. "Ya sudah deh, titip salam untuk pacarmu ya," katanya kemudian kembali ke dalam rumah. Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, wajahku merah karena malu dan kesal.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" teriakku. Memang sih aku ingin jadi pacarnya tapi…ah, lupakan!

Aku hanya mendengar suara tawa Temari dari dalam rumah. Aku mendengus dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar rumah, siap untuk berangkat. Rumah sakitnya tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 30 menit bila ditempuh dengan bis. Aku segera berjalan menuju halte bis, tak lupa untuk membeli sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk buah tangan, tak mungkin aku menjenguk dengan tangan kosong.

Tak lama menunggu di halte, bis pun tiba. Aku segera masuk dan duduk setelah membayar ongkos pada kotak yang ada di sebelah supir. Bis pun melaju dan pikiranku pun melayang kepada psychopath berambut pirang. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya. Aku merasa gugup dan takut. Aku takut ia marah dan membenciku.

Saat bis berhenti di halte berikutnya, aku pun turun dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang dipenuhi oleh aroma obat dan alcohol membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Aku menghiraukan hal itu dan bergegas untuk pergi ke bangsal dimana Naruto dirawat.

Setelah menemukannya, meski sebenarnya agak ragu apakah aku benar, aku segera mengecek tempat tidur pasien paling pinggir dekat jendela yang tertutup gorden. Aku menyibaknya terbuka sedikit, aku lega melihat wajah Naruto, berarti ingatanku masih bagus namun aku kaget melihat seorang pria duduk di sebelah Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna perak, berdiri seperti Naruto tapi agak condong ke samping, hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup masker dan aku hanya bisa melihat mataya. Agak kaget dengan penampilannya yang agak tidak biasa, aku hanya terpaku saat ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum – sebenarnya aku hanya melihat matanya tapi aku rasa ia sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Temannya Naruto?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah sambil menyibak gorden sedikit kemudian menutupnya lagi. Apakah ia wali Naruto?

"Perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi. Uhm…mungkin bisa dibilang wali ketiga Naruto," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Ketiga? Aku merasa bingung, apakah Naruto punya wali sebanyak itu?

"Saat ini wali Naruto yang asli sedang dirawat di rumah sakit di kota sebelah, sementara wali Naruto yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan keliling dunia, jadi yah….begitulah," katanya, anehnya dengan nada enteng. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Saya Gaara, teman sekelas Naruto," kataku memperkenalkan diri. Aku terkejut saat sadar lagi-lagi aku memanggil nama kecil Naruto langsung. Biasanya aku selalu memanggil nama keluarga seseorang dengan embel-emble –kun atau –san, tapi…sudah terlambat.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Jadi kau yang bernama Gaara," katanya. Aku kaget dan kemudian sadar ia pasti sudah mendengar apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu diam. Apakah ia akan marah?

"Si bodoh Naruto berulah lagi ya? Entah ini keberapa kaliya ia masuk rumah sakit," kata wali Naruto yang agak aneh tersebut sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya termangu, agak tidak mengerti kenapa ia justru bereaksi seperti itu.

"Dulu kakinya pernah patah saat memanjat pohon, pernah juga keserempet mobil, lalu kakinya terkilir saat main bola, aku masih ingat saat ia jatuh dari tangga di sekolah. Naruto itu memang sering masuk rumah sakit, jadi jangan khawatir," katanya dengan nada santai, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah benar Naruto mengalami hal seperti itu? Kedengarannya seperti topeng Naruto sekali, atau itu terjadi saat ia masih kecil? Apakah Naruto dulu ceroboh tidak seperti sekarang ini?

"Tapi, ia begini karena menolong saya," kataku merasa bersalah. Kakashi terdiam sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Ia menolongmu karena ia memutuskan untuk menolongmu, itu adalah keputusannya dan bukan salahmu. Kau pun tidak bersalah karena kau berada dalam posisi bahaya seperti itu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," katanya dengan bijak. Aku merasa tersentuh dan kemudian perlahan tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar wali yang baik, meski agak aneh.

"Oh ya, ini untuk Naruto," kataku sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang daritadi kubawa. Kakashi mengucapkan terima kasih dan menaruhnya di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Maaf ya, Naruto masih belum bangun," katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kataku, menyadari kalau pipiku memerah sedikit.

"Kau…pacarnya Naruto?" tanyanya membuatku kaget. Aku segera menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Aku hanya teman sekelas biasa," kataku dengan panic, tapi aku yakin wajahku pasti merah. Kemudian, Kakashi hanya tertawa, sama seperti Temari tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang kalau kau jadi pacarnya," katanya membuatku sedikit tersipu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi menjenguk wali Naruto yang dirawat di rumah sakit di kota sebelah. Yah, karena banyak masalah, aku harus segera pergi ke sana. Bisa titip Naruto?" tanyanya. Aku segera mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kemudian pergi berlalu. Aku masih agak terkesima dengan sikap dan penampilannya, tapi Kakashi adalah orang baik, aku tahu itu.

"Dia sudah pergi?"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Naruto sudah membuka matanya. Ia tidak terlihat ngantuk, apakah daritadi ia pura-pura tidur?

"Ya, dia sudah pergi," kataku kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur. Naruto mendesah kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit, dengan segera aku berusaha membantunya. Aku menarik bantal dan menyandarkannya pada dinding lalu kubantu Naruto untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia marah padaku atau tidak, tapi ia tidak protes saat aku membantunya.

Aku kembali duduk di kursi dan diam. Naruto pun terdiam dan hanya memandang keluar jendela. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, Naruto pun tampaknya tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku, menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

"Lumayan," jawab Naruto singkat tanpa melihat mataku.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Belum sembuh," jawab Naruto lagi, singkat dan mematikan pembicaraan. Aku hanya diam, bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar marah padaku.

"Maaf," kataku pelan sambil memandang lantai. Aku merasa Naruto menatapku, tapi aku tak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Karena kau jadi begini karena menolongku," kataku lagi. Aku masih mengingat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas, rasanya seperti baru saja kualami.

Aku mendengar Naruto mendesah dan perlahan kuangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya. Ia kembali memandang keluar jendela. Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak memakai topengnya, tapi matanya tidak tajam dan dingin seperti biasanya. Matanya terlihat kosong dan sedikit sendu meski masih terasa dingin.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," katanya. Aku bingung bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kupikir, kita sudah putus hubungan," tanyaku, akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah menghantuiku sejak kemarin. Naruto hanya diam kemudian perlahan menoleh padaku. Ia melihatku dan kemudian mendesah.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti," katanya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa begitu?

"Tampaknya tubuhku jauh lebih jujur dari hatiku sendiri," tambahnya. Aku berusaha menangkap kata-katanya. Apakah yang ia maksud….ia peduli padaku?

"Kupikir, kau tidak mau menjalin hubungan denganku lagi," kataku, merasa getir dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Bukankah ia yang ingin mejauh dariku? Kenapa ia melakukan ini?

"Mungkin, mungkin saja tidak," katanya, membuatku semakin bingung. "Mungkin, aku hanya takut untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain," tambahnya.

Aku terkesima mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Aku menatapnya sejenak sementara ia menutup matanya dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin, aku hanya takut terluka bila menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain," katanya lagi.

Aku semakin terdiam, dadaku berdebar kencang dan mataku terpaku padanya.

"Mungkin, aku tidak ingin kamu pergi," katanya lagi. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Aku merasa, bisa melihat sosoknya yang lemah, dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan kejam, Naruto masih seorang manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit, sedih dan kesepian.

Apakah Naruto juga kesepian selama ini?

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku hanya terus terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai.

"Jangan pergi, tinggalah di sini," katanya. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku juga….tidak ingin pergi dari sisimu, Naruto…

* * *

Kemarin ada yang nanya tentang sindrom munchausen. Pas aku cari tahu, sindrom ini tidak mirip dengan self-injury. Orang yang terkena sindrom munchhausen ini, sengaja membuat diri mereka sakit untuk mendapatkan perhatian atau kenyamanan dari tenaga medis. Anehnya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tahu tentang ilmu medis sehingga bisa menyuntikkan obat tertentu ke dalam diri mereka agar terlihat sakit. Mereka memang ingin sakit agar dapat perhatian, mungkin sama dengan orang yang sengaja terlihat miskin supaya dikasihani. Dulu memang aku pernah nonton Grey's Anatomy dan ada pasien yang merupakan seorang suster dan minta dirawat karena mengeluh sakit. Tapi, sesudah di cek ternyata air seinya berwarna biru bukti kalau ia meminum obat tertentu untuk menjadi sakit dan akhirnya dia dialihkan ke rumah sakit jiwa meski si suster itu bersikeras kalau ia sakit sungguhan. Begitulah contohnya, rasanya penyakit ini langka dan memang jarang karena hanya terkena pada orang-orang yang memiliki pengetahuan medis cukup dalam

Berbeda dengan self-injury, mereka melukai diri sendiri karena menikmati rasa sakit dan membutuhkannya untuk mengusir stress, bukan karena mau diperhatikan.

Ada juga penyakit mental yang menyerang para mahasiswa kedokteran, tapi saya lupa namanya. Penyakit tersebut muncul karena saat mereka mempelajari tentang penyakit, mereka merasa telah mengalami gejala dari penyakit-penyakit tersebut sehingga mereka merasa kalau mereka sakit. Hm, saya cuma tahu segitu saja sih, nanti mungkin akan saya cari tahu lebih banyak.

Ok, sampai disitu saja, selamat lebaran. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya


	13. The Distance

Halo semuanya, akhirnya aku bisa update lagi. Maaf ya, maklum nih, udah kelas 3 jadi aku sibuk banget gak ada waktu. Chapter ini memang pendek, maaf ya. Chapter depan lebih panjang! Janji!

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku memandang Gaara yang terlihat takut di samping tempat tidurku, sementara Kakashi-sensei hanya memandangku dengan tenang sambil bersandar pada dinding. Aku melirik dokter yang ada di sampingku, namanya….Suzune? Entahlah, mungkin itu namanya. Setelah beberapa hari di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya luka-luka berangsur sembuh dan sekarang adalah waktunya melihat apakah mataku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Selama ini, meski kapas sudah diganti berkali-kali, aku sama sekali tidak berani membuka mata kananku. Rasanya sakit dan ngilu saat aku menggerakkan otot di sekitar mataku. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak menutup mata kananku selamanya.

Perlahan, Suzune membuka kapas di mataku. Aku melirik melihat Gaara yang tampak terguncang. Ia selalu berada di sampingku selama aku ada di rumah sakit. Entah ia melakukan itu karena merasa bersalah atau apa aku tidak mengerti.

Tapi, aku senang ia tinggal bersamaku.

Mata kananku masih tertutup meski Suzune sudah membuka kapasnya sejak lama.

"Nah, sekarang coba buka matanya perlahan-lahan," katanya dengan lembut. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, namun rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. Memang bengkak dan lukanya sudah mulai membaik namun luka di kelopak mataku cukup dalam. Namun, aku tetap mencoba membuka mataku. Saat sudah setengah terbuka, aku baru sadar kalau pandanganku jadi sedikit kabur. Aku merasa mataku sangat sakit bila kubuka sepenuhnya jadi aku menutupnya kembali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suzune.

Aku diam kemudian menjawabnya. "Sepertinya pandanganku agak kabur," kataku.

"Coba kau buka lagi matamu tapi tolong tutup yang sebelah kiri," katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lalu menutup mata kiriku dengan tangan dan mencoba membuka mata kananku lagi. Memang benar, meski baru setengah terbuka, rasanya sangat kabur. Entah bagaimana semua yang terefrelksi di mataku terbelah jadi lima dan terlihat kabur. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah Suzune dengan jelas.

Rasanya sangat ingin aku menggosok mataku, seperti ketika mataku kelilipan dan berharap bayangan kabur itu akan segera hilang, namun aku tidak melakukannya, selain karena mataku masih sakit tapi juga karena aku tahu satu hal.

Mata kananku rusak.

Sepertinya Suzune tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan karena selanjutnya ia mengecek mataku dengan sinar lampu senter kecil. Rasanya sakit saat ia membuka paksa mata kananku namun aku diam saja.

"Sepertinya lensa matamu mengalami sedikit kerusakan, hal itu mungkin terjadi akibat benturan," katanya. Aku mengangguk, kulihat di sudut mataku, Kakashi hanya mengangguk mendengarkan dan wajah Gaara semakin nelangsa.

Ingin rasanya kutertawakan dia namun sayangnya hal ini bukanlah hal yang lucu.

Aku sih senang karena ternyata aku tidak buta, tapi aku tahu dengan rusaknya mata kananku ini akan mempengaruhi kehidupanku nanti.

"Saya harus pergi dulu. Nanti saya akan datang lagi untuk mengecek seberapa besar kerusakannya," kata Suzune kemudian membereskan peralatannya, tak lupa sebelumnya ia memasang kapas baru untuk mata kananku.

Kemudian, ia pergi setelah Kakashi-sensei dan Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku kembali merebahkan badanku ke kasur. Aku tidak begitu shock karena aku sudah mempersiapkan untuk yang terburuk sejak lama. Rasanya lega saat sudah mengetahuinya. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengalami masalah penglihatan karena hanya dapat melihat dengan satu mata.

Untung aku masih di rumah sakit, sehingga aku tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal. Tapi tetap aneh rasanya saat pandanganku jadi terpotong setengah. Aku menjadi kesulitan untuk menentukan jarak, sesuatu yang dekat terasa jauh dan sesuatu yang jauh terasa dekat. Saat hari-hari pertama aku di rumah sakit, seringkali aku menjatuhkan gelas dari meja di samping tempat tidur. Padahal niatku adalah mengambil gelas itu tapi saat kuulurkan tanganku, aku kaget karena jarak gelas yang kuperkirakan ternyata salah dan tanganku menyenggol gelas itu sampai jatuh.

Butuh dua hari untuk terbiasa dengan semuanya. Karena pandanganku terpotong setengah, aku juga selalu menoleh ke kanan sesering mungkin, takut ada yang luput dari mataku. Entahlah, rasanya aku jadi sedikit memahami perasaan orang buta.

Dan, karena semua itu juga yang membuat Gaara datang setiap hari. Entah malam entah siang, entah sibuk entah tidak, ia akan selalu datang. Ia selalu membantuku makan, mengambil gelas dan hal-hal yang lain yang menjadi sulit karena selang infuse terus bergelantungan dan menancap di tangan kiriku.

Aku menyadari Kakashi-sensei menghampiriku dan duduk di kasur dekat kakiku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar," kataku dengan nada cuek. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi lagi," katanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian meraih rambutku dan mengusapnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan menyusahkan pacarmu terus," kata Kakashi-sensei. Bila aku sudah memakai topeng yang sempurna, aku pasti sudah berteriak dan mendorong dirinya karena kesal tapi sayangnya topeng yang kupakai cuma setengah jadi niat itu kuurungkan. Aku hanya meninjunya pelan.

Namun, aku melirik Gaara yang mukanya berwarna sangat merah. Ia terlihat sedang mencoba untuk tenang namun warna merah di pipinya tidak bisa membohongiku.

Kakashi-sensei hanya tertawa lalu ia pun pergi. Cepat datang juga cepat pergi, begitulah dia dari dulu. Sesudah ia tidak nampak lagi, Gaara menghampiriku dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah tempat tidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dari wajahnya, aku tahu ia sangat menyesal, ia merasa bersalah.

Andai ia tahu betapa aku merasa konyol karena entah bagaimana aku bisa jadi begini. Tapi, tak apa. Sebagian hatiku merasa senang karena ia tidak terluka dan baik-baik saja, dan karena aku sakit maka aku punya alasan untuk memintanya terus berada di sampingku.

Ia memang pendiam, tak banyak bicara dan membosankan, namun cukup dengan kehadirannya aku merasa lebih tenang. Saat sakit begini aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang balas dendam ataupun pikiran-pikiran gelap lainnya. Hal itu hanya membuatku merasa tertekan dan menghambat proses penyembuhan.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak bisa tidak kupikirkan.

Lampu panggung itu.

Ya, entahlah, namun aku merasa janggal dengan lampu panggung itu. Seharusnya pada hari sebelumnya, panitia sudah mengecek semua peralatan agar tidak ada keselahan pada hari festival. Tapi, sebaliknya. Lampu itu jatuh dan terima kasih, karena itu mata kananku jadi rusak.

Tidak, itu tidak lucu. Apalagi kalau sebenarnya ada seseorang di balik semua ini.

Tapi siapa? Dan kapan juga ia memotongnya? Atau memang sengaja dipotong sejak lama agar pada saat tertentu akan putus karena tali tidak kuat menahan lampu panggung yang berat?

Entahlah, tapi memang memikirkan hal itu pada saat sakit begini cuma membuat kepalaku menjadi tambah pusing. Berpikirnya lain kali saja.

"Naruto?"

Aku menoleh Gaara, sudah melepas topeng sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya. Aku melirik sekeliling. Ingin apa ya?

"Apel," kataku singkat. Gaara segera paham lalu segera meraih apel dari keranjang buah yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Keranjang buah itu memang oleh-oleh dari teman-temanku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku juga dapat jus, roti dan uang, yah namanya juga sedang sakit, semua orang jadi peduli.

Gaara segera mengupaskan apel merah untuk. Kalau diperhatikan, sikapnya memang seakan ia adalah pacarku…atau malah…istriku? Tidak, tidak cocok.

Mungkin aku memang butuh orang seperti ini. Orang dimana aku bisa bergantung, karena aku ini orangnya malas dan agak manja. Aku lebih senang diurusi orang daripada mengurus orang.

Dengan cepat, Gaara menyodorkan satu potongan apel padaku dan aku memakannya. Ia pun memakan sepotong dan tidak ragu untuk tidak minta ijin, toh aku juga tidak keberatan. Saat ia menyodorkan satu potongan apel lagi, lengan bajunya agak tersingkap dan aku bisa melihat bekas luka. Aku pura-pura tidak lihat dan tetap memakan apel tersebut.

Ternyata Gaara masih sering menyakiti dirinya. Memang sih, penyakit itu tidak bisa hilang seketika.

Bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri? Apakah psycopathku akan hilang suatu saat? Mungkin saja, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Rasaya penyakit itu sudah melekat dan menyatu dengan diriku. Sulit rasanya menganggap diriku ini sakit mental sementara apa yang kupikirkan terasa normal.

Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Seperti kata orang, seseorang yang paling sulit dimengerti adalah diri sendiri.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku memandang Naruto tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak ia dirawat dan ia belum boleh pulang. Dan juga, matanya memang belum sembuh. Dokter Suzune bilang kalau kerusakan pada lensa mata kanan Naruto adalah permanen dan untuk menyembuhkannya perlu dilakukan operasi laser, tapi biayanya cukup mahal. Dan Naruto sudah menolaknya.

Untuk membantu penglihatannya, Naruto harus menggunakan contact lens atau kacamata, namun penglihatannya tidak akan menjadi seperti dulu. Dokter Suzune bilang, kerusakan mata ini akan membuat Naruto tidak bisa diterima kerja pada beberapa bidang yang memerlukan penglihatan normal seperti militer, olahraga serta laboratorium. Naruto bilang ia tidak tertarik pada bidang-bidang tersebut jadi tidak ada masalah.

Namun, aku masih merasa menyesal. Sulit rasanya saat aku melihat Naruto kepayahan untuk melakukan beberapa hal sederhana. Ia sering sekali menyenggol benda dan sering meraih udara. Seperti saat ia ingin melepaskan kantong cairan infuse dari tiang penggantungnya, awalnya aku kebingungan saat kulihat ia hanya menggapai-gapai udara dan tangannya masih jauh dari kantung itu. Namun, kusadari kalau Naruto ternyata salah meperkirakan jarak kantung itu dan aku pun membantunya.

Juga ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, mungkin bila tidak kubukakan ia akan menabrak pintu. Ia tidak pernah menolak bantuanku namun ia juga tak pernah meminta bantuanku.

Rasanya aku lega saat tahu kalau Naruto tidak buta, namun tetap saja, mata kanannya rusak dan itu adalah salahku. Aku merasa menyesal dan ingin selalu ada di sampingnya untuk membantunya melakukan berbagai hal. Dan Naruto juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku di sampingnya.

Aku segera mengambil handphone dan bermain dengan game di dalamnya. Inilah yang biasa kulakukan saat Naruto tidur. Sesekali aku melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan tenang meskipun hatiku terasa miris saat melihat mata kanannya yang masih dibalut kapas.

Saat akhirnya aku frustasi tidak bisa menamatkan game handphone itu, aku beralih untuk melihat Naruto. Ia masih tidur dengan wajahnya yang tampak tidak berdosa. Aku mengusap pipinya dan poninya. Pipiku menjadi merah. Rasanya, entah sejak kapan, aku tidak merasa canggung untuk bersentuhan dengan Naruto.

Padahal sebelumnya, aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindari sentuhan orang karena takut orang itu akan menyakitiku.

Padahal, Naruto itu lebih dari berbahaya, namun kenapa saat bersamanya aku selalu merasa tenang dan aman? Apa karena aku mencintainya?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Rasanya aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan perasaan cinta ini. Selalu saja salah tingkah dan berdebar-debar.

Apakah Naruto juga begitu?

Apakah ia mencintaiku?

Aku sendiri masih tahu perasaannya padaku dan aku masih mempertanyakan kenapa ia tidak pernah mengusirku sekarang. Tembok yang dulu membatasi kami pun jadi semakin tipis dan ia bertindak makin jujur dan apa adanya di depanku. Ia akan tersenyum, marah dan mengatakan apapun yang ia mau dengan bebas.

Aku pun bertindak makin lepas di depannya. Meski malu namun aku tidak berusaha untuk jaga imej di depannya.

Jarak di antara kami semakin menipis.

Tapi, akankah suatu saat perasaanku terbalas?

IoI

Naruto POV

"Semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. Aku mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini setelah dirawat 10 hari. Selamat tinggal, makanan sehat dan tempat tidur yang keras.

Aku melirik Gaara yang sudah membawa tas penuh barang-barangku. Tentu saja, ia di sini untuk mengurusku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi karena bila ia pergi aku akan mengejarnya sampai kemana pun.

Aku segera berjalan mengikuti Kakashi-sensei. Kapas di mataku sudah dibuka dan kini membuka mata kananku tidak sesakit seperti kemarin-kemarin. Namun, tetap saja, karena daya pandang yang tidak seimbang antara kiri dan kanan, aku tetap kesulitan untuk memperkirakan jarak.

"Naruto," aku menoleh untuk melihat Gaara namun terkejut saat ia meraih tanganku dan kami berjalan bersama. Entah aku merasa senang atau sedih, tapi apakah ia pikir aku ini sebegitu tidak berdayanya sehingga tidak bisa jalan sendiri? Tapi toh, akhirnya aku tidak melepas tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya menuntunku.

"Senang ya, kalau kau punya pacar yang baik," kata Kakashi-sensei sukses membuat wajah Gaara memerah sementara aku hanya tertawa.

"Aku-aku bukan…," Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena aku dan Kakashi-sensei hanya terus tertawa.

"Mungkin jadi pacar bagus juga ya?" godaku membuat Gaara semakin merah. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara, namun sejujurnya apa yang kukatakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Dia adalah milikku dan aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Dia adalah milikku seorang. Meskipun ia tidak mau menjadi milikku lagi, aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Karena ia adalah milikku dan aku tak akan pernah melepasnya. Meski itu artinya aku harus mengikat dan menyiksanya agar ia tetap berada di sampingku, aku tidak peduli.

Karena dia adalah milikku.

* * *

Mau bahas apa ya? Apa dong? Capek nih, haha

Kayaknya gak ada yang request atau menanyakan sesuatu ya? Hm, jadi kali ini nggak usah aja ya? Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain silahkan saja

Oh, ada yang bingung fic ini mau tamat kapan? Mungkin sekitar chapter 20an, kurang tahu juga aku...Hahaha

Terus tentang Sasuke, ah gak bakal ada cerita cinta segitiga di sini, tapi Sasuke itu akan jadi biang keroknya di sini. Hahaha, tapi endingnya...yah, silahkan lihat sendiri saja nanti


	14. The Nightmare

Akhirnya, aku hidup kembali setelah dihajar dengan les dan berbagai tes, akhirnya hidup lagi. Maaf ya, updatenya super telat. Tapi, sesuai janji, jadinya panjang kan chapter ini? Di sini kenyataan mulai terkuak, akhirnya…

* * *

Naruto POV

Kutatap layar computer dengan mata kosong. Tanganku hanya terus menekan mouse tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kepalaku terasa pening dan hatiku kalut. Aku mendesah pelan, entah apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa, minus aku masih harus istirahat di rumah. Aku segera men-klik tombol close dan memutar lagu pada computer.

Aku sudah menabrak jalan buntu pada kasus Iruka-sensei, memang sudah waktunya untuk terjun ke lapangan secara langsung. Namun, kondisiku belum 100% sembuh. Penglihatan mata kananku yang menurun, hingga kini pun sulit rasanya untuk terbiasa.

Kadang pemandangan menjadi terasa jauh atau pun terasa menyamping. Karena tidak imbang antara penglihatan mata kanan dan mata kiri, aku jadi sering menoleh ke belakang karena takut akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat dengan mata kananku.

Namun, aku tidak ingin memakai kaca mata ataupun kontak lens. Kaca mata hanya mengganggu saja, berat dan terus-terusan melorot sementara kontak lens terlalu merepotkan untuk dipakai, harus steril dan akan perih bila terkena angin. Tidak ada yang bagus.

Lagipula mata kiriku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, jadi tidak ada masalah yang berarti.

Aku menghelas napas lagi dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ada sesuatu yang aneh hari ini, namun entah apa. Firasat buruk, namun kata orang firasat buruk laki-laki itu biasanya meleset. Karena mungkin laki-laki lebih menggunakan logika ketimbang perempuan? Entahlah, namun aku tidak percaya yang seperti ini.

Aku membaringkan tubuh di tempat tidur dan melirik jam dinding. Jam satu siang. Pantas perutku mulai lapar. Tapi, meski tidak mengecek isi kulkas, aku tahu aku tak memiliki apapun untuk dimakan. Biasanya Gaara yang…

Oh ya, mengenai si rambut merah itu….

Ia selalu mengurusku beberapa hari ini, sampai menginap segala. Mungkin ia khawatir, mungkin juga kesepian atau cari kesempatan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kehadirannya memang suatu keuntungan bagiku. Rasanya tenang bila ia berada di sampingku….meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, cuma ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku tanpa topeng namun tidak terluka sama sekali.

Mungkin aku jadi lemah karenanya, aku jadi lengah dan melunak di hadapannya. Sulit rasanya untuk menghiraukannya, sulit rasanya untuk melepaskannya. Meski aku tahu bahwa ia telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut "kelemahan" untukku, namun aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

Aku tidak berdebar, wajahku tidak memerah, aku tidak gelapan dan aku tidak selalu memikirkannya. Namun, yang pasti, cuma dengan dirinya aku merasa nyaman. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti itu.

Aneh bukan? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

Ini mungkin bukan cinta, mungkin ini cuma pelarian. Atau obsesi. Entah mana yang benar aku tidak begitu peduli.

Yang penting, ia berada di sisiku.

Meski aku sadar bahwa aku adalah pedang bermata dua.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiranku. Dasar, mulai berpikiran melantur lagi, inilah akibatnya bila tidak punya kerjaan.

Padahal, aku bukannya tak ada kerjaan, tapi aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi untuk bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar. Aku melirik jam lagi, baru jam satu lewat 15 menit. Gaara akan pulang nanti sore, berhubung ia adalah Ketua OSIS super sibuk.

Lapar, mungkin Gaara lupa menyiapkan makan siangku tadi karena ia bangun telat. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meregangkan badan. Bila aku terus berbaring, tak ada gunanya, makanan tidak akan menghampiriku dengan sendirinya. Aku membiarkan computerku dalam keadaan menyala dan terus memutar lagu.

Aku segera meraih dompet dan pergi ke luar rumah. Aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang hangat dan tidak tertarik untuk memasak sendiri. Segera setelah keluar dari gedung apartemen, langit yang gelap sudah menyapaku. Awan mendung sudah bergeser dan cahaya menjadi temaram. Pasti sebentar lagi hujan. Tapi, manusia tidak akan mati meski kehujanan sedikit. Basah iya, tapi mati sih lain cerita.

Karena malas kembali untuk mengambil payung, aku segera pergi melangkah keluar di jalanan yang sepi. Aku ingin beli okonomiyaki, atau sebaiknya takoyaki saja? Donburi juga tidak jelek, atau mungkin yakiniku saja?

Sebaiknya aku beli donburi gyuudon saja, sekalian nanti beli untuk Gaara juga. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku, tidak ingin menunggu lama atau terguyur hujan. Memang aku tidak takut basah tapi kalau bisa aku tidak mau kebasahan.

Tapi, sesungguhnya aku menikmati saat hujan. Saat matahari bersinar rasanya terlalu terik, saat malam rasanya terlalu gelap namun saat hujan rasanya pas, warna yang terlihat terang saat siang atau tak terlihat saat malam akan menjadi berbeda saat hujan. Bau tanah serta air yang bercampur di udara, rasanya udara jadi lebih segar karena menghapus udara kotor di sekitar. Memang jadinya lembab, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Akhirnya, tepat sesuai dugaanku, rintik hujan mulai jatuh satu demi satu. Orang-orang yang masih berada di jalan segera mempercepat langkahnya, sementara aku tidak ingin mempercepat langkahku. Karena bagiku, basah banyak atau sedikit itu sama saja. Terburu-buru pun tidak ada gunanya. Berteduh menanti hujan pun terasa membosankan.

Dengan cuek, aku tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri pertokoan yang kini kian sepi karena hujan makin deras.

Namun, langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat sesosok bayangan dalam pandanganku. Aku melihat seseorang yang berada di depanku, ia menatapku balik sementara otakku mencerna, siapa dia?

Tapi, seiring dengan waktu jantungku mulai berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan tubuhku yang gemetar.

Ia….mengapa ia bisa berada di sini….

Aku menatapnya tajam dan bersiaga, kemunculannya di hadapanku bukan pertanda yang bagus. Ia adalah mimpir buruk, ia adalah orang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupku sekali dan ingin melakukannya kembali, ia adalah….

Orang yang ingin kubunuh sampai saat ini.

Butuh segenap keinginanku agar aku tidak langsung menerjang dan mencekik lehernya.

Kenapa ia ada di sini?

Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini?

Kenapa….?

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku saat ia melangkah mendekat. Senyumnya yang congkak, bahasa tubuhnya yang sombong serta matanya yang memandang rendah, ia tidak pernah berubah.

Tak satu pun dari kami yang mengucapkan kata. Kami hanya terus menatap satu sama lain.

Di benakku, mulai muncul kenangan pada hari itu. Dimana aku masih kecil dan tak tahu apa-apa, dimana aku bisa tersenyum polos dan bersemangat seperti anak-anak kecil lainnya, dimana aku masih memiliki impian dan harapan, dimana aku masih bisa mencintai dan dicintai….

Ia hadir di tengah sana dan menghancurkannya, membunuh diriku yang lama dan membuat diriku yang sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh dendam dan rasa benci.

Karena dia….semuanya karena dia!

Seandainya ia tidak ada, seandainya ia tidak muncul dalam kehidupanku, seandainya ia tidak berhubungan denganku, mungkin aku yang sekarang tidak akan pernah ada.

Karena dia, Uchiha Sasuke, telah membuat tanganku ternoda dengan darah.

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku memandang hujan deras di luar sana melalui jendela, aku masih terperangkap akan tugas OSIS yang entah sejak kapan menggunung di mejaku. Entahlah, ruangan OSIS ini mirip seperti penjara, mudah masuk namun sulit untuk keluar.

Aku bukannya ingin menghindari tanggung jawab, tapi perasaanku terasa gelisah sejak tadi. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal, rasanya seperti punya firasat buruk. Tapi apa?

Aku mendesah dan mencoba untuk focus ke kertas yang penuh akan rancangan program kerja OSIS untuk bulan depan. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Aku segera meraih pulpen dan mengecek semua daftar satu persatu, namun saat aku hendak menulis, aku kaget saat ujung pena pulpenku patah dan melayang ke udara. Seakan aku menekan sangat kuat hingga patah. Tinta pulpen pun menetes dan aku segera menyingkirkan pulpen itu ke pinggir meja dengan wajah kaget.

Baru pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi padaku, namun dadaku berdetak kian kencang.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Tidak, tidak mungkin….

Tapi…..

Jangan-jangan, Naruto…

IoI

Naruto POV

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu kembali."

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata tajam, sambil berusaha untuk membayangkan sosoknya dicabik-cabik oleh tanganku. Kata-katanya yang congkak itu hanya penuh racun, percuma untuk didengarkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berubah."

Nadanya mengejek, sarkartis. Apakah ia pikir aku masih sama dengan anak polos delapan tahun yang lalu?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, Naruto?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, tentu aku tahu jawabannya. Ia masih ingin membuatku menderita, ia masih ingin menghancurkan hidupku kembali. Ia tidak tahu betapa aku ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari muka diri ini, meski aku pun harus ikut hancur bersamanya.

"Aku cuma ingin mengingatkanmu saja."

Meski ia tidak banyak berubah, namun kini ia banyak bicara. Namun, memang semua perkataannya adalah permainan mental. Menekan dan menghancurkan dengan kata-kata, itulah yang kini ia lakukan.

"Rantai kutukan yang menjeratmu masih belum putus."

Aku tersentak namun menolak untuk berbicara apapun, bila aku bereaksi itu hanya akan membuatnya senang. Itu artinya mentalku telah kalah darinya. Aku bukan orang yang sama dengan diriku delapan tahun lalu, aku bukan anak dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Sudah sejak lama aku berubah. Dan terima kasih, semuanya karena dia.

"Orang yang berhubungan denganmu hanya akan mengalami musibah saja."

Mataku mebelalak saat ia mengatakan itu. Iruka-sensei…Gaara….

Tidak…jangan-jangan…dia yang…

Tidak, jangan terpancing. Jangan terpancing. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Meski aku gemetaran makin hebat, terjebak antara menahan emosi dengan ketakutan. Pikiranku rasanya buntu dan yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah membunuhnya.

Ia sudah menemukan titik lemahku.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu…?

Tidak, jangan terpancing. Ia cuma membual. Bahkan bila memang itu benar, aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Karena kau adalah monster, Naruto."

Aku memejamkan mataku, monster, rasanya sudah lama tidak mendengar kata itu. Tapi, meski rasanya masih menyayat, kata itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi bagiku.

Sudah tidak lagi…

Dan dengan itu, ia pun berbalik pergi. Di tengah hujan, ia berjalan menjauhiku. Aku ingin mengejar dan membunuhnya, namun itu cuma akan jadi perbuatan konyol. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, keluarganya memiliki koneksi dengan pemerintahan dan lembaga hokum. Bila aku ingin membunuhnya, aku harus melakukannya dengan rencana yang matang.

Aku segera berbalik dan berlari menuju apartemenku. Aku lupa dengan laparku, aku tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang membasahi diriku.

BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! KENAPA DIA MUNCUL LAGI! KENAPA IA ADA DI SINI! KENAPA! KENAPA! KENAPA? KENAPA!

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku bergegas pergi ke apartemen Naruto. Matahari sudah terbenam di sebelah barat dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi violet. Sejak tadi, aku merasakan firasat buruk dan tak dapat berpikir dengan tenang. Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun kini aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Aku bergegas lari menuju lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas dimana apartemen Naruto berada. Aku merasa gelisah, rasanya aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum melihat keadaan Naruto.

Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

Segera saat pintu lift terbuka, aku segera berlari menuju pintu apartemen Naruto. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tak jelas kebenarannya. Namun, firasatku benar-benar tak enak.

Segera saat aku sampai di depan pintu, aku meraih tuasnya dan memutarnya. Terkunci. Apakah Naruto sedang keluar?

Aku segera meraih kunci duplikat yang ada di kantongku dan membuka pintunya. Hatiku bertambah panic saat aku melihat rak sepatu dan segala isinya sudah tumpah ruah di lantai, seakan baru saja ada pencuri masuk dan mengacak-acaknya. Aku terpaku sebentar dan memandangi suasana. Mataku beralih pada tuas pintu, tak ada bekas membuka pintu secara paksa, sepertinya ini bukan ulah pencuri.

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah kamar Naruto. Dengan segera aku melepaskan sepatu dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar Naruto, aku terkejut menemukan isi kamar itu bagaikan sudah ditiup angin topan. Semua barang sudah berhamburan di segala tempat, bahkan lemari pun jatuh menimpa tempat tidur. Tapi, pandanganku terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di tengah kamar. Jendela yang terbuka hanya memberikan secercah cahaya karena malam mulai datang.

Sosoknya yang memunggungiku, aku bisa melihat jelas punggungnya yang kini turun naik dengan cepat seakan sedang kehabisan napas. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Meski khawatir, aku bisa merasakan hawa gelap dan mencekam di sekitarnya.

"Na…Naruto?" akhirnya aku bisa berbicara kembali, namun aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku takut.

Apakah Naruto kembali menjadi psychopath? Apakah amarahnya kembali meledak?

Semuanya terjawab saat ia menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan wajah dingin. Mata yang tajam, mata yang dulu pernah kulihat, dingin, gelap dan mencekam. Meski sedikit, aku bisa melihat beberapa luka gores yang ada di wajahnya, serta tangannya.

"Na…Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku, berusaha menghiraukan rasa takutku. Dengan hati-hati, aku melangkah menghampirinya. Tubuhnya masih terengah-engah dan meski samar, tampaknya ia gemetaran. Emosi yang sedang meledak-ledak terpancar di matanya. Aku sempat ragu, rasanya ingin sekali menuruti instingku untuk segera lari dari tempat ini.

Namun, sesuatu telah terjadi dan Naruto sudah meledak. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian.

"JANGAN KE SINI!" teriak Naruto dengan keras.

Aku terpaku dan berhenti di tempat. Wajahnya tampak marah, namun suaranya bergetar, seakan sedang menahan sesuatu. Aku takut tapi sangat khawatir.

"Pergilah….," kata Naruto lagi, dengan tangan menutupi matanya. Nada getir dan serak yang ia gunakan adalah bukti bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menuruti perintahnya, aku justru melangkahkan kaki, menghampirinya lebih dekat.

"Naruto…," kataku pelan. Ia harus ditenangkan, bila tidak ia bisa hancur. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Bahkan meski aku tahu berapa banyak orang yang dilukainya, bagaimana ia selalu membohongi semua orang, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingnya dan melihatnya tenang dan tentram.

Aku ingin ia bahagia, meski ia penuh dosa. Apakah itu salah?

Semua pikiranku dalam sekejap melayang saat sebuah tangan menerjang leherku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh menghantam lantai. Mataku mebelalak saat kulihat Naruto berada di atas tubuhku dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan penuh amarah. Sekelebat, aku merasa matanya tampak merah, namun mungkin karena ruangan ini menjadi semakin gelap.

Ia mencengkram leherku sangat kuat dan aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku meraih tangannya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkramannya, namun ia tidak bergeming. Suara napasnya yang parau serta pandanganku yang mulai kabur, semuanya membuatku takut. Dadaku mulai sesak karena kekurangan oksigen dan tubuhku mulai menggeliat.

"Na…Naru…to….," aku hanya bisa berkata parau. Mataku berusaha untuk menatapnya, meski pandanganku mulai buram. Aku tahu, dibalik sisi jahatnya, Naruto masih memiliki sisi yang baik. Apakah sisi yang baik itu sudah lenyap sekarang? Apakah ia akan membunuhku sekarang?

Tangannya yang mencengkram leherku kian kuat seakan menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tampaknya lebih ingin mematahkan leherku daripada mencekikku hingga mati. Namun, aku tidak mau….

Naruto….

Aku berusaha memberontak namun tubuhku semakin lemas…

Naruto…

Aku…aku percaya padamu….

IoI

Naruto POV

Semuanya cuma sampah. Manusia cuma sampah. Begitu pula makhluk hidup yang lainnya. Semuanya egois dan hanya memetingkan kepentingan mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak akan melihat apa yang tidak ingin mereka lihat. Tidak akan mendengar apa yang tidak ingin mereka dengar. Seakan mata hati mereka telah buta dan tak peduli dengan nasib orang lain.

Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa bila manusia hidup adil dan peduli dengan sesamanya, maka tak aka nada yang namanya kesengsaraan. Namun kenyataannya, hal itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Orang baik pun penuh dosa, orang jahat sudah tenggelam oleh dosa.

Namun, apa yang paling menyedihkan? Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu.

Sekali pun ada orang yang baik di dunia ini, mereka akan segera hancur dengan sendirinya. Kenaifan serta ketulusan mereka hanya akan menjadi senjata makan tuan dan tak berarti apa-apa. Kudengar orang yang baik selalu cepat mati, mungkin itu ada benarnya juga.

Semua itu…semua itu….seakan aku menyadarinya lebih cepat. Seandainya aku menyadari semua ini saat 8 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin, aku tak akan senaif itu. Mungkin, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Namun, aku dulu sangat naïf. Aku tak sadar bahwa aku dipermainkan dan dihancurkan pelan-pelan oleh orang yang paling kupercaya. Kupikir, saat itu, aku masih kecil sehingga wajah kalau aku masih naïf. Namun, ternyata nasib berkata lain. Meski aku anak kecil, kenaifanku menghancurkanku dengan cepat.

Semua tawa, canda, senyum serta berbagai emosi dengan cepat segera menghilang. Mentalku hancur dan saat itu aku dihadapkan dengan terror yang membuat seluruh badanku menggigil. Namun, ketika akhirnya aku mendapatkan mentalku kembali, aku sudah menjadi orang lain.

Sekali dikhinati, tak akan bisa mempercayai untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin, itu benar…

Aku sadar, tak ada gunanya bergantung pada orang lain. Yang paling penting adalah dirimu sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh emosiku lagi. Emosi itu kelemahan dan bertindak sebagai bom waktu yang bisa meledak setiap saat. Aku sudah menguncinya, jauh dan rapat dalam hatiku yang paling dalam.

Namun, aku tahu bahwa emosi serta hatiku tak mungkin sepenuhnya terkunci. Semua mimpi buruk dan bayangan gelap terus menerus menghantuiku. Membuatku takut dan membuat mentalku hancur. Tapi, aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Hatiku kini dipenuhi kegelapan dan segala kenaifan serta sifat baik sudah lenyap dari dalam hatiku.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang kukira. Hingga aku bertemu dia.

Gaara….

Entah pertemuanku dengannya adalah suatu anugerah atau kutukan. Bagaikan ada magnet dalam tubuh kami, dengan cepat kami menarik satu sama lain. Ia sendiri telah kehilangan cahayanya, jiwanya sudah sejak lama tersiksa dalam kegelapan dan matanya menjadi kosong.

Yang kuinginkan adalah mempermainkannya, menghancurkannya dan melihat ia menggeliat tak berdaya. Keberadaannya yang lemah membuatku merasa kuat. Dan sikapnya yang justru terus menghampiriku membuatku ingin tertawa.

Namun, mungkin itu semua adalah kutukan bagiku. Entah sejak kapan, aku membutuhkan keberadaannya di sisiku. Aku tak rela bila ia disakiti atau disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku ingin dia. Meski aku tak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan dari dirinya.

Ia bagaikan cahaya kecil yang membebaskan segala emosi dari dalam diriku perlahan-lahan. Aku mencoba untuk menahannya, aku mencoba untuk melenyapkannya. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia membuatku lemah. Saat aku mulai bisa tersenyum kembali, aku sadar.

Ia adalah kelemahanku.

Berada bersamanya membuatku lemah dan semakin lama ia membuatku semakin lemah. Bahkan keberadaannya selalu mengancam diriku. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Ia seperti menarikku dengan kuat, seakan ada gaya gravitasi di antara kami.

Dari matanya aku tahu, ia membutuhkanku sama seperti aku membutuhkannya, meski aku tak ingin mengakuinya.

Aku takut, suatu saat ia akan berbalik arah dariku. Aku pun takut kalau suatu saat aku akan melukainya.

Aku tidak normal, begitu pula dirinya. Dan ia membuatku takut akan diriku sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku mencoba untuk menerima itu. Mungkin, tak ada buruknya untuk bersama. Mungkin, ia bisa sedikit kupercaya.

Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali. Orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku.

Saat itu pula aku sadar, bahwa ia memegang kelemahan terbesarku. Gaara.

Aku tak akan selamat, ia pasti akan menggunakan emosiku yang kini bangkit kembali karena Gaara.

Seandainya Gaara lenyap.

Seandainya aku bisa kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi seorang psychopath yang dingin tanpa emosi. Aku tak akan lemah. Aku akan kembali menjadi kuat.

Seandainya ia lenyap….

Semua pikiran itu berkelebat dalam kepalaku dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa sedang ada pertarungan dalam hatiku. Antara yang putih dan yang hitam. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menang namun aku berharap aku bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Na….ru….."

Aku memandang ke bawah dan melihat Gaara yang sudah mulai membiru di bawah cengkramanku. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan mati, dengan begitu aku akan terbebas darinya dan kembali seperti dulu.

Namun, mata itu….kenapa….kenapa ia melihatku seperti itu? Kenapa ia tidak takut? Kenapa ia melihatku….seakan ia sedang mengasihani diriku.

Tidak, itu pasti cuma tipuan. Aku tak akan tertipu. Suatu saat kami akan berpisah dan ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk melenyapkannya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku merasakan sebuah titik air jatuh ke punggung tanganku yang kini sedang mencengkram lehernya. Air? Hujan? Tidak…ini kan di dalam ruangan.

Saat itu, aku melihat diriku dari mata Gaara, bagaimana diriku di refleksi matanya.

Aku melihat diriku sedang menangis meski wajahku tak berekspresi sama sekali. Tidak…kenapa aku menangis? Aku berusaha menghapusnya, namun entah kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti. Tetes demi tetes terus berjatuhan tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

Deg!

Sa…sakit…..dadaku sakit.

Deg!

Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto….," aku sadar bahwa aku sudah mengendurkan cengkramanku dan kini Gaara bisa sedikit bernapas. Ia memandangku dengan wajah pilu namun seakan sedih akan keadaan diriku.

Aku tak mengerti namun dadaku terasa sakit.

Aku…aku….

"Gaara….," kataku dengan suara parau. Akhirnya, aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari lehernya. Gaara terbatuk dan mengambil napas berat. Badanku terasa lemas namun kini dadaku tidak sesakit tadi.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang kini sudah sangat berantakan. Aku tak peduli dan segera membaringkan diri. Pikiranku kosong namun dadaku masih sedikit sakit.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang ingin kulakukan?

Aku tidak mengerti….

"Naruto?"

Aku melirik menatap Gaara yang kini sudah bangkit meski wajahnya masih pucat. Perlahan ia menghampiriku, meski perlahan namun akhirnya ia berada di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" tanyaku dengan nada datar, meski sesungguhnya aku sangat lelah.

Ia memandangku dengan sedih, kemudian tanpa menjawab ia naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelahku. Sesaat kupikir ia sudah gila, mungkin karena otaknya sempat kehabisan oksigen, kini ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Siapa yang mau berbaring di sebelah orang yang baru saja mau membunuhnya?

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu…," jawabnya lirih.

Aku terdiam dan menghindari tatapan matanya.

Ia adalah kelemahanku dan aku masih kesal kenapa aku tidak bisa melenyapkannya.

Tapi, aku sadar. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tak ingin melakukannya. Meski aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri, kini aku tidak bisa berpaling dari kenyataan.

Aku ingin bersamanya, Gaara…

Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu ataupun membiarkan kau pergi…

* * *

Akhirnya, mari kita lanjutkan sesi pembahasan soal penyakit seperti biasanya. Oh ya, sebelumnya, ada yang nanya, sebenarnya aku ini kelas berapa dan kok bisa tahu soal psycopath dan self injury. Ok, aku kelas 3 SMA, bukan anak kuliahan, makanya sekarang sedang hancur-hancurnya belajar buat ujian. Kenapa bisa banyak tahu? Oh, aku memang senang mencari tahu tentang penyakit dan penyakit mental. Karena keluargaku itu gampang sakit semua dan ibuku gampang kena stress jadi wajar kalau aku lihat ada artikel tentang penyakit nampang, pasti dicek dan dibaca.

Lalu, ternyata aku baru tahu bahwa pembaca ficku ini banyak sekali yang memiliki tanda sebagai self injury. Jangan menganggap hal melukai diri itu hal yang sepele, karena meski tubuh itu milik kita, kita tidak bisa melukainya sembarangan. Ada baiknya konsultasi dengan psikiater, jangan merasa parno karena takut akan dicap kena penyakit mental atau gila, karena lebih baik kita tahu daripada tidak tahu sama sekali. Apapun alasannya, melukai diri itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Kalau sadar akan hal itu, maka berusahalah untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sekarang aku mau membahas tentang phobia, fetish dan incest.

**Fobia** adalah rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan pada sesuatu hal atau fenomena. Fobia bisa dikatakan dapat menghambat kehidupan orang yang mengidapnya. Bagi sebagian orang, perasaan takut seorang pengidap Fobia sulit dimengerti. Itu sebabnya, pengidap tersebut sering dijadikan bulan bulanan oleh teman sekitarnya. Ada perbedaan "bahasa" antara pengamat fobia dengan seorang pengidap fobia. Pengamat fobia menggunakan bahasa logika sementara seorang pengidap fobia biasanya menggunakan bahasa rasa. Bagi pengamat dirasa lucu jika seseorang berbadan besar, takut dengan hewan kecil seperti kecoak atau tikus. Sementara dibayangan mental seorang pengidap fobia subjek tersebut menjadi benda yang sangat besar, berwarna, sangat menjijikkan ataupun menakutkan.

Fobia banyak jenisnya, ada yang takut darah, ada yang takut tempat tinggi, ada yang takut tempat sempit atau bahkan takut sama dokter. Nggak logis memang, tapi biasanya fobia muncul karena trauma yang berlebihan dan tak bisa sembuh hingga sekarang. Soal penyembuhan, tentu saja bisa disembuhkan, karena fobia adalah kelanjutannya trauma. Dengan terapi dan konsultasi ke psikiater, bisa sembuh.

**Fetish** itu dalam bahasa inggris, aku nggak tahu apa bahasa indonesianya. Fetish adalah suatu kegemaran akan sesuatu yang berlebihan dan biasanya menjurus ke arah seksual. Misalnya, suka banget sama sinterklas sampai kalau lihat sinterklas bisa kelojotan kayak orang gila, yah...itu namanya fetish. Fetish bisa diketahui bila perasaan "kagum" akan sesuatu sudah melewati batas normal, apalagi kalau bisa merangsang, itu bisa berbahaya. Fetish bisa dibilang kebalikan dari fobia dan bisa berbentuk apa saja. Ada fetish kaki, fetish darah atau sampai fetish dengan cangkir. Nggak logis tapi memang semua yang berhubungan denga penyakit mental tak ada yang logis.

Bisa sembuh? Bisa, caranya sama dengan fobia. Penyebab munculnya fetish itu...mungkin karena hobi, yang lalu berkembang menjadi tidak normal dan berlebihan. Bisa juga karena pengalaman atau suatu hal yang lain.

Lalu, ada yang nanya tentang **incest**...

Singkat kata, incest adalah pernikahan (atau segala bentuk cinta) sedarah. Biasanya hubungan dengan sesama anggota keluarga disebut incest, bahkan sepupu, namun bila masih dalam kategori saudara dekat itu benar-benar dilarang. Kenapa? Karena incest bisa membuat anak kelahiran dari hubungan incest terkena mutasi gen dan jadi sakit-sakitan. Memang kalau dilihat secara hak asasi, incest itu tidak bisa dibilang salah, karena yang namanya cinta sulit dikendalikan. Namun, incest itu tidak baik, karena incest itu berdampak negatif untuk hubungan keluarga. Memang sih, kalau incest masih sekeluarga tapi nggak sedarah (misal beda bapak beda ibu, tapi karena orang tua menikah jadi keluarga) itu tidak berbahaya, tapi tetap memiliki dampak negatif untuk keluarga itu sendiri.

Incest itu penyakit mental? Bukan, itu sih cuma cinta yang salah alamat. Cinta terlarang, bahasa kerennya. Rasanya sama dengan cinta pada umumnya. Dan bisa sembuh, paling patah hati.

Ok...rasanya segitu aja ya? Pembahasannya kurang lengkap? Maaf, nggak tahu kenapa lagi gila nih. Kalau ada yang mau nanya lagi silahkan, kalau bisa bakal kujawab dengan senang hati (kenapa aku merasa kayak dokter yang lagi buka sesi tanya jawab gratis? Ah, namanya ilmu harus dibagi-bagi...).


	15. The Past

Sorry chapter ini nggak begitu panjang, lagi kehabisan ide cerita

Di sini dijelasin masa lalunya Naruto, kurang ngena sih tapi nggak bisa pakai flash back, bisa kelamaan

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarku. Rasanya semu dan hampa semata hanya karena aku sedang mengosongkan pikiran. Jika aku ceroboh membiarkan emosiku meluap, aku bisa menghancurkan semuanya termasuk diriku sendiri. Hanya karena orang itu. Aku mendesah, seandainya ia tidak ada, maka diriku yang sekarang pun tak akan ada. Mungkin aku akan sendiri seperti dulu, tapi kupikir sendiri masih lebih baik daripada seperti ini.

"Naruto?"

Aku menoleh, melihat satu-satunya orang yang meskipun hampir kubunuh masih juga bersedia tinggal di sampingku sedang menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepadaku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan muka lesu, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa ia masih berada di sini? Kenapa ia tidak lari? Karena ia cinta padaku? Apakah itu benar? Aku tidak mengerti, tidak bisa mengerti.

Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dan menerima secangkir…atau lebih tepatnya semug teh hangat darinya. Kulihat sekelilingku keadaan sudah lebih lumayan dibanding tadi. Setidaknya rak buku yang tadi jatuh menimpa tempat tidur sudah diberdirikan kembali. Buku-buku serta baju yang berserakan sudah dikepinggirkan sehingga tidak menghalangi pintu dan jalan.

Aku meliriknya, Gaara, yang kini menempatkan dirinya di sampingkan dan menghirup tehnya dalam diam.

Aku melirik teh di tanganku dan menghidupnya. Manis….tapi tidak masalah. Aku sudah sedikit lebih tenang dibanding tadi. Malu rasanya mengetahui aku langsung hilang kendali hanya karena bertemu dengan si brengsek itu. Setelah sekian lama aku menghilang dari hadapannya, kini ia muncul kembali dengan indahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dariku?

Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Naruto?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Gaara yang memandangku dengan mata khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Apa yang harus aku katakana untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Tentu ia tidak akan puas bila aku menjawab "tidak apa-apa" atau "aku baik-baik saja".

"Mungkin," kataku sekenanya. Ia hanya memandangku dengan cemas tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" kini giliranku untuk bertanya.

Ia menoleh padaku dengan kaget, tampaknya ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Kesunyian menyelimuti kami sementara Gaara berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa ia harus berada di sampingku? Aku berani menjamin bahwa banyak tempat yang jauh lebih baik daripada di samping seorang psycho yang sedang hilang control. Ceroboh sedikit kepala bisa putus.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," jawab Gaara dengan lirih tanpa memandangku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai.

"Itu tidak menjawab apapun," kataku dengan nada datar. Aku mendengar ia mendesah dan menghirup kembali tehnya.

"Aku….kau tahu aku mencintaimu," jawabnya. Aku menoleh padanya dengan mata tajam menusuk wajahnya. Aku tidak yakin hanya karena itu ia bersedia mati di tanganku. Apakah ia tidak mempunyai maksud tersembunyi lainnya?

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan nada sanksi. Kulihat di sudut mataku wajahnya memerah dan ia pun mengangguk.

Aku melempar pandanganku ke arah lain dan menghirup tehku. Cinta padaku, ia cinta padaku. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa 'mencintaiku' seperti itu.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhnya? Itu juga menghantuiku.

Kupikir bukan karena takut akan hukuman ataupun rusaknya reputasiku di mata semua orang. Tapi karena dia….istimewa.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu.

Entah sejak kapan, aku selalu merindukan kehadirannya di sisiku. Melihatnya, mendengar suaranya dan menyentuhnya. Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku. Karena dia istimewa.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ia istimewa. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah seperti darah, warna mata hijau kebiruan yang tampak menyala dalam gelap, kulitnya yang putih pucat, sebenarnya apa yang membuat ia istimewa? Apa yang membuat ia berbeda dengan manusia busuk lainnya?

Gaara, sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan menaruh mug di lantai, rasanya penat dan pusing. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang kualami hari ini.

Terutama kedua orang itu, Sasuke dan Gaara, mengapa kedua orang itu tidak bisa meninggalkan hidupku?

"Naruto," panggil Gaara membuatku menoleh lagi padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mendengus kesal dan merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur. Pandanganku kembali menatap lurus ke langit-langit.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan," jawabku dengan nada datar. Aku bisa melihat Gaara kelihatan tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Ia pintar dan aku yakin ia tahu bahwa yang kutemui bukan hanya sekedar "menyebalkan" saja.

Tapi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk diam dengan semug teh di tangannya. Kami kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si rambut merah itu, tapi dari posisi tubuhnya aku tahu ia memikirkan sesuatu yang 'berat'.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan berpikir sejenak.

Kupikir sudah cukup, aku terlibat dengan Gaara. Bila aku terus berhubungan dengannya lebih jauh dari pada ini, aku akan terikat padanya. Rasanya seperti ada rantai transparan yang mengikat kami berdua sekarang. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya dan semakin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sisiku. Ia terasa istimewa di mataku, meski aku tak mengerti kenapa.

Apa aku jatuh cinta? Aku mendengus, ingin menertawakan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tidak yakin diriku yang tidak punya rasa simpati ini bisa jatuh cinta.

Tapi, memang, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Gaara, dia adalah milikku seorang. Entah karena dasar apa aku mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku. Tapi, tak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Ia adalah milikku, Gaara adalah milikku.

Aku tak ingin dia pergi tapi pada saat yang sama aku ingin dia pergi. Rasanya seperti memakai pedang bermata dua. Atau memegang bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Gaara…..

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku?

IoI

Gaara POV

Aku menatap Naruto yang sudah kembali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sampingku. Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku tahu ia bohong, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengamuk hanya karena bertemu dengan orang yang "menyebalkan". Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin sangat menyakitkan untuk Naruto. Itu adalah kali pertamanya aku melihat ia lepas kendali seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Matanya kosong dan terlihat hampa.

Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku takut Naruto terluka, bukan secara fisik tapi secara mental. Bila ia terluka lebih dari ini, aku takut ia tak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia masih bisa tertawa, sedih, dan marah seperti manusia pada umumnya meski sisi gelap dari dirinya tak bisa hilang. Tapi, bila ia tenggelam lebih dalam, ia bisa hancur.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, bahkan meskipun ia hampir membunuhku, aku tahu ia melakukan itu hanya karena ia lepas control.

Dengan perlahan, aku meraih leherku dimana bekas cekikannya masih terlihat jelas di sana, memerah di kulitku yang pucat. Entah bagaimana aku harus menutupinya besok di sekolah. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Gaara."

Aku menoleh menatap Naruto yang menatapku balik dengan matanya yang dingin. Wajahnya tampak serius dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang berhubungan dengan diriku.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah sekarang," katanya dengan nada dingin.

Aku terpaku di tempat dengan mata terbelalak. Pergi? Apa maksudnya?

"Karena, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi," lanjut Naruto. Aku hanya diam, tak mampu mengatakan apapun selama ia berbicara.

Naruto menggeser dirinya lebih dekat dan dengan sekejap ia berada sangat dekat denganku. Tangannya berada di pahaku dan tangannya yang satunya berada di belakang punggungku. Matanya menatap lurus kepadaku, seakan ingin menelanjangiku dan membaca apa yang kupikirkan. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang dan wajahku memerah saat kurasakan hangat tubuhnya dan napasnya.

"Na…Naruto…," hanya itu yang mampu kugumamkan.

"Kalau ingin pergi, sekaranglah saatnya. Kalau kau masih memutuskan untuk berada di sisiku, kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi lagi…selamanya," katanya perlahan. Badanku merinding saat mendengarnya.

Selamanya?

"Kau adalah milikku, sampai neraka pun akan tetap kukejar," lanjut Naruto, menatapku dingin.

Pergi atau menjadi miliknya selamanya? Itukah pilihan yang ia berikan padaku? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa yang akan kupilih?

Kulihat Naruto tetap diam di tempat, tubuhnya begitu dekat seakan menunggu jawabanku baru ia akan menjauh dariku. Dengan perlahan, meski sedikit ragu, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Kedekap Naruto erat sementara ia terus diam.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," bisikku pelan ke telinganya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menidurkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Mungkin ia berbahaya, mungkin ia membenciku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hanya dengan berada di sampingnya lah aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Kupikir, hanya di sisinyalah aku menemukan tempat untukku bersandar.

Aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisinya.

"Kalau begitu," aku bisa merasakan lengan Naruto melingkar di pinggangku, "kau adalah milikku selamanya," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Atau merebutmu," katanya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Dan meskipun harus aku akan merantaimu agar kau tak bisa pergi," tambahnya lagi. Terbiasa dengan ancamannya aku hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku adalah milikmu," kataku pelan, menenggelamkan diriku lebih jauh dalam pelukannya.

"Artinya kau tidak boleh bersama orang lain, Gaara," katanya lagi.

"Tidak boleh?" tanyaku, sadar betapa protektifnya dia.

"Setidaknya tidak sampai menyentuhmu," katanya, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Iya," kataku patuh.

"Dasar," kudengar Naruto menggumam tapi aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik daguku kepadanya. Jantungku berdebar kian keras saat perlahan wajahnya makin dekat padaku. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup bibirku membuatku meleleh di pelukannya. Lengannya melingkar di pinggangku kembali, menarik diriku lebih erat kepadanya. Aku menutup mataku dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

Aku merasa begitu senang, hingga aku ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Rasanya begitu lengkap, rasanya aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

Bibir kami bergerak sedikit canggung, aku ingin tertawa mengingat tak satu pun di antara kami berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Saat kurasakan lidah Naruto menyapu bibir bawahku dengan lembut, badanku gemetar dan dengan malu aku membuka sedikit mulut, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Badanku menghangat saat lidah kami saling bersentuhan dan bergulat antara satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya ia menginvasi mulutku lebih jauh membuatku menahan desahan pelan.

Namun, sebagai makhluk hidup, akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memisahkan kami. Kami memandang satu sama lain, untuk pertama kalinya kulihat wajah Naruto memerah sedikit karena kehabisan napas. Dada kami naik turun naik dengan cepat karena masih kekurangan oksigen. Namun, kami tak peduli dan dengan cepat bibir kami bertemu lagi.

"Uhm….Naru…," erangku saat lidahnya kembali memasuki mulutku.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami berpisah kembali. Dengan napas tersenggal-senggela aku tersenyum padanya dan ia hanya memberikanku senyuman datar yang tentu berarti besar untukku.

IoI

Naruto POV

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Aku memandang Gaara yang masih keras kepala di seberang meja. Aku hanya mendengus dan meneruskan untuk memakan mie ramen yang sudah kupesan tadi. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua percakapan dan sedikit 'pendekatan' itu tidak bisa membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Wajar, Ketua OSIS sih.

Aku melihatnya memandangku dengan tajam, seakan tidak akan menyerah sampai aku jujur menjawab pertanyaannya.

Keras kepala….

"Apakah seburuk itu sampai tidak bisa cerita?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku menggigit sayur yang menjadi topping ramenku dalam diam.

"Lebih tepatnya begitu buruk sampai aku tidak ingin ingat lagi," jawabku tidak bohong, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Aku menghirup kuah sup ramen langsung dari mangkuknya begitu seluruh isinya habis. Gaara masih memandangku, aku tahu ia masih ingin aku cerita lebih jauh.

Aku mendengus dan kemudian membereskan mangkuk yang nanti akan diambil kembali oleh pelayan yang mengantar ramen ini. Kulihat Gaara juga segera membereskan mangkuknya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau memang ingin tahu," kataku dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar. Aku mendengar langkah kaki Gaara di belakangku yang mengikutiku dengan sedikit menjaga jarak. Tampaknya ia masih bisa membaca bahwa aku tak suka topic pembicaraan ini.

Aku duduk kembali di sisi tempat tidur dan member isyarat pada Gaara agar ia duduk di sebelahku. Dengan matanya yang masih tertuju padaku, ia pun duduk di sampingku. Aku sadar ia sedikit menjaga jarak jadi aku yang bergeser, membuat ia sedikit kaget,

"Ceritanya akan jadi sangat panjang," kataku member peringatan. Ia hanya mengagguk.

"Tak apa, aku akan mendengarkannya," katanya dengan nada serius. Aku menghela napas. Aku masih ragu apakah aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Membeberkan semua masa laluku pada Gaara. Apakah aku bisa? Apakah caranya memandangku nantinya tak akan berubah?

"Aku anak yatim piatu, seharusnya kau tahu itu," jelasku. Gaara memandangku sendu dan mengangguk pelan. Kupikir ia tahu karena ketika aku di rumah sakit orang tuaku tak ada, hanya ada waliku saja.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, di pinggir kota. Setahuku, ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku dan ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil," kataku lagi. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat wajah mereka, hanya bergantung pada beberapa lembar foto tua yang menjadi hartaku satu-satunya saat itu.

"Saat masih kecil, aku kesulitan mendapatkan teman. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya orang dewas tidak pernah menyukaiku dan selalu melarang anak-anak mereka untuk bermain denganku. Bahkan anak-anak panti asuhan pun selalu mengucilkanku," lanjutku. Aku melirik Gaara yang memandangku dengan mata iba. Aku hanya mendesah dan melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Dulu aku masih….polos dan ceria, kupikir suatu hari dunia akan menjadi lebih baik padaku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa mendapatkan teman, begitu pikirku. Meski begitu, aku tak bisa bohong kalau aku tidak kesepian. Aku selalu saja sendiri," aku berhenti dan menatap lan langit-langit dengan kedua lututku menopang siku lenganku.

"Aku selalu menginginkan teman, karena aku bahkan tak punya orang tua. Dan tak pernah ada orang yang tertarik untuk mengadopsiku. Aku selalu saja sendirian," kataku lagi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak merasakan apapun, masa lalu itu masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku hingga kini.

"Hanya Iruka-sensei saja yang peduli. Ia adalah wali kelasku saat aku kelas 1 SD. Hanya dia yang selalu memperhatikanku, percaya padaku, bahkan hingga sekarang pun….," kataku terputus. Iruka-sensei….sudah lama ia terbaring di rumah sakit dan belum sadar hingga sekarang. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menjenguknya….

"Naruto," aku merasakan Gaara menepuk pundakku. Aku melirik padanya. Dengan perlahan, meski kelihatan ragu, ia mengecup keningku, berusaha menenangkan aku. Aku menggemgam tangannya dan menatap lurus padanya.

"Tapi tetap saja, pada saat itu aku ingin punya teman yang sebaya denganku, yang bisa menemaniku bermain. Saat itu aku masih sangat polos," kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Saat aku berumur 8 tahun, kira-kira 3 SD, ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadi temanku," lanjutku, tanganku merangkul pundak Gaara dan menariknya lebih dekat padaku. Aku membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada pundakku.

"Sasuke Uchiha, itu namanya," kataku terdiam sebentar. Gaara tersentak dan memandang mataku.

"Uchiha?" tanyanya. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti mengenal nama itu, meski hanya sedikit.

"Ya, Uchiha, keluarga yang memiliki koneksi langsung dengan pemerintahan, kau pasti tahu," kataku dengan nada kesal.

"Kudengar mereka sangat kaya," tambah Gaara lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Sangat kaya," kataku.

Gaara terdiam dan menatapku, ia kembali bersandar pada pundakku meski kurasakan ia agak tegang.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu arti dari marga 'Uchiha' dan dengan senang hati aku menjadi teman S…si brengsek itu," kataku menggeretakan gigi. Gaara menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tahu kalau ia bisa menebak arah ceritaku sekarang.

"Aku sangat polos, aku tidak pernah curiga maksud tersembunyi dibalik pertemanan itu. Dia saat itu masih kecil, tapi otaknya sepicik koruptor. Seharusnya aku sadar," lanjutku dengan nada menyesal. Andai aku bisa mengubah masa lalu…

"Kau masih kecil Naruto, apa boleh buat," kata Gaara pelan. Aku mendengus dan melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Aku berteman dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Saat itu aku bahkan tak sadar bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku jauh dari teman. Aku begitu senang sehingga aku menuruti semua perkataan mereka. Bersikap bodoh, menjadi badut kelas, berbuat kejahilan sampai mencuri….Meskipun aku tahu itu salah, aku tetap mematuhi perkataan mereka. Perlahan aku sadar….mereka cuma memanfaatkanku, tidak lebih," kataku lagi.

"Aku cuma takut, mereka akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi, karena itu aku terus menuruti mereka meski sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya. Perlahan reputasiku makin rusak di mata orang dewasa. Aku juga beberapa kali tertangkap saat mencuri di mini market. Tapi, aku tetap saja….," aku berhenti dan menarik napas berat.

"Aku juga akan melakukannya, bila aku berada di posisimu," kata Gaara, berusaha menghiburku. Aku hanya memberikannya seringai dan melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Suatu hari, mereka memerintahku untuk mengerjai seseorang," lanjutku.

"Aku disuruh untuk mengejutkan seseorang di tangga, aku pun menurutinya. Kupikir…itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi….," aku berhenti kembali.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu sangat jelas, bagaikan film yang terus menerus diputar sampai aku hapal semua adegannya.

"Dia mati."

"Eh?" Gaara kaget, menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ia jatuh sambil membawa tumpukan buku, ia jatuh dari anak tangga ke 10 dan jatuh dengan kepala menghantam lantai. Kau tahu? Gawatnya lagi…ia anak walikota," kataku lagi, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai. Gambar itu masih tertera jelas di pikiranku. Darah, jeritan, tangis….semuanya. Tubuhnya yang tergeletak di tanah tak bernyawa. Matanya yang kosong masih terarah padaku. Darah segar yang perlahan mengalir dari kepalanya. Jeritan murid-murid lain yang kaget dan takut. Semuanya…aku masih bisa mengingatnya.

Aku terkejut saat tangan Gaara yang hangat mengusap dahiku yang penuh dengan peluh hingga keringat dingin menetes dari poniku. Aku menggemgam tangannya yang berada di wajahku dan mengecup telapak tangannya.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang meninggal di depan mataku. Tentu saja, semua itu adalah kecelakaan. Tapi, istri dari walikota tidak terima dan terus memakiku dengan air mata berlinang. Saat itu dalam sekejap semua orang memusuhi, mengatai bahwa aku pembunuh, tak tahu moral, nakal dan jahat karena aku tidak punya orang tua untuk mendidikku," ceritaku.

"Itu tidak adil, kau hanya anak kecil! Tidak seharusnya…," aku menaruh jari telunjukku di mulut Gaara. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Apa yang dirasakannya. Karena dulu, Iruka-sensei juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.

"Mungkin begitu, tapi tidak untuk orang-orang di kota itu. Dan kau tahu? Saat itu si brengsek dan teman-temannya itu lepas tangan. Mereka kabur, tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya merekalah yang memerintahku untuk melakukan hal itu, melakukan semua hal itu. Tapi, tentu saja, tak ada yang percaya. Si brengsek….Uchiha Sasuke itu, adalah anak pejabat dengan saudara-saudara yang bekerja di lembaga hukum dan politik. Ia adalah anak yang pintar, sopan, baik, disukai semua orang. Tak ada yang percaya padaku," kataku, tanpa sadar badanku mulai gemetar.

"Saat itu aku sadar. Ia ingin menjebakku dari awal, seringai itu….aku sudah ditipu olehnya selama ini. Ia hanya menikmati dari jauh, bagaimana orang-orang menyalahkanku terus menerus. Meskipun polisi telah menyatakan bahwa kejadian itu murni kecelakaan dan karena aku masih di bawah umur, tentu aku tidak menerima hukuman apapun. Tapi, hukuman dari orang-orang di kota lebih mengerikan. Orang-orang panti asuhan tidak memberiku makan, semua barang-barangku dibakar, bahkan foto orang tuaku juga. Di sekolah pun…semua guru, murid, semuanya memusuhiku. Saat itu aku tidak punya tempat untuk berlindung….kecuali Iruka-sensei."

"iruka-sensei berusaha melindungiku mati-matian. Hanya dia yang percaya bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Hanya dia saja…dan tentu, Kakashi-sensei juga, karena dia adalah kekasih Iruka-sensei," tambahku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh….aku tidak tahu," gumam Gaara kaget. Aku pun baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya Gaara tidak tahu kalau Iruka-sensei adalah kekasih Kakashi-sensei.

"Mereka berdua…," kata-kata terputus. Wajahnya yang terlihat polos membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Ya, mereka berdua laki-laki. Tidak masalah kan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk cepat. Aku berusaha menahan senyum.

"Karena berusaha melindungiku, Iruka-sensei menerima perlakuan yang sama juga. Karena itu, Kakashi-sensei memaksa kami untuk pindah keluar kota. Iruka-sensei memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku dan pergi dari kota kelahiranku," terangku.

"Kupikir…sejak saat itulah aku berubah hingga menjadi seperti ini," tambahku lagi.

"Naruto….," gumam Gaara dengan wajah sendu. Aku mendengus dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Dan hari ini kau bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Gaara, pikirannya memang tajam.

Aku mengangguk, masih kesal dengan pertemuanku dengannya hari ini. Kupikir lebih baik aku dipenjara daripada harus berhadapan lagi dengan si brengsek itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan darimu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggeleng, tak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu secara jelas," jawabku dengan ada lirih.

"Naruto…"

"Tapi aku tahu, ia dendam padaku," tambahku membuat Gaara kaget. Ia menatapku tak percaya.

"Dendam?" tanyanya, tak mengerti.

"Ya, caranya melihatku seperti ingin aku mendapat siksa yang sangat pedih hingga aku mati berkali-kali. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang pasti orang itu bukan pertanda baik," kataku lagi. Aku mengelus rambut Gaara pelan.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya si rambut merah lagi. Akuk mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Pastinya aku tidak akan baik-baik saja. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyakitiku," kataku membuat genggaman tangan Gaara pada tanganku makin erat.

"Tapi aku tidak sepolos dulu, tenang saja," kataku, namun tak berhasil meyakinkan Gaara.

"Aku khawatir," gumam Gaara sambil menatap ke bawah.

Aku memandangnya, aku sendiri tak takut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Yang aku takutkan, aku jadi lepas control karena dia. Sekarang, yang aku takutkan….ia bisa menyakiti orang yang kusayangi. Orang brengsek itu pasti akan menggunakan segala cara kotor untuk menyakitiku hingga aku ingin mati.

Aku memeluk Gaara erat, membuat si rambut merah sedikit kaget namun tidak memberontak.

"Ia juga akan mengincarmu," bisikku ke telinganya. Aku bisa merasakan Gaara menegangnya dalam pelukanku. Aku mengelus punggungnya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu seujung rambut pun, tenang saja," kataku lagi menenangkan Gaara. Gaara mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku tahu kalau ia mungkin sedikit menyesal karena memilih untuk tetap tinggal di sisiku. Aku bisa menyakitinya, dan kini aku bisa membawa ancaman yang lebih berbahaya padanya. Tapi,….

"Kau adalah milikku, Gaara, aku akan melindungimu," tambahku.

"Ya, Naruto," jawab Gaara memelukku erat.

Ia adalah milikku seorang.

Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyakitinya karena yang berhak melakukan itu hanyalah aku.

Karena dia adalah milikku seorang.

* * *

Pertama untuk Sasori...siapa itu namanya, iya, yang ngoreksi tentang "acuh" itu lho. Maaf ya, dari dulu aku tuh suka kebalik, jadi kebiasaan. Iya, makasih untuk koreksinya ya...

Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang **Nervous Breakdown**, ternyata, saat dicari susah sekali untuk mendapatkan informasi penyakit ini dalam bahasa indonesia. Oklah, aku pakai bahasa inggrisnya aja, jadi kalau salah-salah sedikit nggak apa-apa ya...Nervous Breakdown adalah sebuah istilah populer, namun bukan nama resmi akan penyakit, biasanya istilah ini dipakai untuk menjelaskan penyakit mental yang dialami seseorang. Biasanya istilah ini dipakai bila penyakit mental yang diderita belum jelas jenisnya. Biasanya penderita tersebut mengalami ketakutan, panik, trauma atau hilang nafsu makan. Simpelnya, ini adalah kondisi dimana mental seseorang sedang turun.

Tentang phobia darah, ada yang nanya, katanya kalau lihat darah sedikit nggak apa-apa, tapi kalau banyak jadi phobia. Nah, itu memang ada takarannya. Karena pandangan orang berbeda, misalnya ada orang takut ketinggian, tapi tentunya batasan "tinggi" itu tergantung orangnya kan? Mungkin ada yang di lantai 2 saja sudah takut atau lantai 5 baru takut, tergantung orangnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan darah, mungkin kalau sedikit biasa saja, tapi kalau banyak kok jadi serem? Nah, itu yang dinamakan persepsi orang berbeda-beda. Alasannya kenapa juga kurang jelas, kembali pada orang itu sendiri.

Fetish, kalau ngefans seseorang/sesuatu itu fetish bukan? Bisa iya bisa tidak. Itu dinamakan kagum atau mengidolakan. Beda dengan fetish yang sudah melewati batas maniak, karena biasanya ini susah sekali sembuhnya dan tidak bisa hilang sendiri. Jadi akan terus begitu...biasanya fetish juga lebih menjurus ke sesuatu yang tidak normal dan bisa membangkitkan gairah seksual. Jadi, kalau ngefans (meski gila banget udah kayak memuja gitu) itu masih dalam taraf normal kok

Skizofrenia merupakan penyakit otak yang timbul akibat ketidakseimbangan pada dopamin, yaitu salah satu sel kimia dalam otak. Ia adalah gangguan jiwa psikotik paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Singkatnya (kata guruku) Skizofrenia itu adalah stress. Gejalanya adalah mengalami halusinasi, malas, tidak bisa berekspresi dan sebagainya. Tentu saja bisa sembuh seperti penyakit mental lainnya (kecuali psikopath yang kayaknya paling susah sembuhnya) dengan perhatian khusus dan terapi.

Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan, untuk yang berjiwa lemah, kalau lewat hutan atau tempat-tempat angker/kramat, jangan biarkan pikiran kosong ya sayang. Ini bukan tentang mental, tapi tentang kesurupan. Mungkin ada yang nggak percaya tapi hari rabu kemarin rombongan kelasku baru pulang dari puncak kena kesurupan masal, sekitar 6-7 orang yang kena kesurupan (jumlah yang fantastis, nggak ada guru pula), di bus, hebat kan? Nah, karena ini sangat berbahaya (merepotkan juga menakutkan) hati-hati ya. Triknya, jangan bengong, kalau ada yang kesurupan jangan panik atau takut (entar malah ikutan kena), untuk wanita yang lagi haid jangan deket-deket dengan yang kesurupan bakalan kena juga, ok? Segitu aja pesen dari aku, pokoknya jangan sampai terjadi kesurupan masal ya, itu bahaya, ok?

Oh ya, selamat tahun baru~


	16. The New Problem

Maaf ya, sudah lama banget nggak apdet. Aku nggak mati, cuma TO datang silih berganti dan senin besok udah US lagi, aduh...mak...

Chapter selanjutnya nggak tau kapan bisa diupate, maaf ya

* * *

Gaara POV

_Ruangan yang gelap tanpa cahaya mengurungku. Aku selalu duduk sambil memeluk lututku yang kurus di pojok ruangan. Aku hanya bisa diam dan berharap suatu hari akan muncul sebuah cahaya yang akan menyelamatkanku._

_Seiring dengan waktu, aku sadar bahwa impianku hanya sebuah omong kosong. Dibandingkan menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan pernah datang, aku mulai melukai diriku sendiri. Berusaha membebaskan diriku dari penderitaan ini dengan penderitaan lain._

_Aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, aku ingin melihat dunia luar, aku ingin merasakan cahaya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa keluar. Tidak akan pernah._

_Saat itu, tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki muncul dan menarik tanganku._

"_Aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Asalkan kamu mau menjadi milikku selamanya."_

Aku tersentak bangun dan berusaha untuk membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang tenang. Aku bertanya-tanya, dimana aku sekarang dan jam berapa ini. Sebenarnya mimpi aneh apa tadi?

Pertanyaanku segera terjawab saat aku melihat sesosok laki-laki kuning yang berada di sampingku tidur dengan lelapnya. Tangannya dengan manja, yang sempat membuatku kaget, memelukku dengan erat membuatku tidak bisa bangun.

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Bukan, tentu saja bukan.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang perlahan muncul di bibirku. Entah apa pendapat orang, meski kedengarannya sangat gila, tapi kini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia yang dulu hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang sangat jarang kusapa kini berada di sampingku di tempat tidurku. Seorang psychopath berwajah dua yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi, ia terlihat begitu normal di mataku, bila sifat kelamnya tidak sedang kumat.

Matanya dingin, tapi tidak sepenuhnya tak berperasaan. Senyumnya datar tapi cukup memberitahuku bahwa ia senang. Sifatnya terkesan cuek dan tak pernah peduli pada apapun tapi ia begitu hangat di mataku. Bahasa tubuhnya terbatas tapi ia memberikan kontak tubuh lebih dari apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati padanya seperti ini. Padahal masih lebih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik darinya. Banyak orang lain yang masih jauh lebih aman dari pada dirinya yang tidak stabil.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan tapi ia adalah orang yang begitu dekat dengan hatiku yang telah lama membeku. Mungkin kami telah menyembuhkan hati kami satu sama lain. Hanya saja kami tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin kami hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan pelarian, tapi hatiku berkata lain.

Seakan aku hidup selama ini untuk bertemu dengannya. Oh ya memang kedengarannya berlebihan sekali tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kalimat lain.

Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, melihat senyum datarnya, menyentuh tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dan begitu dingin, dan mendengar nada suaranya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya agar aku bisa membalut tangannya yang dipenuhi darah, menenangkan emosinya yang tidak stabil dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Aku tidak peduli meski ia penuh dosa karena sudah menyakiti banyak orang, meski jiwanya penuh dengan darah dan kesalahan, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku akan tetap melindunginya.

Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Dan tak ada yang mengerti betapa bahagianya diriku ketika ia mengikatku dengan dirinya. Aku tidak mengerti apakah ia melakukan itu atas dasar cinta atau alasan lain. Tapi, selama ia tidak menolak kehadiranku di sisinya, itu sudah cukup.

Apakah salah untuk mencintai seseorang seperti ini? Apakah salah untuk mencintai dirinya?

Aku rasa tidak, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku berusaha untuk bangun, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terus melamun di tempat tidur karena hari ini kami harus sekolah. Aku membayangkan apakah sikap Naruto akan berubah setelah kejadian tadi malam. Secara singkat, kami adalah "sepasang kekasih" sekarang. Tentunya, bukan sepasang kekasih yang normal.

Aku mengerti kalau psychopath itu posesif dan overprotective jadi aku harus menjaga dengan orang-orang di sekitarku mulai sekarang. Aku memang tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain jadi kurasa tak akan ada masalah. Aku tidak ingin Naruto melukai siapapun karena diriku.

Aku berusaha untuk bangun, tapi sayangnya dekapan Naruto erat sekali, seakan ingin mengurungku dalam pelukannya selamanya. Apakah cara tidurnya memang seperti ini? Lucu sekali, memangnya aku ini boneka teddy bearnya?

Aku berusaha untuk menahan senyum. Sejujurnya aku lega melihat Naruto jauh lebih rileks dibandingkan tadi malam. Aku tahu ia sulit tidur, karena masih terbayang masa lalunya. Tapi, untungnya setelah kuajak bicara dan tidur bersama moodnya menjadi membaik.

Seorang psychopath juga hanya seorang manusia biasa kan? Aku langsung mengerti hal itu ketika Naruto membeberkan semua masa lalunya padaku. Ia juga kesepian dan menderita di balik topengnya yang dingin. Sama seperti diriku.

Aku berharap aku bisa meringankan bebannya meskipun sedikit.

"Hei."

Aku terkejut dan sadar dari lamunanku saat aku melihat mata Naruto menatap mataku.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun, masih ngantuk ya?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto segera bangkit dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur.

Aku bisa melihat matanya baru setengah terbuka dan tampak masih mengantuk. Dengan lemas, ia mengusap matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Ah, aku tidak percaya laki-laki bermata biru ini adalah seorang psychopath yang berbahaya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya. Dan tentu saja, aku tahu kalau Naruto itu…uhm…tampan sekali entah mengapa banyak orang yang tidak menyadari hal itu.

Aku melihat ia segera menghilang di balik pintu. Ia pasti sedang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dekat lemari. Ah, masih jam setengah tujuh, sedangkan sekolah dimulai jam setengah sembilan. Tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Aku segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat kubuka pintunya, kulihat ia sedang mencuci muka. Wajahku sedikit memerah saat melihatnya telanjang dada dan tidak memperdulikanku yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia segera meraih handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Tampaknya ia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah sikat gigi dan pasta gigi yang berada dalam mug berwarna oranye dekat wastafel. Dengan wajah datar ia segera menggosok giginya, sebelum akhirnya matanya melirik ke arahku. Seakan ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh padaku, meski ia terus menggosok giginya.

Ia mengeluarkan sikat gigi dari dalam mulutnya yang dipenuhi busa putih. Ia berbalik menatapku, membuatku kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Namun, yang ia lakukan selanjutnya membuatku sangat terkejut.

Tanpa ragu, dengan mulut penuh busa pasta gigi, ia mengecup bibirku dan memaksa memasukkan lidahnya yang terasa pedas dan manis karena pasta gigi ke dalam mulutku. Aku terkejut dan tidak melawan. Rasa segar pasta gigi dan aromanya yang harum memenuhi mulutku, lidahku pun menjadi terasa pedas layaknya orang yang sedang makan permen mint.

Ia segera menarik diri dan melihatku dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Dasar, pagi-pagi sudah memperhatikanku terus. Bakat jadi stalker juga ya?" godanya. Aku hanya terpaku, merasa sedikit malu karena ketahuan bahwa aku memperhatikannya terus. Ia mendekatiku dan menjilat busa pasta gigi yang menetes dari mulutku.

"Cepat buatkan sarapan, aku lapar," gumamnya ke kupingku. Aku masih terdiam, merasa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Ia kembali melanjutkan sikat giginya. Aku segera tersadar dan mengusap bibirku yang berwarna putih.

Segera setelah ia selesai, ia segera keluar kamar mandi sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman datar padaku, membuat jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak kencang.

Setelah menenangkan diri, aku segera membersihkan diriku sendiri tanpa bisa melepaskan bayangan dirinya dari pikiranku. Kini ia terasa begitu dekat, membuatku sulit menyesuaikan diri. Aku yang terbiasa memandangnya dari jauh serta menjaga jarak karena takut ia akan menolakku lagi seperti dulu masih asing dengan sikapnya yang tampaknya tidak bisa tidak menyentuhku bila aku berada di dekatnya.

Rasa takut masih ada, tapi juga dipenuhi rasa lain yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Apakah Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Aku tidak tahu.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku membetulkan ikat tali sepatuku di depan pintu. Akhirnya, harus sekolah juga. Sudah lama aku tidak sekolah, bosan sekali rasanya di rumah terus menerus hanya mampu meratapi mata yang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Segera setelah kedua sepatu sportku terpasang rapi, aku bangkit dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia melihatku, kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah namun ia tetap diam.

Lucunya….aku tak tahu kapan aku terakhir lagi menganggap sesuatu itu lucu. Ia terlihat seperti selembar kertas putih yang penuh noda namun terlihat tak berdosa, membuatku tergoda untuk menodainya lebih jauh.

Inikah yang namanya obsesi? Entahlah, tapi ia adalah milikku dan aku bebas untuk melakukan apa saja padanya.

Iya kan?

"Naruto?'

"Ya?" aku balas bertanya sambil melihatnya sedang memakai sepatu. Sepatu hitam yang sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah, sama seperti gakuran hitamnya yang terkancing rapi.

"Apakah kita akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama?" tanyanya, aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

Ah, benar juga. Normalnya, kita adalah "sepasang kekasih" meski keadaan kami sebenarnya lebih jauh dari itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak merasa bermasalah bila kami berangkat secara terpisah. Merepotkan rasanya bila nanti muncul isu-isu yang membuat suasana kacau saja.

Tapi…

Si brengsek itu…

Benar juga, hal itu tidak boleh dilupakan. Lengah sedikit, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Si brengsek itu memiliki otak yang cukup encer, kekuasaan juga uang, dan satu lagi, penampilan. Rasanya ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk menghabisi orang yang tidak ia sukai.

Tapi, aku masih bisa membaca pikirannya. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu terhadapku, ia bukan sekedar ingin "melenyapkan"ku tapi ia ingin membuatku menderita lahir batin. Melihatku sengsara dan mengharap ibanya agar menghentikan semua siksaannya.

Itulah yang ia inginkan.

Dan apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menyiksa orang yang berharga untukku di depan mataku?

Karena itu, aku tahu aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri tapi keselamatan orang-orang yang berarti bagiku.

Iruka-sensei masih terbaring di rumah sakit, kurasa aku bisa menyerahkannya pada Kakashi-sensei.

Jadi, yang tersisa hanya…

"Naruto?"

Aku mendengus, hanya dia. Ketua OSIS berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanku.

"Berangkat bersama saja, bahaya kalau si brengsek itu tiba-tiba muncul," jawabku. Ia ternyata sudah selesai memasang sepatunya dan berdiri di depanku. Ia mengangguk mengerti, tampaknya ia paham apa yang kupikirkan.

"Tapi, aku masih bisa jaga diri kok," katanya mengingatkanku. Aku memutar mataku, tentu saja aku ingat hal itu. Ia adalah laki-laki yang notabenya tentu lebih kuat dari wanita-wanita kebanyakan. Tapi si brengsek bukan orang brengsek biasa. Ia sendiri ahli bela diri dan ia mampu menyewa orang-orang untuk melakukan berbagai hal untuknya tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, tapi dia bukan orang biasa," kataku. Gaara terdiam, tampaknya ia mengerti.

Jujur saja, bila si brengsek sudah bertindak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri kecuali melemuri tanganku dengan darah. Hanya itu, hanya dengan melepas sifatku yang tergelap yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Tidak akan kubiarkan ia menyentuh Gaara seujung rambut pun. Tidak akan pernah.

"Naruto?"

Aku mendesah lagi. Aduh…bagaimana sih aku ini, masa' iya mau berangkat sekolah dengan aura hitam serupa dengan miasma yang mengitari sekelilingku begini?

"Iya, pokoknya tenang saja," kataku sambil memberikan senyum – palsu – ku yang paling ampuh. Ia tertegun sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

Sudahlah, setidaknya selama memakai topeng ini aku tidak boleh berpikiran tentang hal-hal hitam itu. Sekarang aku hanya seorang anak SMA yang nakal, ceria dan ceroboh. Tidak lebih, kecuali…aku kini sudah berpacaran dengan Ketua OSIS yang super popular di antara gadis-gadis.

Ya, aku cuma seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tidak lebih.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang….

IoI

Gaara POV

Naruto yang ceria, cuek, jahil serta ceroboh merupakan Naruto yang hingga kini masih asing bagiku. Ketika orang-orang mengenal dirinya tanpa mengetahui sifat gelapnya, maka aku lebih mengenal sifat gelapnya dibandingkan dengan topengnya sendiri.

Entah aku harus mengatakan aku menyukainya atau tidak.

Tapi, apakah sosok topeng ini adalah sosok Naruto bila ia tidak menjadi psychopath seperti sekarang?

"Dari tadi ngeliatin mulu, nggak bosen? Aku ganteng ya?"

Perkatannya membuatku tersentak dan wajahku memerah seketika, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Aku menoleh ke sekitar kami yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Tampaknya tak ada yang mendengar.

Kami sekarang berada di dalam kereta yang menuju ke sekolah. Sekolah memang berjarak dua stasiun dari apartemen Naruto, memakan waktu yang cukup lama tapi tak terlalu jauh juga.

Aku terkejut saat Naruto menarikku lebih dekat. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak melawan karena memang suasananya sesak sekali, sampai aku bisa mencium bau deodorant bapak-bapak di sebelahku.

"Sekarang sesak banget ya, hati-hati, jangan sampai ke tangkep orang mesum ya," kata Naruto, tak lupa menggodaku juga.

"Aku kan bukan cewek," kataku ketus lalu membuang muka. Entah Naruto tanpa atau dengan topeng, keduanya suka sekali menggodaku. Apakah itu sifat dasarnya? Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu juga Naruto sering menggodaku.

"Iya sih, tapi kan kau itu manis sekali, kayak gula," goda Naruto lagi dengan tawa kecil. Ia tampaknya senang sekali, hingga aku tidak bisa bertahan untuk marah lebih lama padanya. Ia terlihat senang, tapi itu semua cuma acting. Sosoknya yang sekarang adalah palsu, bukan Naruto yang asli.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika Naruto mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir," katanya membuatku luluh.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti melindungimu," tambahnya lagi membuat wajahku menghangat.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanpa sanggup membalas perkataannya. Seandainya saja, aku dan Naruto tidak mengalami kelainan mental. Seandainya saja kami sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, akankah ia menjadi orang yang sama seperti yang ada di hadapanku sekarang? Akankah kami bisa bersama?

Apakah akan tiba saat dimana Naruto bisa tersenyum dengan tulus tanpa disertai kebohongan di matanya?

Apakah akan tiba saat dimana aku akhirnya bebas dari rasa sakit yang melindungiku dari bayangan gelap masa laluku?

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku berharap hari itu akan tiba.

Tapi, hanya dengan bersamanya, entah itu bohong atau nyata, aku sudah bahagia.

"Kayaknya serius sekali ya," kata Naruto lagi membuat pikiranku terpecah. Aku memandangnya tajam, kenapa ya Naruto yang seperti ini selalu saja merusak Susana?

"Hidup itu dibawa santai saja, tidak perlu terlalu serius. Nanti botak lho," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mendengus kesal tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Aku merasakan kereta yang kami tumpangi mulai melambat, tanda bahwa stasiun sudah dekat. Sudah waktunya kami turun. Naruto segera menggenggam tanganku, seakan bila ia tidak melakukannya akan segera menghilang menjadi buih. Tentu saja tidak, aku kan bukan putri duyung. Dan Naruto juga bukan seorang pangeran. Tapi, dia adalah pacarku.

Saat kereta berhenti dan pintu gerbong yang tak jauh dari kami terbuka, Naruto segera menarik tanganku, menenggelamkan diri ke dalam rombongan orang-orang yang hendak turun. Aku terkejut saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pahaku tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di dalam kerumunan orang hingga aku tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

Segera setelah kami tiba di daratan dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih lengang tapi tetap ramai, Naruto melepaskan tanganku. "Fiuh, rame banget ya," gerutunya. Aku mencoba menyentuh pahaku, mengingat-ngingat apakah tangan yang tadi sempat meraba pahaku itu hanya ilusi atau kenyataan.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto membuatku sadar. Aku menatapnya dan bimbang apakah aku akan memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Apa yang akan ia lakukan bila ia tahu bahwa tadi ada yang meraba pahaku ketika kami hendak turun kereta? Apakah ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila? Seperti mendata siapa saja yang naik kereta hari ini dan mengejar pelaku yang sudah meraba pahaku?

Tidak, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kataku berusaha mengelabuinya. Alisnya yang satu turun sedikit, menandakan ia tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Aku lega saat ia hanya mendengus dan kembali menggandeng tanganku lalu menarikku keluar dari stasiun.

Apakah yang tadi cuma ilusiku? Apakah tadi itu orang mesum? Atau….

"Sudah, katakana saja yang sebenarnya."

Aku terkejut saat Naruto mendadak berhenti berjalan saat kami sudah berada di luar stasiun. Ia menggenggam tanganku begitu erat hingga aku memekik kesakitan.

"Na…Naruto," aku hanya dapat tersedak dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Keterkejutanku bertambah saat Naruto menarikku ke taman, tepatnya ke toilet umum yang berada di taman dengan paksa. Aku ingin memprotes dan mengelak tapi genggaman tangannya begitu kuat hingga aku yakin pasti genggamannya akan berbekas di tanganku.

Kami memasuki toilet laki-laki, kusadari toilet kosong, untunglah. Tapi, Naruto menarikku kembali dan mendorongku masuk ke salah satu bilik, ia pun masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Aku terduduk di toilet duduk yang tertutup dan memandangnya. Aku menyadari matanya kembali menjadi dingin, tanda bahwa topengnya sudah lepas.

Kenapa…apakah ia sadar…

"Sudah, katakan saja, tidak perlu disembunyikan," perintah Naruto dengan nada dingin membuatku tersentak. Aku hanya terdiam dan menimang-nimang apakah aku akan jujur padanya. Bila ia menemukan orang yang meraba pahaku tadi, akankah ia membunuhnya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Tidak kan? Aku percaya Naruto lebih pintar dari itu….

"Gaara!"

Aku terkejut saat Naruto membentakku. Ia tampak….takut? Depresi? Cemas? Panik? Aku bisa melihat berbagai emosi berkelebat di dalam matanya.

"Tadi…ada yang merapa pahaku saat kita turun dari kereta," kataku pelan, akhirnya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto terdiam sejenak, tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau lihat orangnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak , saat itu sesak sekali, aku tidak tahu siapa yang merabaku," jawabku jujur. Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Coba buka celanamu."

"Eh?"

"Sudah, buka saja!"

Aku tersentak dan segera menuruti perintahnya meski aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah karena malu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku harus melepas celanaku?

Aku melepas celanaku perlahan, tatapan Naruto membuatku nervous, kenyataan bahwa kami berada dalam sebuah bilik toilet yang sempit juga tidak membantu.

Akhirnya aku melepaskan celanaku, Naruto segera merebut celanaku dari tanganku. Aku hanya bisa diam saat ia memeriksa celanaku dengan teliti. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah orang yang merabaku itu meletakan sesuatu padaku?

Aku terkejut saat Naruto menarik keluar sebuah kotak kecil dengan kabel yang tersambung pada sebuah mic kecil dari dalam saku celanaku.

Benda apa itu? Sejak kapan…

"Ternyata benar….," gumamnya dengan nada penuh amarah. Ia segera menghancurkan benda itu di tangannya. Mataku mengikuti saat sisa-sisa pecahan benda itu berserakan di lantai.

"Itu…apa?" tanyaku.

"Alat penyadap."

Aku tertegun, tak bisa bicara. Alat penyadap?

"Dasar brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat dengan kesal, matanya begitu tajam hingga aku takut saat ini juga ia akan melesak keluar dan membantai banyak orang.

"Naruto!" begitu aku sadar, ternyata aku sudah memeluknya tanpa sadar. Aku ingin menenangkannya, bahaya sekali…sekarang masih pagi dan banyak anak-anak sekolah kami di sekitar wilayah ini. Bila Naruto lepas control di sini, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Yang penting kita sudah sadar, benda itu sudah hancur, tidak akan ada masalah," kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

Naruto hanya diam namun aku terkejut saat aku merasakan tangan Naruto merayap ke pahaku dan menyingkap boxerku sedikit.

"Dimana orang itu merabamu tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Aku sedikit kebingungan dengan perubahan sikapnya, tapi ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan Naruto yang lepas control.

"Le…lebih ke atas sedikit," gumamku dengan wajah merah. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Naruto merayap naik, menyelip ke dalam boxerku, membuat jantungku berdebar makin kencang. Rasanya takut….tapi juga menegangkan…

"Di sini?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk, aku berharap ia tidak menyentuhku lebih dari ini, kalau tidak bisa gawat.

"Ekspresimu itu manis sekali, Gaara," gumam Naruto dengan nada yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku tidak bisa melawan saat Naruto membuka kancing baju gakuranku dan juga kemeja dalamanku.

Aku mendesah pelan saat tangan Naruto mengelus pahaku lembut, membuat badanku bergetar. Entah sejak kapan tapi kini hidungnya tepat berada di leherku yang sudah terbuka untuknya. Ia menggumam sedikit, membuat tubuhku makin bergetar.

Apakah ini salah satu cara untuk menenangkan emosinya yang baru? Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Naruto!" pekikku saat satu jari Naruto menekan kulit pahaku hingga mengelupas. Aku bergetar dalam pelukan Naruto saat Naruto menarik kulitku yang terbuka, membuat rasa sakit yang kian menjadi menyerang kepalaku.

"Ah, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak mendengarmu berteriak, Gaara," gumam Naruto sambil mengecup leherku dengan lembut sementara tangannya yang satu masih bermain dengan luka yang ada di pahaku, sedangkan tangannya yang lainnya melingkar di pinggangku.

Tanpa sadar napasku menjadi berat dan tanganku sudah melingkar di pundak Naruto. Rasanya sakit, tapi menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melukai diriku, karena terlalu khawatir dengan mata Naruto. Bisa berada bersama Naruto yang kini kembali melukai diriku sedekat ini, membuatku merasa bahagia.

"Kita bolos yuk, Gaara," katanya lagi ke telingaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah, tidak-uhm," aku tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku karena dengan segera Naruto sudah menyegel mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Aku segera menutup mataku, berusaha menikmati rasa sakit dan juga rasa lembut bibir Naruto. Aku sedikit tersentak saat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah, namun rasa darah yang mengalir ke dalam mulutku justru membuat tubuhku merasa panas dan gemetaran.

"Uhm…ah," aku tidak tahan lagi. Naruto benar-benar membuatku….uhm…ah…

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto menarik diri dan melihatku dengan mata yang seperti siap memangsaku. Aku merasa sedikit takut, merasa tidak berdaya di bawah tatapan matanya.

"Tidak bisa ya…?" gumam Naruto pelan, membuatku terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Sudah, pakai celanamu lagi," kata Naruto kembali berubah moodku.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku berulang kali, berusaha memikirkan alasan kenapa lagi-lagi moodnya berubah begitu cepat. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku masih ingin melanjutkannya, meski masih merasa takut.

Aku semakin bingung saat Naruto mengecup pipiku dengan lembut, membuatku tercengang.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja," bisiknya ke telingaku, seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Wajahku menghangat, tapi aku bisa menerima keputusannya. Rasanya bukan suatu hal yang baik untuk melakukan suatu hal mesum di toilet umum sambil membolos sekolah.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam 9 lewat, mau datang ke sekolah pun pasti tidak bisa masuk. Ah, apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku bolos untuk apa? Menenangkan psychopath yang siap merajalela di masyarakat?

Aku berusaha memikirkan alasan yang bagus agar tidak dialfakan, uhm sakit? Tidak, tidak meyakinkan. Ada urusan mendadak? Yah, mungkin yang itu masih bisa dipalsukan. Aku segera memakai celanaku kembali sementara Naruto bersandar pada pintu, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita ke rumahmu setelah ini," kata Naruto membuatku kaget lagi. Ia hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"Ke rumah? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. Sudah lama aku minta ijin pada kedua kakakku untuk menginap di apartemen Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu," jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Aku berusaha memikirkan alasan, tentunya pasti berkaitan erat dengan alat penyadap yang sudah dihancurkan Naruto. Aku tahu, dengan ini aku sudah resmi terseret ke dalam masalah Naruto dan dincar oleh mereka yang aku tak kenal siapa.

"Ya, baiklah," kataku menurut. Kurasa itu keputusan yang bagus, lagipula aku harus mengambil lebih banyak baju ganti serta beberapa barang-barangku yang lainnya bila aku akan tinggal bersama Naruto lebih lama. Terlebih, aku juga tak ingin kedua kakakku terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Setelah aku membenahkan bajuku, Naruto membuka bilik toilet dan berjalan keluar. Aku lega melihat toilet umum ini kosong, bila tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dibayangkan orang-orang bila melihat kedua laki-laki baru keluar dari bilik toilet yang sama.

Aku segera mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ia melihat lurus ke depan, wajahnya serius tapi tidak seserius tadi. Mungkin ia sedang konsentrasi untuk memakai topengnya. Tapi, suasana di jalan tidak begitu ramai karena sekarang sudah lewat jam masuk sekolah dan kantor.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasa. Wajahnya kini terlihat santai juga cuek, tak memperdulikan lirikan orang-orang yang kebingungan melihat kami yang memakai seragam sekolah tapi tidak masuk sekolah.

Iya juga ya, seingatku ini pertama kalinya aku bolos sekolah tanpa alasan apapun. Rasanya jadi badung juga, tapi yah karena baru pertama kali tak apakan?

Aku segera mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas dan mengetik SMS pada Haruno bahwa aku ada keperluan mendadak dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Semoga mereka percaya, yah aku juga jarang berbohong jadi pasti mereka tidak percaya.

Kalau Naruto…, mereka pasti mengira kalau Naruto masih istirahat karena matanya yang terluka.

"Oh ya, Naruto, matamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Naruto menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum lebar, membuatku merasa….aneh. Aku tidak terbiasa melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Mataku yang satu lagi kan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, jadi tidak ada masalah," kata Naruto dengan nada enteng.

Aku mengangguk dan berharap itu benar. Meski yang satu masih normal tapi tetap saja daya penglihatannya turun kan?

"Sudah, santai saja, ini bukan masalah besar kan," kata Naruto lagi dengan nada ceria sambil menepuk punggungku.

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kami mulai dari sekarang, aku harap hal yang buruk tidak akan menimpa kami kembali.

IoI

Aku melihat rumah Gaara sudah terlihat. Setelah naik kereta dan berjalan 15 menit, akhirnya sampai juga. Jarak rumahnya jauh juga ya, meski tidak begitu berbeda dengan apartemenku sendiri.

Yah, itu benar, alasanku datang kemari untuk "minta ijin" pada keluarga Gaara karena aku ingin "menculik"nya untuk beberapa saat. Alat penyadap itu…aku tak menyangka akan sampai sejauh itu. Aku sudah curiga saat Gaara terlihat risih sejak keluar dari kereta. Aku tak menyangka bahwa seseorang sudah menyelipkan sebuah alat penyadap padanya.

Sudah tentu itu kerjaan si brengsek, siapa lagi yang bisa begitu? Alat penyadap bukan sesuatu yang terbilang mudah untuk didapatkan. Tapi, bagi dia itu masalah kecil.

Aku merasa bila aku lengah sedikit saja, Gaara akan lenyap dari sisiku. Karena dari itu aku tak bisa melepaskannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ah Naruto, kita sudah sampai," kata Gaara memecahkan pikiranku. Aku melihat rumanya sudah di depan mata. Bukan rumah yang terbilang besar, namun tentu saja lebih luas dibandingkan apartemenku.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku kemari, jadi aku tidak merasa asing sama sekali.

Ia membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku segera memasuki halamannya dan ia sudah berada di depan pintu.

Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci, berarti ada orang di rumah.

"Tadaima," kata Gaara sambil melepas sepatunya, aku mengikutinya.

"Okaeri…ah! Gaara! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" seorang laki-laki muncul dan segera memeluk Gaara, tidak memperdulikanku dan terus meracau tentang bagaimana ia kesepian karena ditindas Temari sendirian.

Siapa dia? Mungkin kakak Gaara yang lain? Aku tidak kenal, tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka padanya. Berani-beraninya ia memeluk Gaara seenaknya seperti itu, dia adalah milikku sekarang, meskipun dia adalah saudaranya Gaara tapi tak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuh Gaara lagi.

Begitu ia melepaskan Gaara, aku menarik Gaara ke dadaku dengan cepat, tak lupa menyugingkan sebuah senyuman manis sekaligus intimidasi.

"Ah, maaf, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto," kataku. Gaara terlihat kaget karena ia sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam pelukanku. Sementara aku menikmati wajah kakaknya yang terlihat…menarik sekali.

"Kamu…apa-apaan! Siapa juga kamu, berani peluk-peluk adikku seperti itu!" omelnya kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum saja, mungkin ia terkena penyakit brother complex? Ah, memangnya aku peduli.

"Aku? Aku pacarnya Gaara, iya kan, Gaara?" kataku, menikmati wajah Gaara bersemu merah.

"APAAAA!"

"Benarkah!" pekik Temari tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah. Ia terlihat senang, berbanding terbalik dengan laki-laki yang sedang memasang tampang horror seakan baru saja melihat kami bercinta di depannya.

"Na…Naruto…," keluh Gaara dalam pelukanku, wajahnya terlihat merah tapi juga kesal.

"Lho, itu kan benar Gaara. Untuk apa ditutup-tutupi, iya nggak?" kataku lalu mengecup dahi Gaara, membuat kakak Gaara yang laki-laki mengeluarkan suara lengkingan aneh, seperti tikus kejepit. Sementara Temari hanya tertawa saja.

"Aku senang akhirnya Gaara punya pacar juga, aku percaya kalian itu pasti ada apa-apanya dari dulu," kata Temari sambil menghampiri kami, melupakan uhm…saudaranya yang terlihat sudah shock berat itu.

Ternyata wanita yang ada di depanku ini punya firasat yang tajam juga, tapi yah biarlah. Toh, ia adalah kakaknya Gaara dan tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun. Jadi, tidak ada masalah bila ia memang sudah curiga dengan hubungan kami.

"Yah, begitu lah. Sudah sejak dulu aku suka dengan Gaara, akhirnya kami bisa jadian juga," tambahku, tentu saja itu bohong. Gaara hanya diam saja di dalam pelukanku.

"Oh ya? Wah, tidak nyangka ada cowok yang bisa suka sama Gaara juga. Oh…silahkan masuk," kata Temari mempersilahkan kami masuk. Aku memasuki rumah Gaara dengan Gaara yang masih aman dalam tanganku. Ia tampaknya tidak nyaman tapi kubiarkan saja, kalau sampai lepas bisa-bisa ia direbut oleh kakak laki-lakinya lagi.

"Oi, Temari! Tunggu dulu! Enak saja kau bawa laki-laki brengsek ini masuk rumah!"

Nah, itu baru dibilang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dia sudah sembuh dari shocknya. Orang ini menyebalkan sekali, aku tidak percaya ia masih sedarah dengan Gaara dan Temari.

"Kenapa sih, resek banget dari tadi," kataku ketus. Ups…keceplosan…

Wajahnya memanas dan aku sengaja mengeratkan lingkar tanganku di pundak Gaara, mau nantang ya?

"Sudahlah Kankurou, lupakan saja. Kalau Gaara memang sudah suka, mau diapain lagi?" kata Temari, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi, Tema-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, masih untung kan Gaara itu punya pacar. Daripada dia menyendiri terus! Kamu juga, kerjanya gonta-ganti cewek terus!" omel Temari dengan wajah…err mengerikan.

Aku tertegun melihat Kankurou takluk oleh perkataan Temari. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu, wanita memang mengerikan…

"Oh, lupakan saja orang yang satu ini, ayu masuk," kata Temari kembali tersenyum ke arahku dan Gaara. Err…mengerikan sekali…

Aku kembali mengikuti langkah kakak perempuan Gaara ke dalam rumah, segera melupakan Kankurou yang tampak…menyedihkan di koridor.

"Silahkan duduk, maaf ya, Kankurou itu memang begitu," kata Temari, ia segera duduk di sofa. Aku dan Gaara duduk di sofa bersama. Aku menoleh ke arah Temari dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah kok," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya, kenapa kalian datang kemari? Kupikir Gaara sedang merawatmu, oh ya, bagaimana matamu? Terima kasih ya sudah menolong Gaara," kata Temari dengan pertanyaan bertumpuk.

"Oh, mataku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ini kok. Aku..uhm..kami ke sini, karena aku ingin minta ijin agar Gaara bisa tinggal bersamaku beberapa saat," jelasku.

"Oh begitu, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Temari. Ah, dasar wanita…mau tahu saja.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya…uhm…yah…," aku sengaja tidak menjawabnya, dengan sikap canggung dan menggaruk kepala. Aku menoleh menatap Gaara yang dengan bingung menatapku kembali, wajahku sengaja kubiarkan memerah dan sikapku semakin canggung.

Temari bisa menangkap bahasa tubuhku dan mengerti.

"Oh ya, begitu ya….yah, boleh saja. Aku malah heran kau sampai minta ijin padaku," kata Temari sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala dan tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak ingin keluarga Gaara khawatir, itu saja," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak kok, asal kamu menjaga Gaara dengan baik, aku sudah senang," kata Temari lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Aku tertawa, senang rasanya ia cukup mudah ditangani. Gaara yang tampak bingung dengan pembicaraan kami hanya diam saja sedari tadi, mungkin ia masih tidak menangkap maksud bahasa tubuhku tadi. Tentu saja ia bingung, karena ia tahu kalau semuanya cuma acting dan ia tahu aku tak pernah canggung atau pun wajahku memerah di depannya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menjaganya sekuat tenaga," kataku. Temari mengangguk senang, tampaknya ia sudah puas.

"Jadi, aku boleh tinggal bersama Naruto?" tanya Gaara, akhirnya bicara juga.

"Tentu saja, asal kau tidak lupa untuk belajar ya," kata Temari, aku hanya tertawa saja sementara Gaara mengangguk.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harus membereskan barang-barangku sedikit. Ada yang harus kubawa," kata Gaara segera bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku ikut ya," kataku. Gaara hanya mengangguk saja dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Begitu kami ada di kamarnya, aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Agaknya ia kaget tapi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia segera sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barangnya sementara aku membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan memperhatikan ia sibuk sendiri.

Ia mengambil beberapa buku, baju juga hal-hal lainnya. Ia tampaknya mengerti apa maksudku meminta ijin pada kakaknya, bila aku tak ingin ia tinggal bersamaku dalam waktu yang cukup lama maka aku tak akan meminta ijin pada kakaknya. Justru karena aku pikir aku akan tinggal bersamanya cukup lama, makanya aku meminta ijin.

Masalah si brengsek itu tidak akan selesai secepat kilat menyambar.

Dan lagi, aku juga masih harus mencari tahu apakah kecelakaan yang menimpa Iruka-sensei ada kaitannya dengan si brengsek itu.

Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan…

Tapi, setidaknya sekarang aku punya seseorang yang akan menemaniku apapun yang terjadi.

Milikku seorang.

* * *

Aku bingung mau bahas apa sekarang. Well, mari kita bahas tentang kepribadian ganda saja...

Apakah Naruto yang punya topeng seperti itu bisa disebut kepribadian ganda? Tentu saja tidak. Kepribadian ganda adalah suatu penyakit mental dimana penderita memiliki kepribadian lain dikarenakan suatu trauma hebat. Kepribadian ganda biasanya muncul tanpa ia sadari. Lucunya, ternyata kepribadian ganda itu seperti banyak orang yang tinggal dalam satu tubuh tapi tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, sifat, hingga identitas yang berbeda. Saat mereka berganti kepribadian, maka kepribadian yang lain akan tertidur atau seperti berada dalam mimpi dan tak akan mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh kepribadian yang lain.

Namun, kasus kepribadian ganda sangat jarang dan masih merupakan perdebatan apakah kepribadian ganda itu benar-benar ada atau tidak karena kepribadian ganda sangat sulit dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengecap orang memiliki kepribadian ganda sembarangan, kalau serigala bermuka dua masih boleh lah...tapi kepribadian ganda itu benar-benar langka dan sulit dideteksi


	17. The Announcement

Akhirnya, aku bisa update juga. Dengan perjuangan setelah menghadapi US dan UN, hiks..akhirnya...tapi semuanya belum berakhir karena masih ada SNMPTN! Gyaaaa!

* * *

Gaara POV

Segera setelah aku membereskan semua barang-barangku, aku dan Naruto segera pergi dari rumahku, tak ketinggalan memberikan salam perpisahan sementara untuk Temari sebelumnya. Aku membawa tas besar berisi baju ganti dan barang-barangku bersama dengan tas ranselku yang berisi buku. Rasanya, dengan ini aku benar-benar merasa pindah ke apartemen Naruto.

Sayangnya, bukan untuk hal yang bagus. Aku berharap si Sasuke atau entah itu siapa namanya tidak mengganggu kehidupan kami.

"Ayo pulang," kata Naruto padaku. Aku mengangguk. Naruto segera meraih tasku yang besar dan membawanya tanpa banyak bicara, tampaknya ia sadar bahwa aku kesulitan membawa dua tas sekaligus.

Yah, Naruto juga bawa dua sih.

"Oh ya, kita mampir ke toko dulu sebentar," tambah Naruto, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ia mau beli di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kami segera datang ke sebuah toko elektronik yang berada di tempat yang…aneh, biasanya toko elektronik ada di pusat pertokoan tapi ini ada di pinggir perumahan. Aku hanya menunggu sambil melihat-lihat barang elektronik yang di susun memenuhi isi toko sementara Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pemilik toko. Mau apa dia? Aku tidak tahu, semoga bukan tentang hal buruk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan kantung belanjaan di tangannya, aku masih tidak tahu apa yang ia beli tapi kupikir..aku pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Perjalanan kami kembali ke apartemen Naruto penuh dengan kebisuan, masing-masing dari kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Naruto segera membuka barang belanjaannya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu…seperti walkie-talkie dengan antenna panjang.

"Naruto?" tanyaku kebingungan, apa itu?

"Ssshh," katanya mendiamkanku. Aku hanya menurut saja. Aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan, tampaknya seperti sedang memeriksa seisi rumah.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto membalik figura yang tergantung di dinding. Ia tampak…marah? Lalu tangannya menarik sebuah kotak hitam yang tertempel di balik figura dan segera menghancurkannya. Aku memandangi sisa kotak hitam itu di lantai.

Itu…alat penyadap?

Naruto segera berpindah ke tempat lain, ia terus menerus mencabut alat penyadap yang entah sejak kapan sudah memenuhi apartemennya. Semakin banyak alat penyadap yang ia temukan, semakin besar rasa panik yang memenuhi dadaku. Kenapa bisa begini banyak? Kapan dia memasang semua ini?

Aku segera menyadari bahwa Sasuke itu bukan cuma orang yang tidak biasa, tapi dia itu…ultra biasa. Pastinya bukan pekerjaan mudah untuk memasang alat penyadap di rumah orang lain dalam waktu singkat, tapi ia bisa melakukannya.

Dan semua alat penyadap itu dipasang di tempat yang sulit ditebak. Ada yang di balik meja, di balik vigura, di dalam pot bunga bahkan di balik saklar lampu. Naruto melepaskan semuanya dengan telaten dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum serpihan alat penyadap yang sudah hancur segera bertumpuk di sana-sini.

"Masih banyak?" tanyaku, Naruto kini tengah memeriksa dapur. Ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah kesal bercampur capek. Tampaknya masih banyak.

Ia membuka lemari kitchen set dimana tempat cuci piring berada dan ia segera menemukan penyadap lain yang terpasang di pipa ledeng di dalam lemari itu.

Benar-benar tempat menyembunyikan yang pintar.

"Kalau jumlahnya sebanyak ini sih, si brengsek itu benar-benar sudah serius…," gumam Naruto. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Mungkin lain kali bukan alat penyadap lagi yang dipasang, melainkan kamera pengawas. Membayangkan hal itu membuatku merinding, entah bagaimana rasanya bila ada seseorang yang terus mengawasimu tapi kau tidak bisa melihat wujudnya.

Naruto segera pergi ke ruangan lain begitu ia selesai mengecek dapur. Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya bekerja sendiri. Alat untuk melacak alat penyadap cuma ada satu, aku terus mengikuti Naruto pun tak akan bisa membantu.

Aku segera membuka pintu kulkas, sekarang sudah hampir waktu makan siang, sebaiknya aku segera membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto, ia pasti lapar sesudah menghancurkan semua alat penyadap yang terpasang di apartemen ini.

Aku segera mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding dan mengenakannya, tidak lupa melipat lengan bajuku agar tidak menghalangiku memasak.

Sementara aku memasak, pikiranku terus melayang memikirkan semua ini.

Si Sasuke itu…sebenarnya ia punya dendam apa ke Naruto? Bahkan tampaknya Naruto sendiri tak tahu kenapa, atau…mungkin Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Tapi, pastinya Sasuke benar-benar menyimpan dendam untuk Naruto, hingga bisa melakukan semua ini. Maksudku…aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini kecuali di drama di TV. Memasang alat penyadap…itu langka sekali, bahkan sudah melanggar hukum privasi di Jepang.

Ia pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan alat penyadap. Dengan menyadap pasti bisa mendapatkan informasi yang berharga dan semua itu bisa digunakan untuk menyerang Naruto.

Setelah alat penyadap ini, apalagi yang akan ia lakukan? Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pingganggku, bila lengan itu tidak terkesan manja maka pasti aku sudah menyerang siapa yang sudah memelukku dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Meski aku cukup takut juga, bagaimana ia bisa mengendap-endap ke belakangku tanpa suara sama sekali.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku, agak berdebar dengan posisi kami. Rasanya semenjak kami 'berpacaran' sikap Naruto menjadi manja sekali padaku.

"Sudah, menyebalkan sekali, sampai tadi aku memecahkan lampu kamar," gumam Naruto tidak bersemangat, ia menyenderkan kepalanya dekat dengan leherku.

Aku memikirkan betapa merepotkannya membereskan semua sisa pekerjaan Naruto nanti untuk mengalihkan bagaimana nervousnya diriku dipeluk dari belakang oleh Naruto seperti ini.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku…sulit memasak kalau kau memelukku begini," tegurku, merasa terganggu juga berdebar karena sikap Naruto.

"Tidak…," gumam Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku, membuat leherku terasa geli juga membuat tubuhku panas.

"Tung-apa yang yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku mulai panik. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan kompor gas.

"Aku…kesal dan capek sekali…," gumam Naruto dengan nada dingin. Aku merasakan badanku bergetar, karena takut juga senang.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik dan mendorongku, begitu aku sadar aku sudah merebah di atas meja makan. Wajahku segera menghangat dan mataku membelalak menatap Naruto.

Naruto memandangku, dengan sebuah seringai kecil di pinggir mulutnya.

"Cuma Gaa-chan saja yang bisa menghiburku sekarang," gumamnya. Telingaku terasa panas mendengar nama julukan yang ia berikan padaku.

Aku terkejut bukan main saat Naruto melucuti pakaianku dengan cepat, membuatku panik tapi ia kembali mendorongku ke meja bila aku memberontak.

"Na-,"

"Sssshhh, jangan melawan Gaa-chan."

Dengan segera, semua pakaianku tanggal kecuali celemek yang setengah lepas masih menutupi tubuhku. Apa maunya Naruto? Dadaku berdebar keras karena takut juga malu dan wajahku memerah semerah tomat matang.

Naruto kembali memandangku, tampak puas melihatku merasa di…lecehkan dan dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Naked apron…," gumamnya membuatku tersentak.

"Kurasa itu cocok sekali untukmu ya, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum nakal. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ini hanya godaan atau…

"Pasti sekarang Gaa-chan sedang memikirkan hal yang nggak-nggak deh," kata Naruto dengan nada manja, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang terlihat licik dan senang. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku semakin memerah.

"Gaa-chan benar-benar nakal," gumam Naruto perlahan mendekatiku. Dengan segera bibirnya segera mengecup bibirku, kasar dan terburu-buru sementara Naruto merayap di atas tubuhku.

Dengan paksa, Naruto membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Ia terlihat begitu lapar dan terburu-buru, juga senang. Aku menutup mataku, aku bisa merasakan bibirku terasa sakit, mungkin nanti akan sedikit memar tapi aku tidak peduli.

Ciuman panasnya segera selesai namun terus ia lakukan bagaikan rantai yang terus tersambung. Semakin ia melakukannya, semakin tubuhku terasa panas dan peluh membasai tubuhku.

Entah setelah kesekian kalinya, Naruto akhirnya membebaskan bibirku dan ia menjilat bibirnya. Ia tampak seperti pemangsa yang siap menerkam.

"Gaa-chan benar-benar terangsang ya," godanya membuatku tersentak dan bila mungkin, wajahku semakin memerah.

Tapi, anehnya, Naruto segera bangun dan berjalan menjauhi meja. Sudah selesai? Apa maksudnya? Aku bingung dengan kelakukan Naruto yang terkesan…ortodoks hari ini.

"Ah, jangan pakai baju, begitu saja terus ya. Naked apron…itu benar-benar bagus untukmu," tambahnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ingin protes tapi aku tahu itu percuma. Ia…senang melihatku seperti ini? Tapi bagian belakang tubuhku benar-benar…terbuka dan tak tertutup apapun.

Aku bangkit dari meja, dengan wajah merah aku membetulkan celemekku. Ukh…apa maksudnya ini? Sebegitu senangnya kah ia menggodaku dan melihatku malu. Seakan dia itu adalah master dan aku pelayannya, memang tidak begitu beda jauh sih.

"Gaa-chan, aku lapar!" seru Naruto yang kini sudah berada di ruangan lain.

"Iya," jawabku setengah hati. Entah aku harus berpikir apa, senang karena Naruto sudah tidak sesadis dulu atau sedih karena sepertinya Naruto senang melampiaskan semuanya padaku.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku memandang berkas-berkas yang ada di tanganku dengan wajah terlipat. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyusup ke Hiiragi Company. Aku rasa keadaanku cukup baik sekarang…untuk nantinya kabur dari kejaran security…

Aku ingin sekali tahu, apakah keluarga Uchiha punya semacam kendali di perusahaan besar itu. Bila punya, maka semua dugaan itu tepat. Semuanya bukan kebetulan, tapi sudah direncanakan.

Tapi, Uchiha tidak termasuk dalam pemegang saham di perusahaan itu. Di daftar karyawan pun tak ada keluarga Uchiha…tapi firasatku mengatakan si brengsek itulah yang sudah mengendalikan tali dari belakang selama ini.

Bahkan jatuhnya lampu panggung yang mengakibatkan mataku turun daya penglihatannya…itu pun mungkin rencananya…

Seharusnya semuanya berhubungan bagai puzzle yang bersambung satu sama lain.

Hanya tinggal menemukan buktinya dan aku bisa 'meminta' pertanggung jawaban si brengsek untuk semuanya.

Bukan masalah yang mudah, karena jelas sekali aku tak akan bisa mengandalkan jalur hukum untuk itu.

Itu artinya, tanganku akan berlumuran darah lagi…

Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu sekarang. Yang penting focus ke penyusupan Hiiragi Company saja. Kira-kira kapan ya waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya….mungkin hari jumat? Yah, tidak buruk.

Aku bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan memandang ke langit-langit kamarku. Semuanya harus dipersiapkan dengan cermat, teledor sedikit aku bisa berurusan dengan kantor polisi. Tidak tiap hari ada anak SMA yang menyusup masuk ke gedung kantor perusahaan besar kan?

Aku hanya berharap si brengsek itu tidak akan berulah lagi. Entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan sekarang setelah semua alat penyadapnya kuhancurkan.

"Naruto?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Gaara berada di depan pintu. Wajahnya yang merah dengan tangan berusaha menutupi pahanya, aku paham kok dia malu ber-naked apron begitu. Sayangnya, seringaiku hanya bertahan dan tak mau meninggalkan bibirku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Gaara menghampiriku perlahan, jalannya pelan dan malu-malu. Tentu saja, dengan hanya selembar celemek menutupi tubuhnya, kalau tidak hati-hati semua bagian tubuhnya akan terlihat.

"Kapan aku boleh pakai bajuku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah kesal dan merah. Mendengarnya, aku tertawa saja. Lucu sekali rasanya, melihat Ketua OSIS yang biasanya cool dan tenang sekarang terlihat malu dan manis di depanku.

"Bagaimana ya…," kataku sambil memperhatikan Gaara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ia memang….menawan dalam berbagai arti. Kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya merah seperti darah, matanya hijau kebiruan dan lingkar matanya yang seperti panda….memang manis. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya, membuatnya kaget.

"Kau manis sih, jadi tidak tahan," godaku sukses membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Aku tertawa kecil lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa sesering ini, sudah lama juga aku tidak mempermalukan orang seperti ini. Setidaknya aku hanya mempermalukan Gaara di depanku saja kan? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan orang lain melihat Gaara dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dia kan milikku.

"Na…Naruto, kumohon…aku sedikit kedinginan," keluhnya dengan wajah merah. Aku memeluknya kian erat, sengaja membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di pundakku.

"Kalau begini?" tanyaku lagi, seringai belum juga pergi dari bibirku.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku," keluh Gaara, tapi aku tahu ia merasa nervous dalam pelukanku, apalagi dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Dengan jahil, tanganku meraba punggungnya yang terbuka lalu menarik garis dari atas hingga pinggangnya, sukses membuat badan Gaara bergetar.

"Na, Naruto!" pekiknya kaget. Aku sengaja meraba paha dan bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat Gaara mememekik dan menarik bajuku kuat. Aku menarik dagunya agar ia melihatku, wajahnya merah sekali dan sedikit takut. Ah…manisnya…

Aku mengecup bibir Gaara yang manis, dengan sedikit kasar aku menciumnya keras. Membuat Gaara mendesah sedikit. Aku tersenyum dan mempererat pelukanku padanya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Gaara menciumku balik dan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku dan menarikku agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

Aku menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar, memaksanya untuk membukakan mulutnya untukku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa darah dan Gaara mendesah karenanya. Lidahku menyelip masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidah Gaara untuk bertarung dan menjelajahi selurung ruang mulut Gaara.

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Gaara semakin tegang di bawah ciumanku. Desahan dalam ciuman kami, cukup memberitahuku bagaimana laki-laki berambut merah ini menikmati apa yang sedang kami lakukan.

Aku menarik Gaara, dengan sedikit tiba-tiba. Aku duduk di kursi dan Gaara duduk di atas pangkuanku, bibir kami masih belum melepaskan satu sama lain. Aku sengaja menarik pahanya agar melingkar di pingganggku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana Gaara semakin tercekat hingga akhirnya ia menarik diri karena tidak kuat lagi menahan napas.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang tidak berjarak jauh dariku. Matanya yang setengah terbuka, pipinya yang merona dan bibirnya yang terlihat merah. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup lembut leher Gaara yang putih, membuat Gaara kaget dan mendesah.

Aku memberikannya banyak kiss mark, membuat lehernya yang putih kini penuh dengan warna merah seperti digigit serangga.

Ya, serangganya aku, memikirkannya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Na-Naru, jangan, nanti tidak bisa ditutup seragam," protesnya saat aku membuat kiss mark dekat dengan rahangnya yang sudah pasti akan terlihat jelas.

"Biar saja, agar semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah ada yang punya," kataku membuat Gaara terlihat cemberut.

Tanganku perlahan menarik ikatan celemek di bagian pinggang Gaara dan melepaskannya. Gaara memekik kaget tapi tidak beranjak dari pangkuanku. Wajahnya semakin merah karena celemknya kendur dan terancam jatuh dari tubuhnya.

Aku sengaja menarik celemeknya, agar bisa melihat dada Gaara yang indah. Tentu saja, dada Gaara rata tidak tertumpuk banyak lemak seperti punya wanita. Tapi, puting Gaara yang berwarna pink sudah cukup membuatku senang. Aku mengecupnya dan menghisapnya, membuat Gaara mendesah dan memajukan tubuhnya, ingin dimanja olehku.

Aku menghisap puting Gaara dengan kasar dan menggigitnya sedikit, membuat sang Ketua OSIS mendesah kencang. Putingnya kini mengeras dan bengkak, membuatku puas.

Aku beralih ke puting lainnya dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama. Aku melirik bagaimana ekspresi Gaara. Dari matanya yang terpejam dan mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan desahan, aku tahu betapa ia menikmati apa yag kulakukan.

Begitu selesai, aku menarik diri dan memperhatikan Gaara yang kehabisan napas. Jujur saja, kalau aku ini tidak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsuku sendiri, bisa dipastikan aku sudah melempar Gaara ke kasur dan memangsanya saat ini juga.

Tapi…tidak….

Setidaknya tidak sekarang….

Meski tampaknya si rambut merah yang ada di depanku ini ingin aku memangsanya saat ini juga, tapi tidak.

Ini…bukan waktu yang tepat…

Mungkin lain kali, ya lain waktu…

Gaara POV

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan wajah sedikit merah. Tanganku tidak bisa diam dan berusaha menutupi kiss mark yang tak bisa ditutup oleh kerah baju seragamku. Aku menoleh melihat Naruto yang berjalan di sampingku dengan wajah ceria. Bagaimana bila ada guru yang menanyakan perihal kiss mark ini? Harus jawab apa aku?

Tapi, Naruto melarangku untuk menutup bekas kiss mark ini dengan apapun, bahkan plester luka.

Ia tampaknya ingin menikmati bagaimana aku merasa dipermalukan di muka umum begini.

Aku jauh lebih menikmati disakiti olehnya daripada dipermalukan seperti ini.

Dan lagi…Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, bahkan meski di sekolah. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, apakah ia akan memberi tahu semua orang tentang hubungan kami atau tidak. Ia tidak mau memberitahuku.

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, aku tahu banyak anak-anak murid lainnya yang menatapku. Karena bekas kiss mark yang merah menyala di sekitar leherku juga karena murid badung pembuat onar berjalan di sebelahku.

Naruto sendiri tidak memperdulikannya, di kedua telinganya menggantung ear phone yang terpasang ke Mp4nya, seakan memblokir semua bisikan pelan yang ditujukan padanya.

Hebat dia bisa secuek itu.

Begitu sampai di kelas, aku berharap tak akan ada yang bertanya apapun tentang ini. Tidak mungkin sih….tapi mudah-mudahan saja.

Aku memasuki kelas dan menyalami beberapa temanku dengan nada datar. Sementara Naruto meneriakkan "ohayo!" dengan lantang. Aku melihat banyak mata-mata yang curiga dengan kedatangan kami bersama dan bisik-bisik memenuhi kelas.

Bagus, aku jamin hari ini pasti tersebar isu tentang kami.

"Gaara, tumben kau datang bareng dengan Naruto," kata Ino saat aku duduk di mejaku. Aku menoleh padanya dengan wajah datar, tidak begitu tahu harus berlaku bagaimana. Apa kukatakan saja? Atau diam saja?

"Cuma kebetulan," jawabku. Ia tampaknya tidak puas.

"Itu…kiss mark kan, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kiss mark yang menghiasi leherku. Aku sedikit terperanjat, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Wah, pacarmu agresif juga ya," kata Sakura membuatku merasa terpojok.

"Eh, masa? Gaara sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba muncul. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan….penasaran?

"Wah, cewek-cewek di fans clubmu pasti merana nih," goda Sakura disambut tawa Ino.

Aku berusaha menahan marah dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimana lagi? Kedua wanita ini terasa seperti mempermalukanku terang-terangan.

Tapi, ternyata penyiksaan ini belum selesai, bahkan sepertinya baru pemanasan saja. Aku terperanjat melihat Naruto menghampiriku dengan senyum ceria terpulas di wajahnya.

"Eh, yang duduk di sini siapa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk meja yang tepat di samping mejaku.

"Aku, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku boleh tukeran tempat duduk sama kamu Ino?" tanya Naruto, membuatku bingung.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka duduk di belakang? Supaya bisa tidur," kata Ino.

"Ah…aku…cuma…," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat nervous dan wajahnya memerah. Aku menatapnya dengan mata memicing, lagi-lagi acting.

Sakura memperhatikanku lalu Naruto lalu ke aku lagi lalu ke Naruto lagi.

"Kau ingin duduk di sebelah Gaara?" tanya Sakura, sambil menyeringai. Lho kok?

"Eh, ti-tidak kok! Bukan!" seru Naruto dengan wajah merah. Ino dan Sakura saling pandang, membuat perasaanku tidak enak dan wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Kiss mark ini buatanmu ya?" tanya Ino, to the point. Membuat wajahku dan Naruto memerah tak terkendali….uhm untuk Naruto, ia pasti sengaja karena itu hanya acting.

"Bu-bukan kok, serius…aku kan normal, Sakura-chan. Yah, Gaara memang uh….tapi bukan kok!" bantah Naruto panik, Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Wah, kalian sudah jadian ya, nggak nyangka nih," tambah Ino.

"Lho kok! Kalian tahu!" pekik Naruto kaget.

Senyum Ino dan Sakura makin lebar. Wajahku memerah dan aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa sih yang sudah Naruto lakukan? Ia pasti sengaja memancing Sakura dan Ino agar mereka bisa mengetahui hubungan kami dengan sangat alami….kalau mereka tahu pasti akan tersebar hingga ke penjuru sekolah!

"Nah lho! Ketahuan nih!" seru Ino membuat Naruto tambah panik.

"Aih, jadi yang memberikan kiss mark ini memang kamu ya, Naruto? Ciee….," goda Sakura lalu tertawa.

Banyak murid-murid kelas kami mulai mendengarkan kami. Aku benar-benar hanya bisa diam dan berharap semua ini mimpi buruk dan aku segera tentu saja harapanku tidak terkabul.

"Ayo dong, jangan malu-malu begitu," kata Ino, menarik tangan Naruto agar mendekat padaku. Aku melihat wajah Naruto yang kikuk dan merah seperti bara api.

Sungguh, kupikir Naruto layak mendapatkan piala Oscar untuk aktingnya yang sangat menakjubkan ini.

"Uhm….," Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya saja. Aku pun hanya bisa diam namun wajahku terasa panas.

"Jadi, kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Shikamaru dengan satu alis turun. Tapi, tampaknya ia tidak kaget.

Naruto mengangguk sekali dengan wajah merah dan saat itu aku mendengar 'ledakan' dari seluruh teman-teman di kelas. Mereka semua bersorak, ada beberapa yang tidak tapi kebanyakan bersorak. Aku bersyukur hubungan kami tidak dipandang negative karena memang pasangan yang homoseksual di sekolah ini bukan kami saja. Bahkan guru pun ada yang begitu.

"Aku sudah curiga sejak Naruto menyalamatkanmu di pentas drama saat itu," kata Sakura, terlihat senang.

"Iya, kalian memang pasangan serasi kok, percaya deh!" tambah Ino.

"Yah, selamat ya," kata Shikamaru setengah hati.

"Selamat! Traktir dong Naruto!" kata Chouji.

Dan kelaspun menjadi riuh, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat Naruto bercengkrama dengan senang dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi, semua itu cuma acting.

"Cium dong pacarnya! Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Aku melonjak di tempat dudukku dan memandanga Naruto dengan wajah merah. Naruto tampak kesal dan melayangkan beberapa protes ke teman-temannya tapi mereka mendorong Naruto mendekatiku. Kami menatap satu sama lain dengan malu.

Serius ia akan menciumku di depan semuanya?

Ketika Naruto membungkuk dan mengecup bibirku, aku merasa begitu kaget hingga tidak bisa mendengar pekikan senang dari wanita-wanita penggemar yaoi di sekitarku. Ia segera menarik dirinya lagi, aku bersyukur ia tidak menciumku sedalam yang biasanya. Ia menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di perutnya, setengah memeluk karena ia berdiri dan aku duduk di kursi.

"Uhm…karena kalian semua sudah tahu bahwa Gaara adalah pacarku jadi….jangan pernah ada yang mendekati dia, atau kubantai kalian nanti," kata Naruto. Dari nadanya, mungkin semua merasa bahwa kalimat itu hanya setengah ancaman. Tapi, bagiku, aku tahu Naruto serius.

Teman-teman sekelas pun bersorak. Aku menarik dari dari pelukan canggung Naruto dan mendongak menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum padaku, kuharap dengan ini tak akan muncul masalah di sudah cukup direpotkan dengan masalah-masalah yang lain.

Tapi, kecemasanku langsung hilang saat Naruto menciumku lagi, membuat kelas semakin gaduh. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencium balik. Ah….sudahlah, asalkan dengan Naruto, aku tidak peduli lagi.

* * *

Maaf lebih pendek dari yang kemarin, lagi agak mentok sih...

Aku udah janji nggak bakal nulis lemon, jadi tenang aja. Sekalipun ada, pasti aku pisahin jadi kayak Spin-Off

Hari ini bahas apa ya?

Karena malas bahas tentang psikologi dan penyakit, bagaimana kalau tentang cita-cita?

Aku tahu kebanyakan orang pasti masih bingung tentang cita-citanya, terutama anak SMA. Selagi belum kelas 3 SMA, coba pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Banyak orang ingin sekolah mudah kerja instan, ada yang ingin masuk perguruan tinggi negeri, ada yang ingin langsung kerja. Macam-macam, tapi pasti masih banyak yang bingung soal pekerjaan yang akan dipilih nanti kan?

Penentunya sih banyak, tapi yang penting...apa kalian punya hobi? Punya keahlian? Memang banyak orang dewasa yang bilang jangan samakan pekerjaan dengan hobi, tapi orang yang bekerja sesuai hobinya bisa dipastikan ia sangat bahagia.

Jangan berpikiran bahwa "ah, aku nggak punya hobi atau keahlian khusus" semua orang pasti punya hanya banyak yang nggak sadar.

Contohnya, untuk kaum hawa, ada yang pinter dandan? Kalian bisa memilih pekerjaan sebagai make-up artist atau bahkan bekerja dalam bidang fashion. Bukan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan memang, tapi sukses itu berbeda untuk setiap orang kan? Untuk apa dapat uang banyak tapi nggak bahagia?

Setidaknya itu perkataan guruku yang cuma bekerja beberapa saat padahal digaji 13 juta perbulan dan memilih jadi guru les padahal gajinya nggak seberapa.

Suka film korea? Kenapa nggak ngambil sastra korea? Suka hal-hal berbau jepang? Kenapa nggak ngambil sastra jepang? Jangan berpikiran peluang kerjanya sedikit, karena rejeki tuh sudah ada yang mengatur, kalian tinggal berusaha saja.

Untuk yang adam, pasti rata-rata senang dengan otomotif kan? Rata-rata teman cowok di sekolahku senang banget ngurusin kendaraan bermotor. Pernah mencoba berpikir untuk bekerja di bidang otomotif? Bukan cuma kerja di bengkel, bisa aja kalian masuk jurusan teknik mesin dan bisa membuat mobil atau motor karya kalian sendiri kan? Nggak ada yang nggak mungkin...err kecuali membuat bumi jadi bujur sangkar, hahaha

Bagaimana? Semuanya terserah kalian, banyak pekerjaan yang bisa dipilih dengan resiko masing-masing. Ada yang pekerjaan dan gaji terjamin, ada yang gaji nggak terjamin tapi itu adalah hal yang kalian suka. Ini adalah pilihan kalian dan siap dengan apa yang akan menghadang di depan. Bila ingin memilih pekerjaan yang 'aman' dan bisa langsung kerja juga tidak masalah, seperti jadi polisi atau suster tapi kalian harus melakukan semuanya atas dasar suka bukan karena pekerjaan itu nantinya dapat uang pensiun, hahaha...

Aku sendiri membagi impian dan cita-citaku jadi dua hal yang terpisah. Cita-citaku adalah bekerja di bidang medis, dan orang tuaku ngotot pengen aku jadi dokter. Yah, nggak masalah sih...toh dasarnya aku memang senang mencari tahu soal penyakit, padahal aku nggak begitu pintar biologi.

Tapi, aku juga punya impian. Impianku adalah membuat komik, itu sudah dari SD. Nggak perlu banyajk-banyak, cuma cukup dengan satu judul komik aku sudah puas kok. Ingin rasanya melihat buku komik bikinanku terpajang di toko buku, bahkan meski tidak dibayar sekalipun nggak apa-apa. Asal ada yang menikmati karyaku saja, aku sudah puas hehehe...

Kalian juga pasti punya sesuatu yang tak akan bisa dibeli dengan uang, seberapapun mahalnya. Sesuatu itu bisa jadi pilihan hidup kalian kan? Semuanya ada di tangan kalian, hanya tinggal memilih saja.

Tidak perlu bingung, karena semua jawaban sudah ada dalam diri kalian masing-masing. Hanya saja kalian belum sadar itu. (dikutip dari Cardcaptor Sakura)


	18. The Truth

**Mungkin ini adalah hal yang nggak bisa dimaafkan. Jujur ya, aku hilang minat sama fanfic ini. Nggak tahu gimana mau nulisnya lagi. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau banyak yang suka fanfic ini, jadi aku bakal berusaha untuk menulis kembali.**

**Mohon maaf atas yang sebesar-besarnya pada para pembaca. Saya sudah mengecewakan kalian, untuk ke depannya saya akan mencoba untuk jadi lebih baik lagi.**

Naruto PoV

Aku memandangi Gaara yang berjalan di depanku, pandanganku lurus ke depan, sesekali melempar senyum kepada orang-orang yang memberiku sapa meski aku tidak mengenal mereka.

"Hari ini kita pulang bersama ya," kataku dengan nada ceria. Senyum cerah yang hanya topeng itu ditanggapi dingin oleh Gaara. Tentu, setelah dia tahu seperti apa aku sebenarnya, senyumanku ini tidak ada artinya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali," kata Gaara lirih. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tentu saja aku mengingatkannya berkali-kali.

"Kau kan tahu situasinya," tambahku sambil tersenyum. Gaara berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku mengerti Naruto, aku ada rapat OSIS, jadi kau bisa menungguku sampai selesai," jelasnya.

Aku mendengus, membayangkan waktu yang terbuang demi menunggu Gaara menghadiri rapat yang tidak berguna itu. Tapi, akan lebih berbahaya membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

Ya, lebih berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan si brengsek di luar sana. Terlebih, aku sudah mengumumkan bahwa Gaara adalah pacarku.

Gaara sudah menjadi target bidikannya sekarang, entah apa yang akan terjadi bila kubiarkan Gaara sendirian.

Bukannya aku tidak percaya Gaara tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi…

Si brengsek itu bisa melakukan segalanya…

Belum sempat aku menyuarakan pendapatku, muncul seorang laki-laki dari balik pintu dimana rapat seharusnya diselenggarakan.

"Ah, Gaara, kupikir kau kemana. Ayo cepat, rapat sudah hampir dimulai," katanya dengan wajah tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya panjang, matanya berwarna aneh, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Wajahnya familiar, mungkin orang terkenal di sekolah tapi aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli.

"Iya, Hyuuga-san, aku akan segera masuk," balas Gaara, tampak sudah familiar dengan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Hyuuga' itu.

Hyuuga menatapku, mengernyitkan dahi dan aku hanya menyugingkannya senyuman.

"Ayo cepat masuk," katanya, ia menarik lengan Gaara. Tidak kencang tapi berhasil menarik Gaara masuk ruangam. Gaara sempat memberikan pandangan khawatir padaku sebelum pintu ruang rapat di tutup.

Kenapa ia merasa khawatir?

Mungkin karena ia bisa melihat api kecemburuan menyala di mataku terhadap Hyuuga atau entah siapa namanya itu.

Gaara adalah milikku.

Ya, dia ada milikku.

Namun, aku hanya mendesah. Aku berbalik, berjalan menuju atap. Tidak ada gunanya aku mendobrak masuk ruang rapat OSIS hanya untuk mendeklarasikan bahwa aku adalah pacarnya Gaara.

Tapi, tetap aku tidak suka pada Hyuuga itu.

Sekali saja aku lihat ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendekati Gaara.

Akan kubuat ia menyesal seumur hidupnya.

IoI

Gaara PoV

Gaara mendesah, pikirannya tak tenang. Rapat sudah hampir selesai dan ia tak tenang memikirkan Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya yang merupakan psikopat itu. Ia sempat melihat nyala api yang aneh di matanya tadi, saat Neji menariknya masuk ke ruang rapat.

Mungkinkah ia…

Ah tidak, Naruto tidak mungkin akan membunuh atau melukai Neji hanya karena itu… kan?

Begitu rapat selesai, Gaara segera membereskan berkas-berkas miliknya. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas kepada Naruto sebelum terjadi salah paham. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan bila ia berpikir bahwa Neji menyukainya.

"Ah, Gaara, kau terburu-buru sekali, ada apa?" tanya Neji dengan tenang.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabku cepat.

"Karena lelaki berambut pirang itu menunggumu ya? Kudengar, dia itu pacarmu, apa benar?" tanya Neji, memasang tampang ragu.

Aku berhenti membereskan meja. Mungkin sulit dipercaya, ketua OSIS sepertiku berpacaran dengan biang kerok seperti Naruto. Sama halnya dengan seorang seld-injury menjalin hubungan dengan seorang psikopat.

"Dia… memang pacarku," jawabku jujur. Mungkin pipiku kemerahan sekarang, tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Oh ya? Hm… tidak kusangka seleramu seperti itu, aku tidak begitu menyukainya," jawab Neji. Aku memandangnya terkejut, tidak menyangka ia akan mengutarakan pendapatnya terang-terangan seperti itu.

Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku. Anggota OSIS yang lain sudah menghilang, pulang begitu cepat karena hari sudah begitu sore. Aku hanya terpaku di tempat, menatap Neji yang menghampiriku.

"Aku tak suka kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti dia, kuharap ia tidak memberimu pengaruh buruk," katanya dingin.

Aku hanya terpaku saat Neji mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh wajahku.

"Greeeekkk…"

Aku terkejut saat pintu mendadak di buka, otomatis aku menoleh dan melihat Naruto berada di sana. Matanya membelalak namun dengan cepat kembali tenang.

"Gaara, ayo pulang, rapat sudah selesai kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria, seakan ia tidak melihat apa yang hendak Neji lakukan padaku.

"Oh… iya..," jawabku, berbalik, mengambil tas dan berkas-berkasku. Aku menoleh melihat Neji yang sedang beradu pandang dengan Naruto. Naruto menganggapnya remeh, tapi aku merasa takut melihat kilat matanya yang aneh.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, aku pulang duluan," kataku. Ia hanya mendengus dan mengangguk. Aku segera menghampiri Naruto yang segera menarik lenganku keluar kelas dan menutup pintu. Aku mengikutinya dengan diam. Dadaku terasa sakit karena jantungku berdebar begitu kencang.

Apakah Naruto marah padaku? Atau ia marah pada Neji?

Aku merasakan genggaman tangannya yang begitu keras, menyakiti kulitku. Aku ingin menepis tangannya, namun aku hanya diam, aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin marah.

Aku terdiam saat Naruto menarikku ke sebuah kelas kosong di ujung lorong, ia membuka pintu dan melemparku masuk. Aku hampir jatuh namun segera menyeimbangkan diri. Aku berbalik melihat Naruto yang menatapku dengan wajah dingin dan mata berkilat aneh, pintu kelas di tutup rapat.

Hari sudah begitu sore, sekolah hampir kosong. Aku berdebar, aku mundur perlahan namun Naruto menghampiriku dengan cepat.

"Dia itu siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada berat dan dingin. Aku bisa merasakan nada kebencian terpancar dari kata-katanya.

"Di… dia adalah Hyuuga Neji… sekertaris OSIS," jawabku. Naruto menyudutkanku di papan tulis, mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Aku tak suka ia menyentuhmu…," kata Naruto lagi. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"A… aku tahu Naruto, i…ia bukan siapa-siapa," kataku terbata-bata. Sudah lama aku tak merasa setakut ini pada Naruto.

"Kulihat ia hampir menyentuh wajahmu tadi," kata Naruto lagi, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajahku lembut.

"A.. aku tidak tahu…," jawabku jujur. Tubuhku penuh keringat dingin dan aku memandang Naruto ketakutan.

"Oh, begitu…," kata Naruto. Ia menatapku lurus.

"Aku harap ia tidak melakukannya lagi, kau adalah milikku Gaara," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Aku mengangguk cepat. Ya, aku adalah milik Naruto, dan aku juga mencintainya, sangat mencintainya sebanyak aku takut padanya.

"Katakan Gaara, kau milik siapa?" bisik Naruto ke telingaku. Aku bergetar, merasakan bagaimana hembusan napasnya mengelitik telingaku.

"Aku milikmu," jawabku pelan.

"Ulangi, milik siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia bermain dengan daun telingaku, membuat tubuhku gemetaran.

"Aku… milik Uzumaki Naruto…," jawabku lagi, menahan desahan. Aku melingkarkan tanganku, mendekap Naruto erat sementara ia memainkan telingaku.

"Ulangi Gaara, ulangi, kau harus mengingatnya seumur hidupmu," katanya lagi. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Aku… Sabaku Gaara… milik Uzumaki Naruto," kataku lagi, mendekap Naruto erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Selamanya, Gaara, selamanya…," katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau adalah milikku Gaara, hatimu, tubuhmu, pikiranmu… semuanya adalah milkku," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau harus menuruti segala perintahku dan tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu lagi, termasuk laki-laki itu, mengerti?" katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk, seperti pelayan yang diperintah majikannya.

"Anak baik…," puji Naruto sambil mengelus kasar rambutku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kau berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS," kata Naruto, melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatku merasa telanjang di depan matanya.

"Membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang melihatmu, menganggumimu, membuatku ingin mengikatmu di kamar, membuatmu hanya jadi milikku seorang," katanya. Wajahku memerah mendengarnya, namun aku hanya bisa diam.

"Tapi, kau yang memilih bersamaku Gaara, seorang Ketua OSIS, self-injury, memilih untuk bersamaku, psikopat dan biang kerok ini, aku ingin kau ingat itu," katanya. Aku mengangguk, tentu itu kuingat baik-baik.

Naruto duduk di atas meja, ia memberiku isyarat agar duduk di pangkuannya. Wajahku memerah seketika, aku merasa ragu tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, meninggalkan tas dan berkasku bergeletakan di lantai sejak tadi.

Aku merangkak dan duduk di pangkuannya, ia menyeringai menatapku.

"Membayangkan bagaimana seorang Ketua OSIS yang dipuja-puja takluk oleh seorang biang kerok sepertiku…," Naruto menyentuh pelan rahang dan leherku. Wajahku semakin memerah, aku menutup mataku.

"Ingin dilukai, ingin dicintai oleh orang sepertiku," tambahnya. Aku membiarkan Naruto mencium dan menggigit leherku, membuatku mendesah.

"Benar-benar Ketua OSIS yang nakal…," kata Naruto, mengigit keras leherku, membuatku mengerang, merasakan bagaimana giginya merobek kulitku sehingga mengucurkan darah. Rasa sakit dan panas membuatku hilang kendali, aku memeluknya, mencari kehangatan tubuhnya.

Ya, aku menginginkan Naruto. Aku ingin dicintai olehnya, disakiti olehnya. Aku hanyalah budaknya, aku sepenuhnya miliknya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti Gaara, semua yang sudah kukatakan tadi harus kau ingat baik-baik," katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang basah oleh darahku.

Aku mengangguk dan mencium bibirnya yang basah oleh darah. Rasa amis menyebar di dalam mulutku, namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku sangat mencintai Naruto.

IoI

Naruto PoV

Aku menggenggam tangan Gaara erat ketika kami pulang menuju apartemenku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana Gaara begitu khawatir di sampingku, mungkin sikapku yang begitu waspada membuatnya takut.

Tapi kami berhasil pulang dengan selamat, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mungkinkah si brengsek itu ingin memberi tekanan mental padaku dan Gaara? Aku tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda orang masuk, berarti aman.

Aku menarik Gaara masuk dan segera mengunci pintu.

"Untung tak ada apa-apa," kata Gaara, segera melepaskan sepatunya. Aku mendengus, semoga itu benar.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan segera berjalan menuju kamar.

Aku masih memiliki tugas yang tersisa.

Menyusup masuk ke Hiiragi Company. Entah apakah aku bisa melakukannya dengan lancar sementara si brengsek itu mungkin mengawasiku dari suatu tempat. Apa yang dia rencakan sekarang ya?

Ah, sebaiknya aku melaksanakan rencanaku secepat mungkin.

Aku segera menyalakan komputerku dan bekerja lagi. Aku harus membuat rencana ini sematang mungkin, tanpa cela. Bisa bahaya bila sampai tertangkap. Tidak setiap hari ada anak SMA menyusup ke dalam kantor besar kan?

Kira-kira bagaimana cara menyusupnya ya?

Aku segera menarik secarik kertas dan membuat rencana penyusupan di sana. Aku sudah menemukan semua letak kamera pengawas di gedungnya, juga jam patrol satpam, serta jam pulang kantor. Saat malam hari, kantor akan sepenuhnya kosong, menyisakan beberapa orang satpam yang mengawas.

Itu berarti tinggal mencari celah antara jam patrol saja.

Tempat yang dituju adalah ruang penyimpanan data.

Terdapat keanehan dalam data keuangan di perusahan tersebut, tapi bagaimana mencarinya? Tidak mungkin menggunakan komputer yang pastinya membutuhkan berbagai macam password untuk mengakses. Data dalam bentuk kertas memang lebih mudah didapatkan namun sulit untuk dicari satu persatu.

Pertama mencari data pemegang saham di perusahan itu. Kemudian menelusuri bagimana income dan outcome perusahaan tersebut.

Bila ada pemasuan data seharusnya akan langsung kelihatan.

Tapi, apa akan terlihat semudah itu?

Aku mulai merasa ragu. Tapi jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hiiragi Company. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan, sesuatu yang tidak normal. Sesuatu yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Iruka-sensei juga kasus atas tuduhan korupsi yang dilimpahkan padanya.

Korupsi berarti keuangan, mencari data keuangan juga tidak mudah karena pasti ada sangat banyak, terlalu sulit untuk dicari.

Yosh, pertama fokus pada pemegang saham Hiiragi Company dulu saja.

Terdapat keanehan di sana. Aku mengetuk-ngetukan pulpenku ke kertas, terasa seperti menemukan jalan buntu. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil di data pemegang saham perusahaan besar itu. Ada sejumlah besar saham yang sulit untuk dilacak kepemilikannya. Apa itu normal?

Tentu saja tidak. Pemegang saham terbesar bisa jadi adalah pemegang kendali perusahaan di balik pintu.

Dan bila tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya itu berarti…

"Naruto."

Aku menoleh melihat Gaara berada di sampingku dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dan sepiring kue.

"Ini cemilan…. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya, kelihatan sedikit khawatir.

Aku hanya mendengus dan memutar kursiku. Huh… sekarang Gaara ada di apartemenku serasa seperti memiliki pelayan saja.

"Tidak, tidak apa," jawabku, kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhku dengan bersandar pada kursi hingga melengkung.

Gaara menaruh teh dan kuenya di sebelah komputerku, kemudian ia melirik kertas yang sudah kucorat-coret tadi.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir lagi, aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menyusup ke perusahaan itu?" tanyanya. Aku memandangnya lurus, aku tahu ia khawatir. Tapi, cuma inilah caranya.

Aku berdiri dan memeluk Gaara, ia sedikit terkejut dan tegang namun aku mengecup dahinya, membuatnya tenang.

Aku benci mengapa ia bisa membuatku jadi melunak seperti ini. Tapi, sama seperti aku membencinya, aku juga sangat… membutuhkannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku "mencintai"nya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku yang seperti ini bisa mencintai.

Mungkin ini disebut obsesi, posesif atau… semacam itulah. Aku ingin ia ada di sisiku, selamanya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya, melihat wajah aslinya, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa…

"Na… Naru…," aku mendengar Gaara mendesah saat aku mulai menciumi lehernya. Yang bisa mendengar suaranya mendesah seperti ini hanya aku.

Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain… tidak akan…

Gaara adalah milikku.

"Aku akan menyusup ke perusahaan besar itu besok…," bisikku padanya. Gaara menoleh, menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Tenang lah…, selama itu kau tinggal dengan kakakmu, ok?" kataku lagi. Gaara terlihat ingin protes namun menahan diri, jelas ia tidak suka dengan keputusanku. Aku tak ingin membawanya bersamaku besok, Terlalu berbahaya dan akan lebih mudah ketahuan.

"Jadilah anak baik… selama aku pergi, jangan macam-macam," kataku lagi, dengan sedikit ancaman. Gaara mengangguk kemudian menciumku.

Aku menyeringai di ciuman kami dan aku mencium balik ia keras. Ia sedikit mengerang, memelukku erat, menikmati rasa sakit yang kubuat. Aku mengigit bibirnya keras, membuka luka baru, membuat darah mengalir. Rasa amis memenuhi ciuman kami, namun aku tahu bahwa Gaara sangat menikmatinya.

Luka ini akan membuatnya sulit makan, tapi biarlah…

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, dengan segera darah menetes dari bibir Gaara yang terluka. Ia terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna merah darah, ingin rasanya aku membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan warna itu, mendengarnya berteriak kesakitan…

Aku menjilat darah yang mengalir dari bibir Gaara, aku bisa melihat pipinya memerah. Self-injury yang sungguh manis.

"Gaara, aku lapar, siapkan makan malam…," kataku, melepaskan pelukan kami. Ia terlihat kurang senang namun sekali lagi, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya…," katanya dengan wajah masih kemerahan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

Benar-benar… self-injury yang sangat manis…

IoI

Naruto PoV

Aku menghela napas cepat sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Aku salut dengan para penjahat yang bisa merampok bank tanpa membunyikan alarm. Sulit sekali untuk bisa menyusup di antara celah patrol dan titik buta kamera pengawas.

Aku beristirahat, duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada meja. Setidaknya sampai sekarang aku belum ketahuan…

Menyusup ke dalam Hiiragi Company memang sulit, sangat sulit. Namun, aku berhasil masuk sejauh ini. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi sebelum sampai ke ruang penyimpanan data.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tudung jaket hitam, aku juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitam dan celana hitam, agar tersamarkan dengan gelapnya kantor pada malam hari.

Aku kembali bergerak, menyelinap dari lorong ke lorong, ruangan ke ruangan. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk membuka ruangan dengan perlatan bongkar kunci yang kudapat dari internet.

Namun, aku tahu tak akan semudah itu untuk membuka kunci pintu ruangan penyimpanan data.

Aku berlari lagi, berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin dan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tidak mudah memang.

Saat aku berbelok di tikungan, aku terkejut saat melihat kilasan cahaya di ujung lorong.

Oh sial, patrol satpam lain.

"Siapa disana?" aku mendengarnya berteriak. Mungkin ia mendengar langkah kakiku.

Aku segera menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terkunci, ruangan kerja yang dipenuhi meja dan kursi serta komputer. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik meja, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Satpa itu tidak tergesa-gesa mengejar, itu artinya ia memang belum melihatku, ia mungkin hanya mendengar dan belum bisa berasumsi bahwa memang benar ada yang menyusup kemari.

Aku bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari lampu senter yang satpam itu bawa, aku mencoba untuk tidak bergerak, tidak bersuara juga tidak bernapas.

Mudah saja untuk melumpuhkannya, namun itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Itu akan menarik perhatian, menimbulkan masalah besar.

Itu akan sangat merepotkan…

Hah… aku terdengar seperti Shikamaru saja…

Aku lega ketika satpam itu pergi, aku menunggu sampai langkah kakinya tak terdengar lagi olehku dan aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

Aku segera menuju ke ruangan tempat penyimpanan. Ruangan besar dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat dan kunci yang kompleks.

Syukurlah bukan kunci pintu otomatis yang menggunakan kartu dan sejenisnya. Benar, kunci semacam itu sebenarnya lebih pas untuk pintu dimana terdapat barang berharga di dalamnya. Berkas bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga untuk dicuri, kecuali berkas tertentu.

Namun, berkas berharga pasti tersimpan dengan aman disuatu tempat, tidak di sini.

Lagipula, yang kuincar bukanlah berkas itu, namun sekedar catatan saja…

Ya, catatan keungan.

Aku berkutat dengan kunci pintu ruangan itu, memang sulit dan rumit. Namun, akhirnya bisa terbuka. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

Aku melihat banyak rak-rak besar berjejer dengan rapi, di dalamnya terdapat file-file yang tersusun rapi. Ada juga laci-laci besar yang memiliki banyak label dengan kode tertentu.

Terdapat beberapa komputer di sudut ruangan, sepertinya digunakan untuk mencari data tertentu.

Sayang, aku tak mungkin memakainya, berarti aku harus mencarinya sendiri…

Aku segera mengambil senter kecil di dalam sakuku dan mulai mencari.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengetahui kode-kode yang dipakai untuk menggolongkan berkas-berkas ini.

EM untuk employer yang artinya pekerja. OC untuk outcome dan IC untuk income…

Hm… kemudian…

Ini dia, SH, saham…

Aku segera mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut dan mencari apa yang ingin kucari.

Aku mencari dan terus mencari, berusaha untuk membaca semua tulisan kecil dengan penerangan minim. Mataku sakit, namun aku terus mencari…

Dan mataku terbelalak…

Tidak mungkin…

Sial, ini tidak mungkin…

Seharusnya… ini tidak terjadi…

Mataku terpaku kepada nama yang memegang saham paling besar di perusahaan ini.

Sial…

Fugaku Uchiha…

Ayah dari si brengsek itu…

Ukh….

SIAAALLLL!

**Tbc**

**Wow… akhirnya… bisa sampe sini juga, sori pendek, gak kuat nulis panjang-panjang….**

**Semoga masih ada yang berkenan untuk baca… saya akan berusaha untuk update lebih sering…**

**Tolong reviewnya, supaya bisa menambah semangat…**


	19. The Wound

Sekedar pemberitahuan, kalau sering begadang, usahakan untuk makan yang bener ya, ternyata begadang yang dicombo dengan makan yang ngawur bisa menyebabkan tipes lho… hahaha… itulah yang terjadi pada saya…

Tadinya mau update fanfic ini di bulan puasa, tapi kan nyadar juga, wih… chapter ini agak 'bloody' nih, masa iya mau ditaruh di bulan puasa?

Silahkan dinikmati

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku tak bisa tidur, mataku hanya terus terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang sudah lama tidak kupandangi. Ada perasaan berat di dadaku, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harap ia baik-baik saja…

Aku berputar di tempat tidurku, tidak mampu memejamkan mataku. Kira-kira apakah Naruto berhasil menyusup? Apakah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari? Atau tidak?

Aku mendesah, ia tidak pernah membiarkanku terlibat terlalu jauh akan hal ini. Masih ada hal-hal yang belum ia beritahu, masih banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan.

Tapi aku tidak menyalahkannya, bila memang benar semuanya adalah perbuatan Uchiha itu, Naruto memang sudah sepatutnya berhati-hati.

"Tok… tok…"

Aku terkejut mendengar bunyi ketukan pada jendela, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Betapa terkejutnya diriku, menemukan sosok kekasihku berada di luar jendela, di atas pohon yang tumbuh dekat dengan jendela kamaku. Aku segera membuka jendela, masih diliputi perasaan kaget dan bingung. Ada apa Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku? Apakah ia berhasil? Atau gagal?

Begitu jendela kamarku dibuka, Naruto melompat masuk, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ketinggian yang memisahkan antara pohon dan kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Namun ia tidak menjawab, aku tidak bisa melihat air mukanya dengan jelas. Ia sedikit menunduk dan poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun, siluet yang diberikannya di malam hari seperti ini, berdiri di bawah remangnya cahaya bulan, membuatku ketakutan.

Ada sesuatu…

"Naruto?" panggilku lagi, mulai ketakutan. Aku mengambil langkah mundur, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ia hanya melangkah masuk kamarku, mencopot sepatunya dan menghampiriku dengan gerak pelan. Sesaat kupikir ia kelelahan, namun aku tidak mendengar adanya napas berat maupun bahasa tubuh yang kecapekan. Gerak lambatnya… seperti ia sedang berpikir…

Aku mengambil langkah mundur lagi, tidak yakin. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Naruto, namun… saat ini ia sedang berada dalam kondisi labil. Apakah ia akan seperti dulu? Mengamuk dan mencekikku?

Begitu aku berpikir begitu, aku terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak cepat, ia mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur, menikam kedua tanganku erat sehingga aku tak bisa memberontak. Aku merasa ketakutan menyerang dada dan kepalaku, aku melihat matanya. Mata Naruto membelalak, bukan karena terkejut namun karena sesuatu. Ia tidak benar-benar melihatku di sini.

"Naruto!" panggilku, aku merasa kesakitan dengan genggaman tangannya yang begitu keras.

"Aku… tidak bisa…," gumam Naruto, sedikit gemetaran dan pelan, tidak bisa kudengar dengan baik.

Aku bisa melihat keringat mengalir dari dahinya, ia menatap menembus diriku, seakan melihat hal yang lain.

"Naruto," gumamku.

"Aku ternyata benar… benar, semuanya…," gumam Naruto lagi. Aku terkejut saat ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menarik kerah baju piyamaku, memaksaku bangun berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Aku benar, Gaara! Ini semua karena dia!" pekik Naruto, aku masih belum paham apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Mempermainkanku… seperti boneka di tangannya…," kata Naruto lagi, raut wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi marah. Aku mulai gemetaran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku dalam keadaan labil seperti ini.

"Dia pikir aku siapa? Mainannya? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga ia melakukan semua ini padaku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya, pertanyaan yang pasti selama ini menghantui pikirannya.

"Tapi, kau berbeda kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto, membuatku membatu. Matanya dari marah berubah menjadi dingin, menusuk, seakan menelanjangiku dengan tatapannya.

"Kau sepenuhnya berada di tanganku," gumamnya ke telingaku. Aku hanya mampu diam saat tangannya perlahan meraba leherku. Aku tersentak saat tangan yang dingin itu akhirnya mencekikku, mendorongku ke tempat tidur, menghalangiku untuk bernapas.

"Na… ruto…," gumamku tersedak, merasakan sesaknya udara yang tak mampu masuk ke dadaku.

"Kau milikku, kau milikku Gaara, tubuhmu… hatimu…," gumam Naruto, mempererat cekikannya di leherku. Aku gemetaran, aku berusaha menatapnya, mencari Naruto yang sangat kucintai. Tapi, pandanganku semakin kabur, rasanya terlalu sesak. Ia seperti ingin mematahkan leherku menjadi dua.

Tanganku menelusuri tangannya, berusaha mengerahkan tenagaku yang tersisa. Aku membelai pipinya lembut.

Jika ia memang ingin membunuhku, tak apa.

Aku juga tak memiliki kehidupan yang manis. Bisa mati di tangannya, kupikir itu bukanlah hal jelek.

Aku bisa lepas dari penderitaan di dunia ini.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai membiru namun cekikan itu mengendur, akhirnya memberikan jalan napas untukku.

Aku menarik napas, menatap Naruto yang masih terlihat dingin. Wajahnya… ekspresi itu sama sekali tak dapat kubaca. Mata yang dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, aku tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Aku hanya diam saat ia menunjukkan pisau lipat padaku.

"Kau sangat cocok dibalur dengan warna merah, Gaara…"

Dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menunggu ia menghunuskan pisau itu ke tubuhku.

IoI

Naruto POV

Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang berlumuran dengan darah, kemudian aku menatap kekasihku, yang berlumuran darah di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat namun masih bernapas, meski pelan dan pendek.

Aku menjilat darah yang ada di tanganku. Aku tahu, ia sangat cantik dengan warna merah, seperti warna rambutnya. Aku bisa merasakan kemarahan yang menyerangku sudah mulai menguap, menghilang bersama dengan darah yang mengalir ke luar dari tubuhnya.

Aku merunduk, dan menjilat luka yang kubuat di dahi Gaara, yang masih mengucurkan darah segar.

Darahnya terasa sangat manis…

Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat kosong, aku sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah aku keterlaluan kali ini? Melewati batas?

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang berlumuran darah, aku tidak mendapatkan reaksi namun tetap kubuka mulutnya, merasakan banyak darah di mulutnya.

Benar-benar manis…

Aku bisa ketagihan…

Aku bangkit, menatap Gaara lagi. Piyama yang ia kenakan, bila aku tidak salah, warnanya adalah hijau muda, kini sudah berubah hampir sepenuhnya menjadi warna merah.

Luka di dahi, luka yang kubuat dengan mengukir kembali luka lamanya yang berbentuk kanji itu.

Luka di leher.

Luka di tangan.

Luka di dada.

Luka di perut.

Luka di paha dalam.

Luka di kaki.

Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak luka yang sudah kutorehkan ke tubuhnya.

Namun, warna merah itu terus mengalir ke luar dari tubuhnya, mengalirkan nyawanya…

Aku bangkit, berusaha mencari dimana kotak P3K disimpan. Kalau Gaara suka melukai dirinya, ia pasti mempunyai stok perban yang lumayan banyak.

Aku segera menemukan kotak itu di kamar mandinya, seperti dugaanku, ia memang punya stok perban yang banyak. Aku kembali dan kekasihku masih terbaring, belum bergerak dari posisinya yang tadi.

Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara, seperti boneka yang rusak.

Atau… apa memang ia sudah rusak?

Aku mengambil sebaskom air dari kamar mandi, juga sepotong handuk kecil. Dengan telaten, aku membersihkan lukanya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara, mengeluh maupun melawan. Hanya diam, matanya hanya kosong.

Tanganku tetap bekerja, sesekali aku menjahit lukanya bila memang terlalu dalam. Aku tidak pandai menjahit luka, namun yang penting bisa ditutup saja. Setelah semua luka diperban, piyama penuh darah sudah di buang, aku mengangkat kekasihku yang masih belum bergerak dari tempat tidur. Aku menidurkannya di lantai sebentar, aku menarik lepas seprei yang berlumuran darah dan melemparnya bersama dengan piyama yang penuh darah. Namun darah itu sudah merembes ke kasurnya, aku hanya mendengus dan dengan cepat membalik kasurnya itu.

Aku mencari seprei lain, memasangnya dan tidak terkejut melihat Gaara masih belum bergerak.

Aku berniat mencari baju lain untuk Gaara. Tapi, melihat tubuhnya yang putih dibalut oleh perban yang mulai basah oleh darah, aku segera membatalkan niatku. Ia lebih cantik terlihat seperti itu.

Aku kembali menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Aku melirik jam, sudah hampir fajar…

Tak apa…

Aku berbaring bersama Gaara, menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Dan akhirnya Gaara bergerak, ia menatapku dengan matanya yang masih kosong, kemudian ia memelukku balik.

IoI

Gaara POV

Jatuh cinta dengan Naruto merupakan perasaan yang kompleks. Aku cinta juga takut padanya.

Setelah ia menghunuskan pisau itu ke perutku, tidak terlalu dalam namun cukup dalam untuk membuat darahku mengucur keluar, aku mematikan perasaanku.

Seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, dan orang itu sering menyakitiku.

Aku takut, kepadanya… juga pada Naruto.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Aku tidak peduli.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Memoriku menjadi blur. Saat darah mengalir deras, Naruto yang terlihat dingin, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Aku menunggu ia selesai. Menunggu apakah ia sama dengan orang itu, apakah ia akan menghabisiku atau meninggalkanku mati dengan sendirinya.

Namun tidak, ia mengobatiku, membersihkanku dan memelukku.

Membuatku tahu, ia tidak akan menjadi sepertinya.

Aku memang takut pada Naruto, namun aku juga menyukainya.

Luka yang ia berikan, kadang aku menyukainya, kadang aku membencinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Sudah tidak apa-apa.

IoI

Naruto POV

"Kau memang aneh."

Ia menatapku, matanya masih kehilangan warna sejak malam itu. Mungkin aku sudah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang lebih gelap. Aku tidak tahu, namun aku tidak begitu peduli. Ia masih mempesona, ia masih sama.

"Seharusnya kau melawan," kataku.

Ia hanya diam, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Aku tahu maksudnya, ia tidak keberatan bila aku yang melukainya. Meski kuakui, aku melewati batas. Namun, tidak apa-apa.

Tapi, aku bersyukur aku berhenti sebelum ia mati.

Entah apa jadinya bila aku terus melukainya hingga ia kehabisan darah, karena itu kuharap setidaknya ia sedikit melawan. Bila ia tidak melawan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Aku merasa sedikit menyesal.

"Entah apa kata kakakmu, kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar," gumamku, teringat, setelah malam itu, aku segera mengangkut Gaara kembali ke apartemenku diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Gaara pelan. Aku membelai rambutnya, agak canggung. Aku bisa merasakan ada bagian yang kasar, mungkin mengeras karena terkena darah, aku belum mencuci rambutnya sejak malam itu. Rambutnya kini baunya seperti darah.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku. Ia bangkit dan menatapku.

"Kau jadi lembut," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas sedikit. Aku segera menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Anggap saja untuk mengganti semua darahmu," kataku. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak lapar," katanya.

"Kau mau kucekok dengan sendok?" tanyaku dan ia hanya tersenyum lagi. Ia mendekatiku dan merangkulku, aku hanya merangkulnya balik dengan malas.

"Kita bisa pesan pizza atau burger bila kau mau," kataku, ia hanya sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Selama dua hari ini, kau cuma tidur saja kerjaannya," katanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku mendengus dan mendekapanya erat, kuacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia protes sedikit namun hanya diam saja.

"Aku juga capek," kataku. Ia mendengus.

"Sekolah bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku memutar mataku.

"Peduli amat," timpalku dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mau sushi," katanya membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku menatapnya lurus dan ia menatapku balik.

"Baiklah," kataku, aku segera meraih handphoneku dan menelepon toko sushi yang kutahu. Kupesan dua porsi sushi dengan asal.

Aku bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhku, benar kata Gaara. Sudah dua hari kerjaku hanya tidur di tempat tidur bersama dengannya. Tubuhku jadi kaku.

Aku melihat Gaara berusaha bangun, namun kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Luka yang kuberikan terlalu banyak dan menyakitinya, membuatnya tak bisa bangkit tanpa merasa kesakitan.

Selama dua hari ini aku terus merawatnya, membersihkan lukanya dan juga memastikan ia makan dengan benar. Wajahnya yang pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah berangsur membaik.

Ia memang aneh…

Aku merunduk dan mencium bibirnya, ia mencium balik dengan sedikit malas. Aku memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya, mencoba mengecek apakah masih ada rasa darah yang tersisa. Namun, sudah tak ada, mulutnya sudah sembuh.

Aku menyudahi ciuman kami dan ia menatapku. "Kau jadi lembut."

Aku menatapnya lurus dan mengecup dahinya. "Ini salahmu," gumamku.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, matanya terlihat teduh menatapku. Aku diam dan bangkit, berjalan menghampiri meja belajarku. Aku duduk dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh dengan coretanku. Coretan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

Bila kutarik peristiwa disambung dengan peristiwa lainnya, maka tercipta pohon yang merupakan rentetan dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini.

Dimulai dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Iruka-sensei, tuduhan korupsi yang dilayangkan padanya, Gaara yang disekap di ruang peralatan olahraga, jatuhnya lampu di panggung saat sandiwara dan sebagainya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah memang benar semua ini adalah kerjaannya si brengsek itu.

Bisa ya bisa tidak, tapi satu yang jelas. Apa yang terjadi pada Iruka-sensei memang merupakan sabotasenya. Aku tidak begitu paham bagaimana ia melakukannya, tapi dengan uang dan kekuasaan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin baginya.

Aku hanya… syok.

Kenapa harus begini?

Aku memang sudah menduga sejak lama, namun kurasa aku tidak ingin percaya. Mungkin jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berharap si brengsek tidak sekejam itu. Setidaknya, tidak apa-apa kejam padaku, tapi jangan melibatkan yang lain. Ternyata aku salah.

Apa sebenarnya tujuannya? Membuat orang-orang yang berharga bagiku menderita? Apa yang ia dapatkan? Penderitaanku? Kenapa ia harus melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?

Aku melirik pada Gaara, yang hanya termenung di tempat tidur, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku tahu kekasihku ini pasti akan jadi sasaran berikutnya.

Entah apa yang sudah si brengsek itu rencanakan selanjutnya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk merebut Gaara dariku.

Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan.

Gaara adalah milikku, akan kubuat ia tahu hal itu.

Aku mendesah dan menaruh kembali tumpukan kertas dari tanganku. Kepalaku terasa pusing, aku memang masih harus beristirahat. Sudah cukup buruk aku kehilangan kendali dan melukai Gaara berlebihan, apa lagi yang akan terjadi bila aku syok kembali?

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Gaara, aku hanya mendengus dan bangkit dari kursi meja belajarku. Aku berjalan dan menghampirinya, lalu duduk di lantai, di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," kataku, mengambil tangannya yang penuh perban. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu, ia bisa melihat rasa bersalah dari mataku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu selanjutnya," kataku lagi.

Ya itu benar, sama seperti si brengsek yang mengancam nyawanya. Aku pun sama berbahayanya dengan dirinya. Lepas kendali bukan tidak mungkin selama si brengsek itu terus menghantui hidupku. Lepas kendali dan akhirnya terbaring Gaara yang tidak bernyawa di tanganku bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk kubayangkan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipiku, matanya yang kosong itu hanya menatapku lurus.

"Bukankah kau tidak memberi pilihan aku bisa pergi darimu, bukankah kau yang bilang kau yang tak akan pernah melepaskanku lagi?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku terdiam. "Setidaknya, kau bisa menunjukkan perlawanan," kataku. Ia mendesah dan menyapu poni yang menghalangi mataku.

"Hasilnya akan sama saja, lagipula aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu," katanya. Aku hanya diam, memandangnya lurus. Bertanya-tanya, sedalam itukah rasa cintanya padaku? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga ia bisa mencintaiku sedalam ini?

"Dasar bodoh," kataku, mengetukkan dahiku ke dahinya dengan pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Sampai neraka pun kau tetap akan kukejar," kataku lagi, membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan.

IoI

Gaara POV

_Aku berusaha berlari, menghindari sesuatu yang mengejarku dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku sangat takut, aku tidak ingin terkejar._

_Langkah kakiku bergema di antara kegelapan, seirama dengan langkah kaki di belakangku yang menimbulkan suara ekstra. _

_Jantungku berdebar kencang, napasku terasa berat dan pendek, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku, kakiku lelah dan aku mulai merasa pusing. Namun, aku tidak berani berhenti._

_Aku sangat takut, sangat takut…_

_Di kegelapan ini aku hanya terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Sementara gema langkah kaki di belakangku menjadi semakin kencang. Aku tidak bisa mempercepat lari kakiku, aku hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan._

_Saat tangan itu akhirnya berhasil menangkapku, menghentikan langkahku, membuatku limbung dan jatuh ke lantai, aku segera menjerit. _

_Pisau itu diacungkan ke arahku, memantulkan wajahku yang ketakutan. Namun, aku terkejut menemukan sepasang mata biru yang menatapku balik dengan dingin._

_Naruto…?_

"Hah!" aku terbangun dari tidurku, penuh keringat dingin dan napasku terasa berat. Aku melirik ke samping di antara gelapnya malam, dimana di dalam kamar ini tidak ada sumber cahaya selain cahaya temaram dari rembulan yang menyelinap masuk di antara jendela.

Aku menemukan Naruto tertidur di sampingku, tangannya secara protektif memelukku, seakan berusaha melindungiku.

Badanku gemetaran, mimpi apa itu tadi? Aku tidak mengerti…

Apakah karena Naruto melukaiku? Aku takut padanya?

Aku memang takut padanya, tapi rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Rasa takut ini… rasanya sama seperti rasa takutku pada ayah…

Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku sudah bertekad, aku tidak akan peduli, tidak apa-apa aku mati di tangannya, aku rela, aku mencintainya.

Meski hati kecilku bertanya, apakah benar demikian?

Benarkah?

"Ngh…," Naruto menggerutu dalam tidurnya, matanya pun perlahan terbuka. Aku sedikit panik, melihat sepasang mata biru menatapku.

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanyanya dengan nada lemas, masih mengantuk.

Aku menggeleng, namun ia tidak percaya, pasti karena aku menggeleng terlalu cepat dan badanku masih tegang. Ia memelukku lebih erat, aku hanya tercekat dan badanku menegang. Agaknya ia menyadari hal ini, tangannya yang lain membelai kepalaku dengan kaku, seakan tidak yakin apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Aku menjadi tenang seiring dengan belaian kaku itu diberikan padaku. Aku mendekatkan diriku pada Naruto. Hangat tubuhnya, wangi badannya, membuatku tenang.

"Tidurlah, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat," gumam Naruto lembut.

Hatiku terasa meleleh. Sejak ia melukaiku berlebihan, ia menjadi lebih lembut. Ia lebih melunak dan berhati-hati dalam menyentuhku. Aku bisa melihat rasa bersalah terpancar dari matanya. Suatu bukti yang menandakan bahwa aku berarti untuknya, berharga untuknya.

Aku merasa senang…

Entah apa maksud mimpi barusan, aku hanya berharap mimpi itu bukanlah pertanda sesuatu yang buruk.

Meski sebelum aku terlelap kembali, terbayang sosok yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini.

Ayah…

Tbc

* * *

Chapter ini agak aneh, feelnya mungkin gak dapet ya, maklum… campuran antara sakit dan lesu sih…

Chapter depan saya putuskan untuk menyelami tentang Gaara, apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Stay tuned ya… semoga saya bisa mengupdate lebih cepat

Reviewnya! Biar saya semangat buat ngelanjutin!


	20. The Trauma

Uwaaahh... gak kerasa gak apdet hampir setahun nih... maafkan aku ya, habis nulis fanfic ini emang susah banget, harus dihayati gitu deh...ribet...jadi nulisnya emang butuh tenaga dan waktu ekstra dibanding yang lain.

Tapi, aku bakal usahain untuk terus maju sampe tamat! Ok! Fight!

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku hanya diam saat Naruto dengan telaten mengganti perbanku. Luka-luka yang ia torehkan padanya seminggu yang lalu berangsur sembuh meski banyak meninggalkan bekas. Aku sendiri pun sudah sembuh dari trauma yang ia berikan.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa terjerat pada psikopat seperti ini? Orang yang mampu membuatku merasa aman namun pada saat yang sama juga mampu membuatku ketakutan.

Entah apakah sebenarnya Naruto mencintaiku atau tidak, karena ia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku. Ia hanya mendeklarasikan bahwa aku sekarang adalah miliknya, menunjukkan betapa posesifnya ia terhadap diriku.

Tapi, aku percaya bahwa ia memang 'mencintaiku' dengan caranya sendiri. Emosinya yang menumpul dan rasa percaya terhadap orang lain yang begitu rendah pasti membuatnya sulit mengekspresikannya.

"Sudah selesai, bekas ini akan butuh waktu lama untuk hilang tapi tak ada yang permanen," katanya. Ia mengumpulkan perban-perban kotor dan menutup kotak P3K. Tubuhku sudah diberi perban baru, kebanyakan luka kini hanya cukup di tutup kain kassa dan plester, jadi aku tidak terlihat seperti mumi.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kapan aku boleh masuk?" tanyaku. Sudah lama aku terkurung dalam apartemen Naruto tanpa diperbolehkan keluar, memang sih dengan luka seperti ini mau keluar pun tak mungkin. Tapi ia bahkan tak mengijinkaku mengontak sekolah maupun kedua kakakku. Ketika kakak-kakakku khawatir dan datang kemari, ia mengusir mereka secara halus tanpa mempertemukanku dengan mereka.

Posesif...

Mungkin bila bisa dijelaskan, sikap posesifnya padaku malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lihat sampai kau sembuh total dulu, repotkan kalau orang-orang tahu tubuhmu penuh luka," tandas Naruto datar. Tapi matanya yang berkilau cahaya dingin seperti menyiratkan ia tak ingin aku mendekati atau didekati orang lain ketika aku sedang lemah seperti ini.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menelepon kakak-kakakku," pintaku. Ia kelihatan berpikir sejenak, setiap hari aku meminta permintaan yang sama sejak ia mengusir kakak-kakakku dari apartemennya, namun tiap kali ia menolaknya.

"Hm...baiklah, kau boleh menelepon mereka, tapi jangan lama-lama," katanya, aku merasa lega. Ia mengambil handphoneku yang selama ini ia bawa dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Sementara ia membuang perban-perban dan menaruh kotak P3K kembali di kamar mandi, aku segera menyalakan handphoneku dan tak kaget melihat betapa banyak SMS yang tak terbaca selama ini.

Hampir semuanya dari kakak-kakakku, namun ada juga dari teman-teman di sekolah. Namun aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, kalau sampai Naruto berubah pikiran aku tak akan sempat menelepon siapapun.

Aku segera menelepon Temari. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kakak perempuanku itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Gaara! Kemana saja kamu!? Sama sekali tidak mengontakku dan Kankurou!" Temari berteriak di seberang telepon sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Maaf kan aku, aku baik-baik saja kok, aku hanya...tidak sempat mengontak Nee-san dan Kankurou-niisan karena sibuk," kataku memberikan alasan palsu. Tentu saja, alasan apalagi yang bisa kupakai? Memberitahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan psikopat, yang kemudian menyakitiku dan melarangku mengontak dunia luar?

Aku terkejut saat seseorang memelukku dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku, seakan ingin ikut mendengar apa yang kuobrolkan dengan Temari.

"Tak apalah kalau begitu, tapi berhati-hati lah, aku sedikit takut dengan pacarmu sekarang... kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mendengar Naruto tertawa kecil dan ia mencium pundakku, seperti ingin menunjukkan bahwa 'aku adalah miliknya'. Meskipun ingin, aku tak akan bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kok," jawabku. Aku ingin bicara lagi namun Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil dan menutup handphoneku.

"Ups, koneksinya jelek jadi teleponnya terputus," ucapnya seperti sedang bercanda, namun bila ia yang mengatakan itu, terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Kalau seperti itu, Temari-neesan akan khawatir," protesku, namun tak begitu lantang.

"Tak apa, telepon putus kan hal biasa, karena pulsa habis atau karena baterai habis...," kata Naruto, ia menarikku erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak suka...mendengar kau bicara dengan orang lain terlalu lama...," gumamnya ke telingaku.

Posesif...

Aku terbelah antara merasa takut tapi juga bahagia...

Aneh... tapi memang begitulah adanya...

Naruto memutar badanku kemudian mencium bibirku, begitu keras dan agresif, tapi mungkin hanya inilah cara yang ia tahu untuk mengkespresikan rasa cintanya padaku.

Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang berkhayal?

Tapi, meskipun ia menganggapku seperti sebuah barang, aku tak merasa keberatan, karena aku tahu, aku adalah 'barang kesayangannya'.

Saat aku tengah sibuk dicium oleh kekasihku tersayang, handphoneku berbunyi. Aku tahu Naruto tidak ingin mengangkatnya, karena ia malah mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur, memeluk badanku erat daan merajah mulutku.

Namun handphoneku terus berdering dan sepertinya kesabaran Naruto habis. Ia akhirnya melepaskanku dan menyambar handphoneku dengan kesal, ia membuka dan melihat layarnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Ini, Temari-neesan kesayanganmu," katanya dengan wajah kesal. Aku ingin tersenyum dengan sikapnya yang 'cemburuan' dan 'posesif' tapi aku tahu ia akan melakukan hal mengerikan bila aku mempermalukannya.

"Halo, Temari-neesan?" jawabku mengangkat telepon. Aku yang masih terbaring terkejut saat Naruto menindihku dan memelukku, ia kembali menaruh telinganya di samping handphoneku untuk mendengar obrolanku dan Temari.

"Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba putus?" tanya Temari terdengar khawatir.

"Oh... tadi... baterainya habis...," kataku kembali membuat alasan palsu. Aku berusaha menahan rintihan rasa sakit karena Naruto menindihku yang masih belum sembuh benar ini.

"Aku harus memberi tahumu hal penting Gaara, tapi jangan panik," kata Temari, namun suaranya terdengar agak aneh di telingaku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang penting dan kenapa aku tidak boleh panik.

"Otou-san...sepertinya menemukan kita."

...

...

Aku terpaku, otakku seperti berhenti berpikir. Aku tak mampu mengatakan apapun, namun badanku gemetaran.

"Tenang Gaara, aku masih tidak yakin tapi aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati," kata Temari sepertinya menyadari keadaanku yang tak bisa bicara sekarang.

Otou-san...

Otou-san... menemukanku...?

Seseorang menepuk pipiku pelan, membuat pandanganku yang tadinya tak fokus menjadi fokus. Aku melihat Naruto, yang meski tanpa ekspresi namun matanya terlihat khawatir.

Suara Temari di handphone sudah tak terdengar olehku. Aku hanya menatap lurus, memandang Naruto yang ada di atasku.

"Gaara?" tanyanya, seperti mengecek kesadaranku.

Badanku gemetaran dan aku tak bisa menemukan suaraku. Pikiranku seperti kosong dan hatiku dipenuhi rasa takut.

Otou-san...

Otou-san...

"Naruto..."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bicara, namun aku hanya ingin...

"Lukai aku... kumohon..."

Air mata jatuh dari sudut kedua mataku.

Tolong aku dari bayangan gelap itu..

Masa lalu itu...

Otou-san...

Tolong aku... dari otou-san...

Naruto POV

Aku terkejut melihat reaksi Gaara yang aneh ketika kembali bertelepon dengan kakaknya. Aku pun sempat mendengar apa yang Temari katakan sebelum rekasi Gaara menjadi ganjil.

Ayah Gaara sepertinya telah menemukan mereka.

Apa maksudnya? Memang selama ini Gaara tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya, itu membuatku beranggapan kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal sama sepertiku. Tapi...itu berarti ayahnya masih hidup?

Kalau ayahnya masih hidup, apa berarti mereka hidup terpisah?

'Menemukan'...?

Apa itu artinya Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya itu bersembunyi dari ayahnya?

Kenapa...?

Namun, ketika aku melihat reaksi Gaara, wajahnya yang seperti boneka, badannya gemetaran dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Apakah...ayahnya Gaara adalah penyebab Gaara menjadi self-injury?

"Lukai aku... Naruto! Kumohon!" karena aku tidak mendengarkan permintaan Gaara, ia mulai lepas kendali. Matanya melotot padaku, memerintahku untuk melukainya.

"Gaara, tenang!" seruku, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku mencoba menekan kedua tangannya, namun sikap Gaara seperti orang kerasukan, ia mencoba untuk melawanku. Aku tahu kalau aku melepas kedua tangannya, ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya menyakiti...bahkan mungkin lebih fatal...

"Gaara!" aku berusaha memanggilnya lagi, menyadarkannya.

"Tidak! Otou-san maafkan aku! Lepaskan aku!" sahut Gaara kencang berlinang dengan air mata, matanya tidak menatapku, seperti jauh melihat ke belakangku.

"Gaara! Sadar Gaara!" panggilku lagi.

"Uaaahh... lepaskan aku...," teriak Gaara, aku terjungkal saat ia menendangku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai, sementara Gaara kemudian menggaruk lehernya sendiri. Menggaruk mungkin bukan kata yang tepat karena ia lebih terlihat seperti berusaha mengupas kulit lehernya dengan kuku-kukunya hingga kulitnya berbekas merah.

"Gaara, hentikan!" seruku, mulai marah. Berani sekali dia membangkang perintahku! Yang berhak melukai dirinya hanya aku, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak akan kubiarkan...

"Gatal... gatal sekali..., kenapa kau tidak mau melukaiku?" tanya Gaara, tiddak mengindahkan perkataanku. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangannya menggaruk lehernya, jangan sampai ia melukai dirinya sendiri sampai fatal.

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau mau mati!?" seruku, leher Gaara sudah memerah dan banyak kulitnya yang hampir terkelupas.

Apa ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri?

Orang ini... jangan-jangan ia mengidap Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?

Uhh... apakah self-injury itu berasal dari caranya untuk beradaptasi dengan traumanya?

"Lukai aku... Otou-san mengejarku...," pinta Gaara, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan tak fokus... ini benar-benar memusingkan...

Aku segera beralih, melepaskan Gaara dan berlari menuju lemari. Seharusnya aku menyimpan tali, aku segera mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, berharap menemukan barang yang kucari sebelum Gaara benar-benar membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sialnya aku tak punya obat penenang, apa boleh buat, obat penenang kan bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapat tanpa resep dokter, paling hanya bisa obat tidur biasa saja...

"Ini dia!" seruku, puas menemukan seutas tali, aku segera berbalik dan berlari menuju Gaara.

"Aaahh, tidak! Lepaskan aku!" seru Gaara, memberontak, tapi aku lebih kuat dari dia. Kuikat kedua tangannya dan kuikat kembali ke tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya yang berusaha menendangku pun kuikat menjadi satu dan kuikat ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri," kataku, lelah setelah berjuang mengikat Gaara.

Gaara masih berusaha memberontak, ikatan tali di tangan dan kakinya mengikis kulitnya hingga kemerahan. Bodohnya aku... seharusnya kuikat dulu dengan kain supaya kulitnya tak terluka...

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" berontak Gaara, menarik-narik kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menampar pipinya tak begitu keras agar mendapat perhatiannya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh 'otou-san'mu itu padamu, tapi, kau milikku Gaara! Milikku! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, sampai ke neraka pun kau akan kukejar, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan otou-sanmu itu menyakitimu?" seruku berusaha menahan amarah. Ia tampaknya masih tak fokus pada perkataanku.

Mengesalkan... sungguh mengesalkan...

"Jangankan ayahmu, kau sendiri tak akan kubiarkan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau milikku Gaara! Tubuhmu! Hatimu! Semuanya...! Semuanya adalah milikku, kau mengerti!?" seruku dengan penuh amarah. Gaara terdiam, tampaknya ketakutan padaku. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia terus memberontak.

"Jangan suruh aku untuk melukaimu, aku akan melukaimu ketika aku mau! Kau mengerti?" kataku lagi. Gaara hanya diam, namun kuanggap itu artinya dia mengerti.

Aku mendesah dan mengecup bibirnya, membuatnya terkejut. Ia menatapku dengan bingung namun kukecup lagi bibirnya.

"Kau milikku... mengerti?" tanyaku, mengecup bibirnya lagi.

Kumasuki mulutnya dengan lidahku, mengajak lidahnya bergulat, menekan hingga ke hampir masuk ke kerongkongannya, membuat Gaara mengerang.

Cara yang paling baik untuk membuat orang diam adalah dengan menciumnya, aku baru tahu itu.

Aku menyudahi ciuman kami dan kujilat bibirku sendiri yang basah oleh air liur. Bibir Gaara yang memerah karena ciuman terlihat menggoda, seperti buah cerry merah yang ingin kupecahkan, alangkah indahnya bila bibirnya diwarnai oleh warna darah.

Tapi melukainya hanya akan menuruti keinginannya, dan aku tak suka bila harus menuruti keinginannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Coba katakan kau milik siapa?" tesku, ingin tahu apakah Gaara sudah mulai sadar akan dirinya sendiri.

"Milikmu...," gumamnya pelan, baiklah, ia mulai sadar. Lain kali aku akan membeli buku tentang penyakit jiwa, agar bisa menanganinya lebih baik.

"Anak pintar... sudah tenang?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng dan air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Aku mengusapnya, entah kenapa aku tak suka air mata itu. Lain ketika ia menangis ketika aku menyakitinya, suaranya, air matanya...aku sangat suka... tapi air mata kesedihan ini...

"Aku takut...," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau aman di sisiku...," katakku. Ia menggeleng.

"Ia akan menemukanku.. otou-san...," katanya lagi. Aku berusaha menekan rasa cemburu. Siapa sih 'otou-san' yang begitu membekas pada hati Gaara bahkan sampai membuatnya ragu atas keamanan dirinya ketika ada di sampingku?

Yang boleh ada di hatinya cuma aku. Cuma aku!

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya... dari hidupmu... dari hatimu... tak akan kubiarkan ia menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun," gumamku, kembali mengecup bibirnya.

Basah dan asin... apa hanya halusinasiku saja?

Gaara kemudian menangis dan menangis.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia katakan ketika ia menangis, tapi ia terus menyebut 'otou-san' dan 'otou-san'.

Pernahkah kau membenci seseorang bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dan mengenal orang itu?

Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang pada ayah Gaara.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Gaara hingga ia menjadi seperti ini?

Aku menyeringai...

Yah, aku tak tahu siapa dia...

Tapi, aku akan membuatnya tahu kalau Gaara adalah milikku sekarang.

Milikku seorang!

Tbc

* * *

Gak bisa panjang! Gak bisa panjang! Susah euy! Susah!

Uhm, jika ada yang bertanya apa sih itu Post Traumatic Stress Dissorder?

Hm, (buka presentasi dulu yang dibikin pas belajar penyakit jiwa), gini deh, orang normal punya kemampuan beradaptasi dengan kejadian traumatis atau stres kan? Misalkan cerai dengan suami, PHK, ditinggal orang tua dan lain-lain. Cara adaptasinya gimana? Ya dengan curhat ke temen, cari solusi masalah atau tenangkan diri, agama juga membantu banget.

Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang gagal beradaptasi dengan kejadian traumatis atau stres ini, adaptasinya misalnya pake narkoba, minum alkohol, bahkan self-injury.

Orang pada umumnya, kenanya, Gangguan Stres Akut atau Acute Stress Dissorder (ASD). Berlangsung cuma 1 bulan, gejalanya serangan panik (yah mirip-mirip sama Gaara di atas gitu lah, cuma itu ada tambahan depersonalisasi sama derealisasi juga), insomnia, gelisah, berkeringat, gemeteran, deg-degan dll.

Untuk Post Traumtic Stress Dissorder (PTSD) ini muncul setelah 6 bulan kejadian traumatis (iyeeii masih inget!). Contoh paling gampang deh, tau kartun barat lucu tapi super sadis Happy Tree Friends gak? Nah, salah satu karakternya, Flippy, yang suka ngamuk-ngamuk itu ngidap PTSD juga. Gejalanya ya sama sebenarnya dengan ASD tapi lebih parah, kalau Flippy gitu dia sampe ada depersonalisasi dan derealisasi. Itu apaan? Sebenarnya itu mirip ke arah gangguan kepribadian ganda, dimana orang akan merasa terpisah dengan tubuhnya dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri dari luar, derealisasi itu lingkungan seperti gak nyata, berubah, berputar dan sebagainya. Yang dialami Gaara lebih ke derealisasi sih, dia sempet salah paham kalau Naruto itu ayahnya, jadinya gitu.

Efek self-injury Gaara ini juga berasal dari PTSD, untuk melupakan kejadian stres. Nah, apakah semua self-injury itu termasuk PTSD? Jawabannya jelas gak. Kan dulu (ya dulu banget) udah dijelasin sebab self-injury bisa bermacam-macam, mulai dari melupakan kejadian yang traumatis sampai bentuk perlindungan diri. Tergantung penyebabnya deh.

Nah, PTSD bisa sembuh gak?

Bisa, ke psikiater ya, karena butuh obatnya banyak.

Ok, segitu aja dari saya.

Review euy! Review!

Kalau ada yang mau nanya tentang penyakit jiwa boleh nih, lumayan, sekalian aku belajar juga.


End file.
